


Science is Easier than Chemistry

by Varianlover333



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 76
Words: 92,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varianlover333/pseuds/Varianlover333
Summary: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms from Hugo's point of view.
Comments: 162
Kudos: 158





	1. Past Memories and Heart to Hearts

Hugo had never been one for heart to hearts. He never let anyone get that close, because if they found out your secrets, your insecurities, they were sure to backstab you. And when you knew a secret about someone, you had power over them. That's why he had been delighted when he discovered Donella's longest lasting guard, Cyrus, had a family. Well, not a family, per say, but a wife, at least. Her name was Mona. He had discovered this when he followed Cyrus home one night after work. 

He had seen the plump, cheerful lady smiling from the glow of a doorway. She was holding a platter... of cookies. Her smile was intoxicating, bringing Hugo on what he assumed was a high, a smile grazing his lips as he stared at hers. And he was scared. He was more frightened than he had ever been in his life, more frightened than Donella in a bad mood, more frightened than the times he had gotten mugged before he knew how to fight well, and had been pinned helplessly against a wall as some thug stole his stolen food and coins. 

He was frightened, but not for his life. He was frightened because he didn't understand why someone could smile like that, and at such a monster. And, for a moment, he had forgotten that she wasn't smiling at him, but at Cyrus. Maybe it was because part of him longed to see a smile like that directed at him. She wasn't naive, he knew that. Her eyes were still wary, casting glances around the dark, dimly lit streets, but when she looked at Cyrus, her face lit up in a way that Hugo knew the sun never could. And he had turned, and run away, tucking this secret deep inside him, knowing he would never use it to his advantage, no matter what he needed from Cyrus, or what Cyrus might do to him. 

He hadn't been planning on returning. But a couple days later, after Donella was in one of her moods, he had. He'd stumbled back to the doorway in the rain, shivering and soaked to the bone, blood dripping into his eye from where the dagger had carelessly hit his eyebrow. He was grateful for the rain, because a few tears may or may not have mixed in with them. But, upon arrival, he had stood at the doorway, unsure. Should he knock? It was Cyrus' day off. Would he be mad? Would he laugh at Hugo in this pathetic state? Hugo had taken a few steps back, preparing to run. And then, as if by some miracle, the door had opened, and Cyrus stood there, shoving his coat on. He was turned away.

"Yeah, I know the shop." He had called, facing inside. And then, he had turned, and seen 8-year-old Hugo, and froze. Shock filled his features, and Hugo tensed, preparing to fight, to run, to do anything. And his face morphed from shock back to the stony, calculating face he always had, and he had nodded at Hugo. Hugo stared at him, not understanding, and then Cyrus had stepped aside, opening his home to Hugo. 

Mona, not understanding why he hadn't left yet, had appeared in the doorway, and saw Hugo, blood dripping down his face, teeth chattering, and clothes soaking wet. And, with a horrified expression, she had ushered him in the door, wiping the blood away and bandaging the wound, offering him warm clothes that belonged to her nephew, and wrapping him in blankets before the fireplace. Hugo had taken it all in, wide eyed, unsure how to react. Mona had fixed him a bowl of stew and insisted he eat it all. It was the biggest meal he had ever gotten, and to this day, he remembered it fondly as the best. 

His belly full for possibly the first time in his life, the warmth of the house surrounding him, and caring souls nearby, people he knew he trusted without really understanding why, he had been lulled to sleep. He had awoken later that night in a bed, panic gripping him until he realized where he was. And he had relaxed. Really, truly relaxed. He was safe here. He heard voices from the kitchen, and had quietly slipped out of the bed, the cold wooden floor hitting his bare feet and making him shiver. Tiptoeing to the edge of the kitchen, he had eavesdropped on the low conversation between Mona and Cyrus. 

"This is Donella's child?" Mona had asked, in disbelief. "I thought you said he was a troublemaker!"

"He is." Cyrus didn't hesistate, and despite the pride that usually filled Hugo at those words, he had winced. "And he's more of her ward than her son. She takes care of him, but barely. Pays him money to steal, that sort of thing. Teaches him alchemy. She mentioned once how he might be useful in the future, if trained correctly." Mona seemed horrified by this.

"He's a child!" She had said. "He needs a family!" As if sensing where she was headed, Cyrus had shaken his head.

"If we take him in, not only will I be fired, but she'll hunt him down. She's put too much work into training this kid for her own purposes to let him slip away that easily." Cyrus had warned.

"Then you have to stay." Mona's tone let them both know it wasn't an option. "You have to make sure he's okay, Cyrus." And that brief moment had stretched on for what seemed longer, before Cyrus had nodded. 

"I wasn't going to leave." He had said, with a note of finality in his voice. 

And Hugo had been shocked, but also relieved. And he didn't know why. He didn't need some adult watching his every move, telling him what to do. Sure, Donella gave him orders, but once he had stolen what she needed, done what she wanted him to do, he was left alone. When she gave him lessons, he knew they weren't orders. If he wanted to stay alive, he would follow her directions. They both knew it, and so he listened. But despite his indignance at having a possible authority figure in his life, he was grateful. 

And so, he had crept back to the bed, gotten a few more hours of sleep, and as the sun crept up in the sky, he had slipped back into his own, newly dried clothes. He folded the borrowed outfit up neatly on the bed, which he had tried his best to make up. He left a purse of stolen coin on top of the clothes, as a thank you. And then he had snuck out the window, closing it gently behind him, in case it rained again. Then, he had poured an alchemical solution on the walls of the house beside every window, so no one could sneak in easily. If they did, they would find themselves itching like madmen, and with every itch, the chemical would give out a worse burning sensation. 

He had gone to the marketplace, his sneaky fingers making quick work of breakfast. He had stolen some alchemy supplies for Donella, as a peace offering like usual. And, in an afterthought, he had stolen a purse and bought a customized dagger. The letter D was engraved on the hilt, and a blue stone on the pommel at the bottom of the handle. He had returned to Donella, bearing the alchemy supplies. She had taken them with an annoyed expression, waving a hand dismissively and muttered a thank you, critically eyeing his bandages with an expression that he wasn't sure seemed sorry or not. She never was one for apologies. When he didn't leave, she had raised an eyebrow.

"I brought you something." He said, shifting awkwardly and pulling out the dagger. For a brief moment, he thought her mask melted away, revealing a soft, shocked expression. But he blinked, and it was gone. She had accepted the gift, gracing him with one of her rare, small smiles, like she did when he pulled off an extremely tricky heist. 

"I have work to do." She had said, and Hugo knew that he was dismissed. He nodded, turning and walking out the door, shutting it behind him. He walked down the halls, then stopped and leaned against the wall, unable to contain his beaming smile. She had liked it. He knew she had. And then Cyrus had walked into the hallway, seeing him, and Hugo's smile evaporated. Was he angry at him for leaving? But Cyrus had merely nodded, his eyes understanding, and they had never spoken of that day again.

A couple weeks later, Cyrus had come to work seeming amused, and mentioned something to another thug about someone trying to break into his house. Hugo had to leave the room, feeling a childish grin bubble up. He sat in his room, snorted, and then burst into laughter. After he had calmed down, he returned to antagonize the guards, cocky smile in place. And when he came back to his room, he found a new outfit folded nicely on his bed, and a pair of goggles on top, a bit too big, but still appreciated. And every once in a while since then, when his clothes got too small, he found a new outfit waiting. 

Despite all of that, Hugo still wasn't one for heart to hearts. But he still remembered the way Mona had smiled at Cyrus that night, and the way she had cared for him. He didn't think anyone would ever do that for him again. Even though he was fairly certain Cyrus left him the clothes, Cyrus didn't really smile. He wasn't the caring, hugging sort of guy. Hugo still talked to him though, a bond between them that he had never felt before. Even though he acted bratty, he knew Cyrus saw through. Had seen through it. He enjoyed the little interactions they shared. 

He had just recieved a new outfit that morning, appearing on his bed like usual. And, as usual, Donella had ignored it. She'd called him in, asking him to steal some totem from a trial. This job seemed more important than usual. A few days before, he had been asked to steal a journal, and upon delivery, Donella had spent the past few days in her lab. She hadn't even come out for food, and Hugo had left plates outside the locked door. Sometimes they returned half eaten or picked at, other times they were left untouched. 

So when he had been called to her lab, he was surprised. Her eyes were dark and baggy from lack of sleep, and she had ordered this theft with an urgent tone. Something bigger was at stake here, and he wasn't sure what. But, unwilling to provoke her wrath by asking unwanted questions, he had simply nodded and packed his bag, traveling to the fire kingdom with Cyrus, who had been asked to trail behind. 

"Leave the thieving to me." He had ordered Cyrus, who had simply grunted and given a slight nod. Hugo had proceeded to the site of the trial, surprised when he found a skinny young man and a small, stout kid already there. He had slipped in behind them, and watched from afar as they did his work for him. Then, as the totem was revealed and they celebrated loudly, he had swooped in, all guns and glory, and stolen the totem. 

The little softies hadn't even seen him! As he stood there, twirling the totem in his hand and watched their drawn-out celebrating, his pride had gotten the better of him. Really, it had been too easy, and he knew Donella wouldn't congratulate him on his brilliance. So, he had cleared his throat and watched as they turned to him, shocked, and as realization dawned in their eyes at what he was doing. He smirked.

"This is sweet." He drawled, as he stopped twirling the totem to examine it dramatically. "But I really should go." He watched the older boy point a staff at him. Interestingly enough, it had glowing orbs which Hugo recognized as alchemical solutions. "I like your wand. S' Pretty." And with that, he had tossed a smoke bomb with a few... key ingredients for an extra, smelly flair, and dashed back out the entrance, stifling a gag. 

Outside, he had gasped for fresh air, humming confidently as he skipped back to camp. Cyrus noted his good spirits with a raised eyebrow, and they had headed back to Donella. She surprised them by meeting them on the way there. Hugo had tossed her the totem, and she caught it anxiously, then turned to Hugo, full of rage.

"Careful! You have no idea how valuable this thing is!" She snarled. Hugo, caught off guard, had flinched and stepped back, then grit his teeth. He was furious with himself for giving her fuel, only half listening to her rant. But when she had mentioned him doing it again for another totem, he had snapped back to attention. Maybe this was where she recognized his genius.

"Actually, I didn't complete the trial. Some guy and this little kid did. I just stole it from them." He said, unable to hide the pride in his voice. Donella seemed interested at this. 

"What kid?" She had questioned, suspiciously. Hugo smirked, knowing he had information she needed, and reveling in the little bit of power this granted him. But he knew better than to withhold.

"I think they called each other Varian and Yong... One of them was quite good with alchemy, actually." He admitted, reluctantly. 

And that was how he found himself here, grumbling as he tried to catch up to his targets. They had taken the obvious route to the Water Kingdom, but in his efforts to catch up, he couldn't take the road. So, as he stomped through the woods, flinging a tree branch out of the way and growling as it thwacked him in the face, he wondered if it was worth it. How could he explain that he wanted to join them now? No doubt it would lead to a dreaded heart to heart, and Hugo, having never actually had one before, was struggling to find a cover story. Donella had told him about the library, giving him needed details, but still. 

As he came to the edge of the woods, the road in sight now, he caught wind of voices. Crouching down beside a fallen tree and a bush, he watched as his targets grew closer, the young boy sitting in the back of a carriage as the older one gripped the reins to an old donkey with one hand and a map with the other. Hugo grinned, stepping out from the line of trees and onto the road, right in their path. 

"YOU!" The older boy, Varian, he presumed, roared with anger.

"Me!" He grinned, pleasantly spreading his arms. And realized it had been the wrong thing to do. Varian reached for an orb of alchemical solutions, and Hugo raised his arms as if in surrender.

"Hey, now! Calm down, I don't wanna fight!" He assured them, watching as Varian froze, hesitating. "I want to help." Varian's face twisted in disbelief. "Wait, wait! I brought a peace offering!" Hugo walked beside their carriage, reached slowly in his bag, pulling out the totem, watching their eyes widen.

"Why do you want to help us?" Yong, the little one, asked, suspiciously. 

"Well, we both want to get in the library. And you need all the totems to get in. So, it's either we keep fighting to get them all first, which is bound to end up with neither side having them all, or we join forces. Besides, I have no problem stealing them from you... Do you have a problem stealing from me?" Hugo smirked, tauntingly waving the totem he held, watching Varian's eyes follow it hungrily. He was playing on an assumption, he knew, hoping they didn't want to steal, but to his relief, it seemed to work. Varian's blue eyes narrowed, seeming to realize the reasoning behind his statements. The younger boy, Yong, didn't understand, glaring at Hugo and gripping a firecracker in his hands, watching for a signal from Varian.

"Fine. You can join us, but only because you're right... If we're fighting each other to get the totems first, nobody will end up with all of them, which means nobody will get in the library." He said, and Yong's eyes filled with disappointment, but he put the firecracker away reluctantly. Hugo grinned, handing Varian the totem. "But I still don't trust you!" Varian threw an accusatory finger up at Hugo, who smirked and shrugged as Varian placed the totem in his bag.

"Good enough for me." He remarked, and Varian snapped the reins, the donkey starting forward again, this time at a slightly faster pace. Hugo was left on the side of the road, watching them pull away in disbelief. Then, realizing they were going to leave him, he jogged to catch up.

The little alchemist was full of fire, he noted, panting. He kept the donkey at a pace just fast enough to keep Hugo running behind them, but not fast enough to leave him fully behind. Hugo grinned, despite himself. Maybe he could actually get to like this job.


	2. A Science Zombie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo successfully infiltrates the group, manages to convince Yong he's a zombie, and trick Varian into complimenting him. Also, he gets a hug before reporting to Cyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So here goes chapter two! I know in most stories they travel to the Air Kingdom next, but since the Water Kingdom Trial seemed to be after the Fire Kingdom trial, I went with that.

Hugo wasn't sure how long he could keep this pace up. He had been jogging along behind the carriage for what felt like forever, although he knew it probably hadn't been more than 15 minutes. He was used to running in short, quick bursts, escaping angry people after a theft and hiding, only to outwit them with alchemy. He wasn't used to continuous jogging, behind a rickety carriage with a young boy glaring at him, a grin gracing his lips every time he stumbled. It was, to be honest, humiliating. 

"Hey!" Hugo called, panting, but not daring to stop. "Can you..." He gasped for breath, feeling beads of sweat roll down his face. "Slow... down?" Yong turned to look at Varian, who didn't slow their pace, but turned back to look at Hugo. His face wavered, guilt evident as he saw Hugo's state. The carriage halted so abruptly Hugo nearly ran into it, backtracking as his arms caught him from slamming into it completely. Yong glared at Hugo again, but helped pull him into the carriage. "Thanks." Hugo managed, flopping onto his back and panting to catch his breath as they started up again. The blue sky, dotted with clouds, was covered partially as Yong leaned over him, mouth pursed in a frown, but his eyes concerned. 

"Are you dead?" He asked, curiously. Hugo snorted, having caught his breath.

"Yes." He chortled, as Yong's eyes widened.

"What's your name?" He piped up.

"Hugo." Hugo watched as the boy pondered this. 

"If you're dead, how are you still talking to me?" Yong's face was a mixture of awe and disbelief. 

"I came back to life using an alchemical potion that I created." Hugo said, deadpan. 

"Whoa!" Yong breathed. "Hey, Varian!" He called, his face disappearing from Hugo's line of sight. "Can you bring people back to life after they've died?"

"No. That's impossible." Came the annoyed reply.

"Hugo said he did it." Came the indignant reply. 

"Oh. Did he now." Varian was not impressed. Hugo smirked, sitting up.

"I guess I'm just a better alchemist than you, Goggles." The nickname came out easily, and Hugo watched Varian's face flush. With anger or embarressment, he wasn't sure, but it was bright red.

"Really? What ingredients did you use?" Varian asked, smugly, thinking he'd caught him. Hugo grinned, running a hand through his hair gallantly.

"Well, now, if I told you that, nobody would die. And then I'd have a whole host of handsome rogues to compete with, and we wouldn't want that, now would we?" He smirked, the lie falling easily from his silver tongue. 

"There wouldn't be much of a competition, don't worry." Varian retorted, and Hugo grinned. 

"You're right. Nobody could rival this face!" He framed his hands around his chin, smiling sweetly. "Thanks, Hairstripe." Varian's face flushed red again, and he turned away, no doubt to pout. 

"Whatever." He grumbled.

"Hey! What's that smell?!" Yong cried, excitedly. The three sniffed the air, the salty breeze filling their senses. 

"It's the ocean. We must be close to the docks now." Varian said, excitement and anticipation filling his voice. But where as the others felt excitement in their naive hearts, Hugo felt worry, and a bit of dread.

The port city of Anguin may seem pretty from the outside, but it was full of a bad crowd. Hugo knew. He had been part of that bad crowd. To be honest, he still was, but in order to keep up appearances, he had to pretend to be with these guys, if only for the time being. Pirates, thieves, fugitives, and many a bad people roamed the streets, preying on the innocent travelers with the full purses. You could be pickpocketing someone and reach into your own pocket only to find your own purse missing. To Hugo's relief, the sun was lowering in the sky, the few clouds lighting up in brilliant hues. 

"We should camp outside the city." He said, and Varian turned to him in surprise. "We don't want to be caught in the streets after dark." 

"We can find an inn." Varian objected. "It shouldn't take long." Hugo got the feeling Varian just wanted to argue with him, but there were a few people he wasn't excited to meet, especially after dark. 

"No." He stated, firmly, watching Varian's eyes widen in surprise. As they narrowed to continue the argument, he shook his head. "It's not safe." For a moment, Hugo was afraid Varian would argue, but instead, he nodded, casting a quick glance at Yong, whose innocent smile peered over his shoulder at the horizon, the blue waters leaving him awestruck. 

"Alright." Varian agreed, sighing, and Hugo nodded at him in mutual understanding. Varian pulled the donkey off the road, and as the carriage bumped over the rough ground, a small, furry head poked out from under a rumpled up blanket. Hugo let out a noise of surprise, and Varian turned back to him, wondering what was wrong.

"Vermin!" Hugo managed, reaching out to shoo the raccoon away. Varian grinned.

"That's Ruddiger." He explained, reaching out an arm. "Hey, bud! Was your nap good?" Hugo watched in surprise as the raccoon scurried up the willing boy's arm, settling around his shoulders before hissing at Hugo. Hugo got the sense he had been listening, and from the small smile on Varian's face, he figured it had been an order, meant to surprise Hugo if he tried anything. Well, Hugo was surprised, all right. 

"You keep a trash panda for a pet?" He exclaimed, and the raccoon looked offended.

"Ruddiger is a raccoon." Varian huffed.

"Well, I know that... but he's still a trash panda." Hugo grumbled, crossing his arms. 

"He's my friend." Varian said, shrugging, as if this explained everything.

"Right..." Hugo said, drawing the word out in disbelief. 

"We should camp here." Varian declared, ignoring him. As they set up camp, Hugo felt his neck prickle, the way it did when someone was watching him. He turned to the others, but they hadn't seemed to notice. Off in a nearby grove of trees, he caught sight of a dark figure waiting patiently. Ignoring him, Hugo continued to set up camp. Cyrus could wait. As the group ate dinner and the sky grew dark, Hugo felt himself grow fidgety. He could feel Cyrus still watching them, waiting for his report. That idiot! What if the others saw him? 

"Are you okay, Hugo?" Yong asked, looking at him anxiously. Hugo snapped back to reality, realizing Varian was eyeing him suspiciously and Yong was concerned.

"Oh... Yeah. Sorry, I just...I always get fidgety around this time of night." He said, brushing it off. Varian seemed confused.

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't know... I just can't fall asleep or relax until later, when I'm sure it's safe out." Hugo said, hoping that they would take the bait. If they thought he was always fidgety around this time, they might let him take first watch every night. Which means he could set up regular meetings to report to Cyrus. 

"You can take first watch, then." Varian smiled. Hugo wasn't sure if it was a genuine smile or a smirk that he had gotten out of first watch, like he would've made, but he didn't care. 

"Thanks." He said, finishing his dinner and standing. He walked to the edge of the camp, staring in the direction of the city with a silent, stoic pose. He heard someone walking up behind him, and whirled around. It was Varian.

"Boy, you're jumpy." Varian remarked. Hugo didn't feel inclined to respond, merely shrugging and staring at the city once more. Varian cleared his throat awkwardly. ""Well, wake me in a little bit." He said, but didn't leave. Hugo merely nodded, hoping the talkative young man would leave him to his thoughts. When he didn't respond, Varian shuffled away, disappearing into his tent. 

A moment later, Yong wandered over to him, and Hugo bit back an exasperated sigh as he turned to the young boy. He drew back, surprised. The kid was staring at him, trusting eyes wide with adoration, clutching a ragged stuffed bunny.

"G'night, Hugo." Yong said, smiling, and a yawn escaped his lips. Hugo couldn't speak. What was it with these people? Why were they so trusting? 

"Um... Goodnight, Yong." He managed. Yong blinked back at him sleepily, and then quickly rushed in, wrapping his arms around Hugo. Hugo felt panic choking him, about to push the stranger away, don't strangle him, don't strangle him... Then, the kid pulled away, stumbling back to his tent with tired, dazed eyes, and Hugo realized he wasn't hurt. It had been a hug. 

The little Firecracker had hugged him. 

Hugo wasn't sure if he wanted to smile, or scream, or cry, or laugh. And he wasn't sure, if he did any of those things, what emotion he would be doing them with. So, instead of doing any of them, he turned back to the city, waiting until he heard deep snores from Yong's tent. Hesitantly, he went to Varian's tent, pulling back the entrance. Varian was asleep. Hugo backed away slowly, waiting a moment more before heading to meet Cyrus. Cyrus had shifted from his tall, looming stance to sit casually on a rock as he waited for Hugo. Upon Hugo's arrival, he stood suddenly, as if sheepish he had been caught sitting down. 

"Hey, Cyrus." Hugo said, leaning against a tree casually. He didn't mention Cyrus' obvious startle at being caught sitting down.

"Hey." Cyrus replied, sounding unsure. "How's it going?"

Hugo snorted. "They sure didn't hire you for your brains, did they?" He taunted, and when Cyrus said nothing, he rolled his eyes. "I'm in the group, obviously. Goggles doesn't trust me yet, but Firecracker thinks I rose from the dead." He explained. He heard a confused grunt from Cyrus, barely audible, but didn't bother to explain. "Just tell Donella the infiltration was successful. We'll be getting a boat to the Water Kingdom tomorrow. If you want to recieve my reports, you''ll have to find your own way there." And with that note, Hugo turned on his heel and walked back to camp, careful to cover up his tracks. 

As he woke Varian, he felt calmer. Varian must've sensed this as well, and he smiled at Hugo as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Hugo stepped out of the tent, waiting for him to wake up and come outside before giving him a shrug.

"All good so far." He reported, giving a sarcastic salute before turning to go to his own tent.

"Thank you." Varian sounded amused. "Goodnight, Hugo."

Hugo didn't respond, ducking into his tent and flopping tiredly onto his sleeping bag, which lay open and waiting for him. Grunting into his pillow, he reached a hand out to the side, fumbling around before pulling the edge of the sleeping bag over his body and turning his head to the side, welcoming the coming sleep as it overtook him.


	3. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I said it was Hugo's point of view, but this is gonna be an extra short, bonus chapter from Varian's point of view. The next chapter will go back to Hugo. Enjoy, if anyone reads this!

Varian didn't understand Hugo. The first time they had met, Varian hated Hugo with a passion, that stupid smirk as he stole their hard-earned totem... And had seemed proud of himself for it. Why would someone be proud of stealing something someone else had nearly died trying to obtain? He was insane, and Varian hated him. But then, he had come back, arrogant as ever as he offered them the totem. Varian had considered heavily taking it and leaving him as Hugo had taunted him, waving the totem around in the air. He hated that he had played along, eagerly eyeing it, even though he knew it was meant to tease him. 

And yet, the boy's reasoning had made sense. If they were fighting to get the totems, Varian and Yong were bound to end up with a few, and Hugo already had one. And since neither side would be willing to give theirs up without a fight, nobody would be able to open the Library. So he'd agreed, but he was still mad. He didn't trust Hugo, but Hugo didn't seem to care. In fact, it was as if he expected that. No, more than that. As if he didn't think anyone was capable of trusting him, like it was just a fact. But by the time those thoughts had crossed his mind, Varian had already pulled away from Hugo, causing the slightly older boy to jog after them.

His pride had prevented him from stopping, and he had listened as Hugo panted behind them, trying to keep up. It scared him how smug that made him feel, as he was reminded of his past. But it was only a lesson, Varian told himself. He would slow down in a bit, let Hugo think he had managed to catch up by himself, spare his ego. But when he had, Hugo hadn't caught up, and then he'd asked them to stop. Grateful for this intervention, Varian had turned to glance at him, and his throat had caught. Hugo was practically dying back there. Varian pulled the reins hard, and Prometheus obediently stopped. The cart squeaked to a stop, and Hugo had barely managed to stop from slamming into it completely. 

Once everyone was safely in the carriage, Varian had started up again, proceeding to listen to their conversation. Hugo had made an impossible claim, and Varian had rolled his eyes. But Yong seemed to think the world of him for it, his naive, childlike wonder scooting up to ask Varian if he, too, could bring back the dead. And suddenly, all the guilt he had felt before turned into annoyance as Hugo continued to get under his skin.

Varian had tried to talk to Hugo, hoping that if he got to understand him, they would get along better. And maybe his casual insults wouldn't bug him as much. But the boy seemed on edge, unusually so. Had something happened in the past at this hour that made him jumpy? When Yong hugged Hugo goodnight, Varian's heart had swelled with pride. Pride that Yong didn't hold grudges. Hugo had seemed panicked, and Varian couldn't for the life of him understand why. But he had gone to sleep after ensuring they were safe, and Hugo had woken him up, notably calmer. 

As Hugo offered a dorky, sarcastic saulte, Varian couldn't hide the smile that grazed his lips. Hugo reminded him of his younger, more awkward self. It was slightly endearing the way he grinned lopsidely, marching to his tent and disappearing inside. And he had thought about this for way too long, realizing he hadn't woken anyone for the next watch. Not that he was tired. He spent many nights by himself, squinting in candlelight over a project or invention, measuring chemicals to test in the morning so he wouldn't wake his dad up if it exploded. So, taking a seat beside the dying fire, he leaned forward, placing his chin in his hands and waited as the sun rose in the sky, a brilliant mix of violet, pink and yellow hues. He heard a yelp from Hugo's tent, and Hugo came running out, looking disheveled and alarmed. He seemed even more panicked than he had last night. Upon seeing Varian's calm gaze wash over him, his cheeks flushed and he angrily stormed over.

"You didn't wake me up for next watch!" He crossed his arms, demanding an explanation. Varian shrugged, the bite of the morning air combined with the beauty of the sky leaving him at peace. 

"You were sleeping pretty soundly, and I wasn't tired. And I didn't want to wake Yong. Besides, if someone snuck up on us, he might accidentally blow us up in the attempt to protect us." Varian chuckled half-heartedly at the jab. Hugo raised an eyebrow.

"You seem to be in a pretty good mood." He commented, looking impressed... And thoughtful. It worried Varian, but he couldn't deny it.

"I'm a morning person, I guess." He said, wondering why Hugo had dropped the argument. 

"We should head into Anguin now." He said, decidedly.

"We should let Yong sleep more." Varian protested, unnerved by the look on Hugo's face. Hugo tapped his chin, looking thoughtful.

"Okay! He slept some more!" He said, suddenly, racing to Yong's tent. Varian stood, chasing after him, a protest barely escaping his lips as he heard Yong groan, waking up.

What WAS it with this guy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone is reading this, or if you liked that bonus from Varian, but if you did, enough to want me to do more of them in the future, just let me know.


	4. History Buff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon which Hugo wakes Yong and explains the history of the city of Anguin (all of which is made up, by the way) to him, earning a nickname from Varian.

Hugo knew this feeling. The cold morning air seeped through his tent, seeming to nudge the fingers that stuck out of his blanket. He opened his eyes, seeing a beam of sunlight cross his eyes from through a crack in his poorly constructed tent. He jerked upright with a yelp. Donella would be mad. If they were in a tent, that meant they were on the road, which meant he was supposed to wake up early. He dashed outside, not bothering to straighten his appearance, and saw a raven-haired boy staring calmly back at him. Right. Varian. He wasn't with Donella. 

The boy's eyes flitted over him, and Hugo was vainly aware of his rumpled clothes, his tangled hair, and a blush filled his cheeks, but he tried to cover his embarressment with anger. His go-to emotion when he was caught off guard. Donella had taught him never to show emotions, but in the instances where he let his guard slip, it was better to cover it up with anger. 

"You didn't wake me for next watch!" He accused, crossing his arms over his vest. To his surprise, Varian didn't seem bothered by his outburst in the slightest. In fact, he looked almost drunk, shrugging as he explained something. Hugo watched him, lost in thought, oblivious to what he was saying. 

A calm demeanor in a rough city like Anguin meant you had nothing to fear. If you were dressed nice, it meant you were a noble who wasn't worried about losing money from mere pickpockets. Varian had a nice outfit, but it was dirty and rather smelly from weeks on the road. He could work with that. If you were calm with a dirty outfit, that usually meant you were powerful. Hugo eyed Varian's staff, lying on the ground next to him, before looking back at Varian. He might even be mistaken for a powerful wizard. It wouldn't be the first time someone had mistaken alchemy for magic, at least not with Hugo. 

"You seem to be in a pretty good mood." He murmured. Wrong move. Varian's calm face showed a flicker of anxiety. Maybe if he made him angry or annoyed, the facade would be more believable. The best way to do that... Was to pick on the kid. He was asleep now, though. Hoping to get Varian to move the group along, he nodded slightly.

"We should head into Anguin now."

"We should let Yong sleep more." Ah, that was perfect. Starting unnecessary arguments with allies was sure to stray away a few roughians. If you look like an angry wizard, unhinged and arguing with even your companions, who's to say what you would do to some petty theif? But no, his face still held a glimmer of anxiety. Hugo tapped his chin, hoping this next move would stir him up. 

"Okay! He slept more!" Hugo said, brightly, before racing to Yong's tent. He could hear Varian pursuing after him, and he ducked into Yong's tent, glad he hadn't been caught in an alchemy bubble. Hugo leaned over the kid, shaking his shoulder with wide eyes. Yong groaned, stirring, and Hugo shook him again. As the kid rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he looked up at Hugo. Concern flooded his face. 

"W'assa matter?" He slurred, sitting up and pulling an explosive from under his blanket. "Are we under attack?" The kid seemed excited by this prospect, and Hugo grinned, even as he backed away from the package in his hand. Good gods, the kid slept with explosives?!!

"No, no! We're just heading into Anguin soon! Gotta catch a boat to the water city!" Hugo said, standing and cheerfully tossing Yong's random belongings into his bag. "Ever been on a boat before?" He asked, noting how most of the 'random' belongings happened to be firecrackers, fireworks, or other combustible objects. Geez, this kid was a walking hazard.

"Oh, whoa! A boat! I've never been on a boat before! You mean Anguin isn't the Water Kingdom? I thought it was!" Firecracker bubbled happily, rolling up his sleeping bag. As he tossed on top of the bag Hugo was packing, Hugo noticed a couple suspicious lumps, likely more explosives. He ignored them. Smart kid, being ready for a fight even when asleep.

"Well, that's a bit debatable. Both the Fire Kingdom and the Water Kingdom had this big dispute over Anguin a long time ago during a war. They were fighting over something else, but both of them wanted the port that Anguin had for their own purposes. After the war, they decided to come together and signed a treaty to make up for it. Now, even though Anguin is technically on the Fire Kingdom's side, and belongs to the Fire Kingdom, there's an agreement that a certain amount of exports from here would go to the Water Kingdom. Aside from that, though, the Fire Kingdom doesn't really govern Anguin. It's kind of its own thing, and it takes a lot of cultural design from the Water Kingdom." Hugo explained, turning around to face Yong. He looked utterly confused.

"What's a dispute, treaty, export, and cultural design?" Yong blinked. Hugo stared back at him, sighing in exasperation. He heard a slight chuckle from the doorway of the tent, where Varian leaned on the post, having come inside. 

"Never mind." Hugo grumbled, pushing past a snickering Varian and storming outside. To his annoyance, Varian followed him.

"So, History Buff. Care to explain how you know all that?" Hugo whirled around to face Varian, who had a slightly teasing smile on his lips, but seemed genuinly curious. 

"Shut up, Goggles." He muttered, crossly folding his arms over his chest and looking off to the side at the ground. Secretly, he was impressed the Little Alchemist could come up with such a nerve testing nickname, but no way was he about to tell him that.

"What? I can't give you a nickname, too?" Varian snorted, obviously relishing in the moment. Hugo merely huffed, shrugging and walking away. To his relief, the Little Alchemist dropped it, going away to pack up his things. 

As the sun climbed in the sky, Hugo did a quick check to make sure everything was packed up into the cart, and pushed himself up onto it. Yong was sitting on top of a stack of spare blankets, munching an apple with an innocently happy expression. Nearby, the raccoon looked on with a wanting gaze. Oh, what he wouldn't give to be allowed to have the sort of trust that kid had. Life hadn't been so kind, though, and where he came from, it was better to learn quick.

"So. You never told me where you learned all those history facts from." Varian remarked, guiding the donkey, which Hugo had since learned was called Prometheus, back onto the path. Hugo blew a stray strand of hair out of his eyes, annoyed. The offending lock settled back down, tickling his nose, and Hugo undid his ponytail, making sure to capture every last hair this time.

"Oh, you know. Just... around." He said, dismissively, and Varian grunted, but didn't push it further, leaving Hugo to his memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so, I'm not really good with history and politics, but I tried. It probably seemed like I tried too hard, honestly, but it was kinda fun to write, so I'm not sorry. Besides, it gave Varian a bit of grounds for future teasing sessions, so it should be fine, right?


	5. Hugo and History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is why Hugo knows the history. Yay for angsty backstories, and warning! Child abuse!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Child abuse, but nothing gory.

So, this was 12-year-old Hugo, Hugo thought to himself, eyeing the mirror with interest. Skinny, but tall for his age. Messy blonde hair pinned half-hazardly out of his eyes. He couldn't help but grin, despite himself. Donella didn't like mirrors much, and although Hugo had a small handmirror to help fix his unruly appearance, he had never seen himself fully in such a clear view. Sure, he had stared at puddles occassionally, but it was nothing like this. A full mirror stood before him, surrounded by riches and glamor. Man, nobles were vain.

Hugo wasn't here to admire his looks, though. He had been assigned to steal some "rare" statue for Donella. She had some art loving client that would be more than willing to pay a boatload of coins for it. Of course, there was no rare statue. But the client didn't need to know that. His assignment had been to go into a noble's home, steal a rare-looking statue, and get out. The halls of this mansion had more than enough to choose from, too. Hugo sauntered down the hallways, leaning in to examine a certain statue. Made completely of white stone, it was in the shape of a curly sun. Hugo grunted, whipping the towel from his bag and carefully removing it from its pedestal. This one would do. It should seem rare enough. After all, who would bother to make more of these obviously intricate wavy suns? 

Slipping the carefully wrapped statue into his bag, Hugo dashed back to the window he had come in from. He hadn't gone through the door, even though he knew the noble wasn't home, instead wanting to perfect slipping unnoticed through a window. When he first broke in, he was cautious, but now that he had actually stolen something, he felt a thrill rush through him. He climbed out the window, jumping onto a trashbag below and pulling the window shut in one move. Grinning at his ninja-like skills, he hurried back to Donella, certain she would offer him one of her rare smiles.

He pushed into the hideout, ignoring the glares from the guards he had pranked earlier, patting his bag with a smirk. They didn't usually bother him when he had something Donella wanted, nobody wanting to evoke her wrath. Cyrus eyed him as he passed, a warning in his eyes, but said nothing. Donella wasn't in her lab. Hugo wasn't fazed, turning and pushing on to her personal library. It was the largest collection of books he had ever seen, and was sure he would ever see. Shelves as high as the ceiling, stacked to the brim with books of every kind. Some were dusty, having not been touched in a long time. Donella sat at a wooden table, surrounded by giant books.

"I got the statue." He announced, and Donella turned to him, raising her eyebrows expectantly. He pulled out the statue, still wrapped in cloth. Her eyes seemed eager as she caught a glimpse of the white stone base, and Hugo relaxed a bit. She would like this. But when he pulled the cloth away, her eyes hardened, anger flashing through them.

"I told you to get one that seemed rare!" Her voice thundered, and she stood quickly. In one fluent motion, her hand smacked Hugo across the face. He nearly dropped the statue. 

"I... I thought it was." He stammered, confused, feeling tears prick his eyes.

"You uneducated brat!" Donella raged, wrestling the statue from his arms and throwing it across the room. 

It hid the bottom of a bookshelf, knocking a few books from above it onto the floor. Hugo clenched his jaw, trying to keep an emotionless face like she taught him. She grabbed his wrist, pulling him into an dark closet, with only a mop and empty bucket in the corner. "Sit!" She ordered, and Hugo obediently sunk to the floor. Donella stormed through the library, on a warpath. She yanked books from the shelves, ones that were so dusty they couldn't have been touched in years. Having collected an armful, she stormed up to Hugo and dropped them to the floor in front of him with a bang. Hugo winced. Donella stomped away, grabbing a vial with a special solution meant to continuously glow. She often used it for late night tinkering, when she didn't want to accidentally bump a candle.

"I want you to be able to tell me everything in these books. You won't leave this closet until you can." She snapped, slamming the door. Hugo heard a lock click. 

He was left in the dim closet. There wasn't a window in here, and the only light came from the warm glow under the crack of the door and the cold, etherworldly blue light that rolled back and forth next to his foot. Outside the door, he could hear Donella slamming the fallen books back into place, grumbling to herself. He sat like this for a moment, waiting, hoping she would change her mind. When the library door slammed shut a while later and he heard her shouting at the guards in the distance, he realized he'd better start studying. Picking up the cold, glass vial, he leaned over the books.

Almost at once, he realized his mistake. The curving sun was the symbol of the Light Kingdom, and their pride and joy. Pretty much everything in their kingdom displayed the signa, and it was very common that it was made into a statue, painting, or embroidered into a cloth. These statues were often gifted to nobles from other countries as signs of friendship, and that meant the statue he had stolen wasn't rare. Not in the slightest. His heart sank, and that night he poured his heart and soul into memorizing the history of all the kingdoms, written down in the books Donella had gathered. 

When she came back in the morning, the door creaking open, he had looked up at her, dark circles under his eyes, but a determined fire in them. And he had handed her a book, waited until she had taken it, and recited the first 10 pages from memory. She had stopped him, asked him a few summarizing questions, and taken the next book. And so they went through the stack, him reciting a page or two, her stopping him, and asking questions, until she was certain he knew the history of all the kingdoms. Then, she had nodded in approval, helped him up, and handed him a warm loaf of bread, dismissing him. 

That night, a pair of spiked shoulder pads had appeared on his bed, along with a hand-sewn armband. The armband had buttons, so it could be adjusted, and slots to hold vials. In one of the slots, there was a glowing vial. It was the same kind Donella had given him to see in the dark, except instead of the cold, icy blue, it was a warm, hot pink hue. Hugo had been worried it was stolen from Donella's lab, and he had rushed in, hoping to return it. But instead, he had found the book with the ingredients for this mixture left open on the chair, Donella long gone. 

Slight pen marks were made, someone obviously having spent hours trying to decipher how to make it. When he left, he found Cyrus having a long, drawn out conversation with Donella about how there may or may not be someone outside. Hugo hadn't caught all the details, but he had offered Cyrus a grin, tucking the vial into his pocket and returning to his room to put the new accessories on. When he came out the next day, proudly bearing the armband and shoulder pads, he swore he saw a glimpse of a smile on Cyrus' face, but it was too quick to tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadness. I would've cried at the end of the chapter, so I had to add a little bit of Cyrus acting fatherly.


	6. Personalities and Paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang drops Prometheus off at a stable before continuing to the Water Kingdom, and Hugo shows his soft side. As they leave, Hugo reflects upon how the way they walk along the path matches their personalities.

"We should pay someone to watch the cart and this old donkey." Hugo shifted nervously. He didn't really like the idea, and they were likely to be stolen and sold off, but at least they wouldn't be a walking beacon for thieves. Or, in this case, a riding beacon. For once, Varian seemed to agree.

"Do you know a place where we could do that?" Varian turned back to Hugo, raising an eyebrow. 

"Right outside the city gates, at the stables, is where most people go... There should be an inn right outside the city. Not the best place to spend the night, but if you pay them right, they'll keep the donkey and the cart relatively safe." Hugo remarked, and Varian nodded. I hope I'm right, he added, in his mind. 

Sure enough, as they neared the city, an old, run down inn stood just off the main road. A stables stood the side, with a single, nearly-bare pasture fenced in. Varian eyed it with distaste, but Hugo made a quick noise of approval, and he continued on. The wooden inn wasn't too big, it probably could've been mistaken for a large house had it not been for the worn sign hanging outside. The words, 'Incest Inn' were so faded they were barely visible, and Hugo grunted, smacking the sign as they passed, grinning as more paint chips showered down. Varian glared at him.

"They'll take the money." He explained, and Varian glowered at him for a moment, then turned away and pulled Prometheus to a halt. He got down from the cart, disappearing inside the inn. Hugo didn't bother to follow after Varian shot him a withering glare when he started to get up. 

Yong, having finished the apple, offered the core to the trash panda, who pushed it away with distaste. Spoiled vermin. Yong pouted, tossing the core into the bushes and crossed his arms. Hugo rolled his eyes. Seriously, this kid was unstable. As Varian came back outside, he had the look of someone whose purse was considerably lighter, but a determined fire blazed in his eyes. Hugo nearly snorted. He was so naive, probably had paid 70 gold coins for 3 or 4 day's worth of food, lodging and protection for the donkey. 

"Will they take them?" He asked, motioning vaguely at the cart and Prometheus in front of him. He knew the answer already.

"Yup. We only have 4 days, though." Varian replied. Hugo raised an eyebrow. At his look, Varian continued, smugly, misreading his curiousity about the price for concern about the trial. "Luckily, I already know where the trial is. We just have to get there." Varian led Prometheus to the stables, unhitching him from the cart, Hugo and Yong still inside. 

"Goodie." Hugo cheered, sarcastically. "How do you even know where they are, anyways? It took me months to find some old blind bat who knew where the Fire Trial was." That was a lie. Donella had told him.

Technically, he knew how Varian knew about the Fire Trial. The journal he had stolen for Donella from this kid had all the information about the trials. It wouldn't be a far stretch to say he remembered the whereabouts of the first trial. But how did he keep pulling this information out of a hat? He watched Varian's mouth twitch, obviously debating what to share with him. 

"Look, tell me or don't, I'm just curious." He sighed, throwing his hands up. That was the truth. He WAS curious, but to be honest, it didn't matter, so long as they got all the totems. Varian let out a sigh.

"I had this journal." He muttered, and Hugo nodded knowingly as he led Prometheus into the stables.

"Ah." He said. He couldn't let on that he knew he didn't have it anymore. Hugo grabbed his bag, looking around the cart and debating what else to take with them. To his surprise, Varian continued.

"It was stolen before I began this journey, but luckily, I had made a copy of it. It took me all night, but I copied everything into my own journal. It was originally because it was in code, but now I'm glad I did." He shrugged, grabbing his pack and hefting it onto his shoulders. 

"That was still smart." Hugo commented, and he meant it. 

Donella often did this with important research. She would write it in code, and then make several copies, also written in code, and hide them in various places. Once, she had even hidden a fake journal somewhere, in an easy-to-break code. Hugo had stumbled upon the journal of notes hidden under a drawer in the kitchen one day, and had uncoded it to reveal a fairytale. It had still fascinated him, and he had a lot of fun uncoding it to find out what happened in the next chapter. Now, he realized that was a part of his training, but then, it had seemed to him merely like a treasure hunt Donella had left out for him. 

"Thanks." Varian seemed surprised by the compliment, but obviously pleased. Hugo shrugged self conciously. 

"Yeah." He muttered, watching as Yong struggled to pull his bag onto his shoulders. After a moment, the short, stubby kid was all set, only to walk to the edge of the cart and stare, daunted, at the ground below him. Hugo chuckled.

"Got quite the load there, Arsonist." He grinned, and Yong frowned at him, apprehensively waiting to get teased. 

The grin not leaving his lips, Hugo grabbed the kid by the arm and lifted him, gently setting him on the ground. Yong seemed surprised for a brief moment, then turned up to look at Hugo with adoring eyes. The biggest, dopiest smile Hugo had ever seen seemed glued on him. Hugo, still grinning slightly, rolled his eyes, embarressed. 

"You looked stupid standing up there." He shrugged, hoping to deflect the attention. His eyes flicked up to see Varian, smiling an even bigger, dopier smile. Hugo's smile vanished. No doubt he would get teased to no end for this. 

"Thank you, Hugo!" Yong sounded like he was whispering to his idol.

"You guys are probably gonna break your faces if you keep smiling like that." Hugo said, uncomfortably. He started pushing the cart into place next to the stables, tossing a tarp over it. As he struggled to get the tarp in place, Varian came up beside him, helping. Yong tried to help, but could barely reach, so the raccoon chased him away. 

"You know, I think you're sweeter than you let on." Varian commented. Hugo pursed his lips.

"Say that again and you'll see just how 'sweet' I can really be." He dared, glaring at Varian, but the boy only chuckled and walked away. Hugo huffed through his nose. 

Bags in tow, the motley crew started for the city gates. Varian walked down the path, a steady, rock-solid pace as he stuck to the center of the path, eyes occassionally darting off to the side. Yong chased Ruddiger up in the front, zig-zagging and weaving around, but never setting foot off the path. Hugo trailed in the back, one foot on the road, and one foot off, thinking of how the way they walked this path seemed to reflect their personalities.

Varian, the perfect role model, but obviously longing to have some fun, to be daring and bad. Yong, the energetic, bouncy kid. He may be a bit crazy, but his heart was in the right place, and although it may seem like he strayed too far sometimes, he never really left from doing the right thing. And Hugo. Biting his lip, Hugo thought he might be the only one who didn't fit in. He wasn't a good person. He shouldn't be on the path at all. He should be slinking along behind them, pretending to be one of them, but way off in the grass. He had dipped his toes into the deep, dark side, and now there was no way he could ever come back. Should ever come back. And yet, he still longed to be on the right path, like they were. 

He just wasn't that naive anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't know if that random chapter should have been included or not, but it was fun to right. And, personally, I think Hugo is farther on the right path than he realizes. He just doesn't give himself enough credit.


	7. Only Acting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group convinces a band of pirates into taking them across the ocean after finding the city empty. To do this, they must convince the pirates that they are a formidable threat, and Hugo sees something in Varian's eyes that suggests he isn't new to villainy. Or is he just a good actor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it is briefly implied in this chapter that people are killed, but isn't explicitly stated or elaborated upon.

The group of three walked through the city gates without a hitch. But while Hugo was relieved, Varian seemed greatly disturbed by this. Yong's crazy skipping and dancing with the vermin had slowed to a quiet, measured pace beside Varian. Hugo watched as the young boy's hand slipped into Varian's as he trailed along behind them. He couldn't help but feel a sudden pang of loneliness in his chest as he watched, even though he was right behind them. He had wandered considerably closer as they neared the city, hoping to be able to prevent thieves from making easy pickings off of them. 

"Why aren't there any guards?" Varian wondered, aloud, gazing around the empty streets.

"Why aren't there any PEOPLE?" Yong added. Hugo frowned. 

"Well, like I said, the Fire Kingdom doesn't really govern this city, which makes it an obvious outlet for criminals... but you're right. There should be people out, at least." Hugo gazed around the dark, gray schemed streets, his nerves shot. It was eerie. No shouting. No hagglers in the streets, pushing you to buy something you 'absolutely needed'. Nothing. It was empty.

Instinctively, Hugo walked up to the group he felt he had a responsibility to protect. His hand rested on Yong's shoulder protectively, his other hand hovering over Varian's, unsure. Varian turned to look at him, and his hand dropped. If the Little Alchemist had noticed, he didn't say anything, instead eyeing Hugo, confused.

"Where do you think they could be?" He asked. Hugo frowned, searching his memories. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Let's head to the docks. Someone's bound to be there." He dismissed the question, because in all honesty, he had no clue. And that scared him. 

They trudged through the streets, once startling as a rat screeched angrily at them from its pile of rubbish. The vermin, resting on Yong's head, jumped down and chased it away, then returned to the group and settled around Varian's shoulders. The gray stone beneath their feet was cracked and old, running up to meet the white stone walls of the buildings around them. Blue tiled rooftops curved overhead. 

As they grew closer to the docks, Hugo heard a sound that made his stomach clench. The unmistakable jeering and shouts of men returning from sea, eager to have a drink and some fun. But it wasn't the shouts that made him worried. It was the sheer volume of them. Varian's eyes lit up, leaning forward to race towards the first signs of life in this city aside from them, but Hugo wrenched him back, perhaps rougher than he had meant to. He grabbed Yong's collar to prevent him from making the same mistake. 

"Hey--" Varian turned to Hugo, pushing him off, but his eyes widened when he saw the fear evident on Hugo's face. 

"We need to leave. Now." Hugo whispered. 

"But why?!!" Yong's usual protests seemed unnaturally loud in the middle of the abandoned streets. Hugo clapped a hand over the kid's mouth, but it was too late. A tall but broad looming figure emerged from around a corner, hidden in shadows. For a brief moment, Hugo prayed it was Cyrus, even though that would likely blow his cover. No job was worth dying for, no matter how important Donella said it was. But it wasn't Cyrus.

"And what are you kids doing here in Anguin?" The figure emerged from the shadows. 

It was a rough looking man, dressed in a red shirt with gold buttons. A black vest hung around his shoulders, which were so broad the vest couldn't reach in the middle. Matching black pants outfitted him, with a sword hanging from his belt, sheathed. For now. The man's curling beard was the very definition of 'a salt-and-pepper beard'. A captain's hat rested over his head, a few strands of white hair peeking out. But it was his face that was alarming, a scar on his cheek running from his nose to his jaw, and one scar criss-crossing over his eye. The eyelid was sunken in and shut, the scar obviously from when he had lost the eyeball. It was like something out of a horror movie. On the other side of his face, a cold blue eye gazed at them, a menacing sparkle showing through. His lips were curled into a sneer as he waited for their reply.

"We want passage to the Water Kingdom." Hugo said, his voice demanding. The man's eyes flicked across the group in surprise, resting on Varian's staff before turning back to Hugo.

"During the Pirate Parade, boy? Are you daft?" The pirate before him sounded impressed. Hugo felt fear grip his heart, but his face didn't waver. Of course. The Pirate Parade. That was why the streets were empty.

"We're not ones to wait." He sneered back at the man, hoping for his life that the two in front of him wouldn't mess this up. The pirate tilted his head in surprise, then began to chuckle.

"Well, aren't you the perfect little tough guys!" His chuckles turned into full blown hooting, and he bent over, slapping his knee and wiping his good eye. "Get a load of this, boys!" He called, and a group of more pirates rounded the corner. With a single glance at Hugo and the others, they burst into laughter, without knowing the joke. Hugo's teeth clenched.

"Alright, enough!" He said, barely audible over the laughter. "Wizard, take care of these buffoons." His voice curled the same way Donella's did when she ordered thugs to 'take care of' a client that got too entitled. His grip on Varian's shoulder tightened, hoping for once the Little Alchemist wouldn't correct him. 

"Gladly." To his surprise, Varian played along, wresting from his grip and fingering a glass bubble from the sash across his chest. He sauntered off to the side of the laughing pirates, taking his time as he circled them, like a predator would a prey. Hugo felt his heart swell with pride, but also concern. The pirates stopped laughing, watching him nervously, then pulling out their swords.

"Have a little fun." Hugo grinned intimidatingly. The pirates seemed unsure what to do, obviously not wanting to attack a group of kids. 

"Oh, trust me. I will." Varian's face was concerning. He looked like one of the worst criminals on the streets Hugo had come from. 

His smile was menacing, as if he enjoyed inflicting pain. His eyes manic and crazy, the kind of expression that would make even Donella back down. She may be well known amongst villainous groups, but even she wasn't stupid enough to mess with someone unstable, mad, and on a path for evil. The pirates seemed to sense this, but they were backed into a corner. The captain pulled his sword out finally, moving in a blur to attack Varian. Hugo tensed, gripping Yong's shirt in case he decided to try to join the fight. He wanted to help, but if he let go of the kid, would he die? There was a flash of smoke, and as it cleared, it revealed the pirates struggling in a goo trap. 

"What is this?" One of them shouted, and Varian grinned wider.

"A special trap I designed myself." He replied. "You won't be able to escape unless I use my... potion... to help you out." Hugo could sense Varian holding back a grimace at the word potion, and he grinned as the captain turned to him.

"Call him off!" He demanded, and Hugo sighed dramatically.

"Well, you know how hard it is to control crazy wizards...." He drawled, then looked up in mock surprise. "Oh, wait. You obviously don't, seeing as you're still stuck." He smirked, and the captain's face flushed with anger. "But I tell you what... If you can offer me something worthwhile, I'll see what I can do." He eyed Varian pointedly, then looked down at the Yong, as if debating something.

"We'll take you to the Water Kingdom! Anywhere you want to go, for free!" The captain bargained. "With safe passage from the other pirates by the docks!" He added, nervously. Hugo watched as Yong wiggled under his grip.

"I don't know... That seems like it would hardly compensate us for the trouble you've caused. And my arsonist here seemed a little... fidgety." Hugo nudged Yong, hoping he would play along. To his delight, Yong's face lit up, as if he had been given permission to blow up the world. He slowly pulled a giant explosive from under his shirt, giggling proudly. 

"I've been working on this one!" He whispered, delightedly. "It's not the biggest bomb I've created, but it should be able to blow a few buildings up, at least!" He turned to Hugo, eagerly awaiting his approval. Hugo wasn't sure if he was joking or not, to be honest. 

"We'll pay you!" The captain sputtered. "And it'll be round trip! Protection while you're in the city!" His eyes darted around, mind racing. "Anytime we meet in the future, you'll have our protection!" Hugo smiled.

"Alright, alright. That sounds fair..." He examined his fingernails on his free hand, and slowly lifted his eyes to Varian, nodding. "Let 'em go." He ordered, and Varian managed to look disappointed, but his facade was fading. He poured something over the goo, and it melted away as if never there, freeing the pirates. The captain stood straighter, relieved.

"Captain No-Patch and my crew, at your service." He bobbed his head, and then at Hugo's disinterested gaze, dipped into a bow. 

"Hugo." He nodded. "And this is my crew. The wizard," Hugo gestured lazily at Varian. "And the arsonist, who happens to be a bit of a pyromaniac. Better watch out not to make him mad, or we'll blow up in the middle of the ocean." Hugo patted Yong's head fondly. Yong giggled bashfully, tucking the explosive back into his jacket, unable to hide the disappointment on his face as he did so. 

"Uh... Right. Well, we'll take you to our ship, but stay close. The other pirates in the Pirate Parade might underestimate your skills... like we did." Captain No-Patch added the last part with a slight grimace. 

"Yes, we wouldn't want that." Hugo said, in a flat tone that suggested he really didn't care. 

They followed the crew to a large, wooden ship, walking past the herds of interested pirates as they grew closer to the docks. Beside him, Yong flashed a wide smile at the lingering pirates, and Hugo watched as they drew back in surprise. He wasn't sure why until they reached the ship and had to hold back a laugh. Yong held firecrackers in his teeth, too small to really be much danger, but completing the look of a crazy arsonist. His eyes sparkled as he slipped an unlit match back into his sleeve. As they were led into a lavish cabin, obviously the captain's own, Hugo smiled coldly at the crew behind him. 

"Do you think these walls can keep the screaming noises at bay? My wizard here dabbles in some dark arts. Perfectly safe, of course, but the screaming tends to get annoying." Hugo asked, calmly. The captain's eyes widened.

"Um... they're relatively sound-proof... but I don't know if it could keep screams in." He admitted, nervously.

"Ah, that's alright. We'll just wait until another time." Hugo sighed, closing the door. He turned to the two already inside the room, and after a pause, they burst into laughter, struggling to stifle it. 

"Firecracker, remind me never to doubt your acting skills." Hugo snorted. Yong grinned proudly, spitting the firecrackers into his hand and looking at them disappointed.

"They're wet... They probably won't work now." He sighed.

"It's fine. You can make more with the supplies we'll buy from the money they give us." Hugo assured him.

"Don't you think we went a little overboard with that?" Varian asked, nervously. Hugo raised an eyebrow, remembering his insane expression from earlier.

"Did we? It was just acting, wasn't it?" He prodded, pointedly. Varian's eyes widened, then narrowed, and he walked over to the single large bed in the corner, plopping down.

"Yeah. Just acting." He agreed, and Hugo narrowed his eyes suspicously, but said nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I will explain the Pirate Parade in a future chapter.


	8. Facades and Parades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have explained the Pirate Parade. It may not be accurate as far as actual pirates, but it made a lot of sense to me, so hate me. Also, we get a soft moment with the two gay alchemists, and Yong makes a mess.

Hugo wasn't sure whether he should be jealous of Yong's uncanny ability to be completely unaware of the tension in a room, or just concerned. Hugo and Varian had sat on opposite sides of the room, each wallowing in their own thoughts silently for a good solid 20 minutes while Yong messed around with the little ingredients for explosions he had left on the floor. Hugo had leaned against the wall at first, trying to look nonchalant, but to his annoyance and Varian's quiet amusement, he had to sit down rather quickly. He had never been one for extended stamina. He tried to ignore Varian's smug, small grin as he leaned against a map table and pulled himself up on top. 

"You're not going to light that in here, are you?" Hugo asked, more curious than concerned, as he stared at Yong. He had warned the pirates, after all, and he was sure he'd be able to save himself with some driftwood, along with the kid. Varian may or may not fit, he thought to himself, watching Varian eyeing him with an obvious attitude.

"No, of course not!" Yong sighed, exasperated. Hugo noted, feeling quite pleased, that the kid greatly resembled himself when he did that. He'd probably picked it up from him, actually. Hugo wondered how often he actually did that.

"Okay, I'm just checking." Hugo threw his hands up in a mock surrender. 

Varian seemed to have noticed the resemblance between their sighs, as well. His mood, which seemed to be a quiet, thoughtful simmer before, now seemed to radiate in waves of negativity. He hadn't even said a word, yet Hugo could feel the energy in the room make a turn for the worse. He was, to say the least, concerned. With the whole fiasco before, Varian hadn't seemed like a stranger to that... look he had in his eyes. Hugo wanted to ask him about it, but he knew that would make things worse. And the last thing he wanted was to make the 2 day trip to the island chain which made up the water kingdom miserable.

"So, Firecracker. What do you say we do something fun? Goggles, you're welcome to join us if you want, but it's getting stuffy in here with all of us sitting around moping in silence. I'm bored." Hugo stated, plainly. He nearly smacked himself. So much for subtle. But, to his surprise, Varian seemed to perk up slightly at his words and blatant honesty.

"What did you have in mind?" Varian wondered, curiously, but a suspicious gaze peered over Hugo and then back at the explosives on the floor. Hugo chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna cause any trouble. Or start any fires. I can't say the same for Firecracker here, though." He teased, and Yong looked up, not seeming bothered, but still making an indignant grunt.

"I wanna explore the ship!" Yong cried, bouncing a little.

"Okay. But wait!" Hugo stopped the two as they scrambled to their feet. "We can't drop the act in front of the pirates. I have a feeling they'd make us walk the plank if they found out we weren't serious about the whole wizard thing..." At this, Varian's face paled a little, and Yong frowned.

"I won't drop my act." He whined, shifting from foot to foot. "I'm great at fire!" Hugo grinned, despite himself.

"Yeah, you should be okay as long as you don't go blabbing about us." He admitted, and Varian agreed, seeming like it pained him to do so. "Just throw in a crazy grin every once in a while, and don't talk about us or what we're really doing. Oh, and don't mention that you come from a soft little family, either." Hugo frowned. "Actually, try not to talk too much about any of us." At Yong's despairing glance, he added quickly, "You can tell them about how you make those fireworks and explosions, though. Go nuts with that. Tell them all about how much you love fire." Yong's face lit up, and he raced out the door.

Varian and Hugo stood facing each other in the empty room, an awkward silence stretching between them.

"So... um... what's the Pirate Parade, History Buff?" Varian cleared his throat awkwardly, throwing in the nickname in an obvious attempt to ease the tension.

"Right, right." Hugo grumbled, but it was good-natured. "Mind if I sit on the bed for this, Hairstripe?" He shot Varian a teasing grin, which Varian responded with a relieved smile. 

"I never said you couldn't." He chuckled softly. Hugo rolled his eyes as he walked past Varian and sat on the edge of the bed. Looking up at Varian's unsure face, he patted the spot next to him. And froze.

Varian's eyes had lit up as he hurriedly scrambled to sit beside Hugo. His face had broken into a huge smile. It brought Hugo back to the night he had followed Cyrus, seeing Mona for the first time. But while her smile was like the sun, lighting up the night with obvious affection, Varian's was like the moon. It reflected the light Hugo felt inside himself when he saw Varian, while still seeming shy and unsure. But if Varian was the moon, did that make him the sun? No, he couldn't be. He wasn't good enough to light anything up. 

"Hugo?" Varian's voice seemed small, quiet. He seemed nervous, but concerned at the same time. Hugo realized he had been staring at Varian beside him with a shock-filled expression for an awkwardly long moment. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No..." Hugo breathed, acutely aware of the warmth beside him. "It's just... The way you smiled at me. I... I've never seen someone smile at ME like that before..." He felt instantly stupid saying it. Varian's concern deepened. 

"Oh. I'm sorry, Hugo." His eyes were filled with pity. Hugo felt his stomach clench. 

"It's fine." He wanted to be angry, but staring at those big, blue eyes, he couldn't bring himself to be. "It's fine." He murmured, tearing his gaze away. His voice changed tune as he visibly brightened, happy to have a distraction as he continued. "So! About the Pirate Parade!"

"Right." Varian seemed reluctant to move on from the topic before, but he shifted eagerly, getting comfortable for the story ahead.

"Well, as you know, Anguin belongs to the Fire Kingdom, but since they don't really govern it, it's a hotspot for criminals. They kinda turn a blind eye on it, which is great." At Varian's raised eyebrows, he quickly added, "For criminals. Which I am not." 

"Mmhm." Varian hummed, amused. "Go on."

"Well, anyways, with the fact that it's a major port city, mixed with the fact that there's really no police, that makes it especially good for pirates all year round." Varian nodded as he went on. "But pirates have treasures, and they're all greedy as--" He stopped at Varian's look. "They're pretty greedy." He cleared his throat. "They always want more. Not to mention that there's always some new treasure or adventure somewhere, often with a paying client somewhere. Well, pirates have turfs. If you cross into one captain's waters, you'd better be expecting a fight. So, every spring, there's this big, unofficial get together of pirates. It's known as the Pirate Parade, because when all the pirate ships are coming in to dock, it looks like the big floats of a parade. The townspeople mainly stay out of their way, unless they have business with them, simply because of the way the crews group together. Pirates are known for their fighting skills, and if you attack one of them, all of them come at you. It's just easier to avoid conflict. So, they all meet up and sell off knowledge, trade stories, and hire new recruits. Newly formed crews introduce themselves, too, but there's rarely ever a new crew, from what I've learned." 

"So, in other words, I was an absolute idiot for attacking them." Varian stated, dryly. Hugo snickered.

"I won't argue with you there, Goggles." 

"You wear Goggles, too, you know." Varian retorted, seeming mildly offended.

"Yeah, but mine aren't as dorky as yours." Hugo pointedly fingered the spikes on the goggles around his neck. 

"Oh, like spikes aren't dorky?" Varian snickered. Hugo gasped dramatically, feigning offense.

"I am hurt! The spikes are very practical, just so you know. They keep random thugs away!" Hugo lifted a hand to his forehead, leaning back theatrically.

"What, are they scared of your awful fashion sense or something?" Varian giggled. Hugo elbowed him.

"It's not awful! It's a fashion statement." He sniffed, actually feeling a bit offended. Varian broke off into a hearty laugh.

"I know, Hugo, I'm just messing with you." He poked Hugo's side, just as the door burst open.

"Hey guys! Did you know they call the dining room the mess hall?!! This is my kinda place!" Yong bubbled, excitedly, dashing in the room. The door slammed behind him. He had some unknown food substance all over his face, from his chin and cheeks to his nose and eyebrow. Hugo even spotted a bit of food in his hair.

"Yeah, I can tell." He smirked, and Yong blushed. 

Varian's teasing, lighthearted demeanor seemed to change so swiftly Hugo hadn't even noticed it. Now, he was back to the caring, fatherly figure, reaching into his pack and pulling out a handkerchief. He wiped Yong's face off gently, shaking his head in affectionate wonder.

"How'd you get food in your HAIR?" He asked, unable to hide the slight awe in his voice.

"I dunno." Yong shrugged. "I was trying to be neat." He mumbled, looking down. Varian wrapped him in a hug.

"It's fine, Yong. I'm not here to criticize, I was just curious. I'm not your parent, I'm your friend." He assured the younger boy, who brightened, visibly relieved that he wasn't about to get a lecture.

"Okay. Hey, Captain No-Patch said he could bring us dinner if we wanted, or we could eat in the mess hall."

"Didn't you just eat?" Hugo asked, confused.

"It was a snack." Yong met Hugo's eyes defiantly, daring him to argue. He didn't.

"You think you can deal with these insolent pirates long enough for us to eat dinner, my dear Wizard?" Hugo sighed, with the attitude of a villain who was tired of scolding her thugs like children. Hugo realized, with a start, that his image of a villain was now Donella instead of the various thugs she hired that hassled him. He wondered when that had become the case. 

"Only if I can bring a few potions, boss man Hugo." Varian was trying so desperately, but the look in his eyes from before was gone so completely Hugo wondered if he had seen it right. 

"Um... No. Just... No. If you're going to act like the crazy Wizard long enough for us to not get thrown into the waves, just don't talk unless I talk to you. Bring a few of your solutions, but don't talk. And maybe giggle occassionally at nothing while stabbing your food." Hugo advised, and Varian pouted for a brief moment before tucking a few spare vials in his outfit. He made forced his eyes into a far-off gaze, seeming lost in thought, but Hugo knew he was listening. A slight, soft giggle escaped his lips and his face twisted into a crazed look. It wasn't threatening this time, though, only creepy.

"Perfect." Hugo grinned, leading him out the door. Yong directed them to the mess hall, where the crew watched them anxiously. "Boys!" Hugo called, pleasantly spreading his arms. "I hear there's dinner!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm never really sure where to end these things.


	9. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group arrives at the Water Kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly a bit of a filler chapter, just to explain the rest of their time on the ship. There's a mention of child abuse in the past, as well. This is probably the stupidest chapter, and there's no real single focus, so it was hard to think of a title, but there's a bit of Hugo backstory and reasons why they won't get stranded, so I hope you still read it. If anyone is reading this.

The food on the ship wasn't too bad, Hugo thought, but the faces Yong made as he swallowed the gruel begged to differ. Gruel was often given after a ship left the harbor, being easy to make, filling, and easy to spread thin. Unfortunately, it spoiled eventually, so when that ran out, it was customarily hardtack bread that was rationed out until the ship could pick up supplies again. Hugo remembered one time he had been on a mission with Donella. They had to sail on a ship to some far-off island, where she had looked for some magic idol that gave you a vision of your greatest desires. She had been hoping to find a way to make others work for her with it without having to pay them, whether it be because they desired to or because they had no choice, Hugo wasn't sure. 

The little leaf people on the island didn't like him. He couldn't blame them, he had pulled quite a few pranks on them, but still, he had been grateful when they had left. To his secret relief, Donella hadn't found the idol. He wasn't sure how he would feel about a host of random slaves working beside him, and honestly, he wasn't entirely certain Donella wouldn't have used it on him. But the boat ride back had been... interesting, to say the least. 

In a foul mood from the hardtack, combined with her fruitless attempts to find the idol, Donella had been a bit rough with him. She had had to pay for the rooms on the ship, despite her reputation, and Hugo hadn't been allowed his own room. He slept on the floor beside her bed, and she had often kicked or slapped him when in a temper. Because of this, he had spent his days exploring every nook and cranny of the ship, reading, or shmoozing up to the crew, hoping for some extra food. He never got it. Now, as he watched Yong struggle to swallow the gruel, he realized the boy hadn't been eating gruel before. 

"Firecracker." He smiled down at the boy, who turned eagerly from his food to him. "I thought you liked the food. You just had a snack, remember, and from the way it was plastered all over your face, I assumed you liked it."

"Oh. Yeah..." Yong looked sheepish. "They gave me some fruits and stew earlier. Not this. This tastes awful." He made a face, eyeing the bowl of gruel suspiciously, as if it might attack him.

"Oh. Is that so." Hugo smiled, looking coolly at the crew, who was gathered at the far end of the table, as far away from them as possible. They shifted nervously.

"Would you like that instead?" One of the pirates asked, quietly, as if hoping he wouldn't hear them. 

"Oh, I don't mind the food." Hugo shrugged, and spotted relief in their faces. "But I hope, for your sake, my Arsonist doesn't tire of this food. I'm sure the Wizard could levitate us long enough to get us to the island from this point, but it would be hard to convince him to save you all from drowning, as well." Hugo raised an eyebrow at Varian, who was giggling as he managed to make stabbing a soupy mixture with a spoon threatening. Little waves of gruel sploshed over the sides of the bowl with each stab, spilling onto the table. The pirates eyed him nervously. 

"It's no trouble... If it pleases my Lord, we can get you some more fruits and stew." The pirate that had spoken to them earlier stood, bowing slightly and awkwardly, eyes darting from Yong to Hugo, as if unsure who to address. Hugo turned to Yong, raising an eyebrow.

"I want some fruit!" Yong grinned with boyish excitement. Hugo turned back to the pirate.

"You heard the boy." He nodded. 

Hugo felt slightly smug as he watched the pirates jump to their every command for the next few hours. Even Donella hadn't gotten this sort of treatment. He wondered if this was what it was like to be a king. For the most part, the threesome relaxed in the cabin, not wanting to hold up the act the whole time. When they went to sleep, Yong and Varian curled up on opposite ends of the large bed, Hugo had drifted into the depths of his mind. He had told them he didn't want to join them on the bed because he wasn't one for hugfests, and Varian's cheeks had blushed. Hugo had felt a thrill when he noticed. It was always fun to annoy someone, but for some reason, it made him giddy if he could get under Varian's skin, to see that red hue flush to his cheeks under the freckles. 

Of course, the fact that he had managed to annoy Varian wasn't the only reason he had stayed up. He knew all too well that they had pushed the pirates, who were now probably feeling humiliated. It would be all too easy-- and likely tempting-- to pick them off in their sleep. So, he stayed awake all night, watching the door. He told himself it was only because he needed to look out for himself, as he had always done, but every time he whispered to himself, he found himself saying, 'I've just gotta protect us'. 'Us'. Not 'Myself'. And no matter how many times he told himself it was simply because the words came out easier, he found he didn't believe the lie. 

As the afternoon of the second day stretched on, Hugo realized they must be nearing the island chain soon. He corralled the ragtag group out of the cabin, the curtain of the act they were hiding behind going up once more. Yong leaned over the side of the ship, pointing excitedly at the green, luscious islands in the distance. Varian couldn't help but look gleeful, no doubt thinking of all the wildlife and vegetation that could be useful in alchemy that lie in front of them. Luckily, he was facing off the ship, and Hugo hoped the gleeful look could be confused for a crazy one if one didn't look too closely. 

"Uh, we have the payment we promised you." Captain No-Patch cleared his throat behind them. "This is for the first round of the trip. We'll pay you for the second round back in Anguin. I have 3 of my best men here, to escort you through the city if you want." The captain gestured behind him, at 3 large men who looked as if they would rather hurl themselves off the side of the ship. Hugo exhaled thoughtfully. 

"I appreciate it." He nodded, taking the sack held out to him and shaking it. 

The contents jingled, and Hugo glanced coolly at the captain, who gulped nervously. Opening the sack, Hugo dug through it, and finding it all to be money, nodded his approval. He was secretly surprised they hadn't bluffed, hiding pebbles or sand in with the coins. A few of the coins were currency for several different kingdoms, but that was okay, seeing as they had a trial in each kingdom. 

"We won't be needing your men." He said, distastefully eyeing the near-trembling brutes. "We can hold our own in a fight, as you've seen, and I have some personal matters to attend to." Hugo's lips pursed. The captain nodded respectfully, and the men looked relieved. 

"I understand." He said, and Hugo knew he meant it. Everyone had secrets, and pirates knew better than anyone the lengths people would go to in order to keep them. 

"Good. Will we be arriving soon?" Hugo crossed his arms, tapping his fingers together impatiently. The captain nodded.

"In a few minutes, we should be at the docks." He assured them, and Hugo turned to Varian, who was standing to the side, the same far-off look in his eyes from before. 

"Wizard. May I?" He asked, holding out his hand like they had practiced earlier. Varian pretended to snap back to reality, grinning menacingly as he handed Hugo a glass bubble with a solution inside it. The pirates stepped back, alarmed. Hugo threw the bubble at the feet of the captain before he could react, and a blue, odorless smoke lifted around the captain, disappearing into the air.

"What...?" The captain wondered, confused. 

"Good. Now, if you decide, for some reason you want to leave us, my Wizard can find you. He can always find you now." Hugo grinned menacingly. "And if you leave us, we will hunt. You. Down." The captain sputtered for a moment.

"We... We won't leave. I swear." He promised, and Hugo smirked. 

"I know you won't." He calmly led the others back to the cabin to gather their bags. 

Of course, it was a harmless mixture. Simply a dramatic flair, meant to scare them so they wouldn't even think about stranding them in the Water Kingdom. It was, in actuality, a colored water vapor, and wouldn't do anything. Varian had whipped it up, bringing the possible issue up himself, and Hugo had felt slightly ashamed he hadn't thought of that himself. Varian had insisted it be harmless, though, despite Hugo's pleadings that they play a harmless prank. 

But the captain didn't need to know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what I mean? Stupid. But hey, that's what I get for writing this in the morning after getting 6 hours of sleep in the past 2 days. Hooray, insomnia!


	10. Underwater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo and the gang find the water trial in a flooding cavern under the city. A silent power struggle ensues, and they figure out that in order to beat the water trial, they must let their hate wash away like water. But in an arrogant attempt to stay in control, Hugo gets trapped underwater with the thing he hates the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm extremely proud of this chapter, I must say. But beware the angst coming up soon.

The Water Kingdom was a bustle of activity. As soon as they had left the docks and were in the city, Hugo struggled to keep the group focused. Having left the pirate's watchful eyes, Hugo was no longer in charge, and he knew it. Still, he couldn't help but feel like his facade was still needed. Or maybe he didn't think it was needed, he just liked to be in charge. For the first time in his life, he had been giving the orders instead of following them, sitting and fetching like a puppy. It had felt good. 

But Varian wasn't one to give up his control unless it absolutely was necessary, and Hugo discovered that when he tried to usher a wide-eyed Yong along the streets. Yong had been staring at all the street vendors with fascination, and Hugo had tried to guide him away from the overpriced goods. He hadn't said anything, but Varian had shot him a glance, one that he knew all too well. It was the kind of glance that said, 'I'm in charge here, and don't you forget it'. And despite the fact that Hugo knew Varian wasn't like Donella, he had shrunk into himself, backing down even as he tried to hide it. 

"We've got until sundown." Varian said, breaking him out of his thoughts. He sounded panicked. "I didn't realize the trip to the island took 2 days, and I only paid for Prometheus to stay for 4." 

"Oh, yeah. Where's the trial, then?" Hugo couldn't help but feel smug. 

"It's in the caverns below the city." Varian said, pulling a journal out of his bag. He had a map sketched in it. Hugo eyed the journal with interest, but said nothing. "The entrance should be in a cove nearby." Varian pointed at the map, and Hugo nodded.

It didn't take long to find the cove, and the cave shortly after. Varian held his staff out in front of him, lighting their path. Hugo pulled a glowing vial out of the armband on his shoulder and handed it to Yong, who was about to light something.

"This is safer." He assured Yong, who nodded and took the vial. The group trudged on.

The caverns were slightly submerged with water, and Hugo knew they had to hurry before the tide came in. They splashed along, stepping on rocks whenever possible to hurry their pace. Varian's map led them sure and true, and they came to a carved stone wall. The words, 'Water Trial' were inscribed into the rock, and a low entrance that went up to Hugo's knees lay waiting for them. Above the entrance, there was a passage carved into the rock in some ancient language.

"Clear your mind, and let your hate wash away like water." Varian translated. Hugo raised his eyebrows. "It's not the first time I've translated something from Demanitus." He explained, and Hugo shrugged.

"Alright." He sighed. "Let's go." Yong happily plopped onto the ground, splashing Hugo as the water around them rippled. 

"Careful! It's a drop off!" He warned, slipping through the opening. 

There was a splash from below, considerably bigger than them walking through the tunnels. Varian got on his hands and knees, tossing his staff in, then poking his head through to guage the distance before following. That left Hugo standing alone in the tunnels, a bad feeling in his chest. He swallowed it before following his two naive charges. Honestly. He was babysitting them, and they didn't even know it. Donella better give him a pay raise after this.

They found themselves in an open cave. Water trickled in from the entrance above them, and Yong was chin-deep. Varian was tying bags to his shoulders, which he had used alchemic solutions to fill with air. Yong slowly floated higher. 

"We need to hurry. The tide will come in soon." Hugo couldn't keep the anxious tone out of his voice. Varian seemed equally worried. 

"Right. Where's the totem?" Varian wondered. Hugo gulped, looking around. Indeed, the cave seemed totem-less. The lights from their vials lit the dark space with eerie hues, and Hugo bit his lip.

"It's too dark to tell. I'll swim around and see if I can make anything out. You guys stay together. We can't lose the entrance." He said, and Varian's brow furrowed in the green light he was in, no doubt hesitating to give up control. "We don't have time to argue." Hugo's tone was placent as he pulled on his goggles, and he dove under the water, pushing off the wall and into the cavern without another word. Swimming was faster than walking underwater. 

In the distance, under the cold water, Hugo thought he saw a blue glow. He swam towards it, and his eyes widened. It was another cavern, the gaping hole in the floor lit up by some blue light inside. This entire room of the cave was completely submerged. Hugo hovered in front of the opening, pushing off the floor and into the stuffy air of the cavern. He gasped for breath. 

"It's underwater, in another room below us. I can get it." He explained. Varian's voice reached out to him from across the cavern. The light from their glowing vials and his staff were visible, but it was hard to see their faces beyond them.

"Wait, Hugo! Don't! The inscription said to let your hate wash away like water. I don't know if that was a warning or a hint to the trial, and the last trial was dangerous. We had to work at it. If it's underwater, what if... What if you can't hold your breath that long?" Hugo couldn't see his face, but he could swear Varian sounded worried.

"I'll be fine, Goggles. It's okay." He assured Varian. Secretly, he wasn't so sure. He had a lot of hate, a lot of grudges. What if it was necessary to let go of it all in order to get the totem? 

"No, wait, Hugo. I gave Yong some extra glow mixtures. Stay at the entrance, Yong. I'm coming with you, Hugo." Varian's tone suggested it wasn't an option, and Hugo heard splashing as Varian swam over to him. He rolled his eyes, took a breath, and dove under again, into the cavern. 

Hugo heard a clang. He looked up, eyes wide in his goggles as he stared at the opening. Varian's face was panicked, and he gripped the sturdy, metal bars that now locked Hugo in the new room. Varian shook the bars, struggling. They didn't budge. Hugo was trapped, alone, in the underwater cavern. He couldn't waste time. He turned forward, to the task at hand. A magic blue force field held a black metal sphere suspended in the water at the other end of the room. With a few hard kicks, Hugo was there, and he touched the force field. 

The force field rippled, but he felt no resistance. He pressed his palm against it, and to his surprise, his hand went through. But as soon as it was through, he felt his vision blacking out, even as his eyes were wide open. And suddenly, he wasn't in the cavern anymore. He was staring at the one thing he hated most. 

Himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. I really did that. I'm not sorry. This next chapter will most definitely be fun to write.


	11. Submerged In Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo's body is trapped underwater, alone. His mind is trapped, too, stuck with the parts of him that he hates the most. To escape alive, he has to let go of the hate that is chaining him there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeppers. They kiss. Not officially, but it's still a kiss. Talk about a prince kissing the princess to save the day? Well, this time, the Royal Alchemist kisses the thief to save him. 
> 
> Or you COULD call it CPR, but hey.

He should've been surprised. He should've been shocked, actually. The thing he hated the most was staring back at him, sniffling, and it was oh-so-familiar. But the thing was, he wasn't surprised. He should've known that the thing he hated the most was himself. Or, rather, the person. 

No. That wasn't quite right. 

This wasn't him. It couldn't be. This... monster... had taken the form of his younger self. That had to be it. It was a monster, trying to torture him. Before his eyes, stood the same Hugo that had once stood before Cyrus and Mona. He looked pathetic, pitiful. Hugo tried to hate him, to feel spite, but he only managed pity. Blood dripped down his squinted eye, the scratch on his eyebrow new. It hadn't yet formed the scar. A lump settled in Hugo's stomach. 

He had thought the tears weren't obvious. He thought he had hid them well, the rain his mask. And although he couldn't tell which droplets were tears and which were rain, the puffy red eye that he wasn't clutching and wiping blood from was an obvious clue. He was trembling, shivering. His teeth were chattering, and his dirty, ragged clothes stuck to his skin, barely enough to be called clothes. Hugo hadn't realized how awful he had looked.

But the thing that made his stomach clench in anger was the monster's expression. He seemed so scared, so vulnerable. Hugo couldn't believe he had allowed himself to look this way. He hated how weak he looked. Suddenly, another monster appeared beside that one. It, too, took the form of Hugo, only older.

Gone was the fear, the vulnerability. No, this Hugo was different. It was the same Hugo that he was today. So why did he still hate him? He wasn't weak. His lips were curled into a smirk, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against something unseen. One leg bent up against whatever it was he was leaning against, the other steadied him against the ground. He didn't look weak. He didn't seem bothered by anything. It was him, today. There was no reason Hugo should hate him. Hugo stepped up to the newest figure, and caught a glimpse of what he was seeing in the reflection of his glasses. Varian. 

This cocky, arrogant Hugo was saying something to Varian, and Varian's cheeks flushed red. As the clone's eyes closed, Hugo watched the reflection. Varian's face turned from embarressment to hurt. What had he said that had made those big, blue eyes fill with pain, those lips purse in an attempt to hide the hurt? Hugo realized he hated this Hugo, not because he looked weak, but because he WAS weak. He was so weak that he projected his insecurities outward, onto everyone else.

Another clone appeared. A bit younger, but closer in age than the first Hugo. Hugo rushed over to the clone, seeing Donella in the reflection this time. The clone before him bowed his head dismissively, scurrying off to do her bidding, like an obedient puppy. The clone seemed to be running, but didn't move from the spot. Transfixed on the clones of himself, Hugo was vaguely aware of his chest constricting. He was frozen, it seemed, his breath still held in his throat, his arm still outstretched for the totem. And yet, he couldn't break free, couldn't grab it. 

He was trapped in his mind with himself, and he couldn't push the thoughts away. He couldn't do anything except face his fear, his hate. Hugo walked up to the first clone, his hand hovering over its shoulder. This clone, unlike the others, wasn't moving. It was frozen in this pathetic state. Hugo grit his teeth. He had been a CHILD. It was okay to be weak sometimes, he thought. It was okay to let your guard down. And, at this thought, the child before him disappeared. 

Hugo could hear a faint yelling, somewhere far above his head. Varian must have gone up for air. But Varian couldn't help him face his hate. He had to do that on his own. Hugo walked over to the second clone, the cocky grin on his face. His eyes narrowed. It wasn't okay to project his self hate onto others, to make them feel insecure about themselves because he felt insecure about himself. But this was in the past, and he couldn't change that. He could only move forward, hoping that he would live long enough to tell Varian he was sorry for every snarky remark, for all the times he had hurt him, even without realizing it. The clone disappeared.

Hugo turned to the last clone. One more, and he could have the totem. He realized, with a start, that he was still trying to get the totems for Donella. He hated how he followed her every order, even when it was wrong. And, even though he knew he couldn't escape her grasp, he made a deal with himself then and there. It wasn't perfect, but it was a start. He would let Varian into the Eternal Library before Donella got the totems. He would let Varian have his knowledge before he betrayed him. For once, he would make his own decision. He would follow orders still, but on his agenda. Screw the consequences. Hugo couldn't quite let go of the life he had, not yet. But he could help move Varian's forward. He refused to hate himself for one more thing.

And with that, the illusion shattered. It felt like he was breaking through glass, the hate really was washing away like water. Hugo's lungs were bursting, and he heard the bars clang again as Varian was let into the room. Hugo pulled the metal sphere out of the force field, kicking weakly to back away from it. His vision was going black again, but this time from lack of air. The totem slipped from his fingers, and he felt strong arms wrap around his waist, pulling him through the water. Panic overtook him as he searched for the totem, barely able to move. But before he could find it, he passed out. 

****

Air. He needed air. Hugo could feel the water spilling from his mouth, his lungs forcing it out as he lay on his side, up against cold rock. Ejecting the last of the water out of his lungs, he gasped for breath, turning onto his back. He stared up at bright, blue eyes, worry filling them. Worry... for him. Despite the way his lungs burned as he gasped to fill them with air, he smiled. 

"Oh, hey, Goggles." He managed, once he had caught his breath. He watched the boy let out a disbelieving breath, relief evident as it turned into a slight chuckle. 

"You IDIOT!" Varian didn't even sound mad, despite his words. "I told you to wait!" 

"Yeah... Sorry." Hugo had the decency to look sheepishly at the raven-haired boy, and then his eyes widened. "No! The totem!" He pushed himself upwards, Varian backing off to let him up.

"I've got it, don't worry!" Yong sounded proud of himself, yet looked like he was about to cry. With relief or worry, Hugo wasn't sure. His eyes flickered over to the black metal sphere in his hand. He relaxed slightly. "Varian said to hold it while he 'brought you back to life'." Yong made air quotes as he said this. "Did you know that you need to kiss someone to help them breathe?" Hugo didn't usually pay much attention to Yong's innocent rambling, but his last sentence caught his attention.

"Wait..." Hugo looked over at Varian, who avoided his gaze. His face and ears were a bright red. "What?" Hugo felt himself flush red. 

"We should go before the tide comes in." Varian didn't look at him, his face still the color of a ripe tomato as he stood and walked down the tunnels. 

Normally, Hugo would've made some snarky comment about how Varian had saved his life with a kiss, but as he was opening his mouth, he remembered his experience in the cave. His mouth seemed to shut involuntarily. He stood, following the two as they hurried down the tunnels.

"Right," He muttered, lost in thought. When they emerged from the caverns, Hugo finally spoke up. "We need a cover story for the crew." He mumbled. Varian looked at him, still avoiding his eyes, but he seemed surprised.

"Ooh, ooh!" Yong jumped up and down eagerly, his hand raised. Without waiting to see if they were listening, he continued. "We could say Varian the Wizard battled a water demon, and in order to do it, we had to drink a water breathing potion to go underwater to defeat it!" Hugo blinked.

"That... might actually work." He admitted, wringing the water from his ponytail. "Water Demon it is!" He agreed, and Yong cheered. So, as they headed back to the ship, clothes soaking wet, Hugo congratulated his team loudly about the way they handled the water demon. 

"Especially you, kid. Who knew you could make explosions underwater?" Hugo chuckled, watching the pirate's eyes widen in his peripheral vision.

"That demon didn't know what hit it!" Yong giggled. 

"I still say I could've captured the beast." Varian grumbled. "It was a magnificent specimen. I could've made so many spells with it!" 

"Cheer up, Wizard. We did what we came here to do." Hugo slapped Varian on the back and watched his group disappear back into the cabin. "Alright, Captain. We're ready to go back." His eyes were cold, calculating, but filled with victory. The captain nodded.

"So... You, uh... You guys finish whatever business you had in the Water Kingdom?" He chuckled nervously.

"Indeed we did." Hugo nodded, not elaborating. The captain nodded awkwardly before barking orders to the crew. The ship began to pull out, heading back towards Anguin, and Hugo disappeared into the cabin with the team. 

They had been successful, he thought. Maybe not with a water demon, but successful nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. The two gay nerds will talk soon, I promise. And since Varian hates it when people break promises, I shall keep it.


	12. The Gay Nerds Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo and Varian talk about what happened at the water trial while avoiding the elephant in the room. Hugo cries for the first time, and Varian holds him, and I'm not sure if this is more angst or fluff, to be honest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have kept my promise.

Hugo knew the moment he stepped inside the cabin that Varian wanted to talk. He hoped it wouldn't be about... the whole CPR thing. He didn't think it would be, since Varian seemed just as embarressed about as he did, but Varian was also the type to have long discussions about feelings, so he wasn't entirely sure. Yong stood in front of the map table where Hugo had first sat, struggling to climb on top. Luckily, the furniture in the ship was sturdy, and probably bolted down, as it didn't budge. 

"Hey, Yong." Hugo grinned, but his eyes were on Varian. But the pit of dread in his stomach prevented him from going on.

"Can you hold up the act just a bit longer? Hugo and I need to talk." Varian finished for him, and Hugo wished he could melt into the floor. Yong's eyes widened as he looked from Varian to Hugo and back, and then he nodded and left the room. 

"Is it too late to get swallowed up by the sea?" Hugo joked. Varian glared at him. "Too soon?" He chuckled weakly. 

"What. Were. You. Thinking." Varian's tone was slow and quiet, but undeniably filled with rage. Hugo gulped.

"I just wanted to get the totem." He said, and it wasn't a lie. He had. He had just wanted to get the totem before Varian, to sustain his ego. To remain in control.

"Well, you got it. And you almost died in the process. Are you happy now?" Varian's volume was increasing slowly. Hugo glanced nervously at the door.

"I--" He began, and Varian shook his head, his fists clenched.

"No. You don't get to talk right now. You SCARED me, Hugo. You scared Yong. Why couldn't you just wait a few more seconds? Why do you always have to do things your way? Why can't you, for once, let us help you?!! And WHY do always INSIST on arguing with me?" Varian was trembling. His voice quieted as he looked down at the bed he was sitting on. "You may have nothing left to lose, Hugo, but we don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose you. I... I can't..." Hugo watched a tear plop onto his lap. 

Sun above, why was this mission so hard?!! Why did Donella send him here, of all places? Was this her way of giving him some creative punishment? Because this... This right here... The fat tears sliding onto Varian's lap. The way Yong smiled at him, adoration in his eyes. The way he could feel himself slowly warming up to them. This hurt more than any beating he'd taken, more than any time he had been tortured on a job trying to protect Donella's secrets. This was a new sort of hurt, and Hugo hated it. It was the kind of hurt that threatened to spill over, leaking from his eyes as tears, just like Varian was doing now. And he realized, with a sinking feeling, that Varian was feeling it too. And that hurt most of all. 

Hugo hesitantly walked over to the bed, where Varian was silently crying. A short, quiet sniffle escaped from the smaller man's nose, and Hugo sat down awkwardly next to him, unsure what to do. How to make this better. He wanted to, oh, sundrop, he wanted to make it all better. But he didn't know how. Why did this Little Alchemist beside him drive him so crazy? Hugo's hand hovered in midair for a moment, then he reached out and patted Varian's shoulder twice, feeling stupid.

"There, there." He said, stiffly. Varian snorted, and Hugo thought he had fixed it. But then the younger man beside him began sobbing harder.

"You... You... SCARED me... Hugo..." He hiccuped, gasping the words between his shuddering sobs.

"I know. I..." Hugo hesitated. He never said he was sorry. But then again, he had never felt sorry before. And, much to his surprise, he did now. "I'm sorry." He sighed, now that words were said, hanging in the air between them, it felt like a weight had been lifted. 

And yet, part of it still lingered, the doubt that Varian would forgive him. The fear that he wouldn't, that he would throw him back out to the wolves. Varian sniffled, shocked out of his crying. He looked at Hugo with tear-stained eyes. Hugo felt his heart wrench, the desperate need to wipe the tears away, to see his smile again. To hear a laugh, even if Varian was laughing at him. He just wanted Varian to be happy.

"I forgive you." Varian said, a small smile appearing. Varian's eyes were soft, looking at him. 

"You... Just like that?" To say he was surprised was an understatement. "But you... But I... I made you cry, and I scared you, and I almost lost the totem, and I scared the kid, and..." The words all spilled out, and Hugo felt his breath quicken, the tears he had feared from before collecting in his eyes. 

"I was crying because you scared me. And you didn't lose the totem, you got it for us. And we were scared because we thought we might lose you. You were only trying to help, I know. I just... I was angry because you never think about how these things affect others. You never seem to realize that we would be heartbroken if we lost you, and that's... Well, that scared me, and it scared me that you don't get it. We're your friends, Hugo... And... I do care about you." Varian took a shaky breath, pulling Hugo into a hug. And Hugo was reminded of the trial, of the frightened young boy that had stood before him. 

It was okay to be weak sometimes. It was okay to let your guard down.

And with that thought, Hugo's tears spilled out, and then he was sobbing, clutching Varian's shirt and squeezing him like a lifeline. He realized he had never sobbed like this before. Sure, occassionally a few tears would escape in the safety of his room, but never had he allowed himself to cry. Not like this. It felt so good. And all the pain from all the years came pouring forward, and he wasn't sure how long he sat there, clinging to Varian, who patiently waited it out. Sometime in the mess of the situation, Yong came back in the room, closing the door behind him so the pirates wouldn't hear or see. And Yong's arms wrapped around him, and he was sandwiched between two people that cared about him. 

He cried so long that Yong grew fidgety, and snuck back out of the room. Varian pulled Hugo onto the bed fully, setting his head in his lap and stroked his hair. Hugo's legs curled up, and he lay there, allowing himself to be weak. To cry over all the bad memories, all the times he had wanted to but couldn't. And when he couldn't cry anymore, he lay, trembling, his head resting on Varian's knees, as Varian stroked his hair, murmuring reassurances and soft nothings above him. And when he came back to his sense, he felt his cheeks burning, embarressed at the way he had cried for so long. He sniffled, pushing himself upright and wiping his nose.

"I'm... I'm sorry." He apologized, and realized he had done it for the second time, the words just coming out. Varian shook his head.

"It's fine, Hugo. I understand. More than you know. I..." Varian took a breath. "I was in a really bad place once, and I cried like that for... hours. Whole nights, even. The only difference was, I didn't have someone to hold me, to help me through it. And I did some bad things because of it. Really bad things. And I never want someone else to go through what I did." 

Hugo gazed at his eyes. He was telling the truth, he could see that, and despite the burning curiousity he felt, he didn't push it. He didn't prod, asking for details, because he knew that sometimes, secrets were better left kept in the dark. Or, in this case, kept in the past. He swallowed, digging through his bag and pulling out his handkerchief, blowing his nose. God, his head hurt. 

"Who knew crying could hurt so much?" He joked, and Varian eyed him, a smile on his face.

"You act like you've never cried before," Varian chuckled, wiping his own face with his handkerchief. Hugo looked away, ignoring the comment. Varian turned to him in shock. "Oh my god, Hugo. You've never cried before." Varian's face seemed to crumple a little.

"Oh, no. Don't you start too. I'm no good at..." Hugo's voice trailed off and he gestured at Varian vaguely. "Comfort." He finished, and Varian smiled, then broke into a laugh as he awkwardly patted Hugo's shoulder.

"There, there." He giggled. Hugo grinned despite himself. 

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up." He poked Varian.

The two continued teasing one another, and Yong came back into the room, looking happy and slightly relieved. Hugo was grateful Varian had offered him the same courtesy he had, though. He didn't pry. He didn't ask. Hugo's past would be revealed in the future, he knew. The sinking feeling he got when he thought of the betrayal that was sure to come settled in his stomach at the thought, but he pushed it away. Not yet. Not now. For now, the three boys could continue to laugh and joke. They could continue to risk their lives for stupid totems, and continue to scare pirates twice their size. Three times their size, if you were Yong. They could stay like this, and Hugo could pretend that they would stay like this forever. And if he really tried, he could almost forget the inevitable. 

Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ominous or sad ending? You decide.


	13. Only A Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group picks up Prometheus and stops for the night. Hugo delivers a report to Cyrus.

The group arrived back in Anguin with a sense of urgency. Varian was anxious to pick Prometheus up, muttering something about it being a gift from his dad. Yong was excited to buy more supplies for fireworks, and Hugo... Well, Hugo was nervous for his upcoming meeting with Cyrus. It wasn't Cyrus he was worried about, necessarily. It was more that he wasn't sure how Cyrus would react to his current state. His clothes, the ones he was certain Cyrus had just gotten him not too long ago, were damp, having dried some but not completely. His hair hung loosely from his ponytail, and when he tried to pull it back up, it became a knotted mess. He looked AWFUL, and he was sure Cyrus would be mad. His eyes were still a bit red and puffy, despite his attempts to hide it. 

Hugo had sent Varian to deal with the money, waving his hand dismissively and storming off the ship with a smug thank you. Yong had skipped along after Varian, his eyes wide at the bag of money. Hugo had made sure Varian checked to see if they were getting ripped off, but they weren't. Those pirates must've been terrified. As they rushed along the streets, which had people filing back into town, Hugo had to stop quite a few theives. But they made it out of Anguin with all of their belongings, or, at least, Hugo hoped so. Sometimes, it was hard to tell. 

When they reached the inn after an agonizingly silent hike, Varian rushed into the stables. Prometheus was fine, and the cart remained. The tarp had been torn off, but nothing was amiss besides that. Of course, they hadn't left much there besides the cart, which would be mighty hard to take off with. The innkeeper offered them a room for the night, but Hugo shook his head slightly, and Varian complied, albeit with a bit of confusion.

"Why can't we stay here?" He asked, hitching Prometheus back up to the cart. 

"You wanted to count the money, yes?" Hugo raised an eyebrow. Varian nodded. "Then don't stay here. Trust me on this, Goggles."

So, they made their way to a clearing in the forest. The trees surrounded them, shadows dancing in the fire. Hugo felt eyes on his neck, burning into him as he tossed some wood onto the fire. And once again, Varian and Yong were oblivious. Hugo set up his tent, then helped Yong with his, startling when Yong tried to help from behind. 

"You want first watch?" Varian offered, noticing.

"I would love that." Hugo nodded.

But it seemed that his little crying session had bonded them a bit too much. Varian hovered nearby, trying to make small talk, even after Yong went to sleep. His snores echoed throughout the camp, and Hugo turned to Varian.

"Listen, Goggles. I appreciate you talking to me, I really do." He began, trying to avoid Varian's hurt, confused look. "But I..." He took a breath. "I like to take first watch not only because it's... Safer... But because I can think. I just... I like to be alone sometimes. I'm grateful for your company, but... Not right now. Please... I..." He struggled to find a way to say the words without hurting Varian. But, to his relief, Varian seemed to understand at once. 

"Oh! Right. Sorry. Got to get those creative juices flowing, right?" Varian offered him a sly smile, standing from his place beside Hugo and walking into his tent. Hugo waited until he heard soft snores, a deep contrast from Yong's heavy ones. Then, he tiptoed out into the woods. He wasn't sure where Cyrus was now, but he didn't have to wonder for long.

"Hey, kid." Cyrus stood, stoic and unreadable as ever. Hugo turned to him.

"Ah, there you are." He grinned, hiding his nervousness like a champ. He watched Cyrus' eyes scan him slowly. His outfit had dried, now looking a bit stiff. His hair was still disheveled, though his eyes looked normal again.

"Everything go okay?" Cyrus' voice didn't seem angry. Instead, it radiated curiousity, mixed with enough authority that Hugo knew it wasn't an option to lie.

"Eh, we ran into some issues. But I got the totem, and I think Hairstripe trusts me fully now." He felt a pang of regret at those words. Cyrus nodded.

"So, you'll be heading for another totem now?" He asked. Hugo nodded.

"The Air Kingdom. It's the closest to us, and it's on the way to the Earth Kingdom. Then, it'll be a straight shot to the Dark Kingdom and the Industrial Kingdom. A bit of a travel to the Light Kingdom, but we should be fine. It'll be the last place we hit before we can finish all the trials and make the portal." Hugo ran a hand through his hair instinctively, wincing as he pulled on a knot.

"Right. I'll stick close by, but you won't see me unless you're delivering a report." Cyrus nodded. 

"Hey, you're giving my regards to Donella, right?" Hugo asked, shifting to lean against a tree.

"I am reporting to her, yes."

"Does that mean she's close by?" Hugo was curious. Cyrus raised an eyebrow. 

"She is relatively close by. She told me not to disclose her location to anybody, including you. The less you know, I guess, the less you share." Cyrus sounded mildly annoyed, Hugo noted. "Dipping her toes into danger without going too deep, as usual." Hugo raised an eyebrow.

"Trouble in paradise?" He noted, dryly. Cyrus paused for a moment.

"Perhaps." He mused. "I noticed you were getting quite close to the older boy. Don't forget what will inevitably happen, Hugo." The warning was sound, and it made sense. But Hugo still found himself cross about it.

"I know. You don't think I know that?" He snapped, irritably. "It's just an act, anyways. He's only a job." With that, Hugo spun and stormed away. 

The thing was, he wasn't sure who he was trying to convince anymore, himself or Cyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, I don't believe you, Hugo...


	14. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo is kidnapped by thugs with a grudge, ordered by Donella to 'make things interesting'. There is violence in this chapter, as well as death threats. Yup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware violence and death threats towards our two favorite gay bois

The group was in a foul mood. They had been on the road for almost a week, and the soft, sweet moments they shared before seemed to be so long ago. Everyone's little ticks and habits were becoming annoying, and fast. Hugo found himself eager to get away to report to Cyrus, even though there was nothing to report. He found himself looking for ways to aggravate Varian simply so the Little Alchemist would get angry, and he would have to sneak away on watch. He'd share what had happened as if it was the of the utmost importance, and he was honestly surprised Cyrus continued to show. But Cyrus listened to his rants, nodding at the right moments and occassionally offering advice. Currently, he was pacing around outside a bar, the night sky dark and velvety, the stars bright. It would've been pretty if he wasn't so angry right now. 

"And then! And then! He had the nerve to tell me, 'Well why don't you go do it, Hugo, if you're so certain I'm doing it wrong!' Really? Well, maybe I will, then!" Hugo's arms flailed, exaggerating every word. "And I WOULD'VE, except that's supposed to be HIS chore! I'm supposed to do the dishes, not the laundry! Like, make up your mind, genius!" Hugo huffed, settling down for a moment to gauge Cyrus' reaction. He crossed his arms, expectantly.

The broad man seemed to be fighting a smile. "That does seem like a dilemma. You know, my wife and I split the chores up. And when we get tired of our one chore, sometimes we swap chores, so that we don't have to argue as much about how one person got the easier chore. It takes a bit of cooperation, but it may help this 'Goggles' think you're trying, at least." He shrugged, a motion that looked a bit odd on a man his size. Hugo brightened.

"That's brilliant! And the best part is, then it'll seem like I had a better idea than that know it all!" Yes, that was it. Not only would he seem like the bigger person, but he would seem smarter, too! He turned back to Cyrus.

"That's... uh... One way to look at it, I guess." Cyrus shifted, looking uncomfortable. 

"Thanks, Cyrus! You're a lifesaver!" Hugo dashed through the night, leaving Cyrus standing outside the bar. He grinned. Cyrus was great. He was so excited to wake Varian for his watch, to share his borrowed idea and see the LOOK on that smug little brat's face. So excited, in fact, that he didn't notice until it was too late. 

"Hugo!" The tone was cheerful, but he knew it well. 

It was the same tone he used to mock someone that was angry at him, while seeming completely calm and cheerful. He had learned it from Donella, after all. The voice froze him in his tracks. Hugo turned, no doubt looking like an animal that had been cornered and was surprised they were out of options. The face they made right before they realized they had to fight their way out, before they realized they had no chance, and accepted their demise. 

Donella stood a few yards away from him, her white hair shining silvery in the moonlight. Around her, a small group of thugs were grinning like they'd just won the lottery. With a sinking feeling, Hugo realized they probably had. He recognized these thugs, each and every one of them. They were thugs that had quit after he played one too many pranks, and quite a few had scars to prove it. 

"Hey, Donella. I thought Cyrus was reporting to you. You know, so you didn't have to get your hands dirty in the field, like me." Hugo covered his fear with a cocky smirk. He figured this would at least make Donella annoyed, if not angry, but she seemed in a VERY good mood, brushing his insults off as if they didn't matter. 

"Ah, yes. You're right. But I do like to check up on you occassionally, you know. And I've noticed that you're reporting quite a bit lately, complaining about petty issues. I'm here to make things more... interesting. Your little field trip has gone off without any real problems, and... Hairstripe, I believe you call him, well, he already knows someone stole the journal. It would be unusual, to say the least, if nothing went wrong at all. So, I'm here to spice things up a little. You've caused me quite a few problems in the past, having to find new work after you scared these poor boys off, remember?" Donella turned to the thugs. They glared, not liking her word phrasing. "So, I offered them a little retribution. They rough you up a bit, maybe stage a kidnapping, and 'Hairstripe' learns that he needs to hurry up his little quest. And, since you've grown SO CLOSE," Donella smiled sweetly at Hugo. "I know you won't fight it too much. After all, we wouldn't want to have to hurt your boy toy too much, would we? Or, even worse, just steal the decoded journal and have you kill him off."

"I would never." Hugo felt the words leaving his mouth before he could stop them. Donella's eyes narrowed.

"Really? So you would rather suffer from my hand, and have your little boyfriend have a long, agonizing death? Now, Hugo, really, I thought you were better than that. Of course, none of that will happen if you just let these men have a bit of fun. What do you say, dear?" Donella's words weren't threats. They were promises, and Hugo knew it. They were promises, wrapped in a bow made of smiles, and Hugo didn't want to open that sort of package. He frowned at Donella.

"It'll seem off if I don't fight, you know." 

"Oh, yes. Of course. But I placed a few... signs of struggle back at the camp, just in case. Those boys can sleep through anything." At Hugo's narrowed eyes, she sighed. "Well, then, have fun fighting 8 men twice your size, I suppose." And with that, Donella waved her hand and stepped aside, watching calmly, with an unreadable expression as they lunged forward. 

Hugo took a defensive stance, knowing all too well he couldn't fight them all. But he couldn't run. What would happen to Varian if he did? Should he call for help? Before he could decide, he was caught in a battle against 8 men, hell-bent on revenge. The scars on their faces and arms would, no doubt, be delivered back to him tenfold. He ducked as one reached to grab him, sliding between his legs as he pulled out a dagger. He didn't want to use alchemy, fearing it would alert Varian and lead to his unnecessary death. Not to mention it would seem odd, having two spots so close together of a struggle. 

One of the men that had been standing behind the first, off to the side, dove at him. He was on the side Hugo wasn't holding the dagger, and Hugo couldn't swivel fast enough on the ground. He tried to jump to his feet, but it was too late. One hand grabbed his arm and another yanked back on his hair, while another man grabbed his wrist and pulled the dagger from him. His arms were twisted behind his back, and he grunted, kicking out. 

Another man grabbed both ankles, holding them. Now, he was in an awkward position, his arms behind his back, his butt hovering just above the ground, and his legs in the air. He twisted, trying to break free, but only succeeded in hurting his arms. As a hand came towards his face, holding a blur of something dark, Hugo saw Donella appear in his line of sight, lips pursed. Then, something smashed against his head, and he blacked out.


	15. Thugs With A Grudge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo gets tortured and says some things he'll regret to Varian once rescued, due to blood loss. That's right. Blame it on the blood loss.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Descriptions of torture. The short torture scene isn't too bad (due to my inability to write torture too well), but after the time skip (****) it describes his... unfortunate... state. If you want to skip to the Varigo moment without reading about the triggering content, go to the part where you see this;
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> From there to the end of the chapter, it should be fine. Otherwise, ignore that please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Descriptions of torture. I repeat this simply to get the point across. The short torture scene isn't too bad (due to my inability to write torture too well), but after the time skip (****) it describes his... Unfortunate... state. If you want to skip to the Varigo moment without reading about the triggering content, go to the part where you see this;
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~
> 
> From there to the end of the chapter, it should be fine. Otherwise, ignore that please.

Hugo didn't want to open his eyes. His head was throbbing with the force of a thousand rhinos, running over it, and he knew it would only get worse if he opened his eyes. But he had to know where he was, had to escape, Donella would be worried if he didn't return from his job quickly enough...

Then, the memories came flooding back as his eyelids peeled back. He lay, strapped to some sort of table, voices off in the distance. People he had hurt, who hated him now. People Donella had hired to hurt him. She wasn't going to save him. In fact, she might be here now, helping them torture him. The room he was in was a cold, gray stone. It was dark, save for the green, glowing chemical ball hanging from the ceiling. Donella's idea. He remembered how she had found holding the vials with the glowing mixture so annoying, so she had put them in a glass ball and fixed them up to the ceiling with some string. For a moment, he wondered if he was back in her hideout, merely sick on his bed. But no, that didn't make sense. Her hideout was in the Industrial Kingdom, and he was near the Air Kingdom. Too far away...

"Morning, pretty boy! Have a nice nap, did you? Well, I'm sure you'll be grateful for the rest when we're through with you." A big, burly man appeared in Hugo's line of sight, grinning maliciously down at him. Hugo couldn't help the panic that flashed across his face as he shifted against the wood. 

His arms were strapped down with leather buckles, which had been attached to the wooden table with some sort of metal nails or something. It was a crude design, but sturdy. Hugo noted one on each forearm and wrist, and one around his neck. Shifting again, he felt one over his stomach, and one on each thigh and ankle. They had gone a little overboard, but it was efficient. There was no way he was escaping. His head pounded unforgivingly as the glowing mixture swayed overhead, lighting the room in an eerie green hue. The man beside him laughed, a cruel sound. 

"You can't escape those binds, buddy. They're Hugo-proof. We're all well aware of your skills." The man taunted, tugging on the buckle of the strap around his stomach. Hugo said nothing, and the man punched his stomach hard. Hugo gasped for air, the man cackling beside him. 

"Not so tough now, are you?" Another voice jeered from somewhere in the room. He heard the sound of metal sliding against wood, and the owner of the voice appeared, leaning over him as the first goon backed off. "Do you remember what you did to me?" The new man crooned. Hugo clenched his teeth.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll comply with us." The first man's voice was a mocking, stern tone. Hugo said nothing.

"I don't think he wants to talk to us, Don." The man leaning over Hugo pouted mockingly. The expression twisted into a wide, manic grin. "That's fine. We'll just get him to scream instead." A cold blade pressed against Hugo's cheek, running a line lightly down to his neck, hovering over his jugular vein before bouncing over the leather strap and trailing down to the edge of his shirt and vest. The man pressed down, slicing his clothes down his shoulder and cutting the skin with it. Hugo winced slightly at the burn. Warm blood oozed onto his skin, dripping down to his back and staining his shirt. 

"He's not screaming, Billy. I think you should try a little more force." The first man sounded gleeful.

"Oh, yes. I will. But I want to enjoy every second of my 30 minutes. Knowing Donella, the boy won't get through all of us, and that means I won't have a chance like this again. I want to watch him squirm. I want to hear him screaming in agony, and begging for mercy." The man beside him curled back his lips in a frightening smile. 

So, that was how this worked. The eight men had split the time up into 30 minutes each. Each of them would get 30 minutes to torture him. And hopefully, Varian would find him by then. Hugo wasn't sure how drastic they would all get, and he wasn't sure how long he would last. If he would even last the first 4 hours. He could only hope Donella didn't lose patience if he wasn't found by then. That she didn't just order him killed off, or that the men didn't lose their self control and kill him themselves. A flicker of hope flashed through him. Where was Cyrus? Would he save him?

And then, the real torment began, and Hugo couldn't focus on anything except the agonizing pain coursing through him in waves.

****

Hugo swallowed, panting heavily. His whole body ached, and dried blood caked against his skin, making him itch. Fresh blood mixed in with the dried blood, staining his clothes crimson. The goons had given him a moment of respite, and were talking amongst themselves in low murmurs in some other room. Hugo hadn't seen or heard Donella, although after he had reached his breaking point, he hadn't been able to hear much of anything through his screams. He swallowed again, this time in shame. He had given them exactly what they wanted. He had screamed, cried, and even begged for them to stop. He just wanted the pain to stop. 

It had been 4 hours, and still no sign of a rescue. Hugo only knew this because all 8 men had cycled through once, although he wasn't sure if they had taken more or less time than allotted to them. He shivered as the warm blood cooled and dried against him. The loss of blood made him feel nauseous and dizzy. He tasted the metallic taste of blood where he had bitten his lip earlier, and felt bile rise up his throat. He swallowed it back down as footsteps slowly tapped back into the room.

"Alright, pretty boy." The man chuckled, but Hugo wasn't sure which one it was anymore. He didn't really care, he just knew it was one of the jerks that had done this to him. "Although, I guess you're not so pretty anymore, now, are you?" A face leaned over him. Ah, yes. It was the one with the scar on his neck. He had been particularly rough, the cause of most of the blood now caked on his arms. "It's your lucky day, boy. We were going to kill you, but we decided that we're not done with you yet. So, we're going to let you live, and we'll even give you a moment more to recuperate. You know, rest up a bit before we start again." The glint of a dagger shined in his peripheral vision, and the man beamed, as if proud that he wasn't killing him. 'Such self restraint.' Hugo thought, dryly. 'Goodie.' "You got anything to say to that, boy?" The man yanked his hair back over the side of the table, and Hugo felt the tip of the dagger under his chin. His throat restricted against the strap on his neck. 

Hugo said nothing, and the man's face twisted in rage. The dagger was pulled away, his hair loosened and Hugo heard the dagger clatter against a table. Then, the pummeling session began, but luckily, the dagger wasn't included. He wasn't sure how much more blood he could lose, having already passed out once. Unfortunately, it had only been for a brief moment, and when he came to, the man hadn't even noticed. No, this beating was fists, slamming into his already bruised ribcage, cracking a few ribs. At least, that's what Hugo assumed the blinding pain and sickening pops were from. 

And then, against all odds, a miracle came. Hugo had stopped hoping for one about 2 hours ago, but now it was here. There was a flash of light, and despite the awful pain he felt, squeezing his eyes shut and wincing, he felt the relief come. The fists stopped pounding into him, and there were shouts in the next room, men struggling. He wasn't sure what had happened to the man next to him, but he heard a crash, and he assumed the table was overturned. There was another flash, and this time, the man was shouting at someone to free him. His words sounded muffled, and Hugo's vision blurred, but he stayed concious. His thoughts seemed tangled now, and he struggled to hold onto them before they passed through his mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A familiar raven-haired boy with a blue stripe appeared in his vision, blue eyes wide and worried. Hugo smiled weakly. He didn't want Varian to be worried. He noticed, perhaps for the first time, the freckles splattered across Varian's cheeks, and hummed with approval. The boy above was saying something. What was he saying? Something tugged at his wrists, and he realized his bindings were being loosened. He struggled to sit up, but was held down. Oh. They hadn't all been undone yet. He waited patiently. Varian's face appeared again, and he smiled a dopey smile. The Little Alchemist was saying something again, looking concerned. Strong, gloved hands sat him up, and his head lolled forward. 

There was a younger voice, somewhere nearby. Or maybe it was far away? Hugo wasn't really sure anymore. He forced his head back up, trying to move his legs. An arm was around his back, helping him sit up, he realized, shifting slightly. His legs trembled. No, his whole body trembled with the effort it took merely to sit up. He frowned at his outfit. He looked awful. He felt so tired, like his eyes were weighed down with sand. Suddenly, he was being scooped up into surprisingly strong arms, carried bridal-style. He looked up at the one carrying him. It was Varian.

"My hero..." He crooned, stroking Varian's face, another dopey smile lighting his face. Varian's cheeks flushed red, but he still seemed worried. 

"Don't... Hugo... Stay with..." Words echoed through his ears, but he couldn't focus on them. He felt tired, his eyes slipping closed. When he opened them again, they were outside, and he was lying on wood again, but the wood rumbled beneath him. He lifted his head slightly, seeing Varian pressing a cloth to one of his many wounds. Something was poured over him, probably some alchemic mixture. The pain eased slightly, and he grunted. Varian looked up at him, crawling over hurriedly. He was saying something again. Hugo reached a hand up and poked one of Varian's freckles.

"I... Like your... face." He grinned, and promptly passed out once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say I'm sorry. But I'm not. Also, I'm pretty sure his face is now a nice, bright shade of red. But, I'm sure you still like it, Hugo. 
> 
> You're gonna regret that when you wake up. 
> 
> ;)
> 
> Oh, yeah. Anyone recognize where I got the names Billy and Don from? 
> 
> Hint:  
> Hey, Don.  
> Hey, Billy. That hurt.


	16. When Tears Fall, Lies Do, Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo recovers from his ordeal, and Varian seeks answers. Hugo learns that lies come out just as easily as tears when he remembers Donella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware the angst.

Hugo's eyes were closed. He was lying on something soft and warm, wrapped in a blanket. The pain was still there, but it was so much better. It felt far away, like it was muffled by some unknown force, and for that, he was grateful. His throat was dry, and he opened his eyes, trying to swallow. Beside him, there was movement, but his vision was a bit blurry. Something came towards his face, and he flinched, trying to blink the sleep away. His vision cleared to reveal Varian, looking guilty.

"Sorry! Sorry..." He apologized, drawing his hand back. 

"Wha... What happened?" Hugo's words tangled on his tongue, and he tried to sit up. The faded pain came back full force, and he let out a yelp, falling back against the bed he was on. Falling back onto the bed hurt, too. Wait... bed? "Hey... Where are we?" His mind was foggy, confused.

"We're safe. I rented us rooms at an inn. Yong got his own, but I wanted to stay with you. You know, make sure you didn't die." Varian's expression looked like he was joking, but his words sounded choked, like he was trying hard not to cry. "I made you some painkillers. You kept groaning in your sleep. You may feel a bit out of it for awhile." He explained, and Hugo blinked, trying to process his words.

"Pain... killers?" He managed, and Varian flushed.

"Right... That's what I called them. They... It's an alchemical solution that I made. It should ease up your pain." Varian looked so worried, sitting in a wooden chair beside the bed.

Hugo was trying desperately to hold onto the conversation. His mind was fuddled, and although the pain was obviously lessened, it still hurt. He wanted to slip back into that blissful state of unconciousness, a world without pain or dreams. But he didn't want to leave Varian alone again. The young man in front of him seemed so distressed, and all Hugo wanted to do was comfort him, to hold him the way he had held Hugo. Hugo tried to shift to sit up, to wrap his arms around Varian and hold him, but pure, raw agony coursed through him, and a low, guttural moan escaped his lips without his consent. His eyes squeezed shut.

"Don't try to move, Hugo. Just rest." Fingers interlocked with his, and it was only when he felt how strong and unmoving they were that he realized his own were trembling. A thumb stroked the top of his hand soothingly, and a few moments of that combined with the pain and his exhaustion was all it took until he was slipping away, into a deep, dreamless sleep.

****

Once again, Hugo awoke, but this time the pain was notably worse than before. Whatever Varian had given him before had worn off, and he almost wished it hadn't. Then he remembered, with increasing embarressment and horror, the words he had said to Varian before. 'I like your face.' Really? He wanted to smack himself, but it hurt too much to move. His eyes fluttered open. Oh, geez, the sun. A triangle of sunshine had slipped through the cracks of the curtains. 

Varian wasn't sitting in the chair anymore. Panic shot through him. Had Donella taken him? Was he in trouble? Despite the fact that he hurt, probably more than he'd be willing to admit, he struggled to sit up. He winced, not only because of the pain, but because of how weak he was. How pathetic he felt. Varian could be in danger, and he could barely sit up. The kid could be dying, and he couldn't move without flinching as the skin twisted under his bandages. He threw his legs off the bed, pushing off with his hands and standing. He nearly collapsed, gasping as he swayed, fatigue and pain and hunger all combining to make him one, giant mess. 

"Varian?!!" He sounded pathetic, too. Like a frightened child, calling out to their mother after a bad dream. He felt himself tipping forward, and he stumbled to grab hold off the chair. "Varian!" Now, he wasn't sure if he was calling out FOR help or TO help. His knees buckled, and he found himself on the floor, leaning forward onto the chair. 

"Hugo?" The door swung open from behind him, the hinges creaking. "Hugo!" Footsteps pounded up to him, and he looked wearily up Varian, kneeling beside him. "You shouldn't have gotten up yet!" Varian scolded, grabbing Hugo's arm and wrapping it around his shoulder. He helped Hugo into bed, lecturing him the whole bit. Hugo didn't even care, a tear slipping out of his eye in relief.

"They... Didn't... Get you, too..." He panted, his voice barely a whisper. Varian stopped, shocked for a moment, then recovering into concern. He scooted the chair closer, sitting in it next to Hugo's head. 

"No, it's okay. We're safe. You're okay, and Yong is safe, too." Varian gripped his hand comfortingly.

"And you're okay." Hugo added, feeling a bit exasperated that Varian had forgotten himself. Typical Varian, always wanting to look out for others, so much so that he forgot about his own well-being. He watched the Little Alchemist's lips tug up into a smile.

"And I'm okay." He added, then his eyes darkened. "Who were those guys? Why did they do this to you? I picked up bits and pieces, but I'm not sure I understand." Varian's eyes searched his, and Hugo closed them, as if the other alchemist could see all his lies through them. He took a shaky, tired breath, remembering what Donella had said. Right. The journal.

"I think... They want the totems. They mentioned your journal, but it was in code, I think? I really don't know, either. I'm sorry." He opened his eyes, looking back at the big, bright pools of blue staring back at his own eyes. Surprisingly, he found he had told the truth. Varian's expression held so many emotions he couldn't read them all.

"No, it's okay, Hugo. I'm sorry, too, it's... The journal that they stole... It was my mom's. She had coded it, but I decoded it and transferred the notes into my own. She had mentioned several times that there were people that would seek the knowledge that the library had and use it for their own gains. To hurt people. I think... Maybe... Those were some of those people she had warned me about. And since they can't decode it, I think they're following us. Did they say anything else?" Varian looked serious, more serious than Hugo had ever seen him. It was the sort of expression that probably had coined the term 'deadly serious'. He looked dangerous, like he was ready to kill anyone that had hurt Hugo. 

"They..." Hugo thought back. Donella had wanted Varian to hurry up the quest. "They bragged about how they had figured out a little bit of the code. How they would get the rest of the totems themselves, and maybe hold me for ransom to get the ones you had. I guess I was just insurance, in case things went south. They wanted to know how many we had so far, but..." His voice trailed off. The lies were coming out of him as easily as ever. They always had, he had always had a silver tongue, but now, for some reason, it hurt to lie. Maybe it was those big blue eyes, so trusting and concerned. "I'm sorry, Varian." He looked away, ashamed. Why was it so easy to lie? But he couldn't stop now. He was in way too deep already, and he could only hope he wouldn't blow his cover, chasing away the only home he had ever had with it. "I... I told them." A hand touched his chin, gentle but firm as Varian turned his face back towards his.

"Hugo. It's fine. They hurt you, they... they tortured you. I would've told them, too. I think anybody would have, if they were in your place. Don't be sorry." Varian looked so kind, so forgiving. Hugo couldn't bear it, his eyes clouding over with tears once more. But they didn't fall.

"I'm still sorry." He said, sorrowfully. He wasn't sorry about what Varian thought he was sorry about. But he WAS sorry. 

"I know." Varian merely whispered, looking guilty. "But you shouldn't be. Here." He turned, grabbing a plate of food, sitting on a tray. 

Beside the food was a tall glass of water. Hugo realized how hungry and thirsty he was now, and as soon as the tray was placed in his lap, he began devouring the food greedily. Varian watched, a bemused expression, mixed with guilt. Hugo shook away his self-concious blush, not even caring anymore. It was SO good. He gulped down the last of the food and turned on the water, chugging it down like there was no tomorrow. And maybe there wasn't. As he finished the water, gasping for breath, he remembered the way Donella had stared at him before he was knocked unconcious. 

She had been so cold, so uncaring. Hugo knew she was like that sometimes, but he had never imagined she would let this happen. His eyes strayed to the bandages wrapped around his arm and stomach, his jaw clenching and unclenching. He swallowed, a sudden lump in his throat. His fingers strayed to the edge of the blanket, fidgeting with a loose thread. He brushed a hand against the bandages on his abdomen, on his bruised chest, shirtless and exposed. Did she know how rough they had been with him? Did she care? No. She had hired them to do this. 

And, with that thought, he broke. Something deep inside him broke. The tears in his eyes didn't rush out like before, though. He didn't sob. Instead, the tears quietly slipped down his cheeks. Silently. And he found himself repeating the mantra he so often did nowadays. It's only a job, it's only a job, he's only a job, it's only a job... He's only a job. All he had to do was finish the job, and things would be back to normal. Varian's arms gently wrapped around him, barely a hug, only grazing over him in fear of hurting his wounds. Hugo didn't move, didn't acknowledge him. He merely stared at the blanket, unblinking, unfeeling. One last tear rolled down his cheek, meeting up with another droplet. Together, they slipped off his chin and onto Varian's arm.

It's only a job, it's only a job, he's only a job, it's only a job...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my poor boy. 
> 
> And to those who are reading this; I have found that there's nothing that pulls me out of a writing block like angst. So, yeah.
> 
> I'm not sorry.


	17. Bonus Chapter: Donella's Point of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blast into the past, but from Donella's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for some angst and conflicting emotions?!! Okay! Let's go!

Donella had been played. The worst part was, she had let it happen. How could the nice one in the friendship end up to be the villain? But as the months went on, she had suspected Ulla wasn't telling her everything. They had been studying the trials, and Ulla had convinced her they didn't have all the information. She had convinced Donella that they didn't know about all the trials, that there was an eighth hidden somewhere. It couldn't be this easy. And why would Donella doubt Ulla? Nothing had ever come easy for her before. And so, for months, they continued their research, going down little bunny trails that didn't make sense. And, although she had suspected before, for the first time, Donella KNEW for certain. 

She had stared at those big, green eyes, so guilty and yet still sparkling at her. And she forgave them. Donella had found her journal, had seen the research. She had been looking for the journal with the trials in them, and had found another journal, one she had never seen before. This one wasn't studying science or alchemy, though. It was studying magic, and an alternative way to open the portal. Ulla had convinced her not to jump into the trials without knowing all the information. A bit of a change compared to her usual, impulsive attitude. Donella had brushed it off. 

And so, she had originally thought nothing of the journal. Perhaps, since they couldn't find the eighth trial, Ulla had wanted another way. But all those months of fruitless attempts to find some mysterious eighth trial got the better of her, and she had flipped through the pages of the newest journal. And had been shocked. Ulla had BEEN to the library. She had seen it, she had been, and she was determined to keep the knowledge to herself. To keep it from everyone else, even Donella. But Ulla had walked in as she was getting to the part where she would learn about the magical way. And, in a burst of magic, the journal had turned to ashes. 

Ulla had apologized, promising to take her there. And she had. She had used her magic to get her to the library, and they had spent a week in it together. Ulla had taught her what magic she knew, how to fight, how to protect. But she had never shared how to get there herself. They had left, and Ulla had showed her how to leave, but always brought her there herself. She had insisted that they should eat something, even though it wasn't necessary. The Eternal Library was eternal, after all, and once inside it, time was frozen. It was a result of a magical item, an ice shard that could freeze anything, even time itself. The two had marveled at the wonders the library held. 

But everything had changed when Donella had mentioned sharing the knowledge with the world. Ulla had snapped, telling her that bad people would use the infinite knowledge to do bad things. They might even destroy the library. And Donella had been silent for a moment, listening to her rant.

"But what about the good people?" She'd asked, quietly. "What about the people that need the knowledge to do good? To help others? What about the Air Kingdom, and the meteors that keep hitting their land?" She couldn't believe that her friend, the one of them that was always looking out for others, would leave those people to die. 

"They can do without it." She had said, a possessive look in her eyes. And Donella had been shocked.

"You can't be serious!" She'd cried, and soon found out she was. She was deadly serious.

"If you don't want to help protect this knowledge, then I will." One of the many sentences Ulla had shot at her that night. 

"And if you won't help those people, then I'll protect them from you, Ulla. You're dangerous now. Knowledge is power, and power makes you corrupt. And you're corrupt, Ulla." Donella had retorted, and she was grateful she had studied magic in the library on her own. The battle that ensued was more than physically exhausting. It was mentally and emotionally exhausting. 

And now, she stood at the barrier she had cast between them. She was standing in the vast, empty space in the dimension outside the library. Ulla stood inside the tower of knowledge, hand pressed in disbelief against the barrier, her eyes wide. She had pleaded with Donella, but to no avail. And once she realized Donella was immovable, she had looked up at her with those big, green eyes. The ones that Donella had never been able to refuse.

"You're just going to leave me here?" She whimpered, and Donella touched her face, felt the blood from the magic. "Please, I didn't mean to!" She whined, tears running down her face. But what Donella had once merely brushed off as irrisistable, charismatic doe eyes, she now recognized as manipulative.

"Goodbye, Ulla." And she had turned and walked away. She had left her friend, knowing about the boy that would grow up without a mother. Knowing that the knowledge was going to be locked away forever. Knowing she would regret this.

She had left the Eternal Library dimension feeling used. Feeling played. And feeling stupid that she had let it all happen. And she had vowed that she would never get soft like this on anyone else, that no one would ever get this close to her again. She wouldn't let herself get hurt like this ever again.

And then she had found the boy. No more than 5 years old, probably, but running around the streets stealing food. He wasn't a very good thief, she had noted with amusement. And then amusement had turned to worry when a shop owner caught him stealing a muffin. The furious shop owner had just been dealing with a picky customer. If it hadn't been for that picky customer, if it hadn't been for the boy running into the shop at that particular time, for the shopkeep looking over as he tucked the muffin into his jacket... There were so many ifs. And the boy had sniffled in fear, looking up as the shopkeep lifted a hand to strike him before sending him off to jail. And his big, green eyes had darted to Donella, and Donella had raised a hand, magic instinctively stopping the shopkeep. 

She hadn't used her magic since that day in the library. But seeing those big green eyes, that scared expression... She had been reminded of Ulla. And, for the second time, green eyes stared at blue ones, sizing each other up behind a barrier. This time, though, it was a barrier of the heart. The kind Donella had put up after the fight. She noticed the boy had it too, and at such a young age. 5 years old, and already tough. She had grabbed the terrified shopkeep's hand, unfrozen him, and looked him dead in the eyes.

"He's mine." She'd said, and slid a handful of gold coins over the countertop. She'd grabbed a whole display of muffins and dumped them in a paper bag, which she took from the counter. Then, she had looked at the boy, at the muffin in his hand, and nodded in approval. "Come along, then." She'd said, impatiently. And the boy had followed her to her hideout.

It was no secret she was a criminal mastermind, a large scale crime lord. But word got around that she had magic, too, and she was untouchable. The boy grew, and she made sure to toughen him up more. She didn't want him to get hurt the way she had. She couldn't allow him to soften up to anyone, not even to her. But then, one of her informants had delivered the news. Ulla's kid, who she checked in on every couple of years, had found some sort of journal. The man stood before her, waiting for his money as she froze. The Saporian, Andrew, had been the one to help break him out of jail a couple years back. He hated the kid now, but she paid him well, so he still informed her of his doings. She nodded, tossing him the coins, breaking out of her stupor.

A journal. Was it the journal with the trials? She had sent Quirin Ulla's belongings, saying she had died in an accident. She had assumed he would lock them up, being too heartbroken over her loss to dwell on them. Besides, the journal was in a code even she couldn't break. Surely there was no way the kid could break it, she assured herself. But she didn't believe her own lies. She had sent Hugo to steal the journal, just in case. And, in an extra safety measure, she had sent him to steal the first totem. Without it, there was no way the library would open. She had been searching for years, and still hadn't found the magic way in. 

But the boy was still looking for the totems. How did he know? With a start, she realized he must've decoded the journal. Hugo had even said himself that he hadn't done the trial himself, it had been Varian. And if Varian could decode the journal and get the totem, what else could he do? Use magic to free Ulla? So, she had sent Hugo to join them, to make sure they got the totems. To focus on the totems, and then Hugo would deliver them all to her. 

But one night, she had followed Cyrus to the meeting between him and Hugo. She had recognized the look on Hugo's face all too well. It was annoyance, but it was the same annoyance she had on her face before she realized she was in love with Ulla. Anger and fear gripped her. Hadn't she told him before to never get too close? That this was a job? Hadn't she spent years trying to toughen him up so that he would never get broken the way she had? And then this kid comes in, and breaks past all his defenses.

She wasn't mad at Hugo. She knew how he felt. Love did that sort of thing to you, it somehow leaked through every crack in the barrier around your heart. Cracks you didn't even know were there before it was too late. She wasn't even mad at Varian. She had watched their interactions, and she knew he felt the same way about Hugo. No, she was mad at herself. She vowed to fix her mistakes. She would show Hugo that it was disasterous to let anyone in. She would help him fix the barriers around his heart, even if it meant he would hate her for it. 

And so, she had hired old guards to get their revenge. And as they restrained him, she had walked forward, just enough for him to see her. The rock had gone swiftly towards his head, so fast she wasn't sure if he would see her. But she knew he did, his eyes meeting hers, filling with the sense of betrayal. Once again, big green eyes met blue ones, and then the moment was gone as the rock cracked down on his head and he fell unconcious. 

Cyrus had been furious. She knew he looked after the boy, even gave him new outfits. She wasn't a fool. Hugo may steal things, but he didn't steal the outfits. She saw Cyrus' looks of approval whenever he appeared from his room donning new apparel. But it only took a raised hand, blue magic swirling around her fingers. She had asked if he'd rather her kill the boy. And that's all it took. He had shut up right away, and she had ordered him to go back to camp if he didn't want to hear the screams. Maybe lead a trail to the building they had rented to torture the boy in, if he was so worried. And he had. 

Donella had hidden herself behind a barrier again. But this time, it was a temporary barrier, meant to keep her invisible. The two boys had burst in, all fire and alchemy, and she had to admit, she was impressed. Varian took on most of the fighting, but the younger boy fired a few rockets at the goons. They had saved Hugo, interrogated the goons, and carried him out, all in the span of less than 5 minutes. Obviously, they were more concerned about Hugo's health, but they did ask a few questions. Donella had watched Varian carry Hugo out the door, pushing him onto the cart and ordering the kid to drive away while he tended to his wounds. She had dropped the barrier, eyeing the goons struggling in messes of magenta-colored goo. 

"If he dies, you'll suffer the same fate you just gave to him." She had promised them, and spun on her heel, walking away. Once again, the voices behind her begged her not to leave them. Told her they hadn't meant it. Pleaded with her to free them. But she had grown cold inside, determined not to make the same mistakes. 

But she couldn't shake the feeling she had when she had seen the two boys looking at each other. Once again, big green eyes had met blue eyes, but this time, neither pair was hers. She was watching a new generation make the same mistakes she and Ulla had made, and it was killing her slowly inside. She would do anything to stop it, she knew. But this time, she would do anything to keep the life from fading from those green eyes. Even if it meant she had to snuff the light out of the blue eyes staring so lovingly back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I've confused my own heart, and I'm writing this! I wonder how the readers are doing lol....


	18. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....

Heyo, people. So, I'm sorry. I've been a bit slower lately with my chapters. I must admit, I'm at a bit of a writing slump here. But I'm still trying to come out with more. All the comments and the kudos that keep coming when I pull up the page are very inspiring, and I'm grateful to you all. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story, it means a lot. So, um... Enjoy your lives while I figure out what to do in the next chapter lol... Sorry, I'm not very good at social interaction, even if it is through the internet. 

So... yeah. I guess I'll get writing!


	19. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids have a talk about how Hugo isn't talking about... well, you know what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, funny story... I was saving this bit on a writing program I use. Before you come up with a title, it takes the first bit and turns it into a name. And the name was, I kid you not, 'Hugo was insane'. Yup. It caught me so off guard, like, I never said that! And then I had to go and check... So yeah.

Hugo was insanely uncomfortable, but it wasn't from the pain. Varian had told him it was okay to rest in the town for another week or two, even more if he'd liked. Hugo had thought back to Donella's extreme methods to get them to hurry, and pushed the thoughts away. He assured Varian it was fine, he'd rather get moving. After a day of getting nowhere (a day too long, he thought), he had dipped deep down into his well of manipulation.

"I just don't want to stay here anymore..." He'd sighed, ignoring the hurt he felt when Varian quickly changed his tune, not wanting to make Hugo uncomfortable. It was too late for that, he was uncomfortable with this whole situation, just not for the reasons Varian thought.

So, the three had hit the road again. It wasn't too long to the Air Kingdom, only about 2 days, but after 4 hours, Hugo wasn't sure how long he could take it anymore. Varian was driving the cart, Yong in the back with Hugo. Yong didn't say much, just stared at Hugo with big, wide eyes the whole time. Whenever Hugo glanced over, he looked away quickly, fiddling with the first thing he could get his hands on. Sometimes, he just fiddled with his fingers. If Hugo stared too long, Yong would turn to him with wide eyes and smile brightly.

"You need something, Hugo?" He'd ask, in an attempt to be casual. 

And that in itself brought a whole host of issues. Varian would jerk the reins, stopping the cart and turning on Hugo like an entire pack of wolves. Except, where wolves wanted to hurt you, Varian wanted to help him. He'd ask if Hugo was alright, offering medicine, food or water. When Hugo managed to convince him he was okay, it took another few minutes of assurance to convince the two he didn't need to stop for a break. 

Hugo figured he might prefer the wolves over this. 

He stared over the side of the cart instead, watching the scenery slowly creep by. There was a shuffle beside him. Out of instinct, Hugo's head swiveled to see Yong a few inches closer. He looked away before a conversation could start, eyes narrowed. A moment passed. Another shuffle. The hairs on Hugo's neck prickled, but he resisted the urge to look. Another moment passed, shorter this time. Another shuffle. Hugo didn't even flinch, but his eye twitched. And suddenly, Yong was beside him. Yip-dee-doo-dah. 

"What's the matter, Firecracker?" He asked, voice flat, before Yong could ask him. He looked down at the kid.

"Nothin'." Yong shrugged. They sat there in awkward silence for a moment. Varian turned, looking back at them with raised eyebrows before turning back to the road, a hint of a smile on his face. Hugo turned back to the scenery. "Whatcha looking at?" Yong spoke up again.

"Trees." Hugo said, annoyed. "How about you?" He glanced at the boy, staring at him with wide eyes.

"You." Yong blinked, confused. Hugo sighed deeply. He had to give it to him, the kid was honest.

"Why?" He asked, closing his eyes the way he remembered Donella did when he was a boy. When he asked too many questions. His eyes opened again. 

"Um..." Yong thought a moment. "Because I wanna talk to you."

"About what." Hugo just wanted this painfully long conversation to be over. He thought he heard a breathy, hushed snicker from Varian. Yong was silent for a moment, and then the words came rushing out.

"Are you okay?" He asked, hurriedly. Hugo stared at him, a bit taken off guard before shrugging.

"I'm fine. My wounds are healing well." He said, touching his shirt that rested over the bandage. 

Well, it wasn't his shirt. Varian had bought it for him, sure, since his clothes were ruined. But it didn't feel like his. It was a loose, green shirt, not very flashy or decorated. The top was closed in an X. Varian had told him he had a shirt like this once before, and it used to be one of his favorite shirts. He had found it in green, and thought of Hugo. Hugo appreciated the sentiment, really, thanking Varian and putting it on. He was grateful for the loose, soft fabric, not wanting something too stiff or tight around his wounds. But it still didn't feel like his. He had brown pants as well, quite similar to the ones before, and they were okay, at least. As he fidgeted with his clothes, he turned back to Yong.

"No, I meant if you were okay. Like... Your feelings." Yong seemed to struggle to convey what he meant. "Like, they hurt you. And I know it's not the same, but when I used to blow something up, my mom would always ask me if I was okay. She'd ask me how I felt, even if I wasn't hurt, and I would tell her about how frustrated I was that my firecrackers didn't work, or my invention. And she'd listen, and give me hugs and hot cocoa. But you haven't talked about it, and I know you're hurting. You can talk to us, you know. We're you're friends." Yong fiddled with a loose piece of wood on the cart in front of him, seeming embarressed. 

"Um... Yeah. I know. I guess... I just never did that. Where I grew up..." Hugo leaned back slightly, trying to find a way to explain his life to a kid who had always had a loving, supporting family. He stared, unseeing, at the trees. "Where I grew up, if you were weak, if you showed weakness, people jumped on you. If people found out your secrets, your insecurities, they'd backstab you. So you just didn't share. It's nothing against you, Firecracker. I just... I don't do that." Hugo glanced back down at Yong, who was staring at him with an unreadable face.

"That sounds like a sad life." He commented, and Hugo blinked.

"Yeah, I guess it was kind of sad." He agreed, managing a small smile. The kid seemed to ponder this for a moment, then brightened.

"But it's okay! You've got us now! You don't have to be sad, because we'll always be here for you! Right?" Yong bounced a bit, turning to Varian. Varian turned around, obviously listening.

"That's right!" He agreed, solemnly. 

But it didn't seem like the kind of tone used when speaking to naive children. He didn't seem to think anything was off about this conversation. It was like he genuinely agreed, genuinely believed everything that was being said, that he had said. Hugo faltered a bit, unsure what to say. Varian merely shot him a supportive smile, turning back to face the road. Yong, seeming satisfied with the conversation, crawled over to poke Ruddiger, who was napping on a pile of blankets. As Hugo watched the kid interact with the raccoon, smiling fondly as the raccoon chattered, annoyed, he felt his heart break a little more.

They might always be here for him. Or, at least, they thought they would be. But he knew for a fact he wouldn't always be there for them. This was merely a reminder of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. Still not at the Air Kingdom yet. Sue me. 
> 
> Actually, don't. Please don't.


	20. Sneaking Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the group is turned away at the gates of the Air Kingdom, Hugo is left in charge of coming up with a plan to sneak inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um... WARNING. 
> 
> Hugo debates doing something stupid, and in his thought process his reasoning is that he'll die and not have to live with consequences of... certain actions. The thought isn't elaborated on too much, but it is considered. To just skip this, skip the paragraph with *** next to it. If that doesn't bother you too much, I really suggest you read it. The whole thought process Hugo has behind it is a bit of a hint towards some more backstory, but I'll leave in the notes basically what happens at the end if you're uncomfortable with that. It's not quite suicide, but it's self sabotage to a point where he might die. 
> 
> Also, there is a really sweet description of catacombs by Hugo to Yong, but you should know that plays a part in this. (Catacombs are basically tombs, those of you who don't know.)
> 
> I'm actually really proud of this whole chapter, so if you don't skip it, I hope you enjoy reading it as much a I enjoyed writing it! Thanks!

Hugo sat on a log beside the fire, staring at his newly found friends. Needless to say, everyone was pretty dejected. They had arrived at the Air Kingdom only to find the guards turning away everyone without the correct paperwork, paperwork stating that they were officially an Air Kingdom citizen. Varian had seemed confused, even bringing up his 'Royal Engineer' status from Corona to the many guards posted by the gates. Yong had just seemed hungry.

But Hugo knew the look on the guard's faces. He had seen it many times before. In fact, he had seen it on Varian's face before, too, when he asked about the how Varian knew so much about the trials. When he had found out about the decoded journal. It was the face of someone who was putting up last resort boundaries, of someone who had let somebody else stray too close for comfort to their secrets. The face of desperation, where they were willing (albeit with boundaries if this person had morals) to do whatever it took to keep the secrets safe. And these guards? Their morals were limited to the Royal Family, and the Royal Family alone. And Hugo was familiar with what nobles did to keep their secrets, let alone royals... 

"So... what are we gonna do?" Hugo hadn't noticed Varian staring at him until the question hung in the air. 

"Me?" He asked, a bit surprised. Varian shrugged, looking a bit embarressed.

"Well, I guess I could... break into a kingdom... but..." Varian looked a bit offended at this sentence, but Hugo decided not to focus on that.

"The great 'royal engineer' is asking ME, a mere thief, for help?" Hugo cried, dramatically putting a hand over his heart. Varian looked embarressed, but he quickly turned the embarressment into fuel for his teasing rant.

"Well, yeah... I mean, I thought you liked me SO much, that you would be willing to help... You did say that you liked my face, right?" Varian was not good at teasing, but by the smirk he gave Hugo when Hugo's cheeks flushed, they both knew that Varian had won this round before it even began. 

"Low blow, Hairstripe. Low blow." Hugo mumbled, dryly, running a hand through his hair, then wincing as he pulled on a wound. Varian noticed immediately, standing and rushing to Hugo, hesitantly holding out a hand. 

"Sorry!" He seemed almost to be pleading with Hugo. Hugo waved his hand briefly, lowering his arm with a wince and shaking his head dismissively.

"It's fine, it's fine." Hugo usually would've rolled his shoulders, shaking it off, but he had a sneaking suspicion that wouldn't help with this. 

"We could sneak in..." He mumbled, the formations of a plan building in his mind. "Forge some papers..." Varian seemed alarmed by this.

"No! No." He said, sternly. 

"That's true... They already saw you..." Hugo was barely listening anymore, the gears in his mind turning as the skills he had aquired as a thief took over. And suddenly, he had the most brilliant plan known to man. 

*** Well, it wasn't brilliant. It was incredibly stupid, and it would quite possibly be the last plan he ever made. If they were caught, not only would the three of them be thrown in jail, but he would be endangering the mission with Donella. Even if he managed to break out them out, Donella would kill him. But maybe it was the guilt he felt after lying to Varian, or the simmering anger and betrayal he felt at Donella now. Maybe it was simply him hoping that he would get caught and revealed, just so Varian would know the truth before he died, and he wouldn't have to live with the guilt for the rest of his life. Or, well, he would, but it would be a very short 'rest of his life'. Maybe it was him taking out his anger on the nobles from his past, hoping that this would spite everyone who had ever hurt him. 

And maybe it was simply the thrill it gave him to think about the fact that, if they succeeded, they would be sneaking in the snotty royal's protected kingdom-- Right through their own palace. 

Whatever it was, Hugo felt a sinister grin creeping up on his face. He noticed Varian looking warily at him, and glancing nervously at Yong, as if he might need to protect him at any moment. Hugo sighed, rolling his eyes. Varian visibly relaxed, and Yong, oblivious to the entire conversation, looked up from the ground where he was terrorizing some random ant with a stick, drawing lines in the ground for it to cross over right before its eyes. The kid got it, Hugo thought. Shaking up someone's world, right when they thought they were doing the right thing. It just felt so... satisfying. The nobles and royals were like the ants, continuing on their impossible path without even thinking about looking around for another one. Sometimes, they might scurry to the left a bit, but inevitably, they would always go back to their old ways. 

"What's going on?" Yong blinked, shifting under Hugo's thoughtful gaze. 

"Hey, Varian." Hugo said, still looking at Yong. "Where's that trial?"

"Well, I'm not sure..." Varian seemed a bit embarressed again. "This was the only one without clear notes. It said something about 'where the light of the land meets the light of the sky to watch for their imminent doom', but I'm not sure..." Varian quoted the line exactly. Hugo looked up at him, eyebrows raised. "What? I've been trying to figure it out!" He yelped, defensively. Hugo sighed good-naturedly.

"Alright, it's fine. Listen, I know we COULD go around asking for bunny trails of where the trials might be... But given the way the guards looked at us and turned everybody away, I somehow doubt that the people would be any more understanding... SO!" Hugo clapped his hands decisively. "Since you asked for my help, you'll be taking it, no buts about it." He pointed a finger at Varian, who looked worried now.

"I don't--"

"Eh! Eh!" Hugo stopped him, shaking his finger as if scolding a child. Miraculously, Varian shut up and sat back down to listen. "I am in charge of this operation. Got it?" He turned to face Yong, raising an eyebrow. Yong lifted his hand in a hefty salute.

"Yes, sir!" He replied, with a grin. 

"Alright. So, I'll need your stick, please." Hugo caught the stick Yong tossed him, shaking the flame that had caught on it as it passed over the fire out, not even phased anymore by the constant fire Yong continued to spread everywhere he went. Seriously, this kid was a walking safety hazard. He drew in the dirt. "So, this is the kingdom walls. It goes around like this here..." He curved the stick in the shape of the kingdom. "And here!" He jabbed a point outside the 'wall' with the stick, prying it up to reveal a dot and a few tiny dirt chunks that had loosened with it. "Is where we get in. We'll have to take an ancient series of catacombs, but they're okay. Just cold. And if we get lost, people leave offerings down there at burials, so there's plenty of food. It's okay." Varian raised an eyebrow. "Personal experience. Don't worry about it, it's okay." He waved off Varian's alarmed look casually. 

"What's catacombs?" Yong inturrupted, the questions dying out on Varian's lips as he spoke up. Varian looked a bit uncomfortable.

"He can take it." Hugo looked up at Yong, grinning with the rush of the moment. Varian shook his head violently, protesting, as Hugo explained. "It's where they put dead guys. It's under the city so the spirits can protect the people from harm. They might seem scary at first, but they're actually there to help us. They'll help us get out if anything bad happens." Varian seemed extremely surprised, and a bit concerned, but after glancing at Yong's adoring face, he said nothing. 

"Whoa! Like superheroes! Except dead ones, so they can't lose!" Yong breathed, awestruck. Hugo grinned.

"Yes, exactly. Anyways, the catacombs lead through the city, but there's an easy exit right..." Hugo frowned, gauging the distance in his mind. "It's roughly around here. I have a map in my bag, I'll get it later." He cleared his throat, circling a spot in the dirt. "We can come in through there, and there should be a spot with all of the information on the kingdom right above us. Old documents, files, stuff like that, all right there waiting."

"A library?" Varian inquired, looking interested.

"Uh, yeah, sort of." Hugo nodded. 'More like the royal vault...' He thought, biting down a grimace. Varian didn't need to know that, though. Prissy pants here had probably never even wanted for anything in his life, it had probably never even crossed his mind to go inside a vault before. "Except it'll have some old documents, stuff that people long forgot about, probably." He watched Varian with a confident, easy smile. Varian's eyes narrowed, but he looked into Hugo's eyes, at his smile, and visibly relaxed. Hugo nodded, shoving back the guilt. 

It's only a job, it's only a job, he's only a job, he's only a job... 

"We'll go in the morning." Varian decided, his gaze trusting. "Get that map ready, Hugh. You've got first watch." And at that, Varian turned, whisking away into his tent of secrets. Hugo was left staring after him, wondering to himself when 'Hugh' had become his nickname. 

He had a sneaking suspicion Varian had long ago started thinking of him with that name, from the way it so easily slipped off his tongue. So casually, careless. As if he hadn't really thought about it. He watched Yong bound off to bed, and he had a sneaking suspicion the kid was going to make more explosions. He had a sneaking suspicion the kingdom was hiding something big, something way over their heads, and they were wading in too deep without knowing it, much like Hugo had done that day he followed Donella from the bakery. He shoved that thought off quickly. He had a lot of sneaking suspicions, he realized... Including the one that was shrinking from being a sneaking suspicion and growing more and more into an uneasy, wary fear. He turned to see a hulking figure in the trees in the distance. 

Not a suspicion anymore. A fact. Donella had sent Cyrus to check on him. Hugo gulped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO. Summary.
> 
> Hugo really hates nobles and royals, and it's heavily implied that it's very personal. Actually, I believe the exact sentence was 'Maybe it was him taking out his anger on the nobles from his past, hoping that this would spite everyone who had ever hurt him.' Yeah, something along those lines... :)
> 
> Um, so... they're sneaking through the catacombs directly into the palace to get information from the royal vault about the trials. 
> 
> Also. It is heavily implied that Hugo was once lost/trapped in these same catacombs (more on that in the future chapters), and because of that, he's not worried about getting lost by accident, because he knows how to survive off the offerings left at burials. 
> 
> Oh yeah! Cyrus is here, and Hugo is nervous.


	21. Lost, Not Alone PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:
> 
> This chapter is a backstory of Hugo getting lost in the catacombs (TOMBS, DEAD PEOPLE). Could be very triggering, read with caution. Descriptions of a skeleton in a casket. PROCEED WITH CAUTION IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY DEATH AND DEAD BODIES.
> 
> A (hopefully) non-triggering, non-descriptive summary will be posted at the end in the notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION, CAN BE TRIGGERING. CHILD TRAUMA AND ANGST HERE. 
> 
> Read description for more details, and end notes for summary.

Hugo never really had a thing against nobles before. Sure, they were rich, and they loved to brag about it. But honestly, if Hugo were that rich, he'd want to brag about it, too. You can't help who your parents are, and you can't help what life throws at you. Donella seemed to have a mild distaste for nobles, but politely swallowed it down for business. Unsurprisngly enough, nobles didn't like being out shined with the riches they often bragged about, even if it was by other nobles. 

So, when a rumor started around the Duke of Berevin, of the Air Kingdom, had a particular 'priceless artifact' in his meaningless collection, one that could offer riches untold, the other nobles were a bit put off by this. And they turned to the biggest crime lord in all 7 kingdoms-- or, rather, lady. Donella. She received several offers to steal this artifact, each one a larger sum of money than the last. After a bit of research, she had discovered the rumor was a bit out of hand, as rumors tend to bend. The artifact was, indeed, magical, but it wouldn't give you 'riches untold'. It was a golden goblet of never-ending wine. 

Hugo, being only 12, had debated the possible riches you could earn with such a treasure, not really understanding what the big deal was about alcohol. Of course, he had never tried it, but still. What could be so great about stumbling around in a stupor, doing stupid things and being liable to go to jail? And not even remembering it when you got there! That just seemed stupid. He had debated selling glasses, even bottling it up, but there was a curse on the goblet, and the last fool that had tried bottling the wine had ended up in some coma. 

Donella knew this, too, having looked into it. After some thought, she decided they were likely to make more money stealing it for the greedy nobles than stealing it for themselves. So, that was how Hugo found himself staring at the shiny golden cup in the Duke of Berevin's vault. It was positioned on a tall white pedestal, and Hugo had to strain on his tip-toes to come eye-level with the center of the goblet. He grabbed the glimmering metal, pulling the goblet towards him. In the corner of his eye, he saw movement in his reflection on the goblet. His eyes widened, and he pulled the goblet down quickly, spilling red, foul-smelling liquid all over himself in the process. He whirled around, clutching the goblet to his chest. 

"Thief!" The Duke wailed, dramatically. Two thugs walked into the room, seeming surprised to find a kid before them. But they quickly adjusted themselves, clenching their fists and gripping swords with menacing snarls. 

"Hey, kiddy, kiddy..." One of them said, patting his thigh.

"He's not a cat?" The other scrunched his face up.

"Kid. I said kiddy, not kitty." The first one glared at the other. Hugo raised his eyebrows, rolling his eyes.

"Are we gonna do this or not?" He smirked, and the two goons straightened, looking at him with snarls etched onto their faces.

"Get him!" The Duke held an overly dramatic hand to his heart, fluttering his hand a bit. What a drama noble.

A quick chase ensued. Hugo wasn't strong enough, or experienced in fighting enough to take them on, but he was fast. He darted behind piles of alluring gold and jewels, ducking and twisting out of their grip. Unfortunately, the large goblet was heavy, and threw his balance off a bit. He wasn't fast enough with it, nor light enough, to evade capture. As the goons eventually grabbed him, lifting him off the ground by his collar and wrenching the golden cup from his hands, Hugo kicked and struggled. The Duke walked up to him, eyeing him with disdain. 

"So. You're Donella's brat." He said, but it was more of a statement than a question. Hugo didn't reply, pursing his lips defiantly and glaring down at the short Duke. "I wasn't aware that you were so... young." The Duke let out a huff. "I was going to kill you, but I'm no monster. I won't kill a kid. I'll at least give you a fighting chance." A grin spread across his face, something so horribly disturbing that Hugo found chills running up his spine.

"What are you gonna do?" Hugo was surprised to find his voice was steady, merely tinged in curiousity, despite the quaking fear that ran through his veins.

"I won't kill you. But I'll leave you somewhere where it won't matter if you die or not." The Duke's disturbing smile turned pleasant, but it still chilled Hugo to the bone. And then a slight hand gesture was made, and everything went black.

****

Hugo woke up, his head pounding. It was dark, unusually so, even with the glowing vials on his arm. Not like the darkness of night, where there were stars and the moon to guide you. It was dark, and a bit damp, and VERY cold. Hugo shivered, shifting in place where he was lying. The ground underneath him felt like stone. A cave? Hugo pulled the magenta-hue glowing vial out of the armband, clutching it close for comfort. He was thirsty, and he could hear water dripping somewhere, but this whole place seemed to echo, so it was hard to tell where.

"Hello?" He called, at a normal volume. 

His voice echoed loudly off the walls, seeming much louder than it really was. It hurt his head. He stood, holding the vial in a tight fist in front of him. Something wooden was in front of him. He could make out the swirls of the wood, spots rotting away from decades of sitting in a damp, cold cave. A door, maybe? Hugo touched the wood with his free hand, and a bit of it crumbled beneath his fingers, leaving a dirty residue on them. He brushed them slightly, only midly annoyed, before slowly inching the vial in the front of the wood. His free hand followed the light, and he stepped to the side, flowing with the motion. 

The wood stopped at a sharp edge, curving inwards at an odd angle. So... not a door? Hugo leaned forward, still tracing the wood in the dim light. It seemed to be a box of some kind, he thought. The design felt sickeningly familiar, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember why. Hugo lifted the vial a bit, looking for the lid. It was nailed on, but the wood was moldy and old, barely keeping from rotting away, and the nails were rusty with age, crumbling as he shifted the lid gently. 

A slight tug and all the nails were free, a musty odor emitted from the box. No, not musty... old. It smelled like something had rotted, but it was so old that the smell had even dissipated. Was it old food? Was he in some sort of ancient settlement, buried underground? Despite the precarious situation, Hugo felt himself grow excited, and he wrenched the lid off the box, standing on his tip-toes to see what was in the box lying at the same level as his stomach. A moment of shock, the hand with the vial outstretched over the top of the box. 

Right over empty, unseeing holes where eyes used to be. 

Hugo couldn't tear his gaze away, as much as he wanted to. His hand shook, and his eyes wandered across the body. No, it wasn't even that anymore. All that was left was a skeleton, some dirt, and a few strips of moldy cloth, barely whole anymore. So dark and ruined you couldn't tell what color it had once been. As his eyes scanned, the hand with the vial moved to help him see better. And then his arm brushed against the skull, and everything came out of him with a heart-wrenching scream. 

Terrified. Hugo had never been so terrified. Random words, thoughts, skitted through his brain as he stumbled backwards, violently wiping the hand with the dirt off on his pants. He tripped over the lid, forgotten on the ground beside him, landing on his butt against the stone wall. He was afraid, but he was more afraid to drop the vial and be left in the dark, so he waited until he had brushed off his first hand before switching the vial from hand to hand and rubbing the arm that had brushed the skull for long after it was probably necessary. Then, he switched again, repeating the process, desperate to cleanse himself of the death he had just touched.

He couldn't cleanse himself. It was in the air all around him. And, despite logic telling him that they were dead, they couldn't hurt him, their souls had likely moved on anyways, the panic and terror and horror at seeing it here, so close... Touching it... Emotions wouldn't let logic take over now. His scream had turned into a constant wailing, and he struggled to contain the shuddering sobs overtaking him. He didn't cry. He never cried. He wasn't sure he knew how, anyways. 

He knew where he was, of course. He was in the catacombs beneath the Air Kingdom. Likely the very oldest parts of it, too, judging from the condition of the body he'd just found. Hugo struggled to think logic, to remember what he had learned about the catacombs in his history 'lesson'. It hadn't been too long ago, he knew, it had only been earlier this year. But it felt like ages ago, the facts all crammed into his head at once. He took a deep breath. Okay. Logic.

The catacombs had several entrances and exits, some blocked off and long forgotten by the kingdom, and some more frequently passaged when burials occurred. Unfortunately, after a woman had stumbled in the catacombs one night drunk, she had gotten lost, only managing to escape a few days later. After that incident, the passages had been closed off after every funeral procession, as demanded by the nobles, a head count from each funeral group taken before and after, and several times during. But Hugo hadn't been in a funeral. So how had he gotten in? 

That's right. There were a couple main entrances right underneath the palace. One, the most famous, was the entrance to the official royal burial area. Luckily, that area wasn't closed off from the rest of the catacombs, he knew. There were others, but none so prominently marked as the royal entrance. The tombs there were actual tombs, not just caskets on a shelf. Big, stone tables, the tops decorated with gold and other precious metals and jewels. It wouldn't be easy to miss those, he knew, and right now, he didn't care about getting caught by the royal guard. He just wanted to get OUT. So, a big, un-missable fancy tomb was going to save him. 

Funny, that it was the greedy wishes of rich people that wanted more wealth that had gotten him into this. And now, it was going to save him. Those rich jerks, not content with being poor even in death, were going to save a poor, orphan thief. Hugo might've laughed at the irony if he wasn't concerned about going the wrong way. The tunnels were like streets in a city, breaking off into different avenues and alleys. But unlike a city, there were no indicators of where he was. They all looked the same, the walls around him all stacked with coffins. 

Wait. That's it. He just had to pick one direction. If the coffins seemed to get less and less damaged, he was going in the right direction. And if they got more damaged, that meant... he was heading deeper, towards the outskirts of the kingdom. There was another exit there, too, he knew, the tunnels breaking off in the mouth of a cave. The cave had been closed off, not only because of the endless maze they opened into, but because the mouth of the cave was unstable, frequent rockslides from the mountain above knocking rocks into the entrance. It wasn't blocked yet, he knew, there was still a bit of opening left. But there had been debate as to whether or not to clear it out, simply sealing the catacombs off for good, aside from the occassional funeral party accompanied by a guide. 

Yes, Hugo would have to risk the palace. He wasn't willing to travel to a guard-free cave, risking his life over freedom on some risky bet that it wasn't actually sealed off by now. He staggered to his feet, heading right from the horror he had just witnessed. He walked for who knows how long, unsure of the time. He walked endlessly, aimlessly... Lost in the emptiness of his mind, trying desperately to think of something, anything, to shake the shivers running down his spine from cold and fear. He walked until he was walking completely on the will to survive.

Hugo wasn't one for stamina, and he realized that fairly quickly. But he kept on walking, watching the vial in his hand. The magenta glow, warm and comforting, was the only thing keeping him sane right now. But the mixture wasn't perfected yet. Donella had talked about adjusting it so that it stayed glowing forever, but his wasn't like that. His was plant based, and it needed to have at least a little bit of sunlight to recharge its glow. He had been experimenting with making one out of the glowing cave toadstools he had found on a field trip with Donella, but he hadn't quite perfected it yet. Besides, that was back in his room, which doubled as his own lab. Donella had said he needed to stop using hers. He had another vial, a lime green color. A bit eerie, but it was still welcomed over the pitch black, cold darkness he would inevitably face. 

NO. He would get out before then.

Hugo kept walking. He came to something that gave him pause. An offering table? There were several candles strewn across the table, but they had all gone out long ago. Hugo waved his arm in front of him methodically, ignoring the squeaks of rats nearby. FOOD. All that was left was a bit of a loaf of bread, but Hugo snatched it up. The ends were nibbled, the rats had already eaten most of it. Hugo only hesitated a moment, hearing the angry squeaks of the rats who had lost their dinner. 

"Back off!" He bellowed, his voice sounding louder in the cavernous area. 

It was stale, but it was here. And, as Hugo retreated into the darkness, that thought gave him hope. Someone had been here not too long ago. Which meant they had to have walked here from one of the entrances. His search for the royal tombs continued, but this time with desperate, frenzied motions. It had to be here. It had to be here. He nibbled on the bread, but he still felt weak. There wasn't anything to drink back there, and the stale bread made him even more thirsty. He felt himself sway dangerously from dehydration. 

How long had he been down here?

And then, against all odds, he spotted it. A gleam in the dim glow of his vial. The shimmer of metal. Hugo rushed towards it. It was a golden lid, set atop a huge stone table-like tomb. The tomb was set off in a long side-street, and Hugo stumbled through it. Light. Quite literally light at the end of the tunnel. Hugo pushed towards it, feeling himself grow weaker with every step. Just as he reached the door, the glass window letting the precious light stream through, he collapsed, his small frame thudding against the door.

"Help..." He managed weakly, before falling unconcious.

So close. And yet so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hugo steals something from a noble, the noble doesn't want to kill a kid, so he knocks him out and dumps him in the catacombs. Hugo walks through them (very traumatic experiences happening) to find the most popular entrance, the royal burial chamber. He gets to the door to the castle and passes out before he can open it. 
> 
> So close, and yet so far. 
> 
> Next chapter will be continued from Nuru's point of view.


	22. Lost, Not Alone PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT SCARY.
> 
> Well, I certainly hope not. I was aiming for sweet, with hints of sorrow. It's a continuation of Part 1, but it picks up from Hugo fainting on the doorstep-- IN NURU'S POV!!! Hooray! Yeah, yeah, I know, I know... Hugo's version of the 7 kingdoms... but screw it, this needed to be done. It's a backstory, the opposite side of Hugo's backstory. What happens when he passed out... how he got the dagger he has (very important later)... But from Nuru's point of view. 
> 
> Oh, and where did that loaf of bread come from?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN, NOT SCARY. SWEET. 
> 
> The dagger is important for later. Pay attention.
> 
> Well, you don't have to, but you might want to.

Nuru had just visited her grandfather's body with her grandmother 2 days ago. Mimi, her grandmother, was grieving, much more than she was, she knew. And since she had always been the one person in the family who would listen to Mimi and Papa tell stories, who would bake with Mimi and play chess with Papa, Mimi had asked if she wanted to come along. Nuru hadn't seen the point then.

"We just had his funeral a week ago, Mimi." She had said, in a placating tone. Perhaps Mimi had forgotten? She was getting old, and these things did happen. 

"Ah, but it's an ancient tradition of the Air Kingdom." Mimi had started, leaning forward slightly in her rocking chair. Nuru had straightened, feeling the beginnings of a story unfolding in the air before her. Mimi had smiled, leaning back again and straightening the silk cover on her lap, the one with the constellations on it. She had an audience now. "It was customary to set out offerings, to give gifts to the spirits so they would continue their sacred duty. They go up to the stars, only coming down when the kingdom needs them, to protect the innocent. The offering tables aren't really needed, but appreciated by the souls of our loved ones. It shows we care, that we haven't forgotten them. I haven't been down in a while, but with Bernard gone..." Mimi's voice trailed off, her eyes growing distant, trapped in some land between here and her memories. 

"I'll go with you!" Nuru said, quickly, hoping to spare Mimi. She always got such a sad, sullen look on her face after this happened, after her eyes stared off into nothingness. Mimi blinked, pulling out of her almost trance-like state with a pleasantly surprised expression.

"Alright. Go get some food, I'll get a torch and some candles." She directed, and Nuru bounded off after a moment of hesitation. 

She headed into the kitchen, unsure of what to get. What sorts of food could dead people like, anyways? After a moment, she thought about what Papa had liked. He had always loved carbohydrates, she remembered, with a fond smile. But if the food was to help them protect the kingdom, they would need something that gave them energy. It probably seemed stupid, she knew, wanting to indulge herself in fantasies that Mimi's stories were real. But they comforted her. So, she had grabbed a loaf of grain bread, filled with nutrients that living people needed to fight.

Mimi had led her along the cold, dark passageways, shuffling along at a slow pace. Her usual pace being a quick, fast walk, so fast most people had to jog to keep pace with her, Nuru found it slightly aggravating to walk this slow. But she bit her lip and walked alongside Mimi, backtracking occassionally with a sheepish glance when she got too far ahead, even by a little. Mimi only smiled knowingly at her each time she did, having been at this stage in life herself. 

The two didn't speak the whole time they were in the catacombs, out of respect, reverence, and, if Nuru was honest, a bit of fear. She had always hated the catacombs, the idea of dead bodies being so close to her home, even though they couldn't hurt her. It was silly, but she still feared it. But at least now she could walk past the door leading to the catacombs without a squeak and practically running past it. She still picked up her pace occassionally, sure, but she was much more composed than she had once been. They had passed the royal burial chamber and continued on, to see an offering table. Mimi had lit the candles in various spots around and motioned to Nuru, who set the bread and plate in the center. Then, at a satisfied nod from Mimi, they had left. The walk back seemed quicker than the walk there, although Nuru was certain they were going at the same pace.

But now, it was two days later, and 9-year-old Nuru was worried. What if they had eaten the bread? And fear coursed through her. What if they had EATEN the bread? Mimi was asleep, but Nuru remembered the way to the offering table. It was a left from the royal burial chambers, going straight until you reached the offering table off to the side, on her right, by the torch... Nuru ran through the directions in her mind, certain she wouldn't get lost. She had grabbed another loaf of the same bread, and started slowly towards the door. Hesitating in front of it. She felt as if something was on the other side, someone. Was it waiting for her?

And then, a loud thump startled her. She dropped the plate, and it shattered on the floor. A weak cry, pleading from the other side of the door. Help. Was it the spirits? Were they here to get her? She couldn't move, couldn't breathe. But no, it hadn't sounded like a spirit. How did she know? She wondered, then took a breath. Mimi had said the spirits came to protect the kingdom, the innocent. Why would they cry for help?

"Nuru! Are you okay?" Tilly, her older sister, came rushing up, carefully stepping over the glass and shaking her younger sister's shoulders. Nuru could only lift a finger, shakily pointing at the door. Tilly didn't understand, looking at the door to the catacombs and back again with a confused expression.

"What's the matter, Nuru?" She demanded, beginning to freak out.

"The... voice..." Nuru could only manage, her finger still outstretched, trembling. Tilly's eyes widened, then she shook off her panic.

"There is no voice. There's no one there, Nuru. It's empty, see?" Tilly opened the door, jumping back with a scream as a young boy toppled, unconcious, onto the floor before them. 

"The..." Nuru managed, tears falling freely.

"Oh." Tilly said, beginning to hyperventilate. Guards rushed down the hallway, determined to protect the princesses, having heard the scream. Protective stances turned to panic, then orders were shouted through the air, demanding help for the strange boy that had, quite literally, fallen into their lives.

Nuru could only stare at the boy. He was young, barely older than her. Skinny and malnourished, no doubt, even before whatever he had just went through. Dried blood matted in his blonde hair, the result of a hard blow. Had he fallen? Or had... someone put him down there? His clothes were dirty, his hands caked with dirt. A vial had rolled out of his fingers, and before anyone could notice it, Nuru scooped and picked it up. It let out a soft, magenta glow, almost hypnotizing. Comforting. She tucked it the pocket of her dress before anyone could notice. Strong hands gripped her shoulders, leading her away as people rushed to help the boy onto a stretcher, to carry him to the palace infirmary. 

The boy, she found out later that night, was severely dehydrated and malnourished. And in his hand, he had held the crumbling remains of a loaf of grain bread. Nobody in the kingdom had claimed him, and Mama and Daddy had figured he must be an orphan. Nobody knew where he had gotten the bread, but the doctors had said it was the only thing that had kept him alive, possibly. He had been down there almost 4 days, they estimated, with no water and only that little bit of bread. It was a miracle he was alive, that he had made it to the palace door. He had to be one tough cookie. Praises, rumors and questions floated through her ears, everyone so sure they had the facts.

Nuru visited him the next day, when the doctors had stopped crowding around his unconcious body. They had an IV hooked up to him, fluid leaking into him drip by drip. She sat by his bed, playing with the vial he had dropped. This was where Mimi found her, hours later, humming a tune to the unconcious boy, wondering if he could hear her in his dream state.

"That's an interesting light." Mimi noted, smiling as Nuru jumped and rushed to hide the vial. Nuru, realizing she had been caught, guiltily pulled it out from her pocket, revealing it to Mimi.

"Yeah. He dropped it." She admitted, shaking the chemical inside the closed glass tube. 

"You seem to like it very much. And I noticed that he has two. Perhaps, when he wakes up, you could offer to trade something of yours for that." Mimi offered, and then winked. "And it would give you two a chance to talk." Nuru blushed as Mimi shuffled out the door again. 

But what would a boy like him want? Nuru bit her lip. He was an orphan, a street rat. There was probably plenty that he wanted, he had so little. Her eyes widened. That meant that everything he had must be precious to him. She frowned. She should give him something precious to her, too. She stood up, grinning anew as she rushed past Mimi in the hallway, racing to her room. Fumbled through her dresser drawers. Searching for it. 

Then, she found it. A black metal dagger. It was a special metal, only found in the Air Kingdom. It was very similar to obsidian, except, unlike the brittle mineral that shattered so easily, this metal was nearly indestructable. No one was really sure what it was, only that it was infused with some sort of ancient magic. It had been discovered by an ancient wizard called Demanitus, and he had named it Demedion, a play on his name and obsidion. The metal, being so indestructible, could only be destroyed or forged into something with magic. The methods had long since been lost, and weapons made of Demedion were rare, and hard to come by. But in a fight, nearly nothing paralled a Demedion weapon. 

Her father had given this to her when she was 4, against the protests of her mother. Her father had argued that it was a part of her heritage, and her ancestors would want her to have it. Besides, princesses needed to know how to defend themselves. Her mother had insisted he give her a necklace made of Demedion, if he wanted her to have one so bad. So, he had sighed, taken the dagger back, and later handed her a small star-shaped charm made of Demedion. Later, Nuru had found the dagger on her pillow, wrapped in a blue bow. On the hilt of the weapon, there was a silver star painted on it. 

Nuru would never be able to use the dagger anyways, she knew. She had been taking lessons to protect herself, and she had other daggers. She tried reasoning with herself all these things as she scurried back down the hall, clutching the weapon to her chest. She had almost turned away, not wanting to give up her precious first weapon. But seeing the boy, so pale and helpless and dirty, lying there... She wasn't sure how she knew. But she knew the boy had enemies, people who would hurt him. And she knew he needed it more than she did. She had sat in the chair next to his bed, fidgeting, placing the dagger on the table beside her, instead playing with the vial. She didn't want to cut herself.

She had left. She had wanted to get some lunch. She had left the dagger on the table beside the boy. Grabbed random items from the kitchen, not caring what she grabbed. Piled it onto a plate, and filling another plate for the strange boy. She had scurried back to the room, not really feeling hungry anymore, just anxious for the boy. He hadn't woken up yet. Was it her fault? What if he died because she had hesitated? A few seconds wouldn't have made a difference, she reasoned with herself. It was logic. Logic helped her think, helped her calm down. But she returned to the room feeling anxious that maybe he had died while she was gone. And she had dropped the plate of food, glass shattering on the floor for the second time in two days, this time alerting the doctors.

The boy was gone. 

The IV had been ripped out, pooling a little puddle of fluid onto the floor. The window was open, the hinges squeaking slightly as it swayed in the wind. And the dagger was gone. Nuru had reached into her pocket, pulling out the magenta vial, staring at the liquid that was no longer glowing. She ached for the glow now, probably the same way the boy had ached for it not to go out. She stared at it for a moment, then tucked it away in her pocket again and turned, leaving the infirmary with a small smile. 

They had traded, after all. A wordless exchange, and yet, it seemed that some small understanding had passed between them, some sweet innocence only children could understand. The simplicty of leaving something behind for a stranger after taking something that they had left, and having them accept it, like they knew what was going on even though the two had never met. And, maybe, in the future, they would meet. She was sure she would recognize the boy, his features engraved in her mind from the hours she had spent singing, humming, talking to his peaceful, sleeping figure. But he wouldn't know her, save for the small vial that no longer glowed, tucked away on her person. 

It glowed again, a few days later, when she left it on the table in the sunlight. A reminder of the light that had kept the boy afloat in a sea of death. Nuru visited the offering table daily after that whole incident was over. Sometimes Mimi came with her, but not usually. As Mimi grew older, gifting over her things as her death approached, she eventually stopped coming altogether. Had asked Nuru to keep them alive for her. 

Told her before she died that one day she would find a destiny, something greater than herself, and she might have to leave, but that she wouldn't mind. That she'd be dead, after all, and she would fight to protect the kingdom and the innocents with the strength given to her by the memories of her grandaughter, so determined to help. Had given her that silk cover that she liked so, explaining the map hidden in the constellations sewn onto the pattern. If she ever needed to find her way, look to the stars. Remember the hilltop where the kingdom liked to go stargazing, and picture the stars above her head if she ever felt sad. And then, Mimi had died.

Nuru still visited every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of spoiler, not really, you were expecting this.
> 
> You better believe Nuru will recognize him.


	23. An Awkward Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus and Hugo have a chat. 
> 
> The moment you've been waiting for, ladies, gents, and non-binary fans. The dad-son talk between Hugo and Cyrus.

Hugo stood, a feeling of dread washing over him like a tidal wave. The walk to the trees, only a moment away, felt like an eternity. All the while, Cyrus stood there, unmoving. Hugo reached the tall, broad man, wishing the eternity had taken longer. Cyrus stood there a moment, his eyes scanning Hugo's new outfit.

"It's temporary. I'll find something else." He grumbled, his cheeks flushing.

"Are you hurt bad?" The question, delivered with a quiet, matter-of-fact-tone, threw Hugo off guard. He stared at Cyrus, searching his eyes, willing himself to see through the darkness. He wished he was wearing his armband with the vials, but he had taken it off earlier because it agitated a wound. 

"Why does it matter? Donella wanted this to happen." He finally mumbled, crossing his arms. In the dim light, he knew at least that much would be visible, even if their faces weren't. 

He was grateful Cyrus couldn't see his face. 

"Donella wanted this. But I didn't. If I helped you, you would've died. At least this way, you had a chance." The statement was delivered without emotion, years of practice from keeping a stoic expression and tone kicking in, no doubt. But the words told Hugo that Cyrus cared. 

His arms dropped slightly, and he did something he probably never would've done before he met Varian.

"It's... pretty bad." He admitted. He sounded quiet, the way Yong sounded when he admitted he blew something up. 

"I'll take care of it." Cyrus said, but he didn't move.

"What...oh. OH." With a start, Hugo realized what he meant. He was planning on killing the men who had done this to him. But he didn't protest.

"Is that okay?" Cyrus seemed unsure now. Hugo was silent.

No, it wasn't okay. But what they had done wasn't okay, either.

"Thank you, Cyrus." He didn't answer the question, but they both took it as an open invitation. There was an understanding grunt. 

"I noticed you were turned away at the gates, too." Back to business.

"Yeah, but it's no problem. I've got a way inside." Hugo assured Cyrus. No. Assured Donella through Cyrus. 

"May I ask how?" Cyrus, for the first time, had a hint of emotion in his voice. But it wasn't sarcasm, or anger, or even curiousity... It was concern.

"The catacombs." Hugo answered without emotion now, his voice light and empty. Like a soldier obeying orders without question. In a way, he was, even though Donella hadn't told him to go through the catacombs.

"Hugo. You don't have to." Cyrus almost seemed to be pleading with him. 

Hugo was reminded of that time, so long ago, when he had left the Air Kingdom, still weak from his ordeal down THERE. Cyrus had been waiting for him outside the kingdom, worried sick. On the way back to the Industrial Kingdom, back to Donella, he had finally asked why Hugo didn't have the goblet. Hugo hadn't been able to supress the shudder that ran through him as he recounted the events that had unfolded. Cyrus had seemed shocked, and Hugo quickly flashed a smirk at him, telling him how he got a dagger out of the mess and pulling out his new toy. Although seeming concerned, Cyrus hadn't brought it up again. 

"I have to get in the kingdom." Hugo stated, firmly. "And that's the easiest way in. Besides, Hairstripe doesn't know where the trial is, it's the only one that's not clear. And the palace vault will have the information, if anywhere does. It's the best way to do this." The words had come out before he could stop them. Now they knew how he was jeopardizing the mission.

"Donella won't be happy if you get caught. Be careful." Cyrus said. Did that mean he wasn't going to tell her?

"I won't get caught." Hugo said, and despite the confidence he felt at that statement, a note of worry came out. But Cyrus seemed to understand.

"I won't tell her." He said, and then there was an awkward pause between them. "But if you do, you never told me anything." 

Hugo nodded. That was fair. Then, as the silence stretched on, the air thick, he realized Cyrus couldn't see him. 

"I never told you what?" He asked, smugly. There was a soft chuckle, surprising Hugo. He had never heard Cyrus laugh before. It sounded... Nice. A bit hoarse, like he wasn't used to laughing, and yet, there was a certain fondness to it. Like the way a dad would laugh if his son told a joke. 

Hugo had told a joke, sort of. 

"I'll be waiting outside the gates. Hidden. You better come out in at least 2 days, or I'm storming the walls." Cyrus said. Hugo might've laughed, but Cyrus sounded deadly serious. 

"I'll be in and out in a flash. You won't even notice I'm gone." Hugo grinned, and then jogged away. He thought he heard one last quiet sentence, uttered just above the verge of a whisper.

"I always do." 

Hugo ignored it, pretending he hadn't heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray, dad talk! Cyrus is best non-dad dad, I think.
> 
> 10/10, Cyrus, if I do say so myself.


	24. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cave that leads to the catacombs has been blocked by rock slides. Before they realize what's happening, Yong... Well, like I've said in previous chapters, the kid's a walking hazard. He means well, though! But anyways, they get inside. And then get trapped by another rock slide. 
> 
> I'm not sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wherefore art thou, Varianlover333? 
> 
> Oh, I'm in my room, writing long fan fics, mother. 
> 
> It is Thursday, my dear. 
> 
> ... I thought it was Monday. 
> 
> Yeah, that's pretty much how our conversation went today, more or less. So... Um... ANYWAYS...

"Alright... I MAY have forgotten about this wall..." Hugo ran a hand through his hair sheepishly. 

The group stood in front of the cave leading to the catacombs. The cave had been completely blocked off by the rockslides. Apparently, the council had decided not to open it back up. Varian looked a bit dejected, but a determined fire flamed in his eyes. Yong looked... well, Hugo wasn't quite sure, he realized, looking around. Where WAS Yong? In front of him, Varian brushed a hand against the boulders blocking the cave. His shoulders hunched a bit.

"Looks like we'll have to find another way in the kingdom..." He murmured, then turned and saw Hugo's expression. "What's wrong? Where's... Oh."

There was a pause, and both of their eyes widened.

"Oh, no." Varian said, and then...

Chaos.

A stream of fire crashed just above Varian, the firework knocking rocks down. As they fell, Hugo dove towards the young man, knocking him out of the way. There was only a slight moment of respite before a huge BOOM threw more rocks in every direction, throwing the entangled pair a ways away. Yong came running up, pushing them inside the newly-opened entrance. Rocks crumbled behind them, and the three turned with mouths agape. 

"No!" Varian's mouth made the words, but Hugo couldn't hear him. The ringing in his ears was too loud. 

And then the rocks fell, sealing them inside the cave. As the ringing subsided, Hugo made out a quiet voice in the dim light from the glowing alchemist tools.

"Oops." Yong said. 

"Yeah, no kidding." Hugo couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of it all, but ended up choking on dust in the air. 

Hugo expected Varian to be mad, but as he looked through the dim lighting at Varian, his face visible in the dim glow of his staff, he was surprised to see Varian's expression. He actually seemed quite amused, his eyes distant, as if remembering some memory. No doubt of himself, blowing something up. He didn't seem mad. He didn't even seem surprised. Alright, then. Leave the parenting moments to the guy who didn't really have an actual parent.

"Yong, don't do that again. Ask us next time." Hugo coughed again, unable to say much due to the debris in the air. So much for a stern lecture. 

"Sorry." Yong did seem guilty, at least. Hugo rolled his eyes and handed the boy a glowing vial. It was the familiar magenta glow, like the one he had lost in these same catacombs so long ago. 

He had modified the mixture, and now it didn't need to recharge on sunlight. Hugo had helped Varian fix the balls in his staff, too. The Little Alchemist hadn't quite figured out a way to do that yet, and after those boring days healing his wounds, Hugo had been grateful to do something to distract himself. Even if it was sharing his secrets. He shifted uncomfortably. Of course, these weren't the important secrets. The adrenaline had worn off now, and Hugo felt his muscles scream. He gasped in surprise, clenching his shirt over the bandages, and felt himself choking on more dust. 

"Come on, we should move in. Away from all the dust." Varian grabbed Hugo's arm, keeping away from the injuries, and pulled the hacking thief further in the cave. Yong followed suit.

As the cave turned into the catacombs, Hugo heard Varian draw in a breath. Yong hummed with interest, holding his light out and scanning the area. He stopped in front of a rotted, wooden casket, one that was even with his stomach. Hugo, still coughing slightly and trying to catch his breath, leaped to his feet as the boy's hands touched the side lightly. He yanked Yong back, a bit rougher than intended, perhaps, panic flooding through him. The kid yelped, and Hugo released his wrist guiltily. Varian looked at him, alarmed.

"Don't disturb them." He offered the explanation with a weak smile. 

"I wasn't going to! I just wanted to touch the wood." Yong protested, rubbing his wrist and glaring up at Hugo. Hugo felt himself shrink back a little. 

"Sorry, Firecracker. I didn't mean to hurt your wrist." He bit his lip, and walked away, gripping his own green vial in front of him. Varian and Yong rushed to keep up. 

"It's fine. I'm sorry I touched it." Yong's tiny legs struggled to keep pace with the two older boys, and Hugo slowed, feeling the now-familiar guilt creeping up again. 

"Hugo, you've been here before, haven't you?" Varian prodded, a concerned look on his face. 

"Can we not do this now?" He grumbled, gritting his teeth. There was a pause.

"Alright." Varian agreed. Hugo realized quickly where Yong was walking, on the left side of the tunnel. 

The same side with the open casket, the one Hugo himself had opened. 

Not sure where it was, Hugo quickly picked up pace and cut in front of Yong, earning a quick 'hey!', but he ignored it, slowing his pace. Yong was forced to walk on the right side, and Varian took his hand protectively. He looked worried, but Hugo didn't care. Sun help him, he wasn't going to allow that kid to have the same trauma that he did. As they continued on, Hugo saw the lid on the floor. A sinking feeling lowered into his stomach, and he glanced at the others with wide eyes. Varian was watching him, and Yong was brooding, eyes downcast. Hugo discreetly motioned towards the lid, and Varian's eyes widened, but he gave an almost imperceptible nod, and they passed the open casket without incident.

Trauma successfully averted, Hugo thought, then mentally slapped himself, hoping he hadn't jinxed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger? More like... Yeah... I have no clue. But they're trapped inside a cave with a cliff above the cave entrance, so I thought I could come up with something punny. Ah, well. You get the gist.


	25. When the Ground Shakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped in the catacombs, Hugo and the gang are forced to move forward. And then the ground above them starts to rock with explosions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jinxed it.

Hugo wasn't sure how long they had been walking. Not too long, he supposed. They had stopped for food a bit ago, Yong's complaints bringing them out of their thoughts. The kid had gotten over his grumpy, brooding mood after a couple minutes, visibly brightening as if he had thought of something. Hugo didn't care to ask, so long as the little rascal wasn't mad at him anymore. After stopping for food, everyone felt a little better.

"Are you sure we're going the right way, Hugh?" Varian's voice, tiny so it wouldn't echo too loud, inturrupted Hugo from his thoughts again, and he jumped a bit. 

"Huh? Oh, yeah. This is the right way." He assured Varian. Suddenly, there was an explosion, far off and muffled. It was still loud, though, which told Hugo it must've been something big.

"It wasn't me!" Yong piped up, as they all looked at each other with wide eyes. After a moment of silence, he added, "I swear!"

"I know, Yong. But... what WAS that, then?" Varian gripped the young boy's shoulder comfortingly. Another explosion rocked the ground above their heads.

"We can't stay here. I don't know what that is, and if the ground can hold! I've never heard anything about this." Hugo pulled the other two along, feeling slightly panicked as they ran, hand in hand.

He tried to reassure himself, these caverns had held up for centuries. But had they ever been through something like this before? As more explosions rocked the world, he bit his lip. They sounded pretty big. Like something heavy had fallen, almost. But what could be that big? His mind raced as he tried to put together the pieces, like a puzzle or an invention. Right. Logic. Logic helped him think, helped him push his emotions down and clear his head enough to make a plan. Okay, if the explosions were big, and if they were something heavy, then there was... no way the caverns were holding up. There was just no way, judging from the booms. Unless...

Unless there was an indestructable rock above their heads. 

Hugo slid to a stop, Varian and Yong stopping as they were jerked back by his grip. Hugo heard them protesting, questioning his actions, but he didn't care. He pulled out his dagger, the one he had gotten here so long ago. A bit of studies and research after the incident, he had discovered the dagger was made of a rare material known as Demedion. It was only found in the Air Kingdom, and the methods to work the substance into metal had long been lost. It could only be damaged with magic, or another magical item. Was the ceiling above their heads made of Demedion?

Hugo swiftly climbed the shelves, avoiding the coffins, dagger gripped tightly in his mouth. The ceiling above him wasn't the familiar shiny, black substance. It was a sandy beige rock. Hugo gripped the shelf with one hand and scratched the dagger carefully across the rock. It went through, and, upon seeing that, he began digging frantically at the rock above his head. Another explosion shook the cavern, jostling Hugo around, but he kept his grip, waiting until the rocking subsided until continuing. 

"Hugo! Get down!" Varian was pleading with him, holding onto Yong, who was crying now. 

"Just a little more, it's--" Hugo stopped as his dagger hit a substance hard. 

It wouldn't go through, at least not with the force he was using now. He wasn't sure whether or not he'd be able to break through Demedion with a Demedion dagger, and he didn't want to break his dagger. Hugo peered up at the ceiling, pulling the green vial out from his armband and holding it closer. Sure enough, it was Demedion. Hugo felt a laugh bubble up from his lips as relief sagged through him. They weren't going to die, of course the caverns below the city were protected by Demedion. It was a pretty good cover, he figured, hiding your most valuable resource with catacombs. Who would want to mine with dead people? 

"We'll be okay. It's Demedion, it can't break. It's an indestructable rock." He explained, seeing Varian's confused expression. 

"Demedion?"

"A rock Demanitus found, that he figured out how to turn into a metal. My dagger is made of Demedion." Hugo swung back towards the wall from where he had been hanging off of, putting his vial in his armband and his dagger in his mouth again as he started to climb back down. 

Another explosion shook the cavern, and Hugo gripped the shelf tightly, waiting. There was no need to rush now, they would be safe down here. The caverns may rock, but at least the ceiling wouldn't fall down. As the tremors subsided, Hugo loosened his grip. And another explosion echoed above them, shaking the tunnels again. Hugo felt his fingers slipping, and he fell to the ground, his ankle twisting awkwardly under his weight. A surprised yelp of pain escaped him, and the trembling stopped around them. Hugo huffed, struggling to his feet, testing his weight on his hurt foot. He whimpered, gritting his teeth. It probably wasn't broken, but from the way it ached, it was very likely sprained. 

Varian rushed over, grabbing Hugo's arms and lowering him to the ground. He pulled Hugo's boots and socks off, muttering an apology as he whimpered. His annoyed sigh told Hugo everything he needed to know. A gloved finger brushed against his skin, and he jerked away in surprise, yelping at the sudden movement.

"Sorry! Sorry." Varian held his hands up, as if to show Hugo what had been touching him, and Hugo might've rolled his eyes if he wasn't gritting his teeth to avoid letting out any more pathetic whimpers. At his lack of response, Varian turned back to his foot. "It's sprained." He said, as another explosion shook the cavern. Yong slid down next to them. 

"Maybe we should wait this out here?" He suggested. 

"No!" Hugo burst out, remembering Cyrus' promise to him. 'You better come out in at least 2 days, or I'm storming the walls.' He'd said, and Hugo had promised him he would be in and out. "We'll run out of food, and we don't know how long this will last, or what this even is. We can't stay. I'll be okay, I swear." Not to mention he would give anything to not be stuck down here again.

"Alright." Varian looked at Hugo's face, seeing his panic. "Let's switch." Varian held out his staff, and an empty hand, waiting. Hugo nodded gratefully, handing him his glowing green vial and taking the staff. 

Varian helped Hugo pull his sock and boot on his good foot, and then looked at Hugo questioningly. Hugo slipped his other boot and sock into his bag, shaking his head with a sigh. There was no way he would be able to get that back on his foot. As Varian helped Hugo to his feet, Hugo steadied the staff, taking a few cautionary steps. Then, he hobbled down the caverns, getting a slight head start with a smug grin. A moment later, the others dashed after him. They caught up quickly, as he wasn't exactly fast, but he still felt a surge of pride. The group headed further into the maze of death, explosions rocking the ground around them. 

Whatever was going on above them, Hugo thought grimly, it couldn't be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are great. Getting through 25 chapters (Well, 24, because one of them was a note. But still.). Thanks so much for reading! All your comments have kept me going, and a special shout out to Gues and Michelle for your continuous support! 
> 
> All of you guys are great! Enjoy your day/night!


	26. Stealing Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group sneaks into the palace and steals information. Pretty self explanatory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one is long.

They reached the royal burial chamber sooner than Hugo expected with his bad ankle. He felt a sense of relief rush through him even as he saw the discomfort on Yong's face. He looked over at Varian, gauging his reaction. The Little Alchemist seemed... nervous. But when he turned his gaze to Hugo, Hugo winced at the expression in his eyes. Betrayal. Fear. 

"We're breaking into the castle?" Varian's voice was surprisingly steady compared to the expression on his face. 

It held a cold, calm, and dangerous note in it, and because of this, Hugo wasn't sure what he would do. Hugo gulped, gripping the staff tighter and leaning onto it. He didn't reach for his alchemical vials, but he felt the familiar weight on his person of every weapon, every vial, everything that could be useful in a fight. He felt a bit guilty for expecting one, but with the tone of Varian's voice, well... It had scared him. It reminded him too much of the way he had acted in front of the pirates. Was it an act? Only this time, it wasn't as crazed and manic. This time, it was the look of someone who knew full well what they were doing was wrong, and would be willing to do anything to prevent the consequences of said action. Hugo noted the way Varian stood protectively in front of Yong. He wasn't preventing the consequences from himself, he realized. Varian was trying to protect the kid from having regrets. He would do anything, even commit murder, if it meant the kid didn't go through with this. Didn't face the consequences.

Had Varian snuck into a castle before? 

"Hairstripe. We don't have time for this. The palace guards are distracted by whatever THAT is," Hugo motioned vaguely at the air, and, as if in response, another explosion shook the caverns. "And this is the best time to find the answers that we need. We won't hurt anyone, and we won't take anything that's not ours." Hugo promised him, and another explosion was heard outside. Varian's eyes narrowed.

"We can't go back that way, anyways, Varian." Yong sounded slightly distressed, but like he was trying to hide it. At this, Varian huffed, still glaring at Hugo, but walked up to the wooden door. He held out an arm, offering the first move to Hugo. 

Surprisingly, Hugo was grateful. He slowly walked up to the door, as if in a daze. His free hand reached for the handle, trembling. He let his hand hover over the handle, wondering dimly if it would disappear from his grasp. What if he was destined to never open this door? Last time, he had collapsed before he could. Would he fail his team if he opened it? No. That was stupid, and he knew it. Logic. Logic overcame emotions. Most of the time. Hugo's hesitation had warranted a slight, awkward cough from Varian, who was looking at him like he had gone insane. Hugo sighed, and opened the door. 

The group followed him into a darkened palace, the halls empty. Had it been evacuated? Outside, explosions rocked the air. Hugo looked around. Torches had gone out. They were underground, in a lower level, which made sense, given they had just come out of the catacombs. But it also meant they couldn't see what was going on outside. In the dim light, Hugo pulled out the map he had shoved in his pocket. He hadn't been lying when he said he had a map, but it hadn't been of the catacombs. There was no way he could forget the way, he knew, because he had tried. No, the map was of the way to the Royal Vault-- and the knowledge for the Air Trial. 

"Don't steal anything. I don't take kindly to people who break their word." Varian's voice startled Hugo, and he saw the younger alchemist looking over his shoulder at the map.

"Right." Hugo nodded, and limped in the right direction. 

They rounded the corners of the halls, going deeper into the palace. Unsurprisingly, the vault was kept in this same underground level, likely due to the Demedion being so close. When the vault doors were only a corner away, Hugo stopped the group. Two lonely guards stood in front of the large, black doors. OF COURSE the entire vault would be made of Demedion. Because why not? Hugo squinted at the guards. 

Neither one had a weapon made of Demedion, and their silver armor with a white star painted on the chestplates was definitely not Demedion. They didn't seem to have any Demedion on their persons, and Hugo was fine with that. He actually wasn't surprised, either. Demedion was rare, and the fact that the Vault was made of it was a bit surprising, but not impossible. This palace was old, and probably had been made back in the day when the process to bend Demedion to your will with magic was common knowledge. 

"You think the Princess will be allowed to help this year?" One guard glanced at the other, before turning back to face the hallway. 

"Nah. Wait, you meant Princess Nuru, right?" The second guard raised an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, course. She's been studying magic, you know." The first guard nodded.

"Yeah." His pal affirmed, then there was an awkward silence. "You think she'll help?"

"I bet you 10 gold coins she'll find some way to help, whether it's outside or not." The first guard grinned.

"Hm. I bet you her mother will keep her inside this year. She's learned all her tricks." The second guard grunted.

"But will she help?" The first guard raised an eyebrow.

"Probably not, with her mother being so protective." The second guard shrugged.

"Bet?" The first guard held up a bag, shaking it tauntingly. Coins clinked inside. 

"Bet." The two guards shook hands. Another explosion above them roared, as if to seal the deal. Hugo pushed the group down the hall, where they wouldn't be heard.

"Alright. It's just through there." He whispered. 

"Hugo, those guards said 'this year'." Varian seemed to be drawn into himself, those familiar blue eyes glazed over, the way they did when he was thinking over a hard equation. Hugo caught on at once.

"Yeah. This isn't the first time this has happened." Hugo nodded thoughtfully. "Which means they can handle this, right?" He hoped this would ease Varian's mind, at least. Varian blinked, looking at him. The cold gaze from earlier had been replaced with worry, but not for him. It was for the people in danger outside. 

"Yeah, I guess so." He nodded, reluctantly.

"What will we do if they fight back?" Yong piped up. Hugo looked at him, surprised.

"Well, they're going to fight back, kid. If they see us sneak in, they will. It's just their job." He said.

"No, I meant with magic." Yong huffed, frustrated.

"Magic?" Varian seemed a bit on edge by this.

"They don't have magic, kid. The ways of magic were long lost." Hugo assured the little arsonist. Yong shifted. 

"But they said the princess had it."

"Well, she's not here. Now, here's the plan." Hugo brushed his worries aside, explaining what to do. 

A moment later, Hugo found himself in his position. He didn't want to fight, and had planned so they could avoid fighting. But he was ready to fight, regardless. Hopefully, though, if it did come down to a face-off, the guards would be hesitant to fight a kid. That was where Yong came in. As if cued in by Hugo's thoughts, Hugo heard a loud wailing down in the opposite direction of the vault. The guards looked at each other, alarmed. 

"Someone help me!" Yong sobbed, and the guards took off after a nod at each other. Hugo darted as soon as they left, opening the door and sneaking in, leaving the doors open just a tiny crack. They were too heavy to shut without a sound.

Hugo limped past piles of gold and treasures. He passed an assortment of odd objects, likely magical treasures that no one knew how to use anymore. Stopping in front of a bookshelf, he scanned the books. It would have to be an old book. Hugo walked to an area of dusty books, brushing the layer of grime off the spines with a grimace. He scanned over the books, then stopped. One book read, 'Ancient Air Oddities'. He gripped the book, flipping to the table of contents. There! 'The Long Lost Trial'. Cursing under his breath as he struggled to flip fast enough, he found the chapter, and scanned the pages. His eyes passed over the words, 'Demanitus', 'trial', and 'seven', and he snapped the book shut. This had to be it. Tucking the book in his bag, Hugo limped out of the vault. An explosion rocked outside, and he closed the door as the booming echoed throughout the palace. 

"And then we took shelter in here, and I had to use the bathroom, but I got lost on the way back to where we were meeting, and now I caaaa--aaaaa-aan't find them!" Yong sobbed loudly down the hall. 

"It's okay, kid. We'll help you find your friends, and then we can get you to a shelter." Hugo heard one of the guards say, and he crept closer, approaching Varian hiding around a corner from Yong and tapping his shoulder. It had been Varian's job to protect Yong and get him out if anything went wrong. The two nodded at each other, and then rushed out from behind the corner, looking frantic.

"Buddy?" Hugo called, and stopped, staring at Yong with wide eyes. "Oh, kid!" He acted surprised, and then eyed up the guards as if seeing them for the first time.

"Are you okay?" Varian rushed to scoop Yong in a hug. Yong smiled at him and stopped crying.

"Hey, Varian! I'm fine!" He chirped, cheerful as ever. One of the guards blinked, and the second cleared his throat.

"Are these your friends?" He asked, and Yong nodded at him happily. 

"Okay! Let's go!" He grinned, and ran off. Hugo and Varian followed, leaving the two bewildered guards standing there for a beat. 

"Hey! Wait!" One of them shouted. "What about the shelters?"

"We'll be fine. I know where one is, don't worry!" Hugo shouted over his shoulder. And proceeded to smack into someone. He backed up, looking at the person he'd run into. 

A girl, about Varian's age, maybe a bit younger, stared at him with wide eyes. She looked utterly shocked to see him there. Well, she wasn't the only one. Beside him, Hugo felt Varian stiffen, and Yong grinned up at the girl. She was wearing a purple dress, with a silk cover over the skirt. Constellations dotted the cover, sewn into the fabric. She took in Hugo a moment more, before her eyes scanned over Yong and Varian. 

"Hi!" Yong waved happily. "You're pretty!" Leave it to Yong to compliment the people who were likely to capture them. 

"Oh, well, thank you." The girl smiled at Yong with grace and poise. Her very presence was the sort that demanded respect, commanded the attention of everyone in the room. Hugo's eyes flitted up to the silver crown with the purple jewel on her head. 

"Your Majesty!" Varian knelt on one knee, a fist against his chest as he lowered his head in respect. He tilted his head slightly, glaring at Hugo and Yong. Well, more him than Yong, Hugo noted, dryly. Hugo felt bile rise in his throat in disgust at the prospect of bowing to rich people, people who had made his life littered with trauma. 

"Oh, no! It's fine! Please, rise." The girl, obviously royalty, smiled awkwardly at Varian, obviously not used to this. Interesting. Had the princess been kept away from public affairs? There was no way she wouldn't be used to people bowing unless she had. "Um, what... Are you doing?" She questioned. 

"Looking for information on a trial for the Air Kingdom." Yong grinned, innocently. Hugo started to choke.

Curse this adorable child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least he's honest, right?


	27. Thanks and shoutouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just thanking people lol...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personal shout outs/thanks are to those who made comments. Skip to the *** if you want to get to the thanks for everybody!

Hello readers! In a past chapter, I forgot to shout out to someone! I am determined not to do that again, so I have made this chapter to include everyone! (Because I feel extremely guilty and I would never want to leave anyone out!) So, in order to make sure I didn't miss anyone, I have taken my time to include everyone! So, here goes!

Arouctine- My first comment. And I still forgot to include you. I am horrible, aren't I? I'm glad you like the story, and I hope I didn't offend you too much! Thank you for your support! I enjoy your comments and your input! It's inspiring when you can make someone want to laugh and cry!

Michelle- I enjoy reading your uplifting comments! You're very sweet, and I can't tell you enough how proud of myself you made me when you said you were stealing headcannons! Thank you for reading! 

Gues- Your stories are some of my favorites, so when I found your comment, I will admit-- I kinda fangirled here. I'm so grateful for the support, and I'm really glad you like my story! Your kind remarks make me melt, and your witty remarks make me laugh. Thank you for that. Thanks for reading!

Mad- I'm glad you enjoyed the story! I hope you're ready to keep reading, because I am NOT giving this story up. And yes, I have that same issue. I can relate, perhaps too much. Thanks for reading!

***To all readers- You guys are in for a wild ride of emotions, both good and bad (hopefully I can spark emotions in you lol). Unfortunately, I am not one to give spoilers. [Insert my best evil face here] Yup. I'm a dork. I hope you enjoy the story, and I will assure you, there is much more to come! (I just hope I don't run out of room... Apparently there is a word limit, and I didn't make this a series, so... I will update you if I get too close, telling everyone the name of the new work. Hopefully, that is a long, long ways away.) And I try to update as soon as I write the new chapter, and since I write every day, there is usually a new chapter every day. The days I'm not updating, though, that means I am usually sleeping or sick. Insomnia catches up to me every once in awhile, yes. Writing just helps me spend my time productively and cope with life. But ANYWAYS... Enjoy the fic! 

Side note: Also, if you guys are into RWBY (by Roosterteeth), I also wrote a couple fan fics for that. If not, I highly reccomend you watch RWBY! It's awesome! You don't have to read my fan fics, though lol... RWBY is no longer available on Youtube, by the way. 

Thank you all for everything! Until next chapter!


	28. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo and Nuru annoy each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this starts off right where the last chapter of content left.

"You're... Looking for information on the Air Kingdom trial? In... the royal palace?" The princess's eyes narrowed. 

"Yup!" Yong chirped. Varian merely stood, wide eyed, his gaze flickering back and forth from Hugo to Yong to the princess. He seemed frozen.

"So... you're stealing information from the vault. And you broke into the palace... Likely through the catacombs. Am I correct?" The princess raised an eyebrow at Hugo, her questions directed at him.

"Figure that out all by yourself, didja?" Hugo snarked, a smug look teasing her. The princess seemed irked. Good.

"You do realize I could have you arrested now? I am Princess Nuru!" She declared, straightening her back.

"Uh-huh. You could... or you could help us find the air trial." Hugo tilted his head back. One glance at his companions told him they weren't ready for a fight, and in his state, he couldn't run. So, he was playing on a gamble, and a shaky one at that.

"And WHY would I do that?" Nuru's words seemed arrogant, but she looked genuinly curious as she crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side.

"Because you're not supposed to be out of your mother's sight. And if you tell on us, you'll out yourself." Hugo smiled pleasantly.

"And what makes you think I'll get in trouble, even if I'm not supposed to be here? As opposed to you lot, with a life time in jail?" Nuru smirked back at him.

"Life time? Oh, no no no, Princess! You see, I am well versed in escaping jail cells." Hugo grinned.

"You're well versed in something, alright." Nuru glowered at him, to which he responded with a snort. "But you didn't answer my question."

"Right. Well, we heard the guards talking about it." Hugo shrugged. 

"The guards?" Nuru's eyes widened. "What did you do to them?!!" She gasped, her arms uncrossing. As if in response, the two guards from before shuffled out into sight. 

"Princess Nuru!" The first one shouted. He turned to his companion with a grin. "You owe me 10 gold coins, Herbert." 

"I know, I know." The second guard grumbled, fishing in his pocket and pulling out a handful of gold coins. "Here's 7. I'll get you the rest later." He sighed, patting his pockets. "I'm out."

"You... bet on me?" Nuru raised an eyebrow in disbelief. The two guards had the decency to look ashamed. 

"Don't blame these gentlemen, princess. They merely wondered if you would find a way to help the kingdom." Hugo grinned, backing up and wrapping an arm around the Herbert, the second guard. Herbert looked thoroughly uncomfortable. Hugo broke off from him, smirking as he held his hand out to the first guard, revealing 3 coins. 

"Herbert! You lied to me!" The first guard gasped, snatching up the 3 coins. 

"Hey! You-- you stole from me!" Herbert sputtered at Hugo.

"On the contrary, my good friend! I gave your buddy here his money that you owed him. I stole nothing from you, but I helped your pal out here. After YOU lied." Hugo raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms and tutted his tongue, shaking his head slightly. "For shame, Herbert. For shame."

"Yeah! Right?" The first guard exclaimed, and tucked the coins into his pocket. "My name's Davey." He grinned at Hugo. 

"Nice to meet you, Davey." Hugo grinned back at him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, my friends and I have to go find that shelter now." Hugo looped his arm around Varian, leading the Little Alchemist down the hallway. He looked to be in a trance, Hugo realized, with interest. Behind them, the Princess sputtered. Yong trotted alongside the two, waving over his shoulder at Nuru. 

"Bye bye, pretty lady!" He called. 

"But you-- But they-- They stole!" Nuru stammered, and then dashed to catch up with them. "Alright. I'm coming with you, if only to make sure you don't steal anything else." She glared at Hugo, who smirked. 

"I'm sure that won't be a problem." Hugo smiled, and Nuru raised her eyebrows, obviously surprised by his answer. "I never get caught unless I want to be caught." He explained, and Nuru's lips tightened. 

"Alright, smart mouth. We'll see about that." She declared.

"You want me to steal?" Hugo gasped, a hand fluttering up to his heart. "Why, I'm shocked, Princess, simply shocked." 

"That's-- I-- No-- Just!" Nuru made a frustrated groan, before falling silent. Hugo didn't tease her anymore, knowing he was already on thin ice. 

"So... Where are we going?" Yong asked, as they headed up the stairs. Varian still hadn't said a word, Hugo noted with concern. 

"And who are you?" Nuru demanded. 

"I'm Yong!" Yong declared, grinning. 

"Hugo, and Hairstripe here." Hugo motioned at himself and Varian. 

"That's Varian." Yong explained to Nuru. "His name isn't Hairstripe. Hugo likes to give out nicknames." 

"Well, regardless of his name, Goggles here is a bit out of it, so excuse him while I check the book for the location of the trial." Hugo thrust Varian at Nuru, who caught him before he smacked into her. Varian's eyes were glazed over, but he obediently walked beside her. 

"Is he alright? And where ARE we going?" Nuru asked, concerned. 

"Well, I'm not sure. He's never done this sort of thing before." Hugo replied, pulling the book out of his bag and opening it. His pace slowed as he flipped through the pages, scanning to find the key words again. Then, he read over them carefully, still climbing the stairs. 

"It's on Star Peak." He raised an eyebrow, reading over the passage again. "I have no clue where Star Peak is." He stated, dryly, and smacked into a wall. The book in front of him jabbed under his ribcage, and he let out a surprised grunt. 

"You should watch where you walk." Nuru commented, breezily, turning the corner onto the next flight of stairs. 

"I was reading a book to answer YOUR question." Hugo glared at her, snapping the book shut and following them. 

"I never said to read it now." Nuru smirked, and Yong bit back a giggle, which turned into a snort. 

"You ran into a wall!" He gasped, and then cracked up. Hugo threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Does anyone here know where Star Peak is?" He huffed. 

"I do! It's where the Air Kingdom holds the annual Night Sky Festival!" Nuru said, pleasantly.

"Ah, right. And what do you do at a Night Sky Festival?" Hugo sneered.

"There's games, food, and the royal astrologers tell us how bad the showers will be this year." Nuru explained.

"Showers?" Yong questioned, quietly. 

The group reached the top of the stairs. The palace was shaking, but it wasn't falling. Hugo walked to a window, stunned. Outside the palace, a giant, purple, magical forcefield surrounded the entire palace. And outside the forcefield... Hugo gasped. The night sky, usually silent and beautiful, dotted with a few stars, was in chaos. Balls of fire streaked down from the heavens, colliding with the ground below in a deadly dance of destruction. Magicians on the ground struggled to contain the enormous flaming rocks, myriads of color from magic reaching from their fingertips to attempt to catch the rocks before they crashed. Even with the magic to help slow the rocks, the balls of fire still slammed mercilessly into the kingdom, shaking the earth below. The booms from earlier weren't from explosions. 

They were from the stars raining down upon the earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say, that last paragraph was really awesome to write.


	29. Of Healing and Past Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo attempts a protagonist speech the group argues, past trades are brought up, and people heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is slightly crazy, kind of all over the place as far as what's going on. But I tried to end on a sweet note.

How could something so terrifying look so beautiful? Hugo wondered this as he watched the stars fall upon the earth. It was a deadly duet between the heavens and the earth, the balls of fire raining down upon the kingdom and the magicians struggling to save the people and everything they held dear. Now he understood. The Eternal Library was supposed to hold all knowledge. If it held the knowledge to stop this, then anything was possible. He had known, of course, that he was in over his head. Merely a pawn in Donella's game. But if she wanted to get into the library with the knowledge to stop something like this... Well, knowledge was power, and whoever found that library had all the power. She would find a way inside, with or without him, he knew, there was no stopping Donella from getting that knowledge. 

He couldn't get on her bad side again. He didn't want to be on the wrong side of history. 

"It's beautiful." Hugo whispered, his eyes unable to wrench away from the sight. Yong and Varian came up beside him, staring out with him. The fires from the sky reflected in their pupils, and Hugo swallowed, forcing himself to step away from the window. Nuru stood off to the side, looking down at the ground to her right. He walked over to her. 

"I know. And I hate it." She whispered, venom in her voice. Hugo blinked, touching her shoulder.

"The trials... they lead to the Eternal Library. It has all the knowledge in the world. It can help you stop it." He whispered, and she looked at him, nodding. 

"Then we should get going." Nuru said, motioning for the group to follow her. Varian looked over, seemingly over his trance-like state now. He pulled Yong away from the window, and they followed the princess down the hallways. 

"Why do you look so angry?" Yong asked, quietly. "Is it because we broke in?" Nuru was silent for a moment before answering.

"No. I know you must need knowledge from the Library, too. I'm angry because that..." Nuru motioned at the walls, where the destruction outside was. "It's beautiful. And it's killed so many of my people, and yet, every time I see it, I can't help but stop and think of how beautiful it is. I've seen so many people, animals, homes... lost. All lost because of that... and I still think it's beautiful." She explained, and the group fell silent. 

Hugo glanced at Varian and Yong, surprised. He had been expecting some protagonistic speech from them, something they'd say to cheer her up. But neither of them seemed to know what to say. Hugo took a breath.

"Sometimes... We find safety, a familiar rhythm, even beauty, in this case... In something that we know we shouldn't. It's life, and it's..." Hugo's voice trailed off as he registered the looks of surprise from everyone else. He sighed. "Look, I'm no good at speeches, but... I understand. Even when something hurts you, or others, it's easy to find peace in the simple things. To overlook the big, bad things that happen, simply because you want to see the beauty in something. Even if you don't want to, you just can't help it sometimes. I guess it's a part of being human." Hugo ran a hand through his hair, a nervous tick he hadn't realized he'd had before, feeling the eyes of the group on him. 

"Thank you, Hugo." Nuru's voice was quiet, and she smiled a small smile at him. A smile that said, 'I don't feel any better, but thank you for trying'. And Hugo understood. A simple speech wouldn't wash away years of pain, of self-loathing. Of hurt, regret, and guilt. It just wouldn't. 

It couldn't wash away Donella.

"I can make us a shield, but just enough to get to Star Peak, probably. I'm not too good at shields. We'll have to run, and you need to know exactly where the trial is when we get there. We can't wait around." Nuru explained as they reached the doors, and turned to the group, arms crossed expectantly.

"Where the light of the land meets the light of the sky to watch for their imminent doom!" Varian recited, obviously happy to be helping. 

"What?" Nuru's brow ruffled.

"It's the poem. Where the trial is. Goggles memorized it when he was depressed." Hugo smirked as Varian's face turned bright red. 

"Okay, first of all, it wasn't a poem. It was a hint my mom left to help me figure out where the trial was."

"Sounds like a poem." Hugo inturrupted, and Varian glared at him but continued.

"Secondly, I wasn't depressed. I just knew memorizing the hint would turn out to be useful in the future. And it was, right?" Varian crossed his arms and matched Hugo's smirk. 

"Was it?" Hugo retorted. "Do you have any clue what that POEM means, Princess?" He turned to Nuru, who was watching them, unimpressed, arms also crossed.

Now the whole group was staring at each other, arms crossed, except for Yong. Seeming to notice this, Yong made a quiet noise of surprise and then made an angry face. It looked ridiculous, Hugo thought, but he couldn't help but feel a bit fond of the kid. The young boy stuck his leg out, copying Nuru, and crossed his arms, glaring up at the rest of them. He kept switching his gaze from one to the other, obviously unsure who to be mad at. His 'angry' face faltered, and he grinned brightly up at the others, arms still crossed. 

"I have an idea, yes." Nuru sniffed, meeting Hugo's glare head-on. 

"Oh? And what is your grand idea?" Hugo raised an eyebrow, unsure of who he was mad at anymore, either.

"Well, that depends on which idea you're referring to. Is it the one where I kick you out of the shield by accident as we're running to the trial, or the one where the trial is located? Or perhaps it's the idea where--" 

"Okay! Enough!" Varian sighed, dropping his stance. "We need to work together, all of us. I memorized the poem, and Nuru, you know where it means, correct? And Hugo, you have the book that probably has more information than my journal now. Yong, we'll need you to help us open the trial if it's blocked off and we can't open it. Like Nuru said, we don't have time to stand around. We can't just wait. You understand? Just enough to blow it open, okay? No more. The totem can't be destroyed. I'm counting on you." Varian looked Yong in the eyes, who nodded eagerly. "And only if I say so." Varian added, and Yong nodded again.

"Sir, yes sir!" He grinned, saluting. He pulled out an explosive, and Nuru's mouth fell open, and then closed. She inhaled deeply.

"You let the kid blow stuff up?" She questioned.

"Yup. He's good at it." Hugo shrugged, without a hint of malice. It was true. Yong was very good at blowing stuff up. Nuru huffed in response. 

"Alright, let's go. The palace shield extends a bit further than just the walls, but I'll have to stop to make mine." Nuru explained, pushing the doors open. The group ran outside.

Sure enough, the giant purple shield stopped them when they reached the end of the courtyard, leading out into the city. Nuru pulled the group into certain spots, positioning them. When she got to Hugo, she yanked his arm a bit rougher than the others, and Hugo let out a yelp as her fingers closed around his bandages. Nuru jerked back in surprise, not expecting him to actually have gotten hurt, and he looked away.

"He's hurt." Yong explained, and Nuru gazed over him, at the way Hugo hunched a bit, his free hand unconciously grazing over the wound on his stomach, at the way he leaned against the staff. Hugo felt his cheeks flush as she noted how weak he was, unable to meet her eyes. 

That's it. They were going to leave him here, and he'd go to jail, because he wasn't strong enough to run from the guards. Hugo grit his teeth, steeling his gaze. Preparing for the inevitable.

"I can heal you." Nuru said, after a moment of thinking. "It won't be perfect, I'm not an expert at magic yet. But it'll at least be better. And the shield won't last as long then, but we'll make it further than if you were running like this." Hugo's lips parted in surprise as he looked at the princess, who seemed slightly offended by his expression, that he had thought the worst.

She closed her eyes, holding her hands out as if holding something unseen, and a ball of purple light appeared in between them. Nuru's eyes opened, revealing a determined gaze as she concentrated. The glowing orb floated to Hugo's abdomen, hovering over his biggest wound before disappearing inside him. Hugo hissed in surprise as the pain ebbed, the wound stitching itself back together fully, and before he could even register that it was fully gone, the orb went down to his ankle, healing that. He gasped as the pain went away, shifting his weight and standing properly again. One by one, Nuru healed his wounds, even ones that wouldn't have any affect on his running. But he wasn't complaining. 

"Alright, that should do it." Nuru said, pulling the ball of light away from Hugo. She pulled it back to herself, catching most of it, but a good bit dissipated into the air. Nuru huffed in frustration. 

"Here, thanks." Hugo shoved the staff back at Varian, who nodded wordlessly and handed him his vial. 

"Oh yeah! I forgot to give you back your vial!" Yong exclaimed, and handed Hugo back the magenta colored chemical in the vial. Nuru stared at the vials, her eyes wide. 

"It's you." She whispered, and Hugo squinted at her, confused. "I mean, I thought it was, but I wasn't certain... But it is you!" She seemed excited, a stark contrast to Hugo's utter confusion.

"Um... what?" He asked, feeling as if he was missing out on an inside joke. He looked at the others, but they seemed just as clueless as he was. Nuru pulled a vial out of her pocket, one that matched the one Yong had just handed back to Hugo. 

Hugo stumbled back in surprise, drawing in a breath. She had his vial? How did she get the vial? Hadn't it been left in the catacombs? No, she must've taken it afterwards. Of course they wouldn't leave it there. Hugo's initial reaction was anger. This royal snob, who had everything in the world, needed nothing, had stolen from him his one comfort from that dark time. But then he remembered the dagger that had been left by his bedside. He pulled it out, gripping it tightly in his hand, and made himself look at the Princess's amber eyes.

"Did you trade this?" He asked, breathlessly.

"Yes! You got it!" Nuru beamed at him, and then seemed to realize something. "And you kept it."

"Well, yeah. It's an indestructable dagger!" Hugo laughed, but it was humorless. "Of course I kept it! But you kept the vial, and you have everything." Hugo wasn't sure if he should think this was sweet, or if she was mocking him. Nuru shrugged, embarressed. 

"Yeah, it was cool." She smiled, and then seemed to hesitate, waiting for his reaction. 

"I guess you'll want the dagger back now, huh." Hugo rubbed his thumb over the dagger hesitantly, holding it out sideways to offer it to the princess. He couldn't look at her now. "I mean, the vial isn't really worth this nice of a dagger." He mumbled. 

"Oh, no! It's fine! You can keep it... If it's okay if I keep this light, too?" Nuru offered, seeming equally as hesitant to part with her half of the deal. Hugo grinned.

"I'll tell you what. I can make you one that you don't have to charge, and we'll be even." Hugo glanced at her finally. Her amber eyes stared at him, wide, and a smile broke onto her face.

"Yeah. It's a deal." And with that, both of them tucked their half of the deal away.

One of them felt like a cheater, taking more than what was given, despite the number of people he had cheated before. One of them felt like they had finally made a difference that mattered, despite the number of people she'd helped. And both of them felt relieved. And despite Hugo being the only one with un-needed bandages leaving that day, both of them had healed, if only just a little. As if they had been holding onto a broken piece of themselves, unsure of whether it would be snatched away again, because it hadn't always been theirs. 

They had held onto it for so long it felt like theirs, but they knew it wasn't. And now, with the permission from the other, they had finally allowed themselves to place this piece of themselves with the rest, molding it together to finish that small part of themselves. Neither one was complete, not yet, and maybe they would never be complete. But this small part, the part they hadn't allowed themselves to grow attatched to, had held away from themselves, was finally joined with them, with the hole they had left open just in case it became theirs. Both still broken, but neither one quite as broken as before, if only by just a small piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all been waiting for, folks... Hugo realizes Nuru gave him the dagger... Was probably underwhelming. Sorry, folks.


	30. Quick Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry

Hi. Writer's block has taken its toll today, as well as insomnia catching up with me. I am still writing, but it's a lot slower. I will be starting another series as well, hopefully... Unfortunately, that will mean I may not be able to post every day, maybe every other day at most. I know I have told you I try to post every day, and I do, and I will still try to, but I'm still at a loss. I am working on a chapter now, though. Hopefully it will get finished. Thank you for your support, everybody!


	31. Unspoken Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finds the site of the trial and faces death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy note now! I am updating, just late! Yayyy!!!
> 
> WARNING:  
> Mentions of past child abuse (brief and unimportant), Hugo wonders if they're in hell, facing death. 
> 
> Summary at the end.

Hugo hated running. He had always hated running, but this little sprint with four people all trapped in a flickering bubble of magic only solidified his hate. The sky rained fire down beside them, throwing them off to the side, leaving them all sprawled on top of each other. This entire run was exhausting for Nuru especially, and she was having a lot of trouble keeping the bubble shield up while running. She had wasted too much magic trying to heal Hugo, and he knew everyone knew it. 

Hugo didn't want to say it, but he was waiting for someone else to state the obvious. They should've left him behind. He probably would've, if he had been them. Well... Maybe not Yong or Varian, but definitely Nuru. Why would she save a stranger? Sure, she had met him before, probably taken care of him before, had given him the dagger. But why? What reason did she have to help him? They didn't know each other, not really.

And when would she ask for him to repay the debt that he knew he could never repay?

But the words didn't come. Not from her, and not from anyone else. No one else even seemed bothered by his presence. They only seemed a bit distressed when a new projectile crashed beside them, racing towards the hill Nuru said was Star Peak. Not even mad, just a bit distressed and a whole lot more determined the more that landed too close for comfort. When they reached the top of the hill, everyone was panting, but there was no time to rest. There wasn't anyone on the hill, with it being closer to the angry heavens. Nuru led them to a gray stone slab stage, where she had said the astrologers postioned their telescopes to predict the intensity of the showers. 

In the center of the gray stone, there was the kingdom's familiar star symbol, made out of Demedion. It was like a cross, but more in a star shape. But in the very center, this time, there was a smaller symbol, identical but painted silver on the black. Nuru adjusted the shield, standing over the silver symbol.

"It should be here. The light of the land refers to the royal family, generally the matriarch of the royal family. This is where she stands, addressing the people with an encouraging speech each year. It's also where she tells the people what the astrologers predicted. It's a tradition." Nuru explained, as Varian leaned over the star, frowning. He studied it for a moment, and then his eyes brightened.

"Nuru! Blast your magic on it!" He exclaimed, looking happy.

"Will that work?" Yong asked, tilting his head.

"No idea, but it's all I've got!" Varian replied, cheerfully. Nuru shrugged, taking the shield down and making a ball of magic in her hands. Varian backed away, and Nuru looked up at the flaming sky, frowning. Then, her eyes lit up and the ball flew at the star, purple flames dancing up on it. 

For a heart stopping moment, nothing happened. And then, the silver paint glowed purple. There was a groaning sound underneath them, likely gears shifting. Hugo's eyes widened as the black metal below their feet lit up with a light. But it wasn't from the rock. He jerked his head up, his breath catching in his throat, unable to scream, to warn anyone of the ball of fire falling straight for them. But Yong's gaze followed his, and the kid screamed for him. For all of them. 

As everyone stopped watching the ground below in favor of watching the ball of fire that was approaching too fast for anyone to stop, Yong was the only wailing. Varian gripped Yong tightly, and grabbed Hugo's hand. Nuru raised the shield again, knowing there was no way they could run from this. It was too big. The shield flickered as she struggled. 

"It won't hold against that." She yelled, but over the roaring, it felt like a whisper.

"I'm sorry, dad." Varian sobbed. Yong's wails stopped, and he sniffled, facing the inevitable with a sorrowful gaze, a few tears, but no sobbing. 

"I love you guys." He sniffled.

"I'm sorry, everyone." Nuru said.

"I've failed." Hugo whispered, barely audible to his own ears as the roaring wind ripped the words away from him. Of course the universe would take even that away from him. 

And then the ground beneath them opened up, and time above them slowed. As the group fell into a pitch black chamber at normal speed, the fire above them slowed to a crawl. As everyone stared up in confusion, the black star above them closed once again, and they were surrounded with the soft glows of alchemy balls, Nuru's skirt glowing, and white dots on the ceiling. Their thoughts racing, the words that they had each thought would be their last now open to the group. 

The air was tense, serious, somber. They had stared death in the face, and they were still alive. Of course, Hugo thought, they all had probably done that before, but still... Despite all the cuts and bruises, all the beatings that had left him on death's doorstep... This had to be the worst death he had ever faced. But they were still here. They had survived. Hugo wanted to cheer. And then, for a moment, he was afraid that no, they hadn't survived, that this was his own personal hell. Trapped somewhere with the people he was planning to betray for eternity. 

"Did... we just die?" It wasn't the voice Hugo would've expected to say something like that, to voice his own concerns. He gazed over at Yong, eyes wide. 

"No... We're alive!" Varian whispered, breathlessly. 

"But where ARE we?" Nuru asked, looking around. 

They were in a room, made entirely of Demedion. Off across the room, glowing silver words in a long forgotten language drew Hugo away from the group. He ran a hand over the words, and looked next to them. There was an opening, a passageway barely wide enough to fit the whole group side by side. He cleared his throat pointedly, and Varian came up next to him.

"It says... roughly translated, of course... 'The Eternal Maze. Find your way to the totem of air... Held in the claws of the great bear... You cannot escape this eternal maze unless you look for the wisdom of the heavens and face your greatest fears.' I guess we have to look for a bear? In... a maze that has no end. Great." Varian's tone dripped with sarcasm at this last word, and Nuru gasped. 

"What's with these trials and facing your greatest... anything?" Hugo grumbled. First your greatest hate, and now your greatest fear. 

"I know how to get through!" Nuru exclaimed, hovering close to Yong to share the light from her glowing skirt. 

"How?" Varian walked over, his face eager in the light of his staff. Hugo gripped his vial, and handed Yong the magenta vial again, who took it gratefully. 

"My skirt! The ceiling... They're stars! It's a star map! The great bear is Ursa Major! We just have to follow the stars to get to Ursa Major, and we should be there!" Nuru proudly began to lead the way, staring at the ceiling as she walked. Yong trotted obediently behind her, smiling, but it was a considerably less bright smile after facing death. He was, obviously, still shaken up. 

Hugo didn't blame him. 

Varian followed behind the princess, and Hugo sighed and trailed after Varian. As they walked, he hoped they wouldn't have to face their fears alone. He wasn't sure if he could do that. But what was he most afraid of? Donella? Hugo bit his lip. He was going to blow his cover simply by being here. And suddenly, the walls around them changed, and they were back in the kingdom again. 

"It's mine." Nuru whispered, sounding choked. 

Maybe this was hell, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The group makes it to the hill, Nuru blasts magic at a star symbol to open the trial chamber. They fall into an eternal maze just before a comet hits them and time outside slows down, and the trial consists of navigating through the maze using the map of Nuru's skirt and facing their greatest fears. They come across Nuru's fear first, but it hasn't started yet! Next chapter! ;)


	32. The Depths of Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group faces their greatest fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning (maybe?):
> 
> Ready for this? I suppose it could be triggering, but there's nothing really bad in here... A bit traumatizing for the characters, is all. Mentions of Varian's past (amber) and someone punches someone else (kinda)... but it's an illusion. Oh, yeah. Mentions of hell once again.

The kingdom was different. Before, even with the falling comets, there were people, magicians. Buildings. But now, in this vision, there was nothing. Every building had been ripped to shreds by the falling stars, or was on fire. Or both. The palace, so visible with the purple shield before, was now just crumbling remains, the shield gone. There was nothing to save, and no signs of life left. No one to save. And, the strangest thing was, most of the fire surrounding the group wasn't the regular color of fire. It was purple. Magical fire. Nuru's fire. She let out a choked sob.

"I tried to help and I destroyed everything..." She murmured, staring at her hands in dismay.

"No. It's not real!" Varian rushed up to her, grabbing her hands. "This isn't real. Say it." He looked into her eyes, determination filling his own.

"This..." Her voice trailed off, stopping.

"Isn't real." Varian finished for her. "You have to believe it." 

"But it could be." Her voice stilled Varian, and he blinked.

"No." He gripped her hands tighter, Hugo and Yong watching awkwardly off to the side.

"Yeah, you wouldn't do this! You protect us!" Yong assured her. "I mean, I haven't known you that long, but you did! You protected us from the fire, and your magic opened the star floor so we wouldn't die!"

"But what if I did?" Nuru was trembling.

"Nuru..." Varian sighed. 

"No." Hugo said, quietly. He thought about the way she seemed offended by the fact that he had thought she would leave him behind. "You healed me. You had no reason to heal me, you needed your magic to help yourself. But you still did." He spoke quietly, but with conviction. Nuru looked at him in surprise, her gaze watery.

"Well, yeah... You needed help." She said, surprised.

"Yeah, but I've met a lot of people who would've just left me there. You wouldn't do this." Hugo gestured vaguely around them. "All your instincts tell you to help others, even at your own expense. You couldn't do this, even subconciously. It's just not who you are. That isn't you." He shrugged.

"This... Isn't me." Nuru repeated, and it sounded like she believed it. Around them, the scene melted away, and they were back in the cave, as if they had never moved. Nuru turned to them, smiling. "Thank you." She whispered, her words echoing around them. Hugo suppressed a shudder, reminded of the catacombs. They kept walking.

Eventually, the scene changed again. This time, they were outside, in the camp. The group stared, as if spectators, as Yong approached a second Varian. But this Varian was badly burned, and another Hugo was clutching him, pawing through a bag of alchemical solutions, likely looking for something to help his burned face and body. Varian (the real one) seemed shocked. 

"I'm sorry, Varian!" Yong yelped, clutching his chest in horror. The real Varian ran up to the boy, kneeling before him, blocking the scene from his sight.

"It isn't me! I'm right here, Yong! We're all okay! This isn't real!" His voice seemed to be pleading, more urgent than he had been for Nuru. Likely shock at seeing another him being burned. The fake Hugo stood, towering before the two. 

"How could you do this, Yong?" He demanded, fists clenched. Hugo (the real one) grit his teeth, storming over to the fake Hugo, who didn't seem to hear him. Without hesitation, he punched his own face. 'That... Is probably the weirdest thing I've ever done.' He thought, clearing his throat as he glared at himself.

"His name's Firecracker." He grumbled, turning back to the rest of the the group, who was staring at him wide-eyed. And then Yong laughed.

"That wasn't you. You would never call me by my real name, Hugo." Yong giggled, and the scene faded away, leaving them in the same positions as before the scene had appeared. 

"Thank you! Someone finally gets the use of nicknames!" He said, throwing his hands up. It was an act to make Yong smile, and it worked. Beside him, Varian shot Hugo a grateful grin. They kept walking. The scene changed again, and this time, they were faced with a horrific sight. A man was slowly being encased by amber, reaching out for Varian. 

"No! Not again! No, please!" Varian ran towards the man, trying to reach for his outstretched hand, but stopped before he could get there. He had been caught in his own amber, slowly growing around him, forcing him to watch the man (his father?) die. 

"Varian! Please, save me!" The man cried, as the amber crept around him. 

"Goggles! Listen to me!" Hugo stood in front of Varian, much like the other alchemist had done for Yong. Nearby, Nuru covered Yong's eyes. "This isn't real." He assured him.

"But it is! It happened, and now it's happening again!" Varian sobbed, the amber slowly creeping around him, up to his waist now.

"It doesn't matter that it happened before. It's not happening now, not again. You're in the Air Kingdom. We're going to the Eternal Library. You can't let this fear take control. It's not real."

"This..." Varian's bright blue eyes filled with tears as he stared at Hugo's green ones. 

"Won't happen again." Hugo tried to prompt.

"This won't happen again." Varian whispered, but nothing changed. 

"Come on, Goggles. You have to believe it. You're so good at alchemy, this couldn't happen again." Hugo wasn't sure when it had happened before, but he knew that for certain. It wouldn't happen again. Varian was way too annoyingly smart to let this happen.

"I'm better at alchemy now." Varian nodded, believing that. "I would never let something like this happen again." And at those words, the scene vanished. And Hugo was left with a pit in his stomach as the group continued on. Varian squeezed his hand, understanding that he was nervous. But he didn't know why.

Would he still be as comforting when he knew the truth? 

And the scene changed again. And Hugo was standing before a campsite. Varian, Yong and Nuru had packed up their tents, loaded onto the cart. And his tent was still up, soft snores coming from inside. They were leaving him, just like everyone else had done. Hugo was vaguely aware of the others, their real selves, standing nearby. But it was hard to focus on that. He stared at the cart as it left, a haunted look in his eyes, not a word escaping his lips. His limbs trembled, and someone grabbed his hand. 

"Hugo! Hey, look at me! We're right here. We're not leaving you." Varian's voice seemed choked, like he was heartbroken that this was Hugo's fear. 

Hugo had been expecting Donella. Maybe even Cyrus. But never this. He knew he feared being abandoned, with a passion. But he hadn't realized this fear outweighed the rest. And, looking into Varian's eyes, filled with pity, sadness, and love, he felt ashamed. He knew Varian would never leave him, not like this. He knew it would always be the other way around, it was always destined to be like that. But he still was scared of it. It didn't make sense, probably an irrational fear. He knew the truth. But that didn't make it any less scary. He stared into Varian's eyes. 

"You would never leave me." He whispered, and he meant it. He knew the truth. His voice was steady, sure. He knew it wouldn't happen. But he still was scared. But that seemed to be enough, and the scene faded away. 

The group stopped a moment as the maze reappeared, and then Nuru cleared her throat and kept walking. Yong paused, looking up at Hugo again, but when nothing was said, he turned and followed Nuru. Varian, still clutching Hugo's hand from before, held on. They followed the group, no one wanting to bring up another's fears in case their own would be brought up as well. They reached an open room eventually, a spiraling tube floating in an ethereal white light, hovering just above them in midair. Nuru grabbed the tube, releasing it from the magical hold. And just like that, they were back outside, at the foot of the hill. 

The meteor, slowed in time, picked up pace again. The world around them returned to normal, and the large, flaming rock crashed into the earth just as Nuru's shield came up again. The foursome was tossed backwards, the shield going out as chunks of earth flew at them. They all landed on the ground, thrown in the blast a ways from one another, but relatively unscathed. Nuru picked herself up, grabbing Yong, and Hugo and Varian rushed over. She pushed them forward.

"I'm almost out! Have to... save it!" She panted, as they ran. 

The entire run back, Hugo felt numb, his eyes dead. A haunted expression filled his face. He wasn't sure if the trial showing him that had been a mercy or not. It was his greatest fear, sure. But it wasn't what was going to happen, and he knew it. And now, he found himself wondering if that was still his greatest fear. It had been. But seeing it happen had made him realize that it wouldn't be. They wouldn't leave him. He knew that. He would leave them.

There was no doubt about it in his mind now. They might not be dead, but that was most certainly what hell was like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I wonder what my treatment of characters says about my own mental state... I hope nothing bad, just getting into the story, but I have a feeling if my parents read this they'd be concerned nonetheless. 
> 
> Also! Hugo punched himself! How weird is that?!!


	33. Strange Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuru joins the group, they reunite with the animal buddies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of Hugo getting slapped, but he actually deserved it this time. Real ladies man.

"You can't just leave without saying goodbye, Nuru!" Varian protested for the 13th time. Hugo had been counting from his position against the wall in the princess's bedroom, arms crossed as he leaned casually back. 

"My mother would never let me. I left a note." Nuru countered. For the 14th time. She had said this first, seeing the look on Varian's face, which proceeded to start this conversation, a circle that never seemed to end.

"Goggles. There's not much we can do. You told her you can come with us, right? And unless you plan on breaking your word, I don't think how she leaves is any of our business." Hugo finally intervened, picking at the dirt under his thumbnail with his other nails. Varian looked pained by his words.

"No. I don't break promises. I just HIGHLY suggest you don't do this." He shot a pointed look at Nuru, who was rummaging through a closet they couldn't see into.

"You won't need that many clothes, Princess." Hugo sneered, disgusted with her lavish life. Or maybe jealous. He wasn't quite sure. No, it was definitely disgust.

"I'm not looking for clothes, I'm looking for-- Ah! There it is!" There was a loud thud from the closet, and a grunt. Hugo raised his eyebrows, but didn't look up.

Nuru emerged from the closet, holding a small wooden chest in her arms proudly. She dug through a dresser door, pulling out a key and opening the locked chest on a large wooden desk. Hugo watched with interest, and Yong, standing beside her, struggled on his tip-toes to see inside. Varian's eyes widened at the contents. The chest was filled with gold and a few loose gems, and it irked Hugo slightly that something with that much treasure was so obviously not used that she hadn't even been able to find it. Still, he said nothing.

"My father told me never to use this unless it was an emergency. I don't think anyone even knew I had it besides him, actually. You guys can have everything else, I just wanted to get this!" Nuru held up a small star-shaped charm on a necklace, made of Demedion. "It's special to me, and it holds magic. I usually try to use my own magic without wasting saved magic, so that I can build up strength, but if we're going on a trip... Well, we might need more magic than I can provide." She explained, opening the clasp and holding it around her neck. 

Hugo waited to see if she would ask for help, but she didn't, simply turned the necklace so the charm was on her back and closed it herself before straightening the necklace. He hummed in interest, having never seen a girl put one on herself before. He'd had several girls flirt with him, asking for help to put on a necklace before, but that's about it. He had even given a girl a necklace before, on a mission Donella had given him to get close to some jerk noble that had made her angry. Hoped his daughter would spill secrets if she had a crush... Hugo huffed at the memory, remembering the well-deserved slap he'd recieved when she found out he had stolen their fortune. 

"We should get going soon." He shrugged, as everyone looked at him. Apparently, his frustrated sigh had been a bit louder than intended.

"We can't just leave. You have to say goodbye." Varian pleaded upon deaf ears. 

"14." Hugo said, suddenly, and everyone looked at him, confused. He pointed at Varian. "You've said 'we can't just leave without saying goodbye' 14 times now. 15 if you count the time that you 'highly suggested' that we didn't do this. I was counting. And each time, she told you no. You'd think the royal alchemist would be smarter than to argue with someone as incredibly stubborn and bone-headed as the princess here." At mention of the princess, Hugo jerked his pointed finger at Nuru. 

"Under normal circumstances, I would be offended by his choice of adjectives, but right now, I have to agree with the thief." Nuru crossed her arms. At Hugo's alarmed look, she shrugged. "I guess you're not as good as you think you are, Hugo." Her hand shot out and produced a small bag of coins with the name 'Herbert' embroidered onto it. "Unless your name is Herbert." She smirked. 

"Hey! He owed Davey coins, and I helped deliver those coins for him. This was just... payment for the help I provided." Hugo scoffed, slightly unnerved by the fact she had known the whole time where it was. 

"Mmhm." Nuru did not seem convinced. "Besides, you stole that book from the vault, right? So, you're a thief. It's whatever." She rolled her eyes, tossing him back the small purse and turning back to Varian. "Besides, he makes a good point. We have to go." At this, she brushed past Varian, grabbing the chest on her way, and marched out of the room, leaving the boys behind to stare at each other. 

"Alright! Let's go!" Yong cheered, pumping a fist and dashing after Nuru. Hugo blinked, and strided after him, Varian hot on his heels.

"I don't like this..." Varian moaned quietly.

"So you've told us." Hugo noted, dryly. 

The group managed to leave the castle without running into the guards, who were now freely searching for the princess. Hugo might've said it was lucky if he hadn't been worried about jinxing it. But he was, so he didn't. If magic was real, then why wouldn't superstitions be? And knowing his track record with the universe, he wasn't willing to push his luck. The group trailed out of the kingdom, the heavenly showers having slowed, and the magicians now doing damage control. No one really paid heed to the three young adults and the child with dirty clothes walking though the destroyed streets. They looked like orphaned street rats, and those were relatively easy to ignore unless they stole something. 

Funny how that was.

After a bit of walking, they exited the kingdom gates and started around the wall. Hugo looked around for Cyrus worriedly, but saw no sign of him. He relaxed a bit when Nuru shot him a look, assuring him no one would stop someone from coming out. That wasn't what he was worried about, of course. He was worried Cyrus might've tried to come in and was now in jail. He wasn't exactly sure how long they had been in the star-forsaken kingdom, because he wasn't sure how long it had taken them to traverse through the catacombs. He bit his lip, realizing he should've warned Cyrus about that detail. Well, it was too late now. He could only hope. He was supposed to report after they left the kingdom, so that would be tonight.

As they made their way back to where they had left the cart, Prometheus, and Ruddiger outside the cave entrance, Varian looked worried, too. Hugo guessed it was about the animals, as they likely got scared by the falling rocks. Or the meteors. Or both. Quite honestly, he was expecting them both to be long gone, cart attached to the donkey or no. He was wrong. The raccoon pawed frantically at the rocks, then chittered happily upon seeing Varian. He scurried to perch upon the Little Alchemist's shoulders, and Hugo blinked at the donkey. 

Prometheus was right where they had left him, maybe a few paces to the left. He yanked a tall patch of grass out of the ground, lifting his head and staring at Hugo while he chewed. Beside him, the forest was dusty from the ground being torn up by a stray meteor outside the kingdom walls, and a few trees were on fire. The donkey seemed unphazed. Hugo wondered if it even noticed, and then decided he didn't care, walking around and climbing into the back of the cart. 

Man, they were a strange group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Cyrus okay?   
> Is Prometheus dead inside?   
> Can Yong get any cuter? 
> 
> Find out next on Science Is Easier Than Chemistry!
> 
> Lol idk...  
> And Prometheus is just used to explosions by now, I think, having lived with Varian... (Since I may or may not actually address that)


	34. Bonus Chapter: Prometheus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prometheus and his past, as well as a bit of recent activities. I wasn't going to do this, but after an inspiring comment from Arouctine, I decided I would. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys ready for some angst about a donkey?

Prometheus was old. He knew he was old, too. He remembered the days of his youth, when he would have random bursts of energy and be unable to contain them, jerking forward in the harness. The woman that owned him, Ulla, was very nice about it, always cheering and encouraging him to go on when he felt the need. But he was a good donkey, too, and he slowed when she told him to, and he would go faster when she needed him to. He remembered her friend, Donella, too. Donella was a bit scary to other humans, but she was always nice to him. 

When Ulla started changing, getting more wrapped up in her work, the pair would spend more time in one place. Donella would take him out for his daily excersize when Ulla forgot. She forgot a lot more as time went on, he noticed. He missed Ulla, but he knew she was still there. Then, one day, Donella portaled with magic back to the house. Prometheus always knew when magic was being used, because it made his hair prickle a bit. The first time had been uncomfortable, startling, but now he was used to it. Then, Donella had been using it with Ulla. But then, Donella portaled back alone. She seemed upset.

A few hours after that, Donella came out to check on him, warming him up and then packing two bags. One was Ulla's bag. The other was hers. Prometheus remembered being confused, where was Ulla? Where was his girl, his owner, his mistress? But Donella was nice, too, and he was used to her. Maybe Ulla would come back later. Donella had led him to a small town in another kingdom. He had reunited with Ulla's mate, Quirin, and her foal, Varian. Quirin had settled him into his new home.

It was a nice home, with a cozy barn and a nice pasture. There were apple trees nearby, and he always got plenty to eat and drink. He helped Quirin with farming whatever way he could, sometimes pulling the apple cart to town to sell them, and sometimes taking him and Varian to the capital for some odd reason. He never bothered to know why. He met Varian's raccoon, Ruddiger, before the two became friends. Ruddiger was annoying, and he often tried to steal food from his family. Prometheus nipped at him, without making contact, huffing. He tried to explain that Varian and Quirin were nice, that he shouldn't steal. He wasn't sure if the raccoon understood, but he scurried away and later returned, cuddled against Varian. 

The two of them became good friends, he noted, and he was proud. He wasn't entirely sure if the raccoon had taken his scolding to heart, or if he had figured it out on his own, but it didn't matter. As long as his new family was okay. The first time Ruddiger had witnessed one of Varian's unfortunate accidents, he seemed startled. He'd run, chittering, to hide in the hay. Prometheus noticed him, of course he did, but the raccoon seemed embarressed, so he pretended not to. Later, when Varian came out to feed him, seeming sorrowful, he nudged the boy gently, trying to comfort him.

The boy sobbed, stroking the donkey and sharing his woes. Prometheus didn't really understand much, but the oats the boy had brought were good, so he munched on them. Occassionally, he snorted and pricked his ears, jerking his head as if to agree. The boy seemed to like this, warming up more and sharing more problems. Prometheus felt the raccoon's eyes on them, and then when the boy sighed and finally left, the raccoon chittered and followed him. Varian didn't come out to vent quite as much after that, instead venting to the raccoon. Perhaps Ruddiger had learned from him? 

Explosions were quite common around the farm, and Prometheus had learned to accept them as part of daily life. He spent several years there, comfortable. Then, Ulla's mate seemed to disappear, and Varian took care of him. When the boy disappeared, Prometheus was taken care of by a neighbor who spotted him munching in the pasture, much too thin. Then, one random day, Prometheus was brought back to the farm, and he saw Quirin again. The man seemed out of sorts, but bounced back from whatever had happened quickly enough. A few years later, Varian took him on this trip. It reminded Prometheus of Ulla.

He wondered where she was.

His young charge (for Prometheus felt it was his duty to care for the boy, him being so accident prone) met up with two other companions. One was quite young, just a foal, and scurried around a lot, reminding Prometheus of his days of youth and random bursts of energy. Only, instead of random bursts of energy, this boy had random bursts of time where he didn't have energy. Most of the time he did. Then there was the older male, Hugo. Prometheus watched Hugo and Varian's interactions with interest. He got the feeling they liked each other, but he didn't understand why they danced around the fact so much. 

Then, the young foal, Yong, had caused an explosion, and the group had been caved in. Prometheus wondered if he should be worried at first, when they didn't come out. Then, he figured this sort of thing happened a lot with Varian, so they should be fine. But he couldn't help but let his mind wander to that one year Varian had been missing, and the neighbor had taken care of him. There were no neighbors here. The raccoon seemed stressed enough, though, so Prometheus decided to keep calm. No use having two high-strung animals. Then, the sky had fallen, and more explosions. Silly boys, always blowing things up. Even the sky, apparently.

Then they had come back, a new companion with them. A female, whom he deduced was named either Nuru or Princess. It was hard to tell what her actual name was and what was simply a nickname Hugo had given. Finally, he decided it was whatever name Hugo didn't actually use. Therefore, Nuru. Nuru had magic, he could tell, and she could use it. She had used it recently, he could smell the after magic lingering on her. Magic smelled odd, a bit like fire, but wrong, and a bit like nature, but also wrong. He couldn't really put his hoof on it, but it was always like natural things, but slightly off. A bit forced. He could smell Nuru's magic on Hugo. 

Hugo seemed surprised he wasn't skittish around the explosions. Prometheus was a bit suspicious of him by this, perhaps he had caused the explosions to scare him off? Hugo did often meet with a large, hulking beast of a man, perhaps up to no good. Although, he seemed to have a good heart. Had even given Prometheus an apple once at night, after Hugo had met up with him and fallen asleep outside on watch. The man had taken his spot over watching their camp. A bit scary at first, but hey. Don't judge an apple without taking a bite, or something like that. 

As Prometheus stared at Hugo, and the boy blinked back at him, he decided Hugo wasn't a bad boy. Perhaps indulged in a few suspicious activities, but he wasn't bad, overall. Reminded him a lot of Ulla. The big green eyes, the same shade as Ulla's. They had the same cautious look to them as when Ulla had started to branch off from his care, looking tired and worn and suspicious of everything and everyone. Filled with hurt that they tried their hardest to hide, but that still showed through every once in awhile. Then, the boy shrugged slightly, barely noticable, and climbed into the cart. Prometheus decided he liked him. Or perhaps it was just because he was so much like Ulla.

Where was Ulla, anyways?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Prometheus. Angst, indeed.
> 
> And yes, Prometheus ships Varigo.


	35. Watches and Updates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo has issues with updating Cyrus since Nuru is a night owl.

Hugo didn't think this night could get any worse. Well, to be fair, he had thought the same thing when Nuru had joined the group. But then it had, and he really, really hoped it wouldn't get worse. Nuru was a night owl, and she apparently 'always stayed up late'. Which meant Hugo being on first watch wouldn't work to meet with Cyrus. Varian had pulled her to the side when she offered to take first watch and Hugo had gotten upset, and then she had emerged from the tent a while later, casting a pitiful glance at Hugo. He glared back at her in response. 

He had thought that would be the end of it, but he was wrong. Nuru had sat down a ways away from the camp, pulling out a small telescope, unfolding it, and started sketching in a notebook, occassionally glancing through the lense of the telescope. She would also frequently glance over at Hugo, and although he pretended not to notice, he did. He definitely did. He had to actually keep watch now. 

Before, although Varian and Yong didn't know it, he knew nothing and no one would sneak up on their camp. Cyrus kept a vigilant eye on him, even though he said nothing. Hugo knew, and he was pretty sure Cyrus knew that he knew, but neither one addressed it. The fact of the matter was, Donella had a reputation. If a random thug tried to mess with one of them, Hugo could simply pull her name out of a hat, and he'd no doubt get to walk free. Of course, not many people would willingly do that, even Hugo. Donella knew she had that sort of power, and she made sure that everyone knew that if they used that power without her permission, they would pay dearly. Even a few of her own men had pulled that trick and gotten punished. 

Once upon a time, Hugo wouldn't have thought Donella would do too much to him if he did use it. Maybe gotten a bit mad, a little beating, but nothing too serious. She always did have a soft spot for him, he figured. But after... Well, Hugo just wasn't so sure anymore, and he didn't want to risk it. But the fact of the matter was, if things got too bad, he could always pull that card if there was nothing else. And Cyrus could, too, if they weren't scared of his large, hulking frame. But now, with Nuru watching, Hugo had to at least pretend to keep watch. And really, he wasn't even sure if Cyrus was there, lurking in the darkness tonight. Perhaps he was in jail. Hugo could feel that sense he got when someone was watching him, but it was hard to tell if it was Nuru or Cyrus. Eventually, Nuru came up to him, telling him he could go to bed now, that his shift was over. He squinted at her. 

"How do you know?" He retorted, and she cast a glance at the sky. 

"The sky tells time." She shrugged, seemingly unbothered by his defensive response. Hugo huffed. He would have to figure something else out. He pondered this for a moment.

"You have magic, right?" He asked, curiously, a plan forming in his mind.

"Yeah..." Nuru seemed a bit thrown off guard by this statement.

"And you can use it to protect the camp?" He prodded. She nodded.

"Oh! Yeah, of course!" She agreed, happily.

"Alright... Goodnight." He shifted awkwardly and headed to his tent, leaving a bewildered Nuru behind him.

"Goodnight?" She called after him, question evident in her voice. 

The next night, Hugo approached Nuru, careful to make sure everyone could see.

"You can have first watch now, if you want it." He said, acting as if he was slightly uncomfortable. He didn't miss the surprised stares from Varian and Yong, but they said nothing.

"Really?" Nuru seemed surprised, too.

"Yeah. You can protect us, right? So it should be fine. What with your magic stuff and all..." Hugo shrugged, and then looked at the rest of the group.

"I'll take the last watch, right before morning. It's my next... favorite time." Before anyone could say anything, he disappeared into his tent, flopping loudly onto his sleeping pack. A moment later, he heard a quiet conversation, and listened in.

"I don't know what happened in Hugo's past, but he's never as relaxed as he was tonight at this time. I think it had something to do with magic, since you said he asked about you having it." Varian said, in a low tone.

"Someone must've hurt him with magic. He wanted to make sure I could protect the camp." Nuru responded, at an equally low volume. Yong wasn't talking or humming impatiently, so Hugo doubted he was in this conversation, but he didn't want to peek out and make sure for fear of giving himself away.

"Hugo isn't one to hand over controls like that, though, even if he is relaxed... I think maybe it's his way of showing trust. An act of goodwill, perhaps." Varian sounded thoughtful.

"Then I'll take him up on his offer. I'm not a morning person, anyways, since I always stay up so late." Nuru said, and after a few more words were exchanged, which Hugo couldn't quite make out, he sighed and crawled under his covers, falling asleep shortly after.

Varian shook him awake after a few good hours of sleep. Hugo jerked up swiftly, and Varian backed away, startled. That's right, Hugo thought. He had always woken Varian up, not the other way around. They must've switched the schedules so Varian could wake him up. Unless something was wrong? Hugo was suddenly alert, grabbing his dagger from beside him and unsheathing it.

"Wha's wrong?" He slurred, sleep still evident in his voice. He brushed a hasty hand against his eyes, slipping his glasses on and looking at Varian, alarmed.

"Nothing! Nothing, it's just your watch. Sorry I scared you." Varian apologized, hands up in a nervous gesture of goodwill.

"Oh. Okay." Hugo mumbled, sheathing the dagger again and hiding it. He grabbed his pouch of alchemical solutions, rising to his feet and greeting the cold, early morning air outside his tent. Varian trailed after him. It was dark out still, and no one else was awake, not even the princess. 

"I'm gonna get some sleep. Wake us up at sunrise if nothing goes wrong." Varian said, after a moment of hesitation. 

"I will." Hugo answered, going to sit by the remains of the fire, facing outside the camp at the small copse of trees in the distance. 

It was the only likely hiding place for bandits, since they were in an open field. Fortunately for him, it was also the only likely hiding place for Cyrus. As Varian disappeared into his tent, Hugo felt eyes on him. Cyrus was here. He waited for what felt like forever, until soft snores were heard from Varian's tent. Yong still snored, louder than Varian, but not too loud, luckily. Hugo paced beside Nuru's tent, knowing if he got caught it could be passed off as making rounds to make sure everyone was okay. Nuru didn't snore, but heavy, even breaths were evident from outside the tent. Hugo made his way to meet Cyrus in the forest.

"Hugo." Cyrus greeted him, a note of relief in his voice.

"Hey, Cyrus. Sorry, I couldn't sneak away sooner." Hugo huffed. "The Princess is annoying, and a night owl."

"It's alright. Report?" Cyrus was all business, no doubt having heard the lecture about Hugo not giving his report in his place. 

"We got the totem. And a new companion. She's the princess of the Air Kingdom. Knows magic. She healed me when I sprained my ankle... And the other bits, too." Hugo admitted, a bit embarrassed, even though Cyrus knew about the injuries. "She helped us get the totem, and now she's traveling with us. Has some sort of Demedion necklace to hold more magic. I don't know how much magic she knows, but I've seen her do shields, healing, and fire so far. That's it." Hugo paused, dreading what must be said next. "She may be a problem when I reveal myself." He admitted, in a quiet tone. Cyrus stiffened visibly, no doubt wondering what to do.

"Right. I will... Let her know." He shuffled. 

"No need, darling. I decided to come check out what was SO important that Hugo's report should be late." Donella appeared from the foliage, hands clasped behind her back as she stared at Hugo with a disaproving glare. "And I must say, I believe you're right. This is quite the dilemma."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are cliffhangers illegal? Because if so, I just broke the law. *dabs*


	36. Chess Pawns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donella has a plan, and she sets her pawns in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there was supposed to be a face off in the Iron Kingdom, according to the plotline available online. However, it never said anything about an earlier confrontation between Hugo and Donella, so here we go.

Hugo tensed when he saw Donella. He was angry, and he was afraid. If she noticed, she said nothing. Cyrus whirled to face her, dipping his head in respect. He muttered something that might have been 'ma'am', but it was too quiet to hear. Donella merely nodded in acknowledgment, her cold, calculating blue eyes fixated on Hugo's green. They stared each other down for a moment, both too strong willed to turn away. Then, Donella started forward, stopping mere inches away from Hugo. One hand gripped his chin, a firm but gentle grip, and she turned his head from side to side, examining him. 

"I see they didn't mark up your face." She commented, with slight amusement. "I wasn't sure they would comply with that order or not. I wanted you to see them perfectly, dear." Her hand dropped to his shoulder, spinning him around to face the camp while her other hand grabbed his chin to hold it in place in the new angle. 

"The thugs or the team I'll betray?" Hugo asked, dryly.

"Your new boytoy. The thugs were just a bonus. I want you to see his face perfectly when he realizes you were never on his side, that you were always using him. Tell me, Hugo. Does he trust you yet?" Donella's words stung Hugo, and they both knew it. 

"Do you doubt my competence?" Hugo retorted, clenching his fists.

"No. You've never failed me before. I know you wouldn't make that mistake. Especially not now, with so much on the line." Donella's words were a threat, but also a compliment. How is it that she always managed to do that? Hugo wondered, clenching his teeth. Donella's hand on his chin dropped, and now both her hands rested on his shoulders. 

"I know better." He replied, coolly.

"I know you do." Donella's tone wasn't threatening now. It was sad. She let go of his shoulders, walking away. Hugo turned to face her again. Her hands were once again clasped behind her back. Even her relaxing pose was tense and stiff, commanding respect from everybody around her. 

"What should I do?" Hugo asked, releasing an inaudible breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Cyrus hadn't moved from his spot, but his eyes raked over Hugo, then they met eyes. Cyrus raised an eyebrow, a silent question hanging in the air between them. 

Are you okay?

Hugo nodded, barely even a twitch, but Cyrus returned the action. If they hadn't been looking for it, neither one would've noticed the other. Cyrus' face returned to its stoic, unmovable expression. He was once again a mindless, robotic thug. Doing whatever he was paid to do. But he had never been that for Hugo, had he? He had always been something more. And Hugo realized, now more than ever, how much he was grateful for it. His eyes returned to Donella, who was now positioned at the edge of the forest, having walked around Cyrus to return to gaze upon the camp. She still hadn't answered, watching the camp the way a predator stalks its prey with its eyes, hidden in the foliage and debating how to best attack. 

There had always been dangers in the forest. But it had never been thugs or thieves. 

"You're headed to the Earth Kingdom next, I presume?" She finally broke the silence, still not looking away from the camp. Hugo nodded, then realized she couldn't see him.

"Yes." He replied, hating how small his voice sounded.

"Good. I want you to protect the group. Earn their trust. Don't do anything stupid. I will send pawns your way. Be ready to defend your position on the opponent's side."

"When?" He asked.

"Now, if I told you that, it wouldn't be much of a challenge, now would it?" Her tone was condescending, teasing. Donella turned to face him, her eyes glowing that cold blue, filled with magic. Hugo nodded, too entranced by the glow to look away or say anything. And with that, Donella vanished in a puff of blue smoke. Hugo blinked, his mouth parting a bit. 

"Thank you, Cyrus. I should go now." He said, turning to Cyrus. He felt sick, and although he wanted to say more, he wasn't sure if he would be able to without breaking. He stormed back to camp.

How DARE she? How dare she refer to this whole thing as a game? Treating people like pawns? Treating Varian like... No, he realized. Varian wasn't a pawn. Bile rose to his throat as he realized. Varian was a player. He was the one Donella was fighting, the one she didn't want to get to the library. She was trying to beat him to it. No, she was trying to get him to do all the work for her own gain. He was moving his pieces around the board, setting everything up the way she wanted without even realizing it. And then, right when he would think he won, Donella's pawn, which had been moved in place since the beginning would be waiting. Waiting, ready to strike and win the game. A minor piece, sitting still for so long it was forgotten about, viewed as unimportant. No longer a threat.

Hugo was the pawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, writing this: Man, I hate myself for doing this to my characters.  
> Also me: Hehe angst and bad stuff go brrr


	37. Stress Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After days of no sign of anyone following them, Hugo is on edge. And the group has no clue why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry short chapter... But I will likely post another soon.

It had been 3 days since Donella had approached Hugo. Three days, with no sign of anyone tailing them. Even Cyrus had been absent. Hugo had even gone to look for him in neighboring woods at night, to no avail. He was on edge, stressed beyond repair. Nuru seemed concerned, but every time Hugo thought she might bring it up, she didn't. She was still settling into the group, no doubt realizing it wasn't her place to tell him he was acting differently if she'd never seen him act otherwise. Hugo was thankful. 

Varian and Yong noticed, though. The morning after, Hugo had woken the group, entering each tent just long enough to shake the occupant awake before heading back outside to start the fire and start cooking breakfast. Varian had come out, looking concerned, and watching Hugo with wide eyes. Determined not to break his cover, Hugo had offered a smile, which probably came off more as a grimace. Still, Varian returned it, his own smile worried and eyes filled with an offer. Come talk to me. I'm here for you.

Or perhaps that was what Hugo hoped they read. Maybe it was only his imagination. Regardless of whether it was there or not, he couldn't do it. So he didn't. Later that day, he had snapped at Yong when he wouldn't stop humming some happy tune. Varian looked shocked. Hugo had never been one to snap at Yong for being annoying. Rather, he was the one who bit back his own annoyance and encouraged Yong to hum louder, if it would annoy Varian more. In fact, on several occasions, he had joined in, despite not knowing the tune. It was more annoying that way, he'd said once. Nuru had looked alarmed, quickly comforting the stunned child and eyeing Hugo with a cautious glance. 

And now, after three whole days of tense interactions, Varian confronted him, pulling him off to the side after dinner.

"Hugo, are you okay?" He asked, tersely.

"I'm fine." Hugo lied. He always lied so easily.

"You've just been... stressed, I guess? You seem so uptight lately, and I was wondering if you were okay. We can always give you back first shift if you'd like." The offer was kind, and Hugo knew it. He managed a smile.

"No thanks, Goggles. I actually like this one better." He said, surprised when he found it was true. He liked the silence of the air, he always had, but early in the morning, the coldness was what woke him up. It helped him stay more alert, and he found he came up with better invention ideas when he was cold. 

"Are you sure?" Varian prodded, and Hugo bit back his annoyance. Why couldn't the Little Alchemist just leave him alone? If he told him the truth, everyone would die!

"I'm sure." He nodded. "I just..." He chewed his lip, debating what excuse to give. What lie to tell this time. Swallowing hard, Hugo glanced up to meet Varian's eyes, and then looked away. "I just don't like this area. It's nothing bad, I just..." Hugo wasn't sure what to say. This road wasn't filled with bandits, the area was wide open, with a few forests here and there, but far away from the main road. 

"Bad memories?" Varian offered, and Hugo nodded, unwilling to meet his eyes. He thought of the woman in his memories, no doubt trailing them right now.

"Something like that." He heaved a sigh. The past and the present, here to haunt him. 

"Ah. I get it." Varian nodded. He seemed lost in thought for a moment, but considerably more relaxed now that he thought he knew what was going on. Then, he seemed to jerk back to the present moment, memories of his own shoved aside. "You wanna talk?" He tilted his head slightly, those darn big blue eyes blinking at Hugo once. 

"No... Not really." Hugo looked away again, realizing he had been drawn back to those eyes. He always was drawn back to those eyes. 

"That's fine. I understand." Varian nodded, really seeming to get it. He offered up a small smile. "But if you ever do want to talk, about anything... I'm here for you. I can listen, or try to give advice... Anything that you need. Always." He gazed up at Hugo, waiting for confirmation that Hugo understood.

"Thanks, Goggles. Same goes here." Hugo smiled back, some of the weight he had been carrying around leaving his shoulders. Varian nodded and walked away. 

Hugo tried to tell himself that he was only willing to listen to Varian's problems to gain intel. To backstab the boy later. But he couldn't make himself believe it. When had he stopped believing his own lies? All his life, he had told himself so many lies, repeated so often that it was just accepted to be true for him. But now, he found himself wondering what was true and what wasn't. The mantra he so often repeated nowadays came to mind as he watched Varian interacting with Yong beside the campfire. As he watched Nuru show Yong and Varian a sketch she had been working on. 

It's only a job, he's only a job, he's only a job...

Was that a lie too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My babyyyyyyyy.... It's not a lie! Believe in looooove!
> 
> #DonellaisaD!CK


	38. Lost In Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group nears the Earth Kingdom, and Hugo is paranoid. But he has good reason to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um... This chapter has the word hell in it.
> 
> Also, I found it was really fun to write about the Earth Kingdom, so I kinda went off on a tangent with it.

Hugo still hadn't sensed anyone following him. A week and a half since the meeting with Donella, and still nothing. The good news, if it could be considered good news, was that he had gotten considerably good at hiding how stressed he was. Points for the con artist, he supposed. They would arrive in the Earth Kingdom tomorrow, if they kept the pace, and that was where Hugo was worried Donella would strike. Hidden in the alleyways of the city, a thief or thug-- or Donella herself-- would have little trouble getting the advantage. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop was an easy way to get the high ground in itself, and Hugo doubted he could convince Varian to do that without giving himself away. 

The visits with Cyrus had been cut short, as well. Hugo didn't want to think about the fact that it might be because he got fired or... Well. He couldn't accept the fact that Cyrus was dead. Funnily enough, he had no problem accepting the third option... That Cyrus had quit. Perhaps all the times he dealt with Donella had become too much. Or perhaps he was tired of Hugo, and the way Hugo always managed to screw things up. Everything Yong touched may blow up, but everything Hugo ever loved either left him or hated him now. Usually they hated him because he left them, but still. Perhaps he and Yong were more alike than he'd realized in the regard that they screwed up, albeit in different ways. 

"You good, Hugo?" Varian chirped, a forced cheerfulness in his tone as he looked at Hugo. Hugo blinked, startled back to his surroundings. 

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Just thinking about things." He sighed heavily and pried his eyes away from Varian's, instead gazing at the mountain peak in the distance.

The Earth Kingdom had a natural barrier, surrounded by mountains almost completely. There was a small passage between two big mountains, with a stone wall connecting them. The gates into the kingdom, taller than the tallest trees, were always guarded, and guards were posted on the top of the wall. It was the most defended kingdom out of the seven, and it was stunning. The tall mountain peaks towered above the kingdom, sheltering it from the frequent storms that blew in. The snow from the peaks would melt, running down the aquaducts into the city, and the alchemists that lived in the city were known for their ability to sift the earth and grime from the water, providing the city with running water. 

Varian had bragged about how the Earth Kingdom alchemists had visited him in Corona after he invented a machine to make the running water in his kingdom heated. Although his system was different, focusing more on his machines than on aquaducts and gravity, it wasn't hard to incorporate the chemical compound he had made into their running water designs. Because of this, the Earth Kingdom had been the second kingdom to have warm, running water. Varian had admitted he was a bit surprised when he found out they were the first to have running water, but still, he was happy to help. 

The city also stored rainwater in large rain barrels, collected from the frequent storms. Hugo had visited the Earth Kingdom before, and he had been amazed by the sheer size of them. Towering over the city, the barrels were positioned atop large stone towers, with the alchemists inside checking the cleanliness of the water. The entire city was an architectural marvel, not even including the water ducts. Being the Earth Kingdom, many buildings were made out of stone, or clay-stone mixtures. They were cool in the sweltering heat, and warm in the winter. Although the Iron Kingdom had more technological marvels, the Earth Kingdom was the second most advanced kingdom out of the seven. Granted, he hadn't been to Corona to sight see after Varian had become the Royal Engineer, just to steal the journal.

And his thoughts were back to his mission. Great. Back to Donella. Was she watching them, masking her presence with magic? Hugo turned to watch Nuru, who was sketching something. She didn't seem to notice anything amiss, but he wasn't sure if she could sense other magic users. Was that a thing? He hoped it was, honestly, because if she could, perhaps they'd have a better chance. After all, he wasn't sensing anything. Hugo glanced at Yong, whom Varian had let steer Prometheus today. He was always insanely proud of himself whenever he was allowed to steer the cart, and it was actually quite endearing. The innocence of that kid was matched by no one. 

And then there was Varian.

Varian was reading a book on stars Nuru had graciously provided him, tracing patterns from the pictures with his finger and squinting in concentration as he scribbled down notes. Hugo didn't like to read on the road, much prefering to watch the scenery, getting lost in his own thoughts. And anyways, he could watch for bandits and Donella better this way. They were passing through fields, people farming various crops to deliver and sell in the city. He wondered if the bandits would disguise themselves as farmers. At this new thought, he squinted at each farmer in the field, daring them with his eyes to approach.

"Hugo, stop scaring the farmers." Varian sounded mildly annoyed, but more amused than anything.

"They might try to steal from us. I'm just making sure they know it's not a good idea." Hugo retorted, without missing a beat. 

"Paranoid much?" Nuru looked up from her sketchbook, raising an eyebrow. 

"You can never be too careful!" Hugo scoffed, defensively. 

"Hugo, they're just families. Look, there's a kid!" Nuru waved at a young girl picking flowers on the side of the road, who smiled brightly and waved back.

"She's too innocent. Who picks flowers and looks THAT happy?" Hugo whispered at the rest of the group. Nuru rolled her eyes, and Yong giggled quietly. Varian looked at him like he'd grown two extra heads.

"Hugo, are you okay?" He asked, worriedly.

"I'm just being careful. You never know." Hugo shrugged, staring at the girl as they passed her. She just smiled and waved at him. He lifted a hand and cautiously wiggled his fingers, frowning at her. 

An agent of Donella? She would be one to use innocent looking kids to-- oh. 

Oh, dear. Perhaps she was getting to his head. Okay, he needed to relax. They were right. There was no way Donella would attack them, not in plain view of the farmers nearby. Hugo took a breath, looking around. The girl had skipped into a small farmhouse, clutching the flowers and humming happily. She was, no doubt, just giving the small bouquet to her mother or something for dinner. And the rest of the farmers were... Hugo felt the pit in his stomach reappear. The rest of the farmers were gone, disappearing into their houses. In the sky, the sun was setting over the mountain tops, the brilliant orange and yellow and pink hues starting to brighten and bolden. They were alone. 

And, upon that realization, all hell broke loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuru: Paranoid much?  
> Hugo: Well, duh! We're getting chased by a magical witch who raised me! And she's out to get you, so maybe you should be paranoid too!  
> Nuru: What?  
> Varian: What?  
> Hugo: What?  
> Yong: Hello, pretty lady with glowing blue eyes!  
> Hugo: WHAT?!!  
> (Panic ensues)


	39. When Push Comes To Shove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When push comes to shove, can Hugo fight Donella, the woman who raised him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be epic. If I do say so myself. This is what happens when I write with an upbeat song playing quietly next to me.

Hugo had heard stories of magic duels. Heck, he'd seen Donella use magic on occasion. Granted, she used it more to intimidate than to fight, much prefering to use regular weapons, maybe enchanted weapons, or, more frequently, simply send her goons out. He knew she was powerful. But when the ground exploded before the cart, a flurry of pure, blue energy spiraling out of the dirt and into the sky, all the way to the clouds, he was still surprised. Nuru was instantly on alert, purple orbs of magic around her fists, her amber eyes filled over with purple light. Yong jerked the reins, unsure how to steer Prometheus backwards. Hugo leaped over, cutting the harness to free Prometheus, and the donkey shuffled slowly as ever off into a nearby field. Varian pulled Yong back, grabbing a ball of alchemy from his belt. 

The blue magic was only coming from in front of them, but there was no sign of Donella. Of course, it was hard to see through the blinding blue light. But Hugo doubted she would have wasted energy tunneling under the road. He gripped a vial with his right hand, keeping his left free, while turning to scan the area. Nuru had done the same, but Varian and Yong were still squinting at the magic in front of the cart. 

"It's a distraction! They wouldn't tunnel!" Hugo snapped, and Varian nodded, on alert as well now, scanning around them. Yong gripped a large explosive with trembling hands.

Sure enough, several more magical explosions erupted out of the ground behind the first one. Hugo's eyes widened. He didn't have much experience battling against magic, but he should've known better than to stay put in one place. He grabbed Yong's hand, yanking the kid to safety, dragging him out of the cart and taking off towards where the donkey was now sniffing a weed next to the fence surrounding the nearby fields experimentally. Varian and Nuru followed him. He mentally cursed himself for putting a child in this situation, for not realizing they should've run right away, for joining the group at all. 

Then, another explosion separated the group, instead of a giant circle of magic, it was a wall. Nuru had been picked off from the rest of them, and she was now alone. The wall, reaching up to the sky, formed into a large circle around her, and the previous explosions morphed to join the wall, and to return to the monster inside, directing this orchestra of chaos. Varian rushed to the wall, his hand outstretched.

"No, wait!" Hugo cried, but Varian's fingers brushed against the magical barrier, and he was thrown through the air instantaneously. 

The barrier wasn't so bright that they couldn't see through it, and the group watched in entranced horror as Nuru threw her orbs of purple light against the wall, unable to break through. And then, like a curtain dropping, Donella appeared before Nuru. So she had been using magic to hide, he realized. Nuru turned, glaring at the stranger, a snarl on her face as her eyes squinted in defiance. 

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"I'm Donella, dear. I merely want to see you fight." She replied, calmly. Hugo blinked, surprised. Was she really just going to tell Nuru what she wanted like that? 

What was she playing at? 

Nuru seemed surprised too, but she steeled her gaze before it could drop, her eyes still glowing purple. Donella's were glowing blue, like her magic. The fire in her eyes had always been evident, but unlike fire, it was cold. And now, with her eyes completely engulfed in blue light, it was even colder. Nuru, without full mastery of magic, had glowing eyes too, but only her irises glowed purple, instead of the usual amber. 

"You want a fight? I'll give you one!" She hissed, and Hugo remembered Donella's words to him. 

Protect the group. Earn their trust. I will send pawns. Pawns. Plural. Hugo's eyes widened, and he looked around, nervously, but not wanting to give away the fact that he knew more were coming, he couldn't make it too obvious. Inside the wall, Nuru was blasting magic at Donella, who dodged with ease, practiced motions of fighting kicking in to combine with mere instincts. But she made no move to fight back, and Hugo realized what she was doing. She was testing Nuru's strength, waiting for her to run out of fight. Then what would she do? He gulped. He had to think of something. Beside him, Varian and Yong were throwing all they had into trying to break the wall of magic. He grabbed Varian's arm, stopping him from throwing another vial, and pulled out his dagger.

The unbreakable metal, Demedion. Could it destroy magic, too? Hugo tapped the handle against the barrier, and wasn't thrown back. Alright. He could work with that. This meant it at least had some resistance to magic. He slammed the handle against the wall, seeing the magic crack. Pounding his fist against the cracks, the wall shattered. Varian and Yong rushed forward, gripping alchemical solutions in glass balls and explosives respectively. Hugo sheathed his dagger swiftly, with practice, and grabbed a vial of his own. Donella was having no trouble dodging the chemicals and explosives along with Nuru's magic. He frowned. 

The only one who could fight against the person who had taught him everything he knew was the one who knew everything she'd taught him. She'd never taught him magic, sure, but he knew the familiar way she danced across the dirt, dodging attacks with ease. He had picked it up from her, after all. He slipped the vial back in his bag, and unsheathed his dagger once again. He wasn't sure mere chemicals would affect her in this magical state she was in. He leaped through the blasts of magic, the streams of fire as fireworks exploded near him. Jumped over the goo traps Varian had thrown. 

He danced up to Donella, the dagger in his gloved hand, grateful he was gripping it with gloves, for his palms were sweaty. And then, looking up at the glowing blue eyes, at the face of the woman who raised him, his steely face fell, the facade dropped. His eyes widened, and he hesitated. Donella's eyes narrowed, but the irises were still covered by the blue light. Even so, he could imagine the disappointment in them, the look he had seen for his whole life. He could imagine the anger he would inevitably face later for hesitating, for not solidifying his spot on this team. But it wasn't that look that he imagined that clenched his gut. It was the look he imagined Varian giving him, the disappointment in his eyes when the entire group was put at risk because of his hesitation. And, thinking of this, he grit his teeth, narrowed his eyes right back at Donella, and the dagger sliced through the air, guided by his hand and his anger.

And Donella disappeared in a plume of blue smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Internal screaming)


	40. When the Fight Is Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo has a slight mental breakdown over almost killing the woman who raised him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Hugo stood, staring at the spot where Donella had been, panting for breath. Funny, he hadn't felt tired before. But now, he felt exhausted. His dagger was still gripped tightly in his hand, his hands trembling. Would he really have killed her, if she hadn't disappeared? He wasn't sure. Sure, she had said to gain the trust of the people now surrounding him, saying something, but... How far would he go? Would it be counter productive to harm her too badly, even with her magic, if it still gained their trust? He was dimly aware of the rest of the group talking, leading him away gently. Their voices sounded muffled, distant, and he couldn't make out what they were saying. His eyes glazed over, not really seeing. He couldn't stop the vision of her narrowed, haunting eyes, completely blue and glowing.

If he hadn't done what he did, how far would she have gone? 

This thought chilled him to the bone. If he hadn't known to break the shield with the Demedion dagger, would she have killed Nuru? As annoying as Nuru was, as much of a hindrance, he didn't want her dead. But she WAS a hindrance, and Donella knew as much. Would she have killed Nuru when she ran out of energy? She had been playing her cards well, and they both knew it. And Hugo couldn't shake the feeling that the fight wasn't over yet. She had said pawns, plural. Or maybe that was to throw him off? But, looking around, he saw nothing, and felt no one. Of course, that meant nothing now, since he knew Donella could hide herself with magic. Perhaps she could hide others with magic, too.

"Hugo! Are you okay?" Varian's voice sounded a bit closer, and Hugo blinked, clearing the haze from his eyes. 

He looked at Varian, noticing he had been led back to sit on the edge of the cart. Yong was sitting up near the front, frowning over the harness by Nure, who was trying to attach the parts on Prometheus back to the rest with magic. 

"Are you okay?" Varian repeated. Hugo took a breath in, shuddering as he did.

"I almost killed her." He said, his voice so quiet he wasn't sure Varian even heard him.

"You..." Varian bit his lip, unsure how to comfort him. "She almost killed us. You were just trying to protect us." 

"But if I had... If she hadn't..." Hugo wasn't sure he could finish that sentence.

"I know. But if you had, and she hadn't, then she would've killed us. All of us, you... Nuru, Yong..."

"You." Hugo added, miffed that Varian seemed hesitant to include himself.

"Yeah, me too. But she didn't, and you didn't, and we're safe." Varian assured him, sounding like he was trying to assure himself as well.

"That's not the point!" Hugo burst out, frustrated that Varian couldn't see it. "I was ready to do it. Heck, I WAS doing it! That dagger was heading straight for her, and I would've killed her! It wouldn't have been a minor injury, or a goo trap. It wouldn't have even been a bad injury. She would've DIED, Varian, and I was ready to kill her. I was killing her. That would've been a fatal blow. And it would've been my fault. I was doing it. I was ready to kill her. I was..." Hugo knew he was repeating himself, but he didn't care. He couldn't bring himself to look Varian in the eyes anymore.

"I know, Hugo. I know what would've happened. I know you were doing it. And I'm sorry." Varian sounded guilty.

"Why are you sorry? I was killing her!" Hugo cried, utterly confused and frustrated. 

"I'm sorry it would've been you to kill her. I think I would've done the same thing, had I been given the chance. If I could've, I would've killed her too. But I'm sorry I couldn't, because it would've been on your conscience." Varian took a shaky breath. "No one deserves that on their conscience." 

"Alright, ladies. Enough with the whining about who got to kill her. Neither of you killed her, and neither of you will." Nuru had walked around the cart, looking at them with unamused eyes, hands on her hips. Hugo and Varian stared at her.

"What...?" Hugo didn't understand these people.

"Look, I seriously doubt that lady... Donella, she said... I doubt she'll make the same mistake again. She knows you're able to get close to her now. And, considering how powerful that magic was, and the fact that she didn't attack me once, she was doing exactly what she said... She was watching me fight. She wanted to see how strong I was, likely. Unfortunately, I didn't have the luxury to not fight. She was powerful enough to kill me if I didn't try. Which means she was playing with us. She wasn't expecting to have you get that close, to actually be a problem, Hugo. She won't underestimate us again. You won't get that close to her again. Which means you can't kill her. If anyone kills her, it'll be me." Nuru explained, as if trying to explain something to a child. 

"No one should kill her!" Varian huffed, exasperated. 

"And I agree. But if she does get killed, it won't be by you." Nuru cocked an eyebrow, daring them to argue.

"It'll be by someone who has magic." Hugo finished the unspoken thought, and Varian looked at him, and then at Nuru.

"You can't kill her." He said, his voice serious. This time, directed at Nuru.

"Then we need to find a way to trap her or stop her without killing her. Using magic." Nuru nodded, climbing into the cart. "Still want to drive, Yong?" She asked the boy up front, and Yong grinned at her, a bit shakily, but still a smile. 

"Yeah, it's okay. I'm good at driving!" He assured her.

"Yes, you are." Nuru agreed, smiling. 

A few minutes later, the cart was nearing the kingdom gates, the stars in the sky bright and the night air chilly against their skin. Hugo scanned the area around them, still unsure as to whether or not the fight was over. Would they ever rest, he wondered? Would the fight ever be over? When would this life for him stop? Was it always infiltrate, betray, and break hearts? And would he ever find someone like Varian again? When he broke Varian's heart, would he ever find someone who made his heart soften like Varian made it? With a start, Hugo wondered if this was what love felt like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everybody!


	41. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter no one asked for of Hugo and Varian sharing a room and avoiding each other like the awkward dorks they are. 
> 
> Not smut, sorry.
> 
> From both boy's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, no smut. But there is a brief mention that Hugo shared a bed with someone before. That's literally it. It says he shared a bed. 
> 
> I'm sure you can read between the lines, though. 
> 
> HUGO: Hugo's POV. 
> 
> Varian: Varian's POV. 
> 
> If it wasn't obvious.

HUGO:

The group found a hotel without much trouble. Nuru offered to share a room with Yong, and Varian and Hugo were left sitting on their seperate beds, staring awkwardly at the floor, neither one wanting to speak. Hugo fiddled with his dagger, spinning it expertly between his fingers. Varian fumbled with the odd blue streak in his hair, twirling it around his finger, trying to get every blue strand on his finger without catching the black strands with it. Hugo heaved a sigh.

"What?" Varian's eyes shot up, his hands dropping to his lap.

"I didn't say anything." Hugo replied, slightly annoyed. 

"Oh. Sorry." Varian mumbled.

"It's okay." Hugo responded, and then threw his legs over the side of the bed, flopping down on top of the covers, his hands behind his head. His ponytail dug into the back of his head awkwardly, and he huffed and sat up again. Varian looked at him again, seeming worried. Hugo didn't say anything, merely pulled the leather strand holding his hair back out, letting his hair fall down, and set the leather strand of twine on the nightstand beside his bed. Varian muttered something, eyes wide. Hugo could've sworn it was...

"Oh... Now I get it." It was quiet, and Hugo wasn't sure he'd heard correctly.

"What?" He frowned, his eyebrows scrunching.

"Nothing." Varian replied, staring at him. Hugo felt a self-concious blush come to his cheeks, and Varian must've noticed it, because he looked away, a similar blush coming to his own. "Just lost in thought." He explained, and Hugo cocked an eyebrow, but didn't comment.

Hugo leaned back in bed, hands resting behind his head again. A few more moments of awkward silence, a few wary glances at the other, and looking away quickly if their eyes met. This was NOT gonna work. If he hadn't been so embarrassed to even think it, Hugo might've thought, 'The sexual tension in this room is so thick it might as well be visible.' But he wouldn't think something like that, so he didn't. Nope. Not going there. Eventually, Varian stood and crawled under the covers in his bed without changing, his cheeks red again. Or had they ever changed back?

Hugo followed suit soon after, standing. He lifted the covers on his bed. Then, gritting his teeth, he realized he had been in a room with others before. Heck, he had been in the same bed with people before, on similar missions. Why should he let this Little Alchemist get the best of him? Besides, it would be hilarious to see him sputtering and red. Hugo lifted his shirt off, feeling eyes on the back of his back, practically burning into him. He smirked, dropping the shirt on the floor next to him. He knew Varian was a neat freak, but he wanted to see if he would make him put it in his bag by the door. He was curious. A harmless experiment, he would call it. See if the neat freak would freak if there was a shirtless hottie before him.

"Uh..." The noise was so slight, if Hugo hadn't been listening, he wasn't sure he would've heard it. He smirked again, his back still to Varian.

"Oh. Right. I'll put it away." He said, hiding the smirk, sounding nonchalant. 

The act was on. He bent down, picking up the shirt and walking to his bag, dropping it inside and turning. His gaze flicked to Varian in a seemingly innocent gesture, who was buried under the covers. His face was mostly hidden, but his eyes were fixated on his own nightstand, obviously avoiding Hugo. Hugo walked back to his bed, and climbed under the covers, waiting for something. He wasn't sure what. It finally came.

"Goodnight, Hugo." Varian whispered loudly across the dark room.

"Goodnight, Goggles." Hugo replied. And that was it.

VARIAN:

Varian hadn't realized how much he could hate an inanimate object. Like a room, for example. He cursed this room for this awkward moment right now. In an attempt to distract himself from this whole situation, he twirled his blue streak of hair around his finger. It was always a challenge to just get the blue strands, and not the black around them. He focused on that now, losing himself in the act. Hugo made a sound across from him. Varian panicked, dropping his hands, wondering if he had missed something.

"What?" He asked, probably a little too quickly.

"I didn't say anything." Hugo said. He sounded upset. Was Hugo upset with him?

"Oh. Sorry." Varian replied, his voice a mumble. He wanted to smack himself. What if Hugo needed to talk about what had happened earlier today?

"It's okay." Hugo still sounded slightly annoyed. 

There was a rustle of fabric, and Varian looked up to see Hugo resting on the bed now, hands behind his head. He seemed uncomfortable, and sat up with a huff. Was he gonna get mad? But he didn't. Instead, Hugo tugged gently on the leather twine holding his hair back, and the golden strands fell around his head in waves, framing his face slightly. Like a halo, Varian thought, admiring it. He was reminded of how Eugene and Lance had admired Andrew's... Or Herbert, really... hair. When he had freed it from the bun in the fight in Corona... Back when Varian was evil. He shook that thought away, instead focusing on the hair that now framed Hugo's face. He imagined his expression matched that of Eugene's right about now.

"Oh... Now I get it." He muttered, under his breath, without realizing it. 

"What?" Hugo's face scrunched up in confusement, trying to figure out what he'd just let slip. 

"Nothing." Varian replied, watching to see if Hugo believed him. He seemed slightly amused, but then a blush rose to his cheek, and Varian realized he had been staring too long. Oops. He glanced down, feeling the heat rush to his face.

Hugo lay back in the same position as before, and Varian gulped quietly. He wondered if Hugo had heard it, glancing up to see. Hugo didn't seem to have heard. He looked away again. Then found his eyes straying up again to watch the older boy. To his absolute mortification, their eyes met, and both boys looked away quickly. A few more times of this, and Varian was about ready to die. He needed a distraction, pronto. He stood, lifting the covers on his bed and climbing under them. There was no way he was gonna change tonight. Hugo stood a moment later, lifting the covers on his bed. He paused, seeming to be deep in thought. If Varian's face wasn't red before, it was now. Was he gonna change? Here? Now? Varian slipped the covers up over his face, but stopped before covering his eyes. Would it seem childish for him to cover his eyes? 

Hugo pulled the shirt over his back, and Varian couldn't help it. His eyes watched as the small strip of skin grew, and trailed up to his shoulder blades. He was SO skinny. When was the last time Hugo had eaten a good meal? He could see ribs, too! He would have to scold him about eating better later, he decided. Then he realized, with slight annoyance, that Hugo had thrown his shirt on the floor. He opened his mouth, a slight grunt escaping his lips before he remembered the reason he had been trying to avoid looking at Hugo.

"Oh. Right. I'll put it away." Hugo said, in a casual tone. Did he not realize he was driving Varian crazy right now? This guy was gonna be the death of him.

Slowly, Hugo reached for his shirt, grabbing it off the floor and standing back up again. He walked over to the bags, which he had dropped by the door. Varian hadn't said anything before, and now he wished he had. And oh Sundrop-- Hugo had abs. Varian choked back any other noises, instead staring intently at the nightstand. Right. That's right. Follow the wooden patterns on the nightstand, the way the lines swirled and darkened in some spots. Examine the slight dent from some previous scuffle against some other furniture, probably. He stared at that blemish for far too long, and Hugo had climbed back into bed by now. Now the two lay in bed, the darkness stretching between them not nearly as aggravating as the open way they had left the conversation. 

"Goodnight, Hugo." Varian whispered loudly, hoping that would, in some way, settle his nerves.

"Goodnight, Goggles." Hugo replied, fondly.

"I'm..." Varian mouthed into his covers. 'I'm not Goggles.' He was going to say. But he found he didn't care anymore. Taking in a silent but shuddering breath, he closed his eyes, trying to drift off. 

And that was it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How awkward can I make one room feel? Apparently, pretty awkward.
> 
> Adorkable, if I do say so myself.


	42. Parental Figures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo reports to Donella. And there is a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all been waiting for is in this chapter!

Hugo didn't fall asleep. He stayed awake until Varian did, and then threw the covers back, silently. He crept across the room, grabbing the shirt from the bag again and slipping it on. Oh, how he missed his old outfit. Hopefully, he could find something he liked in the Earth Kingdom markets. He slipped his dagger and his bag of alchemy tricks on, sighing. Then, he grabbed his boots from beside the door, gripping them in his hands as he snuck out to the front door of the hotel. He turned to the man up front, slipping his boots on.

"If my group comes looking for me, tell them I needed to get some fresh air." He instructed the man, slipping him a coin. The man nodded wordlessly, accepting the money.

Hugo walked outside, shoving his hands into his pockets and exhaling deeply. He began to walk down the streets, watching the shadows around him. No doubt, Donella would find him, he figured. He walked for a while, feeling a sense of unease creep into the pit of his stomach. Would it kill her to hurry it up? He understood that she liked dramatic entrances, but really?!! This was unnerving. Unless she was angry at him for the dagger incident... His eyes darted to and fro, expecting someone to jump out and kill him at any moment. It wasn't long until he saw a large, hulking beast of a man leaning casually against a building in front of an alleyway. Cyrus? No, the figure seemed off somehow.

"Hey, kid. Whatcha doing out here so late at night?" The figure said, his voice betraying his smile in the dark. Definitely not Cyrus.

"Waiting to meet up with a friend." Hugo responded. That was more or less the truth, he figured, but hopefully it would be enough to make the guy too wary to mess with him. 

"And who might that be?" He sneered, stepping into the moonlight. Hugo felt the weight of his dagger on his hip, judging the best way to attack. Did a mental inventory of his chemical solutions. 

"Me." Hugo wasn't even sure where Cyrus had come from, but he was suddenly there, and he glared at the other man. It was a staredown between two hulking muscle masses, and yet Hugo wasn't sure if it would be enough to make the stranger back down. He pulled out his dagger from behind Cyrus, shifting into a fighting stance and smirking at the other man. The man huffed through his nose, grunting and nodding slightly before backing into the shadows.

Cyrus turned and walked the way Hugo had just come from, leading him down the streets. He made a turn right before the arrived back at the hotel, and soon they were winding down a maze of alleys and side streets, until they arrived at a plain looking, gray stone building. Unlike the other buildings, this one had no carvings into the rock, no unnecessary decorations on the outside. The heavy wooden door, enforced with a steel bar across the middle leading to the handle and the lock, was a clear indication that strangers were not welcome here. Cyrus ignored this, pulling it open and disappearing inside. Hugo followed suit.

He found himself in a hallway, lit up by hanging glass sphere lights. They glowed blue, just like the way Donella's eyes had glown. Cyrus led him to another heavy wooden door, nodding silently at him and stepping off to the side. Hugo raised his fist apprehensively, and then knocked on the door.

"Come in." Donella's voice was void of emotion. Hugo opened the door, casting one last glance at Cyrus before entering the room.

"Close the door, dear." Donella said, and Hugo obeyed. They were in lab, obviously not as well used as Donella's lab back in the Iron Kingdom, but still used. There were a few notes on the table, but it wasn't messy like her other one, different ideas and random papers strewn everywhere half-hazardly. Donella sat in a wooden chair, which she scooted to face him. "Report?" She prompted, expectantly.

"They want to find a way to trap you using magic. They don't want to kill you." Hugo said, monotonous. 

"But they trust you, after you tried to kill me?" Donella raised an eyebrow. Hugo swallowed.

"Yes. Goggles said he would've done the same thing if he'd had the chance." Hugo replied.

"Well, then. You did the right thing." Donella seemed pleased. 

"You're... Not mad?" Hugo couldn't hide his surprise.

"That you tried to kill me?" Donella looked amused. "No. Did you really think I was fighting without a plan? The dagger wouldn't have killed me. I had magical armor. Even if it broke through, it would've slowed the dagger and given me enough time to either escape or win the fight." 

"I know you wouldn't have let me kill you." Hugo said, somewhat annoyed. "But are you mad that I tried to?" Donella seemed to ponder this.

"If you knew I wouldn't be killed, then what reason do I have to be mad?" She said, finally. Hugo blinked, letting out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Oh... Yeah." It was a relief, that she wasn't mad. Now he wouldn't have to face her wrath. 

"For someone so bright, sometimes you act like such an idiot." Donella chuckled, shaking her head.

"I..." Hugo wasn't sure what to say to that. 

"Well, anyways. You know the deal. Report to Cyrus when you have the totem. I'll be staying here in the Earth Kingdom, but if you try to contact me, and as a result, lead someone on my trail..." Donella eyed him, a dangerously detached look in her eyes. "There will be severe consequences." She warned him, and he nodded.

"Understood."

"That's all, then. You're dismissed." Donella waved a hand, standing and turning her chair back to the table. Hugo turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. He stared at Cyrus, running a hand through his hair, which he had left down.

"I'm not sure if I can get back." He admitted, and Cyrus nodded, walking down the hall and back out onto the streets. They walked through the maze of the city once again, until the two stood outside the hotel.

"I can get you another outfit." Cyrus offered. "I have one."

"I'll try to separate from the others sometime soon. I don't think it'll be good to suddenly have a new outfit with no explanation." Hugo said, accepting the offer without really accepting it. Cyrus seemed to understand though, offering a brief nod. Hugo paused. "Thank you, Cyrus." He added, quietly. A smile tugged at the corners of Cyrus' lips, and he nodded in acknowledgment.

"It's no problem." He said.

"Yeah, well..." Hugo shrugged, tracing a pattern into the ground with his boot. He suddenly thrust his arms around Cyrus, pulling him into a hug. Cyrus' arms closed around him, gentle but firm. "Thanks anyways." Hugo muttered, pulling away and rushing inside the hotel. 

Maybe having a parental figure had its perks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Title: 
> 
> A son hugs his dad.
> 
> Yup, I did that.


	43. Counter Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hugo retrieves the outfit from Cyrus.

The group sat at a table at a small outdoor cafe, the early morning sun warming them up as the cool morning air bit their skin. Hugo rested his cheek against his hand, his thoughts wandering as the others took their sweet time eating. He wanted to get that outfit Cyrus had offered, but to do that, he needed to get away from the group. There was no way he could do that during the trial, though, so he needed to come up with something different. Luckily, it shouldn't be too hard to convince an alchemist to sight see in a town where the water systems use alchemy. 

"Can't we look around the city?" Hugo piped up, suddenly. The others turned to him in surprise.

"What about the trial?" Yong asked, shoving the jelly tart he was devouring at his face and taking another huge bite. 

"Well, I thought our great and powerful leader knew where it was. And we all need to relax after..." Hugo's voice trailed off, and he cleared his throat awkwardly. "After what happened on the way here. It would be stupid for that lady to attack us here, anyways, in the middle of the city. So why don't we sight see a bit? Besides, I have personal matters to attend to." Hugo added the last bit casually, hoping they wouldn't prod. He should've known his luck wasn't that good.

"Personal matters?" Varian raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"An old acquaintance. He owes me something." Hugo shrugged, trying to wave it off. He hoped Cyrus wasn't listening, because he knew Cyrus didn't owe him anything. "I thought I'd pick it up and meet you later." Varian's eyes narrowed, and Nuru looked concerned. 

"You're not going to do anything illegal, are you?" He asked, and Hugo blinked. 

"Well, I don't plan on it. But I can't make any false promises, in case I do." He answered, honestly. Varian seemed surprised by his honest, albeit vague, answer. 

"Alright... You can deal with your... debt." Varian chose his words carefully, then turned to Hugo, a fire burning in his eyes. "But you better be back at the room before the sun sets. If you're not..." He seemed worried now. "Just be careful." He sighed. Hugo nodded, remembering Donella's face as the thugs had knocked him out. No doubt, Varian was just as worried as him that it would happen again.

"I will. Thank you. There should be a lot of alchemy shops nearby, if you wanna check those out. And the water filter factories give out tours sometimes. I'm sure with your Royal Alchemist title and the fact that you helped them figure out how to warm the water, you can get a free tour." Hugo offered, hoping that would keep them busy enough that they wouldn't follow him. Varian's eyes lit up with interest.

"Or we could go on one of the trails up the mountain. I've heard there's a nice view." Nuru offered. 

"We can split up. You can go on the trails, Nuru. I'll check out the shops and the factories. Yong, would you like to come with me?" Varian offered. Yong pouted a bit.

"Why can't I do MY own thing too?" He complained, grabbing his glass of milk and gulping it down, holding it with both hands.

"We just want to keep you safe." Varian said, and Yong huffed. 

"I'm going with Nuru." He announced, and Hugo detected a bit of spite in his voice. He lifted his mug of coffee, hiding his smile. Varian seemed hurt. 

"That's probably for the best." Nuru assured Varian. "It's going to be pretty boring for him to watch a bunch of scientists sifting dirt out of water, and standing in a shop with glass vials and volatile chemicals isn't exactly..." Nuru bit her lip, trying to think of a polite way to say this. Hugo rolled his eyes.

"What she means is, it's probably better if we don't blow the whole city up because Yong got bored and restless in a shop with explosive chemicals." He finished, and Nuru winced slightly. Varian nodded, seeing the logic.

"Alright..." He sighed, and looked at Yong. "Make sure you tell me all about it, then!" He offered the boy a smile.

"Okay..." Yong grumbled, but he didn't seem as mad anymore. More like he was trying to act mad but he wasn't anymore. 

And so, after breakfast, Hugo left the others with a wave, heading off into the depths of the city humming a jolly tune. It wasn't long before he found himself in the bowels of the most criminally-active areas, and the tune on his lips grew softer, not wanting to disturb the wrong fellows. It didn't die completely, though, he wasn't going to act soft. He belonged here, whether they saw it or not. He always belonged here, whether he wanted to or not. Internally sighing, Hugo realized, not for the first time, that he would never fully fit in with his new friends. 

"Hugo." A voice shook him out of his thoughts, and Hugo turned to see Cyrus standing beside a building up ahead. Hugo strolled over to him, cutting his tune short. 

"Hello." Hugo said, feeling awkward. He had left last night before seeing Cyrus' reaction to his hug, and he wondered if anything had changed between them. He didn't meet his eyes now, feeling ashamed that he might have ruined everything.

"Hello. I brought your clothes. I had Mona mail them here after the incident with those goons." Cyrus explained, holding out a package. "They won't bother you anymore." He added, offering no further explanation. It wasn't needed.

"Thank you, Cyrus." Hugo couldn't hide the relief in his voice. There was a pause.

"Hugo?" Oh, boy. Here it came.

"Yeah?" Hugo asked, nervously.

"If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask. I'll do whatever I can to help you out." Cyrus said, and Hugo tore his eyes from his VERY fascinating shoes to meet Cyrus' gaze. 

"Thank you." He whispered. Cyrus nodded. "Are you mad?" He finally asked. 

"About what?" Cyrus seemed utterly baffled.

"That I hugged you?" At this sentence, Hugo looked away, shame creeping up. There was a bout of silence.

"You're worried that I'm mad... Because you hugged me?" Cyrus recounted, as if checking to make sure he'd heard correctly.

"Yeah. I thought... Maybe you didn't like me hugging you because it ruined your appearance, or it just made it weird, or you just hated me and so when I hugged you it--" Hugo was cut off by strong arms being wrapped around him, enveloping him in a hug. Then, Cyrus pulled away, smiling gently.

"I think we're even now." He said, amusement in his voice. "It's a tie for now." 

"Right." Hugo grinned back at him. "But next time I see you, expect a counter attack." And with that, Hugo ran through the streets, clutching the package to his chest, as if it could hold in his swelling heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave it to Hugo and Cyrus to make affection sound violent. 
> 
> All joking aside, I believe that for someone who hasn't experienced much affection in life, it would be easier to relate to violence. Therefore, when Hugo finally gets those hugs that he needs so badly, it would be awkward for him. And Cyrus probably knows this, so my theory is he tries to make it something Hugo can relate to; fighting. Until he's more comfortable with it, it's probably a lot less awkward and easier to do if he uses a metaphor of 'attacking' Cyrus with a hug. And since Cyrus is best dad, he wants to make it easy for Hugo while still giving affection. Therefore, we have attack hugs.
> 
> Also, the relationship between Cyrus and Hugo was merely meant as a sort-of adoptive parent-son relationship, so back off shippers! It's all Varigo in this house!


	44. Meet the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo meets Varian's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Late update today! I got started a bit later and it was a longer chapter than usual.

To say Hugo was confused was an understatement. As he stood in the living area behind the alchemy shop, surrounded by Varian look-alikes, he wondered if perhaps Varian had been cloned. Multiple times. Yong and Nuru looked a little uncomfortable, but they obviously had come to terms with this newfound development.

After meeting up with the Varian at the hotel, the Little Alchemist had told him to pack his bags again. He had proceeded to lead Hugo to a small alchemy shop, where his aunt, uncle, and cousins lived. Nuru and Yong had been waiting for them, obviously having met up with Varian earlier. Hugo wasn't sure whether he should be happy about Varian's adoring face, staring at his freakily similiar family, or concerned about it for the same reason. They had totems to procure, and Hugo, for one, wasn't willing to face the consequences if they didn't get them. 

No... Varian wouldn't do that. He thought his mother was in the Eternal Library, right? So he wouldn't give her up. Hugo had to believe that. But as he watched Varian interact with his aunt, uncle, and 5 cousins, he couldn't help but feel a hint of doubt, quickly growing into concern. Varian eagerly introduced him to his cousins, and Hugo felt his worry deepen.

The eldest, a young woman named Kimberly, who shot Hugo a thumbs up and grinned. The second oldest, Torrin, who smiled nervously and waved slightly. The third oldest, Amber, who stared at him, unimpressed, with her arms crossed over her chest. She blew a strand of green-streaked hair out of her face and grunted, a gesture he assumed was supposed to be a greeting. And then the twins, Anya and Ackin, who eyed him up with mischievous grins, snickering at a joke it seemed only they knew.

"And this is my Aunt Anna and my Uncle Ronan!" Varian said, grabbing Hugo's hand and pulling him into the kitchen, where a plump lady with red hair wiped her hands on her apron and smiled at him pleasantly. The scent of cookies wafted through the air. A man with brown hair came in, carrying a box, which he plopped on the table.

"Hello, Hugo! It's nice to meet you!" The lady said.

"Um, you too, Ms. Anna," He said, waving.

"Oh, please, I'm just Auntie Anna. No need for formalities." Anna waved her hand bashfully.

Hugo couldn't help but be reminded of Mona when he looked at Varian's aunt. But where as he had felt at home with Mona and Cyrus, welcome and comfortable, his mind was screaming only one thing at him now. 'I don't belong here.' The thought raced through his mind. This was Varian's family, not his. And while friends of Varian's might be welcome, he wasn't a friend. Varian may think he was, but he knew better. He wasn't a friend, as much as he wanted to be. As much as he wanted to be more, he wasn't, and he would never be. Varian was only a job. This whole thing was only a job. This illusion of friendship he'd created would be shattered eventually, and when it was, he would be left alone, to pick up the pieces and carry them with him in his memory. The others may move on, but Hugo knew he wouldn't. This was the closest thing he'd had to a real family, and he was going to lose it. Hugo wanted to sob. 

"Are you okay? You look like you're about to cry!" Ackin, the young male twin peered up at him, tilting his head slightly. Anya was nowhere to be seen. 

"I'm fine." Hugo replied, tilting his head as well, mimicking the boy. He felt the eyes of Auntie Anna and Mr. Ronan (Uncle Ronan?) on him, as well as Varian's. They all seemed concerned. Behind everyone, Anya slipped a couple cookies into a bag, which she hid behind her back.

"Don't bother the green guy, Ackin." She said, smirking. Ackin shrugged and backed off, and the twins slipped out the kitchen door.

"You're Hugo, right?" The man said, stepping closer, his eyes on Hugo's armband with the glowing vials.

"That's me." Hugo nodded, feeling slightly intimidated even though the man was skinny, and only a bit taller than him. The man stuck his hand out.

"Uncle Ronan!" He introduced himself, offering a smile. Hugo shook his hand, and Uncle Ronan made a pleased sound. "You've got a good, strong grip. A nice first impression." He commented, and beside him, Varian smiled, looking slightly proud.

"Um, thank you, sir." Hugo nodded, and Auntie Anna looked at her husband and Varian.

"Ronan, why don't you show Varian the lab? Hugo, would you help me with dinner?" She said, but it was obvious to everyone it they been orders, not questions. Hugo nodded, swallowing as Varian and Ronan left, casting glances behind them. Ronan had a knowing glance on his face, while Varian seemed nervous. 

Well, that made two of them.

"Can you chop these carrots?" Auntie Anna set a bundle of already peeled carrots on the table, a cutting board, and a knife beside a bowl. Hugo nodded, and went and sat down, gripping the knife tightly, trying to steady his shaking hands. He started to chop.

"I'm not much of a cook..." He warned her, in an apologetic tone.

"It's fine. Just do your best." Auntie Anna smiled and sat across from him, mixing spices and meat together in a bowl. "So, do you have any family, Hugo?" She asked, her voice kind. Hugo bit his lip.

"I have... People who take care of me sometimes. But no real family." He replied, trying to dance around the subject without lying.

"Ah." Auntie Anna nodded. "Where are they now?" She questioned, looking at him. Hugo shrugged.

"I'm not really sure." He answered. He had an idea, sure, but it wasn't technically a lie. He didn't know for certain that they were there.

"How does that work?" The woman across him snorted, but the curiousity evident in her voice.

"I just drop in the place where they stay and hope they're there. Back in the Iron Kingdom. Sometimes they help me out when I'm sick or get into trouble." Hugo shrugged. Sundrop above, why did he find it so hard to lie to this lady?!!

"I see." Auntie Anna seemed sad now. "Well, if you ever visit the Earth Kingdom and need to 'drop in' somewhere, feel free to visit us." The offer was kind, but Hugo had a feeling she wouldn't be so kind after the inevitable betrayal of her nephew. 

"Thank you." He mumbled, nevertheless. 

"You're not used to kindness, are you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Hugo looked up, startled. He wasn't sure whether to be offended or not. "You just about cried when you walked into the kitchen and I smiled at you. And I get the feeling it wasn't the smell of cookies that made you look like that." She explained, a teasing smile on her face as she motioned to the pan of cookies, now signifigantly lighter. Her eyes widened as she noticed, and Hugo couldn't help but grin slightly. "They..." She jumped up, looking at the tray, and turned to Hugo. He held his hands up.

"I tell no tales that aren't mine to tell." He said, solemnly.

"You're in league with the twins!" She chuckled, her expression one of disbelief. 

"I tell no tales that aren't mine to tell." He merely repeated, a tell-tale smile gracing his face even as he swore he wouldn't tell. 

"Well played, Hugo. Well played." Anna chuckled, shaking her head. Suddenly, there was a muffled band and Varian and Uncle Ronan burst into the kitchen a moment later, giggling. 

"What did you do?" Hugo asked, suspiciously. Varian grinned sheepishly, rubbing a hand against the back of his neck. 

"Um..." He began, and Uncle Ronan eyed the cookie sheet, and then at Anna staring at Hugo.

"I could ask you the same question." He grinned, and Hugo shook his head solemnly.

"I tell no tales that aren't mine to tell." He repeated to them.

"Chemical reaction gone wrong." Varian shrugged, and Uncle Ronan raised an eyebrow at Anna.

"The twins had a little help stealing cookies, I think." She explained, and Varian snuck Hugo an amused look.

"Is that why you looked like you were about to cry?" He asked. Uncle Ronan burst out laughing.

"I think you're gonna fit in real nice around here, Hugo!" He wheezed, gripping Hugo's shoulder good-naturedly.

"Yeah, I hope so." Hugo replied.

He didn't hope so. Fitting in only made it harder to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst is, apparently, my jam.
> 
> Buy your Hugo Angst Jam today! Found at Science Is Easier than Chemistry and any number of fan fic websites!


	45. I Learned From the Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group hears a story about Varian's mother, Ulla, and how she and Donella were partners. Auntie Anna shares how she thinks Donella killed Ulla, and Hugo goes to confront Donella about this.

Hugo had always known he was selfish. But if that fact wasn't obvious before, it was made clear now. He hated that he hated how much everyone liked it here. The group had been staying with Varian's family for 3 days, and it seemed that no one but Hugo had any plans to go to the Earth Trial. He kept reminding Varian, but Varian kept telling him that they all needed rest, reminding him that it had been his idea to rest a bit. Saying it wouldn't hurt anyone to stay here a bit longer. 'It would hurt me,' Hugo thought, angrily, as he thought of Donella. 'It's already hurting me...' He thought of the way his heart warmed at seeing Varian's smiles at the stories Auntie Anna told of his mother, Ulla. His heart ached at the thought of the way Auntie Anna and Uncle Ronan smiled at him, joked with him, interacted so easily. They all LIKED him, and that hurt the most. 

Although, as the night of the third day approached, he found himself setting aside his fear and hurt and anger to sit on the floor beside Varian, ready to listen to another story about Ulla. Most of the stories had been about young Ulla, and Auntie Anna seemed jovial and bright about each one. But tonight, she told Varian she had something important to tell him about Ulla. She seemed more serious than usual. Even Hugo found himself leaning in as Auntie Anna took a breath, her blanket she was crocheting on her lap, her hands stitching quickly from years of practice. Hugo was acutely aware of how close he and Varian were, only a foot from each other, Varian's hand he was leaning on mere inches away. He tore his eyes away, ready to listen.

"This story is about Ulla's old partner. You see, Ulla was on a mission to open the Eternal Library, as well. She traveled around the seven kingdoms with her partner, Donella." Auntie Anna said, and Hugo's eyes widened. Now this had him interested. 

"You mean that woman that attacked us?" Yong cried, in disbelief. Nuru shushed him, leaning forward to hear the rest of the story in anticipation.

"I didn't know Donella attacked you..." Auntie Anna said, scrunching her eyebrows in confusion. "But it makes sense... See, after Ulla had you, Varian, she left on a mission with Donella, determined to find the Eternal Library. She thought she would be back soon. But one day, I got a letter from Quirin, your father. Donella had returned to the farm, bringing Prometheus and Ulla's journal. She had told him Ulla had died in an accident, and she had scars from the fight, too. But Quirin knew Ulla. She had knowledge of magic, even if it was only a little. And he suspected she would've learned more. In other words, she wouldn't have been taken down so easily. The only one who could've killed her was someone who also knew magic... or someone she trusted." Auntie Anna looked at the group sorrowfully. Yong's eyes were wide, Nuru had covered her mouth. Varian just blinked at Auntie Anna, a blank expression on his face, the words just sinking in. And Hugo...

He wasn't sure what he expected. He had known Donella had an obsession with the Eternal Library. He knew she didn't want Varian to get in. But... could it be because Ulla's body was in the Library? Had Donella really killed Ulla? But... why would Donella kill Ulla? That didn't make sense. Sure, she was unnecessarily cruel at times, but they had been partners... right? Donella didn't kill people useful to her. She wouldn't, right? He had to believe that she wouldn't. Because if that were true... Then what was stopping her from killing Hugo? He hadn't exactly been delivering the totems in a timely manner...

But he had known Donella for practically his whole life. She wouldn't do that. She cared for him, he knew she did. But what if it had been an act? No... no one could act that long. Then again, Hugo had been on the road with this group for a couple months, and they still hadn't figured out that he wasn't on their side. And he had learned to act from Donella. If you want to become the best, don't you learn from the best and hope that you can eventually surpass them? Hugo swallowed, standing from the carpet. 

"I'm gonna go take a walk. I need some air. Alone." He said, walking out of the room before anyone could stop him. No one followed him. 

Good.

Hugo had one piece of the story now. Before, he hadn't even had that. But he wanted to know more. He wanted answers. He needed to know what had happened to Ulla, and if Donella had killed her. Ignorance was bliss, but only if you didn't know that you didn't know. If you knew you were ignorant about something, it was merely an agonizing wait until you could find out what was being kept from you. What was that saying again? Oh, yes. Curiousity killed the cat. 'Oh, well,' Hugo thought. If I die seeking answers, then at least I'll die with people that still cared about me. 

He was going to find Donella. Suddenly, a thought struck him. She had told him if he tried to contact him and ended up leading someone to her, there would be severe consequences. He bit his lip. Had she known that he would seek her out? Had she known about Ulla's family here? Probably, and she probably figured Varian might find them. And find out about her. Which meant Hugo would find out about her. But... if she had figured that out, then she was definitely hiding something. Hugo shuddered, remembering the cold, detached look in her eyes when she had promised there would be consequences. What if she really had killed Ulla, and she would kill him when he confronted her? 

Hugo remembered his brave statement from mere moments before. He sighed. He didn't want to die, not really. But if he continued down this stupid path, he likely would die. The look she had given him as the thugs knocked him unconcious flashed through his mind. Or worse. There were many fates worse than death, he figured. He came to a decision finally, opting to head to the bowels of the city, where crime ran rampant. He knew Cyrus would find him, and hopefully, the man would have answers. 

Sure enough, it wasn't long before he ran into Cyrus. An uncharacteristically childish grin lit up his face, and he ran towards Cyrus, tackling him into a hug. The two had met up several times after their hug, and Hugo was slowly warming up to the idea of recieving them-- and giving them. And Cyrus, who was usually stoic, had been offering him small glimpses past the thug mask. Small smiles, chuckles, kind words. Now, Cyrus hugged him back, and as they pulled away, Hugo caught a glance of one of those warm smiles directed at him. It faded into his usual mask, but a fond sparkle danced in his eyes. 

"Is everything okay?" Cyrus asked, and Hugo sighed, his merry demeanor dropping.

"Well, I'm not sure... Cyrus, do you know why Donella wants to get into the Eternal Library so bad? Or anything about a lady named Ulla? I would've asked her, but I didn't want to make her mad... Hairstripe's family thinks she killed Ulla, but they don't know for certain... They were partners, and... I needed to know for certain." Hugo said, stumbling over the words. How was he supposed to admit that he was scared Donella had killed Ulla, and that she would kill him, too?

"I don't know anything about Donella's past. I don't really know anything about her current goals, either, just the orders she gives me. I'm not paid to ask questions, just to do what I'm told." Cyrus explained, his eyes dark. He seemed to understand Hugo's dilemma, even though it hadn't been stated out loud. 

"Yeah... Right. Sorry." Hugo muttered, his eyes downcast. 

"But..." Cyrus said, and then hesitated. Hugo inhaled sharply. "I can try to find out more." He offered, the unease evident in his voice. 

Hugo was silent for a moment, thinking. He knew what Cyrus was offering to risk, and Cyrus was no idiot. He knew, too. If Donella caught him snooping around, the best case scenario was that Cyrus would get fired. The worst case was... Well, if no one is alive to share the secret, the secret stays a secret. And as big and strong as Cyrus was, he didn't have magic or alchemy. He couldn't beat Donella, who had both. Brawns may be useful in some fights, but more often than not, brains beat brawn. Add magic to the brains, and you had a pathetically unfair fight. Hugo sighed.

"No. Don't." He said. Cyrus' face didn't change expressions, but the way his shoulders relaxed slightly showed he was relieved. "It's not worth risking your life over. If she catches you snooping, she might kill you. But... If you make sure no one follows me, I can ask her straight out. That way, she has a chance to say no, and she's less likely to kill me. And I wouldn't be snooping around then." Hugo said, and Cyrus frowned.

"But she still might kill you. Are answers really worth risking your life over?" He pointed out. Hugo ran a hand through his hair, thinking. Really thinking.

"She might kill me anyways, if what they think is true. At least this way, I'll see it coming." He decided, and although Cyrus' eyes narrowed, he nodded in agreement.

"Will you go now?" He asked, and Hugo nodded. Cyrus pulled him in a hug.

"Good luck. And if something goes wrong... We're even now." He said, his voice quiet. Hugo nodded, and they pulled out of the hug. Despite the fear running through his veins, Hugo managed to fake a brave smile for Cyrus.

He was nothing if not a good actor. After all, he'd learned from the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuru: How could someone DO such a thing?  
> Yong: Oh no I forgot to get the popcorn!  
> Varian: My mom is dead?  
> Hugo: ... Lucky.  
> Varian: What?  
> Hugo: My mom, who killed your mom, is gonna kill me.  
> Varian: WHAT?!!  
> Nuru: What?  
> Hugo: What.  
> Yong: Who wants popcooooornnnn! ... What did I miss?


	46. Dangerous Prisons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo confronts Donella to get some answers. Secrets are revealed, and boundaries are set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: This whole chapter was written after I came up with a saying myself from listening to a wordless song. Here it is;
> 
> "The most dangerous enemies aren't the ones that sneak around in the darkness silently. It's the ones that grow close to you and get you to care about them. So why is it that the most dangerous secrets are the ones that make you shed silent tears?"
> 
> -Varianlover333
> 
> I changed it slightly for Donella, but she basically says the same thing.

"Donella!" Hugo called, once inside the hideout. He had closed the door behind him, and now walked down the hallway to the lab he had been led to by Cyrus first. Now, he was alone. 

"Hugo." Donella was waiting for him on the other side of the lab door, having heard his call. She sat in a chair in front of her lab table, arms crossed, an eyebrow raised expectantly. "I trust you remember what I said before?" 

"No one followed me." Hugo replied, not mentioning Cyrus. Leave him out of this.

"I see. And why have you come here?" Donella asked, and Hugo inhaled softly.

"Did you kill her?" The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could think of a tactful way to phrase them. His bluntness seemed to throw Donella off guard. Or maybe it was the question?

"Who?" She asked, carefully. 

"Ulla." Hugo answered. No going back now. Donella's face seemed to grow even more pale than normal, if that was possible. She didn't answer, her gaze flickering from each of Hugo's eyes. "So you did, then." He sighed. For some reason, he felt like the adult here, but he wasn't sure why. 

"No." Donella's voice came quietly, but with conviction. "I didn't kill her. Ulla is still alive, unless she found a way to kill herself." The answer surprised Hugo, but he held his ground, unwavering.

"Then why did you tell them she was dead?" He demanded. Donella pursed her lips, her face cold.

"Because there are fates worse than death, and I condemned Ulla to a terrible fate." She replied, and Hugo felt his breath hitch.

"What fate?" His voice, so strong before, sounded so frightened now. Donella didn't answer him, merely watching. "What fate?!!" He cried, angrily.

"You care about Varian." She said, instead of answering. Hugo felt his face grow hot, whether from anger or embaressment he didn't know. Donella's face twisted into a sneer at his lack of response. "Have you cried for him? For what you're going to do to him in the future?" 

"What. Fate. Did you give her." He repeated, knowing they would both dance around the others' questions, an endless cycle that could only be broken if the other was willing to step out of the circle. And he sure as hell wasn't going to be the first.

"Hugo, do you know who the most dangerous of enemies are? The most dangerous enemies aren't the ones that sneak around in the darkness silently. No, it's the ones that grow close to you and get you to care about them that are the most dangerous." Donella said, and Hugo felt himself wince. Then, as if to herself, Donella added something, but her gaze was still on him. "So why is it that the most dangerous secrets are the ones that make you shed silent tears?"

"I wouldn't know. But I'm willing to guess that there's more to the story than what I've been told. So if you would just tell me what happened, perhaps we can sort this out." Hugo said, frustration creeping into his voice. Donella seemed to ponder this for a moment.

"You want to know what fate I gave to Ulla? Fine. I trapped her in the Eternal Library. She cannot leave, and time is frozen, so she cannot die." Donella paused, and Hugo felt her words sink in. He stumbled backwards, horrified. 

"But... why?" He asked, unable to hold up his facade of bravery any longer. 

"Because I'm a monster. And I want to destroy the totems so no one can ever get to the Eternal Library again. If Ulla leaves, she'll die. She has been in there too long, her body cannot function outside the Library without the magic to hold her. And if you allow Varian to go inside the Library, he will suffer the same fate as his mother. And if you go in with him, you'll suffer the same fate. I will destroy those totems. I don't care who gets destroyed with them." 

Donella's voice was cold, matter of fact, from the first sentence to the last. Hugo knew she was telling the truth. The only way to prevent Varian from becoming trapped in the Library now was to get the totems to Donella... Before he went inside. 

"I don't want to trap you inside, Hugo." Donella's voice sounded sincere at that moment. Her blue eyes were the warmest he'd ever seen them. Then, just like that, it switched back, cold hard resolution obvious inside them. "But I will if you do anything stupid. And I will do the same to Varian, and to the other children in this little group of yours. Timing is everything, Hugo, and you better hope you give me the relics in time." 

Hugo grit his teeth. "I understand." He hissed, angrily. He spat the words out the way one might curse at someone, venom eating away at the words until they didn't sound compliant. But they were, and he would do it, and they both knew it. Hugo spun on his heel and stormed out the lab door, not bothering to close it behind him. As he left the building itself, he slammed the door. 

He knew Donella wouldn't punish him for that. She had just punished him in a way that hurt worse than any beating. She had trapped Ulla in a prison which, no doubt, Ulla had seen as a paradise at one point. But it was still a prison, no matter how grand it was. And Hugo was trapped in a prison, too. Sure, he wasn't closed in a single space, but it was a prison, nonetheless. He couldn't leave the group, not now. If he did, he was sentencing them to their own demise. And they would walk willingly into it. But every moment he stayed with them, the more it stung. The worse it would hurt them when he eventually broke free, when he betrayed them. But when he walked out of this prison, he would merely be walking into another one. 

This new prison would be a prison of memories and thoughts. He would be surrounded by the memories of what had been. He would be surrounded by thoughts of what could've been. Of thoughts of what would never be. All the what-ifs he knew he would torture himself with. It was a mental prison, and he wasn't sure which one was worse; the one he was in now or the one that he was going to be in eventually. And the most pathetic part? He was willingly walking into both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mental prison is the hardest to escape, because oftentimes, the one inside doesn't want to leave.


	47. Donella POV Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Donella think of and do after Hugo leaves? How do her threats to him affect her own mental state? Let's find out, folks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter, but I am at a writing block... So... Yeah. Enjoy, I guess!

"I understand." Hugo spat the words out, storming out of the lab without bothering to close the door. Donella heard the front door slam, and she winced.

She had told him she would trap him in the library. She pictured green eyes, staring back at her, wide with sorrow and fear and disbelief and hurt. She wasn't sure anymore whose eyes she was picturing. Did it matter? Ulla or Hugo, the expression would be the same. They would stare back at her, filled with such hurt, and she would become the monster that she had been trying so desperately to avoid. 

But Ulla had been right. The information in the library was too powerful. People could use it to help or to hurt, and more than likely, they would use it for hurt. And Ulla herself had tried to tell her this. But unlike Ulla, Donella didn't want the information all to herself. She didn't want anyone to have it. And she didn't want Ulla to get freed, to be able to do harm to others with the information she had no doubt learned in her seclusion in the vast expanses of knowledge. So she had to destroy the totems, so Ulla couldn't be freed, and so no one could use the knowledge for their own gains. 

The Universe needed balance, and part of balance was figuring things out for yourself. If something was given to you without you working for it, you would pay for it later. Donella had learned that the hard way, and she didn't want Hugo to learn it the hard way, too. As much as he might think otherwise, she cared for him. She wouldn't really trap Hugo in the library, and she knew that. She would die before she left him with that monster that she had once loved.

Then again, it takes one to know one. 

Donella sighed, gripping her knees so tightly her knuckles turned white. She was sure there was a red spot under her pantleg now, but she didn't care. She had to believe Hugo wouldn't go against her. She had to believe he wouldn't have to pay the price of love, that he wouldn't lose everything. But she wasn't sure if she was trying to protect him from heartbreak or from Ulla anymore. Hopefully both... But what if she was wrong? What if she had calculated wrong? What if Hugo refused to give her the totems? She had built up his mindset well, she knew. But every prison had cracks. And in a mental prison, all it took was one crack to shatter the whole thing. 

She was doing to Hugo exactly what Ulla had done to her, and she knew it. And it killed her, deep inside. But she would rather sell her soul than have Hugo die. She would do anything to protect that boy. Even if it resulted in him hating her. Even if it resulted in the death of others. She was protecting him, he just didn't know it. And if she broke his heart, made him hate her, then she was protecting him more. Once this was all over, once the Eternal Library was unable to be accessed and Ulla was gone forever, she hoped he WOULD hate her.

Then she couldn't hurt him anymore.

Hugo deserved better, he deserved so much more than what she could give. Try as she might, she wasn't a parent. She wasn't a mother. She wasn't kind. And she would never be those things, either. But she still wanted to protect Hugo, the boy she had grown to think of as her son. She wanted to protect him from the cruel people in the world, including herself. And she would. No matter the cost, she would save him. In the end, she wouldn't be remembered as a hero. She would be the villain. But as long as Hugo was safe, that was okay. 

And maybe, if she was lucky, she would get to see Ulla before everything crumbled beneath her fingertips, as it always did. But if she didn't, that was okay, too. Because sometimes, a happy ending doesn't mean seeing the one you love. Sometimes, that's the worst torture anyone could ever inflict. The sight of someone you loved, you still love, but you know you can never have them... And having to destroy the only path to get to them that's left... That's a fate worse than death. Donella knew all about those. Love was a cruel fate, she thought, inhaling deeply.

"Oh, Hugo..." She sighed. "Don't fall in love. It only ever ends up with pain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donella's mind is just as messed up as Hugo's by now, I think.


	48. Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian and Hugo talk.

Hugo didn't get back at the shop until the moon was high in the sky. After meeting up with Donella, he had assured Cyrus that he was fine and gone back to the house, but circled around and taken a long walk. When he had finally composed himself enough to return, he was surprised to see lights glowing from through the window. Had they stayed up to wait for him? Hugo frowned. Why would they do that? He opened the door, tiptoeing inside. To get to the house, he had to go through the back of the shop, but he was surprised to find Varian sitting on the counter, glaring at him. 

"Um... hi?" Hugo said, raising an eyebrow.

"Hugo. Where were you?" Varian's voice didn't sound angry. It was quiet and calm, despite his withering glare. Quite honestly, it scared Hugo.

"I told you. I was taking a walk."

"For 4 hours?" Varian crossed his arms across his chest, but it looked more like he was hugging himself.

"Was it that long?" Hugo was genuinely surprised. He knew he had taken a long walk after the confrontation with Donella, but still... 4 hours? 

"Yes!" Varian's voice rose a bit, frustration evident. "Hugo, I don't get you. One minute you're extremely kind and helpful, and the next, you're disappearing for several hours. And right after I found out my mother is likely dead! I get that you have..." Varian's voice trailed off, and he waved a hand vaguely. "Problems... with comforting people... But..." Varian looked so broken, and Hugo hated it. 

"Goggles, I'm sorry. I know, I just..." Hugo wasn't sure what to say. What he COULD say.

"I needed you here." Varian's voice cracked a bit, and a tremor shook his shoulders. He hugged himself again, looking down at his lap. "I needed you here, and you left. And then you didn't come back for hours, and I wasn't sure where you were, and we went looking for you, and when we couldn't find you, I thought... I thought..." 

"You thought the worst." Hugo sighed. "Hairstripe... I just... I had a lot to think about." He bit his lip, feeling guilt course through him as he pulled the card he hated pulling. "I thought you needed time too, and I was... worried..." Hugo was an incredible actor, he knew. And now, he played upon that fact. 

This is for him, this is for him, this is for him...

"You were worried?!" Varian seemed angry. 

"Yes!" Hugo snapped back. 

"About what?" Varian demanded, throwing his hands in the air. 

"I can't lose you!" Hugo cried, then winced. It was part of the act, but it was also true. And he hated it. Varian seemed stunned.

"What?" He breathed, confused.

"If you don't have a mom to go to, then you've got a family right here. And if you already have a family, then you don't need to keep going on this journey. And I'm not good with staying in one place too long... I'm not good with families. And I can't lose you, Hairstripe. But if you don't have something to go for anymore, then what's the point?" Hugo gripped his elbows, turning away from Varian. He despised himself for doing this, for playing on Varian's feelings. But he couldn't stop the mission, or Varian would be trapped in the Eternal Library or killed.

"But... I do have a reason to go on." Hugo heard Varian slip off the counter to the floor, but he didn't look. A moment later, a hand gently touched his shoulder, and he flinched, despite himself. The hand drew back quickly. "I have to help Nuru and Yong get their answers, and... I have you. I still have so many answers I need, ones that the Library can't answer." Varian's voice held the hint of a smile in them.

"The Library has all the answers." Hugo answered, dully.

"Not these ones." Varian was definitely smiling. Hugo turned to look at him, at his smile, at his big blue eyes. 

"What?" Hugo blinked, confused. "Goggles, I don't think you get the whole idea of the Eternal Library. It's supposed to have all the answers... to every question." Varian merely smiled at him.

"Wow, you're dense." He chuckled. Hugo opened his mouth to make a retort, but Varian kept going before he could. "I meant answers about you, Hugo. I wanted to get to know you better. I want to learn about you, about your past, about your plans for the future. I want to learn what makes you happy, what makes you sad, I want to learn all of your favorites. Your favorite food, your favorite color, everything about you." Varian said, his eyes never leaving Hugo's. Hugo searched his face, for the tell tale signs that he was joking, that he was going to laugh at his expression any moment. But there were none, and he didn't.

"You... really mean that." Hugo said, in disbelief.

"Yeah, of course I do!" Varian smiled, but it was a smile of love, of kindness, of adoration.

"Oh." Hugo said, and a dry chuckle escaped his lips. "Yeah, I'm really dense."

"No kidding." Varian snorted. 

"Well, I'll tell you one thing. It's a secret." Hugo said, seriously. Varian nodded, eagerly.

"Okay?" He urged.

"You can't tell anyone." Hugo stated.

"I won't." Varian swore.

"Okay. Your raccoon is stealing chemicals behind you." Hugo tilted his head at Ruddiger, who was on a shelf in the shop behind Varian, sniffing different vials of chemicals. Varian whirled around, letting out a surprised noise, and Ruddiger stared at him, looking like a kid caught in the cookie jar. 

"Ruddiger!" Varian scolded, and the raccoon gave Hugo the stink eye before running to the back area behind the curtain. Varian ran after him, and Hugo chuckled, following the two as they opened the door to the house, Varian scolding Ruddiger.

"Sorry, trash panda. I needed an excuse out of that conversation." Hugo whispered to the raccoon, behind Varian's back. The raccoon glared at him, and Hugo smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it was finally time to end on a happier note. So, here's my attempt at it. Unfortunately, I'm a whole lot better at angst and drama.


	49. Apologies again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No update today.

I know I have been told I don't have to update every day, but I would still like to apologize. I'm not feeling well and I'm going to take a long needed rest... And a doctor appointment. Enjoy your day, and hopefully I'll have something out tomorrow.


	50. Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group travels to the Earth Trial, climbing to the top of a mountain. At the top, they discuss rumors about the Dark Kingdom in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever wonder if Varian hears rumors about the Dark Kingdom and thinks about the fact that his family came from there? Yeah, me too. Hence this chapter.
> 
> Also cuss word highlighted in ***

"Alright, gang. So, the Earth Trial is on the other side of this mountain, the entrance in a cave. Once we reach the end of this trail, we'll be at the top of the mountain. According to the notes in Varian's journal, we'll have to scale down the cliff side to reach the cave entrance. From there, the trial should be..." Nuru paused, no doubt about to say simple. But she held back, because even with her limited experience of 1 trial, she knew that they weren't simple.

"Available." Hugo offered, and she nodded at him.

"Exactly." She agreed, and bounded forward a bit, excited despite the daunting task ahead of them. 

Hugo, to put it lightly, was not excited, whether it be about the trial or the trail they had to finish hiking ahead of them. The trail was rarely traveled, but not overgrown. It led to the top of the tallest mountain in the circle which surrounded the Earth Kingdom. However, the typical look-off point (which had more or less become a tourist attraction) was a ways behind them. This trail branched off from the main trail, and although a few curious hikers would follow it, most strayed back to the main path upon seeing how long it was. It twisted and curved in seemingly random spots, but no one in the group was brave enough to find out why. Even Yong stuck to the path. Sometimes, it would curve so steeply it was nearly going straight up, and Hugo had to help Yong, the comparison of his long legs to Yong's short ones giving him an unfair advantage. 

Varian's family had mixed decisions about the hiking. Uncle Ronan and Auntie Anna had opted to stay behind, Uncle Ronan to run the shop, Auntie Anna to make them a big meal after the long day ahead. Anya and Ackin had wanted to come, complaining that Yong got to, but Auntie Anna had adamently refused, saying that Yong had only gotten to come after his parents had agreed. Torrin had shaken his head almost violently, murmuring that he'd rather stay and read his books, holding up a fairytale. Kimberly had jumped on the chance to excersize, looking to Auntie Anna for approval, who nodded reluctantly. And Amber had agreed to come, crossing her arms and offering a rare smile at Nuru. But upon seeing the side path, she had refused, blowing her green streak of hair out of her eyes, saying she would wait at the bottom with snacks from the frequent vendors that set up stalls along the main path for tourists. Nuru seemed disappointed, but after Amber whispered something to her, she agreed, walking away with a small, knowing smile.

That left the group with Kimberly now, who jogged ahead, occasionally backtracking to check on the others. Hugo had long since given up wondering how she managed to stay so upbeat and energetic in favor of catching his own breath. He really should work on his stamina, he thought, huffing. Since (most of) the group was going at a leisurely pace, he lasted longer than running or jogging, but even that wore him down after too long. But eventually, the group reached the top, considerably worn down from the journey there. 

"Can we rest here?" Yong asked, plopping in the dirt without waiting for a response. He turned to face the view, looking over the cliffside.

The view was spectacular. From the top of the tallest mountain, they could turn one way and see the entire Earth Kingdom city-portion below them. Off to the side, the kingdom gates seperated the city from the fields of crops and the farming houses, which stretched for miles, the layout reminding Hugo of a quilt. And to the front, looking over the cliffside, they could see for miles. For a ways, there were fields of luscious green grass and the occasional forest. But then, off on the horizon, the land seemed to grow gray, and then black. It was like virus had rotted away at the land, killing off everything that got too close... But to what?

"The Dark Kingdom," Varian breathed, answering Hugo's unspoken question. "I've heard stories, but... I've never been there. I know the two kingdoms are fairly close, but I didn't realize the power of the moonstone reached this far. But... I thought it should be growing back by now." Hugo turned to study the Little Alchemist, noting his concerned tone. 

"I heard there was some sort of mess between the sundrop and the moonstone in the Sun Kingdom. Some sort of war, maybe?" He asked, hoping Varian would shine those big blue eyes at him, eager to share his knowledge and give him that look, the one that he found so annoying yet so endearing. The look that said, 'I'm smarter than you and I know it'. Even if he wasn't smarter, Hugo thought it was cute that he thought so. But Varian didn't look at him. Instead, he looked away, off to the side, turning around as he replied.

"Something like that." He muttered, and Hugo blinked, inhaling a sigh quietly as he followed the young man to the rest of the group, who had flopped on the ground a short ways from the cliffside, looking at the view as well. 

"I've heard there's no one in the Dark Kingdom except some crazy king and his rabbit warriors." Yong said, in an awkward attempt to break the silence.

"Rabbit warriors?" Hugo raised an eyebrow at the boy, who nodded, pleased with himself, not realizing his error.

"That's what my dad said." He agreed.

"I think you mean rabid, Yong." Nuru corrected, but despite her soothing tone, she seemed nervous. Hugo noted Varian seemed amused, a small smirk on his face as he took a seat a ways apart from the rest of the group.

"Oh? And what makes them rabid?" He asked, pleased that the conversation was cheering Varian up.

"I don't know." Yong shrugged. "Maybe the crazy king likes animals?" At this, Varian snickered, but quietly enough that only Hugo noticed, and only because he was facing him. 

"Aren't you a princess? Didn't you have some sort of boring meeting with the king before? Ever met him?" Kimberly asked Nuru. She bit her lip.

"I've sat through royal affairs since I was 10, and I've never even seen a picture of him. The Earth Kingdom royal family sent him food though, since he ordered it. But the strange thing is, with as dead as his kingdom was, he only ordered enough for one person. Never his people. Not even his so-called warriors. I think they might be bandits mistaken for warriors, actually." Nuru said, and Hugo hummed thoughtfully.

"There's warriors, alright." Varian spoke up, and the group turned to him, surprised. 

"How do you know?" Yong asked.

"Because one of them is my uncle. And my dad worked for the king, since he's a retired warrior. He is kind of crazy, the king. Talks to himself a lot." Varian looked up, a grin stretching across his face. Hugo looked at the others, expressions of mirrored horror crossing their faces as they realized they had been talking about Varian's family. Hugo couldn't manage that, instead breaking into a fit of howling laughter. The group turned to him, confused.

"You mean to say..." Hugo wiped a tear from his eye. "That we..." He wheezed. "We were talking about your family this whole time and you didn't say anything!" He howled with laughter again. "So that's why you kept smirking and laughing under your breath!" The absurdity of the situation just seemed so hilarious to Hugo, and he couldn't pull himself together. Varian graced Hugo with a ***shit-eating*** grin and began laughing, and Kimberly burst out laughing as well. 

"Oh. Oops. Sorry." Yong snickered, not sounding sorry at all. A moment later, Nuru chuckled politely behind her hand, mirth in her eyes at the rest of the group simply dying before her. 

"Alright, alright. We should calm down before we run out of breath and have to take another break again." She said, removing her hand but still smiling. But the warning was to no avail, and after the giggles subsided, the group sat, gasping for breath. 

It hadn't been that funny, which somehow made it funnier. A group of people who would be strangers had it not been for a few deadly trials scattered across the kingdoms, laughing together at something in a situation without much to laugh at. The entirety of the situation would be nearly impossible to recreate, what with all the meetings only happening by chance. Perhaps fate had brought them together, this small group. Perhaps fate had brought Hugo to Varian. And as he pondered that thought, Hugo wondered if perhaps the Universe wasn't entirely against him. Whatever force of nature had brought him to this new group of friends, be it fate, or a higher being, or mere chance, maybe it was a sign. A sign that Hugo had choices, choices other than Donella. Maybe his prison wasn't as solid as he thought it was. And maybe, just maybe, he could break free. And even if he couldn't, maybe an eternity with a friend wasn't as bad as a lifetime with enemies or regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I think maybe that was a better happy note to end on? I must admit, I am much better at angst. 
> 
> Also, now I'm trying to picture Hector as a rabbit.


	51. Scaling the Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group scales down the cliffside and towards the Earth Trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And what do I have to say for my late update?
> 
> I hate cooking days, that's what.
> 
> Explanation: I do all my cooking for the month (or at least a few weeks) on one day, freeze a bunch of food, and heat it up when it's time to make dinner. Today was said day, which meant a couple hours of working in the kitchen and standing in one place and tripling recipes and such... But as awful as it may make that one day, I do recommend doing this. It gets a lot of meals made in one day, and it's a lot less hassle for later. Just pop your frozen pre-cooked meatloaf or whatever it is in the oven, warm it up, and voila! Dinner in an hour or so! And contrary to popular belief, freezing food does not make it watery, if you know how to seal it correctly and cook it right. It's very yummy.
> 
> So yeah.

Sometimes, it takes a near-death experience to remind one of their own mortality. And sometimes, all it takes is the idea of one to get your heart pumping, to feel grateful for all that you had. And right now, the idea had shifted to an action that could very easily turn into a fatal accident. Not quite deadly yet, and not quite NOT deadly. Hugo thought of this as he gripped the rope, lowering himself down the cliffside towards the cave. 

The cave itself had a very thin ledge outside it, a few mere inches jutting out for them to land on without entering the cave itself. Varian waited in the cave, having gone first. Above him, back on stable ground, Kimberly lowered him down. The group had decided that, since Kimberly was the strongest, she would lower them to the cave one by one and stay up top in case anything went wrong. None of them had experience in rock climbing, and with only a rope to help, it was dangerous. Hugo had wrapped and tied the rope around himself several times, and the end by Kimberly was tied around a rock, but the realization that none of them knew what they were doing was ever-present as he bounced on his toes against the cliffside, being lowered steadily. Even so, the reminder that Varian had survived was slightly reassuring. 

Despite his fears and his pounding heart, Hugo managed to call out cheerful reassurances and jokes as he was lowered. And then, suddenly, his feet had no purchase, and he let out a slight gasp. Hands gripped his ankles, and guided him into the cave as it came to be eye-level with him. As he was lowered down more, he found himself facing Varian, whose blue eyes were determined as he pulled him more into the cave. He found himself plopped down on a sandy but otherwise pleasantly comfortable floor a moment later, panting as the adrenaline wore off. The rope jerked 3 times against his body, Varian disappearing from view. 

"He's down! Just a second!" Varian called up to the top of the cliffside. A moment's pause, and then,

"Okay!"

Varian made his way to Hugo, who had already begun fumbling with the knots against himself. He was embarrassed to find it took a bit more than usual to undo the knots, and Varian had to undo the rest for him. But the Little Alchemist didn't comment, merely focusing on the knots, for which Hugo was grateful. He felt his cheeks burn slightly, and murmured a thanks, to which Varian grunted, unwrapping the rope from around him and tugging it 2 times now. The rope retracted, slapping against the top of the cave entrance as it went back up. Hugo looked around the cave.

It was a relatively small area, with a heavy stone door at the very back. There didn't seem to be any handle, but on the top of the smooth gray stone, an inscription was carved. Below that, there were two rectangular buttons, each with a word on them. Hugo recognized it as the same language from the Water Trial, but ancient languages weren't his forte, and it would take a moment to decipher it. Luckily, Varian did so for him. 

"It says, 'To complete the Trial of Earth, answer the questions steadfast and honest. Do not waver in your decisions, much as a mountain does not move.' And then there's a question, 'Do you wish to enter the Earth Trial Area?' and a yes or no button." Varian explained, not specifying which button was which. Hugo hummed thoughtfully. He was, no doubt, trying to prevent a similar incident as the Water Trial. 

"I see." Hugo nodded, climbing shakily to his feet. "You're good at that." He remarked, and Varian made a small sound. "Reading languages, I mean." He elaborated, and Varian blinked. 

"Oh. Thanks." He smiled, and a brief blush rose to his cheeks. 

"This is REALLYYYY high....!!!" Yong called, apprehensively. Hugo glanced towards the entrance of the cave, silently agreeing with a pained smile, remembering his own journey down. Varian chuckled, and it irked Hugo that he didn't seem scared. 

"Like heights?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice. Varian looked at him, smiling slightly, looking a bit embarrassed.

"No. I hate them." He admitted, then added, "But it takes a minute to get down the mountain, and that's a good recovery time." He smiled knowingly at Hugo, who blushed and turned away slightly.

"Ah." He said, inhaling quietly. Sure enough, after a moment, the shakiness had subsided, and he found himself breathing easily. 

Yong was lowered into the cave shortly after, and this time Hugo grabbed his ankles to prevent him from smacking into the cliffside when there was nothing to bounce off of with his feet. He helped Yong with his knots, and then Varian helped with Nuru. When all four of them were in the cave, Varian read the inscription out loud again, looked at everyone for confirmation, and hit the button that meant 'yes'. The stone door slid up, the sound of gears shifting somewhere in the rock, and the group headed inside, Hugo handing Yong a glowing vial. Varian pulled his staff off his back, and Nuru adjusted her skirt, pulling out the magenta vial that Hugo had replaced for the dagger. They walked through the dark passageway, everyone silent. The door slid shut behind them, and Hugo whirled around in alarm. 

"Well, that's not good." He stated, bluntly. 

"Are we trapped?" Yong asked, the fear evident in his words.

"I think so..." Nuru sounded scared too.

"If we finish the Trial, we should be able to get out fine." Varian assured them, and Hugo made a non-commital grunt, walking forward. 

"Then let's hurry this up." He said, pushing past Varian. Then, the ground under his feet slipped down, and he looked down in alarm, letting out a small noise of surprise as he drew his foot back. 

"Um... guys?" He said, guiltily. "I stepped on a button..."

"Oh, no..." Nuru said, and Varian jerked Hugo backwards, hopefully out of the way of any traps.

But the sound of gears echoed in the walls, a chorus of grinding mechanisms that could only scream one thing to Hugo as they echoed all around the group, seeming to come from every direction.

"We're gonna DIEEEE!" Yong wailed, voicing the very same thought that kept repeating in Hugo's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foreshadowing the end of the chapter at the beginning of the chapter? Is that even legal? Well if it's not, it's too late now.
> 
> I'm not sorry.


	52. Answering Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group completes the Earth Trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for this?!!
> 
> I bet you're not. ;) 
> 
> [Insert sly grin here]
> 
> Also: This chapter has a side character with pronouns they/them. Initially, Glow was going to be female, but that didn't make sense to me, so I edited it. Apologies if I missed any.

At Yong's dramatic outburst (although not uncalled for), Nuru shot Hugo a glare, as if to say, 'this is all your fault'. And it was. Hugo gulped, guilt creeping up, and Nuru seemed a bit surprised, turning away quickly as if she didn't realize he could feel guilt. Despite the situation, Hugo felt a small bud of pride at his acting skills he must've shown to warrant such a reaction. And as the gears clicked in the walls, everyone stood at the ready, about to fight whatever would happen. And suddenly, there was a click, and the gears went silent. A long agonizing moment of silence, and everyone looked at each other, confused.

And then above them, glass rectangles flickered to life, and light spilled out. 

Hugo stared. The lights were much like Donella's glass balls of glowing chemicals, except they hadn't been on before. Automated lights. He felt his mouth form the shape of an O, and he closed it and opened it again, at a loss for words. The blue light spilled over the group, revealing a large cavern with piles of all sorts of different stones and minerals. Off to one side, there were two chutes carved into the walls, with words carved over each opening. The chutes were slanted, so if one tossed something in them, it would roll down the ramp of stone and into the wall. Between the two chutes, against the wall, a glowing green rectangle of light, like a button, but obviously magic. Below it, there was an inscription.

"I know they say you see a bright light when you die, but somehow, I didn't think it would look like this." Hugo joked, making light of Yong's earlier declaration. Nuru glared at him in response, and Varian shot him a dry look, but amusement was hidden in his eyes. Yong just coughed lightly, embarrassed.

"Good job finding the lights, Hugo." Yong offered, attempting to break the awkward silence. Hugo chuckled.

"Thanks, Firecracker." He said, and motioned with his head at the glowing green light. "So. Is that the relic?"

"The inscription says... 'to recieve the relic answer each question honestly', and the chute on the left says 'yes', and the one on the right says 'no'... but that's it. No instructions other than that. I'm guessing we have to touch the light?" Varian said, raising hesitant fingers to the glowing button of magic.

"Don't touch that!" Hugo yelled, suddenly, and Varian stumbled backwards, letting out a yelp of surprise and falling on the floor. Hugo grinned at him, unashamed. "That's for the other day when you told me the same thing." He chuckled at the glare Varian gave him. Nearby, Nuru snickered, and Yong laughed out loud.

"He told me that, too!" Yong said, cheerfully, high-fiving Hugo. 

"Really, guys? Hardly the time..." Varian grumbled, pushing himself back to his feet and storming to the green magic. He shot a hand out, poking it at the rectangle, and his hand went through the light and hit the wall.

The green light shot past him, swirling around the group and flitting like a living entity. It paused in front of each group member, as if studying them, and then danced around the room, as if excited. Hugo blinked. No, it couldn't be excited, it wasn't alive. Was it? Before he had time to debate this, the green orb separated, a smaller green orb for each of them, and it paused before them, trembling slightly as if in anticipation. Then, it rushed forward and lodged itself into each member's forehead. Hugo let out a startled yelp, mirrored by each of the others.

"Hello!" A voice called, and Hugo spun around, pulling out his dagger. The voice didn't seem to be male or female, but it seemed young. Cheerful, naive. Reminded him a bit of Yong, except it wasn't Yong. It didn't seem to have any distinguishable feature aside from the fact that it seemed young. The others turned around as well.

"Who's there?" Varian's tone was tense, but not threatening.

"It's me! The light you just saw! I'm in your heads!" The voice replied, and Hugo straightened. 

"Did I get drunk again?" He asked, running a hand through his hair. Nuru shot him a bemused expression.

"Well, if you did, then I did, too." She replied, and Hugo blinked.

"So, in other words, we're not drunk." He nodded, and she frowned at him, but didn't seem too upset.

"What's your name, glowy thing?" Yong chirped, cheerful as the voice in their heads.

"Hmm..." The light seemed to debate this, and then finally came upon a conclusion. "I like that. Just call me Glow." 

"Hi, Glow!" Yong waved, and then drew his hand down, seeming confused. 

How the heck do you wave at a voice in your head?

"Hello, Yong! I need all of you to answer these questions that I give you honestly. You can talk amongst yourselves for help, but ultimately, each of you must answer for yourselves. The different stones will be for each question, and you must choose one and place it in the correct slot for yes or no. And now, I will separate my voice so that you can hear the questions individually." Glow said, and the group looked at one another. A moment's pause, and then Hugo heard Glow again.

"Hugo, I can see all your memories and read all your thoughts and feelings." Glow said, and Hugo tried to make out any emotion in their voice. But he couldn't. He looked around, alarmed. "Rest assured, everything you think, feel, or hide is between us. The others will not know unless you tell them yourself. But the fact that I can see everything means that you cannot lie to me. So, the first question. Thinking logically, will Varian love you if you betray him?" Glow asked, and Hugo felt stung. Glow's words felt like a slap. Will Varian love me if I betray him? 

"I..." Hugo's voice trailed off, and he looked around the room to see everyone looking conflicted, torn.

"The stone for this question is marble. The left chute is yes, the right is no." Glow offered, and Hugo walked to a pile of stones, picking a marble one up. It was small, barely the size of his palm, but heavy. 

"Logically?" Hugo muttered to himself.

"Logically." Glow agreed.

By all accounts, Varian should hate him when he betrays the group. Betrays Varian. Hugo had pulled Varian along like a string, manipulating him like a puppet. Logically, no. He wouldn't love Hugo, and he would probably hate Hugo. But... Hugo still hoped. He shook the emotions from his thoughts. Logically. Slowly, Hugo walked up to the 'no' chute and dropped the marble stone in. There was a clicking of gears, and then a bell chimed somewhere unseen.

"Now. For the next question, you'll need granite." Glow said, and Hugo crossed the room to grab a granite stone, the same size as the marble stone had been, and gripped it tightly.

"Got it." He said. He noticed Nuru asking Varian which stone was which, and Varian distractedly pointing her to the correct one.

"This time, I want you to answer with your emotions. Against all reasoning, will Varian love you even after you betray him?" Glow asked, and Hugo bit his lip. 

His mind wandered to those big blue eyes. To his smile. To the way his eyes lit up and crinkled slightly when he smiled, the way the freckles rose slightly when he smiled at Hugo. To the adoring looks Varian cast Hugo. Back to the way Varian had held Hugo when he first cried, stayed with him for hours, despite the mess he had been. The way Varian's hand had grazed his shoulder, so gentle, the other night. 'I do have a reason to go on. I have you.' He had said, and Hugo felt the warmth in his heart from those words once again. All reasoning said Varian would hate him. But against all reason... Those looks, the kind words... the unspoken way they seemed to say that Varian's feelings for Hugo would never change... no matter what. And so, against all reason, Hugo dropped the granite stone, a rosy pink hue that matched Hugo's feelings perfectly. It fell into the chute, and the gears clicked again. The bell chimed again, a noise of approval.

Hugo looked up from the yes chute, backing away with a full heart. 

"Very good. And now, the last question. You'll need a rose quartz." Hugo walked across the room, grabbing the needed stone. This one was smaller, the size of his thumb. He fingered the pink stone as he waited for the last question. "Is love an emotion?" Glow asked, and Hugo felt his cheeks heat up. He knew the answer, and he knew the hidden meaning behind it. He walked back to the yes chute, dropping it in. The familiar bell chimed once again. 

The others had more or less answered their questions, and only Yong held a stone now. He paused, thinking, and dropped it in the yes chute. Hugo wondered what sorts of questions the others had been asked, but he knew he wouldn't ask, because that would mean they would ask him. No one else seemed eager to share, anyways. The group waited as the gears shifted for Yong, and then the bell rang again.

"Very good, all of you!" Glow said, and Hugo figured they were once again speaking to all of them. "You have passed the Earth Trial! And now, the relic! I would say it's your prize for completing the trial, but I'd like to think that's not the only thing you all have gained from this trial." Glow removed themself from everyone's head, and rejoined as one light before them all. The green orb zipped back to the wall, slipping through the cracks of the stone. 

A moment later, the wall parted, revealing a smaller chamber, Glow inside. Within the green folds of magic, a silver cylinder floated. Glow guided the cylinder down to the group, and Varian reached out, hesitating before touching the green orb. Glow hovered over his hands a moment, and the pulled back, the cylinder dropping into his open palms. Then, the wall behind the group in the smaller chamber closed, and they were trapped again, Glow's light fading till they were left in the dark save for their own glowing vials. Gears shifted around them, and the floor below them lurched. Hugo felt his stomach shift as they were raised into the air slowly, and the ceiling above them parted to reveal blue skies. The platform they were on raised till they were even with the mountaintop, and Hugo stumbled off quickly. 

The others followed suit, ignoring Kimberly's awed expression as they tried to get their bearings. The platform was closed off by the parted ground again, hiding the fact that anything was amiss. The ground, back to dirt, rumbled slightly as gears turned underneath them, the platform no doubt lowering back to the chamber. 

"I guess we won't need that rope, then." Kimberly said, pulling the rope up and untying it from the rock. She wound it up loosely around her arm, watching the others curiously, but didn't prod. 

"We should get back to Amber." Nuru said, and, as if in silent agreement, everyone followed along behind her, no one saying a word. Everyone who had been in the chamber was lost in their own thoughts, and Kimberly was polite enough to not ask.

Hugo thought about the trial, and his questions. Logically, Varian would hate him. But Hugo's emotions said otherwise, they said that Varian loved him now, and he would still love him. And love was an emotion. Glow had been trying to tell him that Varian would love him, and he should believe his emotions, he knew that much. And despite the doubts screaming in his mind, Hugo found himself wanting to believe that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rollercoaster of emotions, this chapter was.


	53. Getting Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo scolds Varian and gets advice from Auntie Anna. And he goes to Nuru for advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're gonna love this chapter.

The day after the Earth Trial, Hugo wasn't sure what he did. And then he realized. Varian snapped at him a couple times, avoiding him apart from that. But, Hugo noted with selfish satisfaction that Varian seemed unusually grumpy with Nuru and Yong, too. He smiled with his family, and engaged in pleasant conversations with them. But to his friends, he was short-tempered. Hugo knew what was wrong, and he didn't mind when Varian yelled at him. He didn't mind after Varian yelled at Nuru. But when Yong offered Varian a cookie and Varian merely huffed and turned away, his shake barely visible, Hugo watched with narrowed eyes. And when Yong turned away, hurt, leaving the room, Hugo rounded on Varian.

"Alright, that's it." He said, sternly. Varian turned to him, surprised, before his eyes narrowed grumpily. "I don't care that you yell at me. And I know Nuru can take it. But you're going to go apologize to Sparkles right now, and you're going to mean it. And if you don't, you're going to at least have the decency to LOOK like you mean it. I get that you don't wanna leave your family. I get it. If I had something this grand, I wouldn't wanna leave it. Heck, I probably wouldn't leave it. But Yong needs you, and Nuru needs you, and you told me you would keep going. And I'm gonna hold you to your word. After this whole Library thing, you feel free to leave and come back to your family. But not right now. Right now, you're gonna go and apologize to Sparkles. He needs you. We all do. Got it?" Hugo felt his blood burn, livid, as he scolded Varian. Varian stared at him, his grumpy expression widening to shock as he finished his speech.

"I... Fine." Varian's mood seemed to sour once again, and he stormed out of the room after Yong. Hugo winced, wondering if he went too far.

Only mere moments after Varian left the room, Auntie Anna came in, and Hugo watched her with wide eyes as she calmly sat down in her favorite chair, pulling her yarn and crochet hook out. Her hands started, gaining speed as she got more into the craft. Her eyes lifted to glance at Hugo, who abruptly looked away. A minute of awkward silence ensued, and Hugo inhaled quietly, wondering if he should leave. How much had she heard? Had she heard him scolding her nephew? Had she--

"You know," Auntie Anna began, and Hugo's eyes shot up to look at her. She didn't return the gaze, instead watching her hands crochet. "You're right." 

"What?" Hugo breathed, shocked. 

"You're right. About them needing him. I haven't known my nephew for too long, but from what I have learned, he's a kind boy. He's a good leader, and he has a natural instinct to protect others." Hugo opened his mouth, confused. "But," Auntie Anna added, and he closed his mouth. "He has a tendency to withdraw into himself when he feels conflicted. The mind is a terrible prison, and he shuts himself in his at the time when one needs to open up the most. I think, to some extent, that's what makes you two so similar. But, unlike you, he shuts himself down on the outside, too. When you're conflicted, you shut yourself down, but you have the capability to keep it inside, to act like you're okay when you're really not. And while that's great in a fight, it's not good at other times. I can tell you're conflicted, too. I don't know what you're going through... Well, I have some idea, but I don't know for certain." Auntie Anna offered him a small smirk, and Hugo felt his cheeks redden. She looked back to her crocheting. "I think... Maybe you need to show him just how much everyone needs him. I know he wants to stay here, it's obvious. And while I'd love to have him, I also know you and your friends need him. But it's not my place to alter his decision. But if you show him how much you need him, how much everyone else needs him, then I think that might shake him out of this funk he's in. But in order to do that, you'll have to be honest with him. Varian appreciates honesty. And that means you'll have to stop acting." Auntie Anna set her crocheting down, looking up at him with a smile. "But that's just the opinion of an old lady. Take it or leave it, it won't hurt my feelings either way. Now, I'm going to go start dinner." At this, Auntie Anna stood and walked to the kitchen, leaving Hugo with his thoughts.

Stop acting? Could he do that? And to what extent? As Varian walked back into the room, his expression softened slightly, Hugo offered him a gentle smile. Varian huffed and looked away, returning to his spot beside the window, which he glared out once again. Hugo sighed. What sort of thing would get through to Varian? He always did like it when Hugo opened a window to his feelings. But one of the things Hugo liked about Varian was that he only entered said window if Hugo opened it enough. He didn't prod too much. Well, unless Hugo was in danger. But otherwise, he was content to wait, to allow Hugo to let him in. And in return, he offered small glimpses of himself to Hugo. Which meant Hugo had to show him just how much Varian meant to him to open the window Varian had bolted shut, to let him out of his own thoughts. 

It had to be something big, something grand. Maybe it wouldn't seem big or grand to anyone else, but it would be. Hugo had learned that simple gestures were often the biggest, most grand to Varian. He bit his lip, muttering a goodbye to Varian as he left the room, planning his schemes. Nuru could help, he knew. She was better at this sort of thing than him. She would probably laugh and tease him to no end, though. Hugo thought back to Varian's withdrawn face, and decided it was worth it. He knocked on the door of the room Nuru shared with Amber. 

"Yes?" Amber answered, and Hugo felt his face flush.

"Just looking for Nuru. It's no big deal." He said, wanting to sink into the floor. A pause.

"Come in." Amber said, and Hugo opened the door. Nuru sat on the bottom bunk, sketchbook in hand, and Amber on the top bunk, blowing green strands of hair out of her eyes.

"Um... I need to talk to you, Nuru." Hugo cast a wary glance at Amber. "Maybe alone?"

"I'm not getting up." Nuru said, no doubt enjoying his discomfort. Hugo opened his mouth to protest, but decided he wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

"Fine. So, um... hypothetically, if I wanted to... do something... nice... for Varian... what would I do?" Hugo stumbled over the words, fidgeting with his gloves and refusing to look at Nuru. A bout of silence, and then Nuru squealed. Hugo jumped, his hands instinctively covering his ears. Amber was grinning now, but not squealing, the biggest smile he'd ever seen on her face directed at him.

"It's about time." She said, and Nuru squealed again.

"Alright!" She said, jumping out of bed, previous declarations forgotten. "We need to plan the PERFECT date!" 

"It's not a date!" Hugo protested, and Nuru waved a dismissive hand as she rummaged through her bag.

"Say whatever you like to make yourself feel better, Hugo. It is most DEFINITELY a date. And it's gonna be epic." She grinned, humming a tune as she pulled out a couple sheets of paper. "Now, I have a few ideas already, since I knew you'd come to me--"

As her voice droned on, Hugo swallowed. This was either gonna go really bad, or really good. He sincerely hoped it was the latter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My reaction to finally writing this was the same as Nuru's, I think. Let's see, squealing? Check. Having planned this out already? Check. Dismissing Hugo's inevitable protests that it's a date? Oh yeah. 
> 
> It's a date, Hugo. Frickin deal with it.


	54. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE DATEEEEEEE!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

"Varian!" Hugo clapped his hands. Another day of silent brooding had passed, and Hugo felt his anxiety peak with each minute of it. 

Not that he had spent much of it with Varian.

Nuru and Amber had spent the day preparing him, and asking Torrin for advice. According to them, Torrin liked to read fantasy and romance, which made him more or less of an expert. After a series of questions that sounded too much like an interrogation, Torrin had nodded solemnly, exchanged a few quiet words with Amber and Nuru, and then left him in their care with an apologizing smile and a shrug. Hugo had spent the day preparing for this very moment, to make it magical. Of course, it woudn't start out magical. But that was okay. If all went well, it would end up magical.

"What?" Varian grumbled, turning to him. But Hugo didn't miss the spark of curiousity in his eyes, no doubt wondering what he and the others had been talking about all day, about their frequent drop-ins at the house and the times they left without a word, carrying bags.

"I need you to come help me with something." Hugo said, grinning to hide his nervousness.

"With what?" Varian tilted his head slightly, and Hugo felt his smile falter.

"I think I found a rare plant that is either poison or a healing plant, so I ate it, but now my stomach feels weird, but I'm not sure which one it was still, so I wanted to ask you if you knew what it was. It grows not far from here, and the others don't want to touch it because it could be poisonous." Hugo explained, grinning sheepishly. Varian offered him a look that said, 'oh dear Sundrop, I'm surrounded by idiots' before standing and sighing.

"Alright, I'm coming." He groaned. Hugo turned before his silent chuckle could give him away. 

"Alright, let's go." He said, quickly, rushing out of the house.

"Can you tell me what other symptoms you feel? What sort of stomach ache is it?" Varian questioned, and Hugo hummed.

"It's like... stabbing." He lied, enjoying this all too much. "And my head kinda hurts, too. And I'm dizzy." Varian sighed.

"And do I want to know why you ate a random plant without knowing if it was poisonous or healing?"

"It looked... tasty." Hugo offered, shooting Varian a grin, unable to hide his amusement anymore. As the two walked up to the edge of the mountain climbing a small hill, Varian looked like he wanted to strangle Hugo.

"Hugo, why in the world would-- What..." Varian's voice trailed off from the stern lecture to breathless confusion as a green lantern rose over the hilltop.

"Come on." Hugo grabbed Varian's hand, grinning like an idiot now as he pulled Varian up the hill.

They found themselves on a secluded hilltop, the mountains in front of them, looming above, and the city below them, stretching behind them. The sky was dark now, the stars bright. A picnic blanket sat on the grass, a basket in the center. Around the blanket, various green and blue lanterns rested on the ground, a green vial in each one, releasing a small green flame that grew steadily at a different speed in each lantern. Hugo watched as Varian's eyes widened, his breath catching in his throat. Anxiously, Hugo looked at the lanterns, watching as one lone blue lantern rose up from the ground slowly. He counted in his head, and then two more rose up, and he grinned, letting out a small sigh of relief, almost inaudible.

"I know it's not the same as Corona, but I thought..." He started his speech, and Varian turned to him, eyes shining.

"It's perfect!" He said, a couple tears slipping down. Hugo grinned, and chuckled.

"Crying already, Goggles? I haven't even explained the whole meaning of it!" He laughed, and Varian blushed.

"Sorry. Go on." He smiled, looking at Hugo with waiting, expectant blue eyes.

"So, the blue and green lanterns are for you and me, and they're kinda like the ones that you have at home, but not exactly the same. That's 'cuz I know you're not home, but I was hoping you would feel at home with me, and..." Hugo ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I'm not really good with this whole poetic words thing..." 

"It's perfect." Varian smiled at Hugo, his eyes full of adoration. 

"Thanks. Um... You wanna eat?" Hugo offered, throwing his free hand in the vague direction of the picnic basket. Varian nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds great." He said, and the two made their way between the lanterns to sit on the blanket, and Hugo opened the basket.

"We've got ham sandwiches!" He said, waving a wrapped sandwich teasingly.

"I love ham sandwiches!" Varian exclaimed, elated.

"I know." Hugo smirked at him, handing him the sandwich and pulling a container out. "There's fruit salad, too... And cheese... And apple pie for dessert. And..." Hugo pulled a bottle out of the basket with a sly smile. Varian's eyes went wide. 

"Hugo, aren't you too young to--"

"Ah, don't worry, Goggles. I know how to get the good stuff without getting caught." He chuckled at Varian's horrified expression, and the way it tapered off to awe as the lanterns rose around them at a steady pace.

"It's beautiful." Varian whispered.

"Yeah. It took, like four hours to figure out how to time it right, but yeah... I'm glad it was worth it." Hugo watched the green and blue lanterns spin through the sky, the green chemical burning inside making them rise at different times.

The two ate their sandwiches, silent for a moment as they chewed. With anyone else, it would've felt like an awkward silence. But here and now, with Varian, it felt different. A companionable silence, like they didn't need words to describe how they felt. No words were needed to explain that the others' company was enough in itself. Hugo poured Varian a glass of wine, and Varian sipped at it experimentally. Hugo chuckled at his face, but Varian took a bigger gulp, grinning at him. In response, Hugo took a longer gulp, and Varian laughed quietly, returning to his food. 

"I'm gonna hate myself in the morning." He muttered, but he didn't sound like he cared. Another moment of silence.

"Yeah, I'm not too good at talking with these things, I guess... And this was really all I planned, so..." Hugo said, as way of apologizing, and Varian looked at him, a gentle smile on his face and in his eyes as he scooted closer to Hugo. His hand rested on top of Hugo's, and Hugo stared at him, unsure if it was out of shock or anticipation.

"It's perfect, Hugo. This..." Varian's hand lifted to gesture at the lanterns, just for a brief moment, and Hugo felt the cold air where Varian's hand had been. Then it returned, and everything was okay again. "This is us." Varian's sentence warmed Hugo's heart. 

This is us. 

That implied there was an 'us'. Perhaps he had meant it like the two of them didn't like to talk much. But perhaps it meant it was specially THEM, that it matched their relationship. A relationship of more than friends, maybe. It was them in a way that was slightly flashy, but not too much. A big gesture that meant a lot between the two of them, and maybe it was pretty for others, too, but it was distinctly THEM. 

"Yeah. It really is." Hugo replied, his voice barely a murmur.

And as the two finished off their food (and their wine), Hugo realized something. He had never felt this way before. He had never felt this happy, this protective, this comfortable with someone. And he wondered, not for the first time, if this was what love felt like. And, looking at Varian's big blue eyes, his cheeks flushed and a soft smile on his face, he decided that whatever it was, he liked it. 

"Hugo?" Varian asked, and Hugo's eyes flickered to his. 

"Yeah?" He murmured.

"Can I kiss you?" Varian asked, and Hugo only had to pause for a second before he answered,

"Yeah." 

Their mouths locked, and Hugo found himself relating the feeling between the two of them between the plant he said he'd eaten to get Varian here. He wasn't sure if it was poisonous or if it would heal him, and yet he found himself testing it out nonetheless. Because, quite honestly, it looked too good to pass up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I didn't elaborate on the kiss. Idk if that counts as smut or not but I didn't and I don't write smut so...


	55. No new chapter

Sorry about this but I have to help a friend... I can't update a chapter today... Until next time! Thank you so much everyone for reading and those who comment! You are my inspiration and motivation to keep going! Thanks for the support!


	56. Not Black and White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group discussing leaving and Hugo realizes that sometimes, villains save lives too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoooo boy... Where do I start?
> 
> WARNINGS:
> 
> Crude analogy at the beginning in the first paragraph, a bit depressing... but it's not elaborated on.
> 
> So... implied (heavily) Nuru and Amber, but not explicitly stated. 
> 
> Hugo and Varian relationship, if you hadn't noticed, and Auntie Anna is totally on board.
> 
> Hugo gets a bit depressed in this chapter, debating the good and evils of the world, and imagines what Varian would look like dead. 
> 
> Also, implied torture. Very subtle, let's see if you catch it. 
> 
> Also, Yong is innocent and oblivious as always.

Hugo knew Varian didn't want to leave his family still. But after their date, he had allowed Varian 2 more days. And he was all too aware that by doing so, he was pushing not only his own luck, but Varian's. So, as the afternoon of the second day neared its end, he was strung up as tight as a noose around a man's neck. Perhaps his own. Varian seemed to notice, and he called the group into the living room, an open invitation for his family to join in, but still a group conversation.

"I think we should start heading for the Dark Kingdom." He stated, bluntly. Hugo didn't miss Nuru's slight wince, but everyone else seemed oblivious. 

"Okay." Yong nodded up at their leader, with an adoring expression that further solidified Hugo's belief that the kid would do anything for Varian. He would literally follow Varian to the ends of the earth, and Hugo knew the feeling. Varian smiled at Yong, pain in his eyes.

"I wanted to ask if that was okay with everyone, and when you all would like to leave." At this, Varian's eyes drifted to Nuru. So he wasn't oblivious.

"Tomorrow morning." Nuru said, with a tone that dared them to argue.

"That's fine with me." Varian said, looking a bit anxious, but shaking it away.

"All good here." Hugo nodded, feeling relieved. The others may think they were safe here, without bandits or thieves... but being on the road would guarantee they were safe from a more dangerous, ever present threat.

"Are your cousins gonna come with us?" Yong asked, innocently. Hugo doubted he understood the weight of the question he just asked, watching Nuru turn to him with expectant eyes. Asking permission.

"If they want to." Varian answered carefully. "I'm not opposed to it." He met Nuru's gaze as he said this, and she nodded silently.

"I can go ask." She offered, standing and leaving the room. The conversation was over, it seemed, as far as she was concerned.

"Did you tell them?" Hugo asked Varian, and Yong glanced at him, and then at Varian, wide eyed.

"Yeah, my aunt knows. And she's okay with it. She told me to write letters, though..." Varian smiled, a gentle, small and sad smile. And yet, it seemed peaceful. 

"Ah." Hugo nodded. "And... did you... say anything else?" He searched Varian's face, a bit of panic filling him. Varian looked at him, a bit confused, and then realization hit him, and he smiled.

"Oh! Yeah. She told me to invite her to--" Varian cut himself off, a furious blush heating his cheeks. Hugo smiled at his blush, and nodded.

"Right. Well. I'm gonna go..." He stood, walking out of the room. He didn't care to see Varian's expression, not really knowing what emotion he would display at this. He just knew that he couldn't face Varian right now. 

There wouldn't be a wedding, if that's what Auntie Anna was hoping for. There wouldn't even be much of a future. Strictly business, that's what this was. Until it wasn't. Hugo felt himself constantly torn between wanting to stay with Varian and wanting to protect him. He felt like he was backtracking constantly, slipping down a hill after he'd nearly reached the top. But the thing was, he wasn't sure which end was up, and he was constantly sliding, his feet moving but only moving him up half the time. Which end was up, which choice was right? And he realized, once again, that he couldn't leave Varian. If he did, Varian would die or have a fate worse than death. And if he stayed, he would have to leave eventually, and Varian would hate him, but he would be alive. 

All his life, Hugo had only wanted to protect himself. If someone had to get hurt, it would be the other guy. If he wasn't working alone, then it was a common rule-- every man to themself. If you get left behind, you're on your own. Hugo had never had any qualms about leaving a partner behind before. Did it make his conscience twinge every time someone else suffered for his mistakes? A bit, but he pushed it down, shoving it away with the thought that those screams could've been HIS, and his partner would do the same thing. But now, he was in a trap, and he hadn't realized he'd walked into it until it was too late. If Varian died or got trapped in the Eternal Library, he would hurt, too. And if he stayed, he would hurt just watching Varian get closer to him. And if he stayed, he would hurt watching the hatred on Varian's face, the look he imagined Varian would have when he realized Hugo had betrayed him. 

Why did he have to grow a conscience now, when it was most imperative he didn't have one?

But, for the first time in his life, Hugo felt himself thinking that he would take the pain willingly. If Varian looked at him with that expression of betrayal-- no, WHEN Varian looked at him with that expression of betrayal-- it would hurt him. It would likely hurt more than any wound Hugo had ever felt before. But the expression he shuddered to imagine wasn't Varian's look of betrayal. It was Varian's face, bloodied and unresponsive, eyes blank and empty... devoid of life. Hugo would take the hatred over Varian's death anyday. And maybe that was selfish too, because his death would hurt Hugo more than his hate. But, just like so many times before, Hugo was stuck between a rock and a hard place, and he was going to find a way out of it, no matter what. He was selfish, and he always had been. And maybe that selfishness was what stopped him from letting Varian die, from hurting Hugo more than necessary. 

Life wasn't always black and white. He was saving a life, but he was no hero. And he wouldn't do himself the dishonor of saying that he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You still reading? Yeah? Alright! So, yeah... depressing chapter, I know. Thanks for reading anyways! (And no, I'm not depressed, thanks, I'm just REALLY good at writing angst.) Anyways, thanks for reading! I love it when you comment, so if you want, please leave a comment! Critique and suggestions are always welcome, as I'm always open to becoming a better author! (But I love your uplifting comments, too!) 
> 
> Have a good day!


	57. Those That We've Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an update.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My grandfather passed away today due to Covid, so I'm writing this for everyone that lost someone to Covid.
> 
> Not an update.

I'd like to say that I have wisdom, that I can offer people a speech or a proverb that would inspire hope. And though I try, I won't go so far as to say that I'm wise. A lot of people have died in the world recently, due to Covid. And when we're left standing in the remains of a world that lost so much wisdom, so many beautiful lives, young or old, well... What do you say to that? What can you say that will make anyone feel better? I don't think words can really do anything then. But I've found that sometimes, you don't need words to make people feel better. It's our actions that speak volumes. So, I'm writing this to remind the few people that may read it to act. Do something to make the world a better place. To those of you that lost people, I hope you find someone to confide in, and I hope someone does an action that brightens your day, even just a little. Enjoy the rest of your day/night, and thank you for reading this. This was just my little rant to make myself feel better, so I apologize if it didn't make sense.


	58. Heyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter

Hey guys I'm taking a couple days off.


	59. Learning New Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group teaches one another new things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I'm back! After a much-needed break, I am back and ready to roll! Thank you all for reading, and thank you for all your support! I'm sorry for taking so long, and I know I don't have to apologize, but I am. I really needed this break, though, so thanks for your constant support and for still reading! I hope you enjoy!

Hugo wasn't sure what had gone down between Nuru and Amber, but when they left the next morning, it was only Nuru, Varian, and Yong beside him. That was fine with him, but Nuru seemed... well, she didn't really seem anything. Withdrawn into her own mind, just like Hugo often did. He couldn't say anything without seeming hypocritical, so he didn't. Varian noticed and bit his lip, but said nothing, and Yong, bless him, said nothing as well, looking at facial cues from Varian and Hugo. But he did look worried and VERY tempted to say something, so Hugo took it upon himself to entertain the boy as the cart bounced along the road. 

As it turned out, having only one easy path in and out of a kingdom was a blessing and a curse. It was hard to travel through the mountains, and since the Earth Kingdom was surrounded by them, that meant there was really only one way to go. So, the group travelled back the way they came, going around the mountains now, towards the Dark Kingdom. It meant the journey to the Dark Kingdom would be much longer than if they could simply go straight through... which meant it was exceptionally boring. Apparently, you can only play "I spy" so many times before it gets annoying. Hugo was content to sit in silence, but Yong was not. 

"Can you PLEASE stop?" Nuru groaned, after they began to sing '99 bottles of rum on the wall' for the 3rd time. Everyone looked at her in surprise. Those were the first words she'd spoken all day, really.

"Sorry." Yong said, sheepishly. Nuru sighed.

"It's fine, just... stop. Any song but that one." She forced a strained smile. Yong nodded.

"What do you say we make her regret that?" Hugo nudged Yong and whispered in his ear, and Yong grinned and nodded.

"You're not singing 'at the bottom of the sea' again." Varian deadpanned, and Yong pouted. 

"So what do we do?" Yong grumbled. Varian hummed thoughtfully.

"Why don't you all try and teach each other something? I know you like fireworks, Yong, but you're the only one in our group that really knows something about it. And Nuru, I know you love navigating with the stars, but I don't think any of us really know much about it. Hugo, you like history, right?" Varian turned to look back at him. Hugo huffed.

"I'm not teaching history. I'll think of something else." He frowned thoughtfully, leaning back against the cart. "I'm gonna blow you guys' lessons out of the water."

"I'll go first!" Yong chirped, excited. Hugo noted that everyone in the group had visibly brightened, and he had to admit, it was a good idea. Everyone in the group had skills that made the group stronger together, but what if they weren't together? It was better that they all had at least a basic understanding of everything they could. 

He listened intently as Yong explained fireworks, the powders and where to put them, and how much. He listened to Nuru's lengthy lecture about the stars and how to always find north using both the stars, the sun and a watch, and other cues using nature. Hugo took the reins as Varian taught the others how to make a chemical compound he invented to trap enemies in goo. Hugo had already asked Varian how he made that, so he didn't need to watch that particular lesson, instead listening and watching the road in front of Prometheus. The whole while, he pondered what to teach the others. And grinned as an idea grew from a spark to a flame to a raging fire in his mind. 

"Alright Hugo, it's your turn!" Varian took the reins from him, and Hugo slid into the back of the cart once again.

"Oh, no. Not yet. I want everyone to see this lesson." He smirked, and Varian grunted, but didn't argue. Nuru frowned at him suspiciously, and Yong bounced, excited. 

"Well, we should probably make camp soon, anyways." Varian decided, and Hugo smiled smugly, knowing the real reason they were stopping. Varian was curious. 

A little while later, as they sat around the fire, the sunset a stunning myriad of colors, and Hugo's smile still hadn't disappeared. 

"Alright. I'm gonna teach you all how to fight." Hugo said, and Nuru looked up at him in alarm. Varian merely blinked at him, and Yong shot up and ran around camp cheering.

"But we already know how to fight." Varian said, and Hugo smirked.

"With alchemy, yes. But you have that staff and you barely use it, and Princess, you rely too much on magic in a fight." He held up a hand as Nuru opened her mouth to protest. "And while that's great, and useful, what happens if you run out of magic? What happens if you don't want to use your magic, or if you can't? And Sparkles, you can't always blow things up." He raised his eyebrows at the boy, who grinned sheepishly. "So, we're gonna learn to fight." 

After a moment of pause, Hugo realized there would be no more objections, and he stood, taking Varian's staff and showing him how to effectively use it in a fight. Varian went through poses, and he moved onto Yong. He pulled out his dagger, contemplating, before grabbing a stick off the ground the same size and showing Yong how to hold it and different stances, and then different approaches. Then, he turned to Nuru, and held up his fists with a smirk. 

Several hours later, and everyone was tuckered out, Hugo included. But as he lay on his bedroll, contemplating the past few hours, he smiled. They weren't perfect, not by any stretch of the imagination. Right now, they weren't even that good. And when he reported to Cyrus on his shift, he knew he would have questions to answer. But, in time, they would be a formidable force. And if they were at least a challenge, then maybe they wouldn't die. Maybe Donella wouldn't be able to stop them.

Or maybe he had just made a huge mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnnnnn...???


	60. Winning the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo makes his report, and he plays the game Donella has set up. But just because he's playing her game doesn't mean he can't play another game, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: I do not recommend playing with daggers, or anything sharp, for that matter.

Hugo fiddled with his dagger, spinning it around absentmindedly in his fingers as he waited for Varian's snores to even out. He could sense eyes staring holes into his soul in the distance, but the fact that he couldn't tell where they were coming from made him nervous. Around them, the land was relatively flat, with a forest way off in the distance, but he had a gut instinct telling him the eyes weren't coming from the forest. Which meant they were coming from Donella. As Varian fell into a deep sleep like the rest of the group after his shift, Hugo stood from his spot on the ground in front of the dying campfire. He walked a distance away from the camp, until they wouldn't be able to hear him, towards the forest, even though he knew Donella wasn't there. He stopped, looking around, shrugged nonchalently and kept walking, his hands thrust in his pockets.

"Hugo, you know very well I'm not over there." Donella's cold, annoyed tone sent goosebumps rising up his spine, and he turned towards the sound, still unable to see her. There was a shimmer, like water rippling in the air, and Donella stepped out of a curtain of magic making her invisible, Cyrus following. 

"Well, to be fair, I had no idea where you were, so it just made sense to head towards the one place you could hide well... without magic, at least." Hugo explained, his eyes dead and cold towards the woman he knew all too well not to annoy. His tone held no sarcasm, no joking undertone. It was flat, and empty, and nothingness. She wanted to break him? Fine. She broke him.

"Do you have the Earth Totem?" Donella asked, her face unreadable, the blank, empty mask it always was. 

"Yes, ma'am." Hugo stared straight into her eyes, unwilling to look away, unflinching. He wouldn't give away where it was. He wouldn't give away anything. Not that she would risk the mission, but still. He wouldn't give her that satisfaction. She stared back at him, pursing her lips, annoyed that he hadn't relayed any further information.

"Anything else?" She raised an eyebrow. 

"Nothing of note." He shrugged.

"So the fact that you're teaching them to fight isn't noteworthy?" Donella didn't sound angry, or even annoyed. She sounded... amused. Which was, in a way, even scarier. 

"They suck at fighting. This will help them trust me more, and they're incredibly boring when they're depressed. So this should get their minds off of the fact that they had to leave the city. Besides, I'm sure you can handle whatever they throw your way, right? This'll make it more of a challenge. I know you like those." Hugo said, daring her. Taunting, goading, tempting. Dangling a carrot on a fishing line. But she didn't grab the carrot.

She grabbed the string.

"I do like to play with my food." She mused, her eyes getting a far-off look as she smiled fondly. Hugo clenched his already closed jaw. 

"So it shouldn't be a problem." He forced himself to sound as if he didn't care. They both knew he did.

"No, I don't think it will. I just thought it was interesting." Donella met his eyes again. Hugo grunted, an answer and a non-answer at the same time. "I'll be travelling with Cyrus until your group gets to the Dark Kingdom. There's not enough cover without magic to make it without being spotted." Donella jutted her chin towards the nearby copse of trees. "Barely any trees in the forests here. That means I'll be taking your reports directly." She eyed him, a steely gaze to match her steely blue eyes. Daring him to object. He didn't.

"Yes, ma'am. Not like I have much of a choice, do I?" Hugo hissed, and Donella's eyes narrowed. 

"So it would seem." She merely replied. "Well, if that's all, you had better head back to camp. Wouldn't want bandits to attack while you're on watch, now would we?" Donella's eyes sparkled, in a way he wasn't sure was mischievous or joking. He felt his blood run cold like ice, and he felt his eyes widen slightly. He walked past Donella, his pace fast but not running or jogging, just enough. And cursed himself mentally for giving her that opening.

"Wouldn't want that." He agreed, as he passed her. "Enjoy your night." He called, a phony cheerfulness in his voice that he knew would irk her. 

"I will." She called after him. 

As Hugo walked away, he knew she was walking away, as well. And he knew she was smiling. A bit of rebellion, a bit of a struggle was to be expected before she broke someone as strong willed as him. And he knew it, too. He was lashing out before giving in to the restraints. And she knew it. But what she didn't know was that he, too, was walking away smiling. He had always loved chess, and when he was younger, Donella would play it with him. He always had trouble planning too far ahead, though, and having to change his plans when she saw them coming a mile away. But this wasn't chess, and she was treating it like it was. And that would be her downfall.

She had always opted to send him on missions, giving him experience with the real world. And the real world was much more dangerous than a game. In the real world, pieces weren't black and white. There was always grey in the middle, and grey mixed in with the other colors. And then there were pieces that weren't black, or white, or grey, but random bursts of color on the sides. Donella planned ahead, and that would be her downfall. Because now, Hugo wasn't playing by planning ahead too far. He knew she would be able to guess all his moves if he did. No, he was playing by predicting what her strategies would be. He knew a million of her tricks, and he knew how people worked. And he knew she knew how people worked, and how he would react. So now, he was simply rolling with the punches, dodging her blows based off of a sequence that she always used. 

All he had to do was make her think she was winning. Let her get too cocky, too arrogant, just enough for her to slip up. He would play her game, alright. He would give her the totems, just like she wanted. But that didn't mean he couldn't find a way to win the game. And just because he gave her the totems didn't mean he couldn't steal them back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hugo: So I'm your knight in this chess game?  
> Donella: Yes. Just stay put and don't move, and when they least expect it, jump out and stab them in the back!  
> Hugo: Okay. So... I can't shoot an arrow instead?  
> Donella: It's a figure of speech, Hugo. But yes, I suppose that would work.  
> Hugo: What about a sword?  
> Donella: It doesn't matter, just help me destroy the totems!  
> Hugo: ...  
> Donella: ...  
> Hugo: Fireworks?  
> Donella: It doesn't matter!  
> Yong: Bombs awaaaayyyyy!  
> Donella: Wait WHAT?!! Nooooooo.....  
> Hugo: Thought it didn't matter. (Smirks)  
> Yong: Bye bye! (waves adorably)


	61. No update, not today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, dances can be held virtually.

Apparently, my mom surprised me with an online dance. At the day of the dance. Thanks mom. So I've been out all day and I'm burnt out. So, no new chapter today since I don't have one ready.


	62. Interesting, Indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group meets Adira and Hector, and Yong discovers his magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a bit of head canon here; everyone in this universe is capable of magic with some training, but it's nowhere near the capabilities of the sundrop or the moonstone. Although you can learn all the types of magic, everyone has a certain type they are 'good' at, and it's rare that someone has more than one 'special type', although some families have more magical blood, like royal families (Nuru). Although it might take a bit to discover your type, it's possible to do any sort of magic once your magic is awakened (by someone with magic), you just won't be as good at everything as your special type. I'm going to include a bonus chapter with all this stuff, too, probably.

As the group neared the Dark Kingdom, foliage grew sparse. Varian told the group there was a whole lot more foliage than he'd been told there was originally, but as Hugo looked around to the random patches of brown-ish green grass amongst the dirt, he couldn't help but wonder how bad it looked before the Moonstone. The dying earth around him didn't really help with the sense of impending doom hanging over his head after Varian reminded them that his Uncle Hector and Aunt Adira were some of the rabid warriors that were loyal to the Dark King, either. Although quick to assure them that they (probably) wouldn't attack, he did say it was probably best to keep their eyes peeled anyways. Hugo had the feeling that ol' Aunt Adira and Uncle Hector wouldn't take too kindly to a thief hanging around their nephew.

At night, Hugo had continued his training lessons, and Nuru had started to teach them all magic. She informed them that unless part of the royal family, it was common to have only one sort of magic, unless you underwent rigorous training. Yong had found his rather quickly. Of course, it was fire manipulation. His flames were an unusual crimson color, with no other colors in it. (Nuru said most magicians had their own color, and hers was purple. Yong's was crimson.) But despite going through all the breathing excersizes, meditating, and everything Nuru suggested, Varian and Hugo found themselves unable to awaken their magic. Nuru admitted it wasn't uncommon to take a bit to find your magic type, but it was rather odd that they hadn't even awakened theirs at all. Hugo wondered if it had to do with the fact that both of them had lived their whole lives focusing on science and facts that made it hard for them to tap into their inner reserves of sparkles. 

He also wondered if maybe Donella had done something to him so he couldn't awaken his magic, but he didn't say anything about that, of course.

As the group grew closer to the Dark Kingdom, and the black castle in the distance, Hugo felt eyes on him. He knew it wasn't Donella, though, she had taken to hiding herself and Cyrus so completely with magic that he couldn't sense them at all. But the only other creatures around them in this barren landscape was the occassional hare that quickly dashed off, and the few random crows that swooped overhead. Hugo didn't like the crows, they made him uneasy, and he noticed that Nuru seemed to be uneasy, as well. Varian took note of the crow, but said nothing, instead casting a knowing smile up at the bird from time to time. Hugo didn't ask, unsure if he wanted to know. And Yong continued to remain blissfully ignorant.

The Dark Kingdom's palace was only a day's travel away when they encountered Varian's Uncle Hector and Aunt Adira.

"So, you're absolutely certain that this 'King Edmund' will let us stay with him?" Hugo asked, holding his stick with the hare meat over Yong's magic fire, gazing into Varian's eyes seriously.

"I'm sure." Varian nodded, with an expression that didn't say he was sure.

"Because you do realize I have several warrants out for my arrest in multiple kingdoms, right?" Hugo prodded, and Varian smiled a pained smile.

"You've told us that, yes." He replied, making a motion with his head that Hugo wasn't sure was a wince or a nod. 

"I'm not so sure this is the sort of person you should be hanging out with, nephew." A female voice inturrupted, and Hugo whirled around to see a woman with snow white hair and red face paint staring at them from a ways away, arms crossed. She wore a brown coat with red arm guards and a red sash hanging from her belt, with gold trim on her sleeves and a gold belt buckle. Beside her, a man with black braided hair, bright yellow eyes and a blue and grey outfit with matching yellow adornments to his eyes glared at the group. Hugo noted that the pin on the man's cloak and the woman's belt buckle matched Varian's belt buckle, the symbol a circle with three dashes off the side.

"Well, we both know people are capable of change, Aunt Adira." Varian smiled coolly at the woman, bristling a little. The woman's eyes narrowed a bit, but she seemed to get whatever hidden message was in his words, and nodded.

"Of course." She walked over and plopped down beside Hugo, snatching the stick with the meat from him. He glared at her.

"I was eating that." He snapped.

"No, you were cooking it. And now it's done. So I'm eating it. Besides, I'm sure you've had plently of magic rabbit before. I've never had it." She replied, unfazed, as she blew on the meat and took a large bite.

"It's not magic rabbit. It's just one of those hares that runs around here." Hugo grumbled, still glaring at her. Adira tilted her head slightly.

"Well, you cooked it with magic flames." She pointed out, eyeing the crackling crimson flames, no orange or yellow in them. Hugo glowered as Yong brightened.

"That was me!" He cried, bouncing a little. The man, Hector, came and sat beside the fire, between Adira and Varian in their little circle, still not saying a word. 

"Hey, Uncle Hector!" Varian offered the man some meat, and Hugo sputtered.

"What, you couldn't have offered her some before she took mine?" He cried, indignantly. Hector raised an eyebrow at him and Varian looked sheepish. 

"Sorry, Hugo. I can go hunt you another one." He offered, and Hector silently offered his to Hugo, leaning over Adira. Adira reached for it, and he slapped her hand away. She grinned, taking another bite.

"Thanks." Hugo accepted the hare, and Hector nodded. 

"I already ate." He spoke the first words since Hugo had met him, and Hugo had to admit he felt a bit smug that they were to him, and not even his own nephew. He glanced at Varian, who didn't seem the slightest bit bothered, as if expecting this, and any bit of guilt he might've had washed away. 

"So. Magic, huh?" Adira looked at Yong, raising an eyebrow. Yong nodded eagerly.

"Yeah! Nuru's teaching me!" Yong bounced some more, and Adira turned to the princess with newfound interest.

"Nuru? As in Princess Nuru of the Air Kingdom?" She asked, and Nuru nodded.

"Yes, but you don't have to go through such formalities." She waved a hand, seeming embarrassed.

"Alright. So you know magic, huh, Princess?" Adira asked, and Nuru frowned at the title, but nodded.

"Yes." She replied, and Adira chuckled, nudging Hector.

"I think I'm getting de'ja vu, Brother." She snickered, and Hector smiled a bit at her, but it quicky disappeared, and he retreated into the silence of his mind once again.

"Nuru isn't like Rapunzel, Aunt Adira. She just knows magic, it's not like the sundrop." Varian inturrupted, and Adira hummed thoughtfully.

"Interesting." She nodded. Hugo huffed quietly through his nose, barely audible.

Interesting, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hugo (to Adira): I hate you.  
> Adira: Thank you.  
> Hugo: That wasn't a compliment.  
> Varian (nervously): Let's all just get along!  
> Hector: 'Kay.  
> Varian: See! He gets it!  
> Hugo: He doesn't talk much. I'm pretty sure he just said that to get us to shut up.  
> Adira (laughing and slapping Hugo's shoulder): I like this guy!   
> Hugo (eye twitches): I hate you.  
> Yong: We love you too, Hugo!


	63. Bonus: Nuru's Magic Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, a bonus chapter that's as much a joke as it is informative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today since there wasn't one yesterday.

Nuru: We live in a mysterious world, full of magic and science! But these things don't have to be scary, you just have to know how to use them! Now, there are many different types of magic and magic users. Every magic user has a 'magic color', and although colors can be the same, or almost the same, it's fairly easy to narrow down the user from the color of magic that was used. For example, my magic is purple, and Donella's was blue. 

Hugo: Cold. Like her heart.

Nuru: Er... yeah... Now, every magic user has something they specialize in. It's rare to have two or more specialties, but not impossible. The chances of having more than one specialty increase if you come from a family or bloodline that is powerful or full of magic, like the royal families of many of the 7 kingdoms. Now, just because you don't come from a magic family, though, doesn't mean you can't use magic. Everyone can use magic, it just takes some practice, and to awaken your magic, sometimes you need the help of someone that can use magic or a magical item. I can awaken your magic.

Varian: So, would the sundrop or moonstone count as a magical item?

Nuru: Yes, exactly! Although, most magical items aren't nearly as powerful as those two. Now, there are several types of magic, and many things you can learn to do with the different types of magic. There are elemental types, like water, fire, air, earth, metal, plants, lightning, and combinations of these, like weather control. There are also other types, like veiling, which is likely how Donella stayed hidden from us before. You can also use your magic to simply send out random bursts of energy, which aren't really any specific type. There's also force fields, which, when combined with a bit of energy, can make weapons of magic force fields. You can also form energy balls, keeping them around your fists to punch harder, or simply throw them at the enemy. 

Hugo: Can I punch Donella's face with that?

Nuru: Erm... maybe it would be best if you waited until you could actually use magic, Hugo.

Hugo: Buzzkill.

Nuru: Anyways... There's also animal magics. Some people can transform into animals, and others can control animals. Some people can even do sort of a mix between the two, taking an animal companion and leaving them in control, but still being able to experience what they do. For example, witches in the old days would often look through cat's eyes. Cats were popular because they could see well in the dark as well as the light, and were agile and good at hunting mice, which were used in spells and potions. Oh, yes! Sometimes a magic user can use an incantation or a potion to enhance their magical capabilites for a brief period of time, although it's not recommended. You see, once the incantation or potion wears off, it leaves the user exhausted and in a vulnerable state, which isn't good in a fight. Also, with certain incantations, it can harm everyone around you, not just your enemies.

Varian: Like the moonstone and sundrop incantation.

Nuru: Maybe? I've never been around them.

Varian: I died from the moonstone once.

Hugo: (muttering) I bet that was Donella's fault.

Nuru: You... died?

Varian: Yeah... But it's okay, because I survived! The sundrop brought me back to life.

Nuru: O-kayyy... So anyways, there are many types of magic, and magic items. If you have a magic item, it can also enhance your magic like an incantation, and depending on the item, it won't take too much out of you. If an item is enchanted, like a cloak, it can make you appear as someone else, or even disappear entirely, and at no expense to your magical reserves. Now, using magic takes up energy, and your magical reserves. The more you use magic, the more you can use in the future. It's like a muscle; the more you excersize, the stronger you get. But with magic, if you overuse your magical energy, it can take up your physical energy, which will take a while to replenish. That's why it's always best to eat and sleep well beforehand if you plan on practicing a particularly taxing spell or technique. And in a fight, don't overuse magic if you know your magical reserves aren't too deep. 

Hugo: Donella has a lot of magic.

Nuru: Yeah... which is why it's best not to fight her with magic unless you have a good plan and know what you're doing. Or... you can transfer magical energy into certain materials, like I put magic into my Demedion necklace, so that when my magical reserves run out, I still can use magic. But if you put your energy into a particular item, and someone steals that item, your own energy can be used against you, so be careful. If you make a barrier of your magic, and someone steals the item you stored your magical energy in, if they throw your own energy back at you, it can go through your barrier, since it's your magic. If your item is stolen, though, with a lot of concentration, it is possible to take control of your magic back, but it requires a taxing incantation and, like I said, a lot of concentration, which, in a fight, could be deadly if you focus on that and not fighting back. 

Hugo: We could steal Donella's magical reserve item. I'm sure she has one.

Nuru: Okay, two things. One, that's a good idea, actually. And two! What is it with you and Donella?!! 

Hugo: ...

Nuru: ...

Varian: ...

Yong: ... You guys wanna see what I can do? (Holds up flaming hands with crimson flames) I made fire!

Hugo: (Motions vaguely at Yong) Pyromaniac. Bam. We could burn Donella.

Yong: FIRE! 

Hugo: Burn Donella!

Nuru: (Facepalms)

Varian: (blinks) Maybe we could just... talk to Donella?

Hugo: ... And then burn her.

Varian: (Facepalms)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam.


	64. Dad Talks, Uncle Threatens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hector and Hugo have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, everybody! 
> 
> Don't got a date? You can sit and enjoy Hugo angst with me.

Hugo hated palaces. True, he'd only ever been in one (Nuru's), but he had at least had a map. Since he had never actually expected to go to the Dark Kingdom and look through the palace, he had never thought to take a map of it. Not that he would have any clue where to find one in the first place. But now, as the afternoon sun crept downwards in the sky, he reflected on the past few hours. The two warriors had spent the night with the group, and then Hector and Adira had ridden a rhino hidden in the shadows to lead them to the palace. King Edmund had greeted them generously, muttering to himself a bit and then Hector had shown everyone to their own room. Told Hugo dinner was at sundown, and Hugo had nodded. He had left his room to explore before dinner... and now he was hopelessly lost.

It didn't help that this palace all seemed to look alike. The dark hallways, sparcely decorated, all looked the same. Shadowy and menacing. The Dark Kingdom, indeed. The only sound was his own footsteps echoing throughout the empty corridors, and, truth be told, it put Hugo on edge. He sighed, pushing open a random door and peering inside. Another empty bedroom, covered in dust. 

"Whatcha doing?" Hector's voice sounded beside him. Hugo jumped, stumbling out of the room to face the man. 

"Looking for people." Hugo answered, honestly. Hector stared at him for a moment, and then shrugged.

"'Kay." He said, then turned and walked away. Hugo trailed after him.

"Um...?" Hugo piped up, raising a finger. Hector didn't stop, but turned to look at him questioningly. "Where is dinner, again?"

"In the kitchen, currently." Hector replied, smirking.

"No... I mean... I meant... Can you just take me to Varian?" Hugo wasn't sure what it was about Hector that annoyed him. He had dealt with annoying people before. He had dealt with cryptic people before, and even violent people. But something about Hector (and Adira, but he could likely handle Adira, she was a lot like him) irked him to no end. Before him, Hector stopped, raising an eyebrow.

"I can." Hector nodded, and turned back the direction they had come from, walking with a renewed sense of purpose. Hugo followed after. They sped through twisting, empty corridors, until they paused at a door. Hector opened it and began walking down stone stairs. Hugo gulped, sincerely hoping the man wasn't about to murder him in some dungeon. But since when had he ever been smart? 

Hugo followed the scary warrior down the suspicious steps.

"Um... where are we going?" He called, his voice bouncing off the stone. He reached the end of the stairs, stopping before he ran into Hector, paused in a doorway. Hector turned to him, his feral yellow eyes practically glowing, and he gripped Hugo's shirt and threw him into the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"To intimidate you." Hector replied, his lips curling up to reveal sharp canines. Hugo gulped.

"What." He deadpanned. "I thought you were going to take me to Varian."

"No. I said 'I can' take you to Varian. I never said I would." Hector replied. Hugo mentally slapped himself and scrabbled away backwards as Hector came forward, looming threateningly above him. 

"Wait..." Hugo managed, but Hector ignored it.

"Now, I know Quirin isn't going to do it up front, so here it is. The dad talk by the crazy uncle." Hector grinned at him. Hugo opened his mouth to say something, he wasn't sure what. Hector held up a hand, and he fell silent. "No, no no. It's obvious to everyone, kid. You and my nephew are... what's the word? Tight." Hector crossed his fingers, smirking. Hugo felt a blush rush to his cheeks. "Yeah, see? And my nephew isn't like you and I. I can see it in your eyes. You've been through hell and back, and I know that look, because I've been there, too. And my nephew, he's had his fair share of life dealt to him, too. But the thing is, he's still the kindest, most caring, generous, and honest soul you'll ever meet without being too sappy or naive." Hector leaned over Hugo, his yellow eyes flashing.

"Yes, sir." Hugo squeaked, and Hector grinned.

"And if you break his heart?" Hector's grin turned malicious. "I will enjoy ripping yours right. Out. Of your. Chest." Hugo gulped, and something about Hector's smile told him he would, indeed, enjoy it. And maybe not just because someone he cared about had gotten hurt. Hugo nodded vehemently.

"Yes, sir, I understand." Hugo replied, nervously.

"Now, now, brother. You don't want to kill Varian's boyfriend by giving him a heart attack." Adira had somehow managed to come into the room during Hector's 'dad threat', and stood in the open doorway now, arms crossed and a smirk on her face. Hector scowled, straightening, and faced Adira, who moved out of the doorway obligingly. She walked up to Hugo as Hector disappeared up the stairs, and after a moment of hesitation, gripped Hugo's shirt and hauled him to his feet, releasing him as quickly as possible. So she had a touch aversion. 

"Thank you." Hugo muttered, and Adira's smile didn't meet her eyes.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, Greenie. If you break my nephew's heart, I will personally join in on Hector's festivities." Hugo swallowed as Adira blocked his path, a serious expression on her face now. "But I also know that a bad past doesn't make you a bad person. It just means it's a little harder to make the same decision that everyone has to make at some point; to pick the path leading to a bright future." She leaned closer. "Don't pick the wrong path, Greenie." 

"Alright." Hugo nodded, and Adira stepped aside, allowing Hugo to walk up the stairs.

"Now, we should get going before we miss dinner." Adira said, cheerfully, as they reached the top. She walked off down the hallway, and Hugo trailed behind her, Hector nowhere in sight. 

Don't pick the wrong path. Well, it was hard to pick the right path when he didn't have a map, Hugo thought, sourly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *munches cookie thoughtfully* I think that's what Hector would do... Maybe?


	65. Birds And Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the king's (familiar) pet makes Hugo uneasy and an argument is started at the dinner table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've hinted at some things here, magic wise. Can you spot them all?

It was during dinner that Hugo realized he had messed up. Well, that had been obvious, but it was during dinner that he realized just how screwed he was. Sitting next to Varian at the dinner table, with Yong his barrier between Hector (Adira was across from Hector), he looked over at King Edmund. And promptly recognized the bird sitting on the king's shoulder. It was the very same crow that had been following the group for several days, even on the road.

The same bird that had watched him meet up with Donella. 

But if the bird had somehow shared his secrets, the king didn't react. Nevertheless, Hugo was on edge. As the group ate their stew in awkward silence, Hugo cast a cautionary glance at Varian. He sipped his stew, fidgeting in his seat uncomfortably, and then offered an apologetic smile at Hugo, as if to say, 'Yeah, this is weird.' It was weird, but Hugo was grateful Varian wasn't against him yet. A million thoughts ran through his head, and he was surprised to find the fear of what Donella would do to him if he got kicked out of the group was one of the last thoughts to cross his mind. He remembered Adira's words.

A bad past doesn't make you a bad person. It just means it's a little harder to make the same decision that everyone has to make at some point; to pick the path leading to a bright future. But what was the right path? If he didn't get the totems to Donella, she would kill Varian. And likely him, too. And if he didn't get them to her in time, she would trap him in there. And if he did do everything she told him to and on time? Varian... it would break him. 

"So..." Varian said, letting his voice trail off awkwardly. "You guys... uh... Been doing much lately?" He looked expectantly at King Edmund and then at Adira and Hector.

"We've been testing out new fertilizers." King Edmund offered, and Varian grinned, a pained smile that said he would really rather be anywhere but here.

"Is that so." He said, but it wasn't a question. The king nodded.

"Trying to make things grow here has been slow. It seems that, even with the Moonstone gone, the land is dead. We're just hoping it's not permanent." King Edmund sighed.

"Of course, you running over all the newly grown grass with your rhino isn't helping, Brother." Adira said without looking at Hector, lifting her bowl to her lips and sipping the broth. 

"Well, where am I supposed to excersize Benny?" Hector retorted, shoving a spoonful of soup into his mouth so forcefully that most of it splashed back into the bowl. A bit fell on the table. Hector didn't seem to notice.

"I don't know, anywhere there isn't a lot of new plant life." Adira said, her tone calm, but her words dangerous.

"Everywhere has a few patches. And everywhere doesn't. It's spotty, at most." Hector said. Hugo glanced at King Edmund, who looked like he'd swallowed something sour, but made no move to stop their argument.

"Maybe you could set aside a designated path?" Ever the optimist, Varian tried to intervene. The two warriors looked at him, and Adira smiled.

"That's a good idea, nephew. Why don't you do that, Hector?" She said, looking at Hector. Hector glared back.

"Benny likes a change of scenery." He sniffed.

"Well, as you said, everywhere is the same. Spots of grass, spots of no grass." Adira turned his own words against him. Hector grinned, a feral smile, standing and leaning over the table at Adira.

"Perhaps we should change that up, then. I could add a few spots of blood here and there."

"Is that a threat?" Adira stood up as well, leaning over to stare him in the eyes.

"Okay... maybe we should..." Varian began, but stopped, unsure what to say.

"Maybe it is. Why don't we take this outside and you can find out?" Hector replied, grinning at her annoyed expression.

"ENOUGH!" The king slapped the table, standing and glaring at the two warriors. Beside Hugo, Yong sat upright, staring, wide eyed at the king. Hugo put a comforting hand on his leg. "There will be no fighting allowed at my table! Adira and Hector, I put up with a lot of things. But we are called the Brotherhood for a reason. We do NOT attack family. Sparring? Yes. Annoying one another? Moon, yes. Arguing over stupid things? Definitely. But threatening one another in front of our-- my-- guests? No. Now, do I have to ask you to leave?" 

The king radiated power that made it evident why he was a king in the first place, and Hugo felt fear and awe mixed in with the mirth that Hector and Adira were getting yelled at and not him. The two warriors stared at their king with wide eyes, no doubt feeling the same. Hugo felt a tingle run along his spine, staring into the king's eyes, one he had come to recognize as magic. He swallowed. Somehow, he knew that King Edmund was capable of magic. How? He wasn't sure. Then, slowly, the two warriors sat down, nodding and muttering apologies, and he felt the magic ebb away. As the group resumed dinner, no more attempts at conversation were made. Hugo looked at the king through the corner of his eyes, only to see a usually absentminded crow.

The crow was staring right at him, beady eyes locked on his face in a predatory manner that didn't seem absentminded in the slightest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, head canon here; King Edmund is like Odin and Hamuel (his crow) is like his little bird spies. Of course, there's more to it, let's see if you catch all the hints dropped in these past few chapters about the king, Hamuel, and Hugo.


	66. Spiraling Vines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian unlocks his magic and discovers his specialty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thinking about Frozen and Tangled and how they're the same universe. And then I thought about how Elsa's magic acted up when she was afraid, and how that would make sense. I mean, you have the very real potential to hurt people with something they don't understand. A lot of people would likely feel that way, after the whole 'I have magic oh my gosh that's so cool' stage had passed. And if you hurt someone right away, it would fade REALLY fast. Given Varian's experiences with magic in canon, I thought it might be a bit traumatic for him. So anyways, I started thinking about a chapter that would support someone with magic, and it turned into Hugo (kind of) manipulating Varian so that he wasn't afraid of his magic. And Varian, being the sweet soul that he is, always wants to help people, so... Varian angst.

Magic lessons with Nuru were always Hugo's least favorite time of day. It only made it worse that Varian awakened his magic that night. It came out in a burst of blue, the same color as the stripe in his hair, filling the air with energy and throwing Nuru backwards. She quickly put up a shield around herself, Yong and Hugo, and Varian reigned his magic in. He looked at his friends, eyes filling with tears. 

"I'm so sorry!" He cried, and Nuru dropped the shield, rushing over. Varian backed away, shaking his head, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry..." He repeated, in a hushed voice. Hugo came up to him, offering a hand, but didn't try to touch him. 

"Hairstripe, we're fine. You didn't hurt us, just startled us. And you reigned in the magic before it got out of control." He assured Varian, who still seemed distraught.

"But I could've!" His voice wavered as he tried to keep from full on sobbing.

"But you didn't." Hugo pointed out, holding out a hand behind his back to Nuru and Yong. 

Let me handle this.

"But if I had--"

"But you didn't." Hugo repeated, sternly. "Besides, if you had, Nuru could've healed us. And we know you would never hurt us on purpose. Remember what Nuru said? Magic isn't something to fear, you just have to know how to use it. And you want to help people, I know you do. And you can help people with magic, but not if you're too afraid of your own power to use it. Now that your magic is unlocked, emotions can trigger it. And that means fear can trigger it. If you're too scared of your magic to learn to use it properly, you won't use it properly. And if you're scared of your magic, you will use magic, because your emotions will make it come out. So just take a breath and try to use a little at a time." Hugo instructed, and Varian took a shaky breath, nodding, as his eyes filled with determination. Then, he held out a hand, and a glowing blue orb appeared. 

"Good!" Nuru exclaimed, clapping. Yong bounded up, jumping to get a better look at Varian's magic.

"Can you do fire?" He pleaded, his eyes wide. Varian smiled, a bit shakily, and with a bit of instruction from Nuru, a small flame appeared in his hand, flickering a bit before going out.

"So, fire isn't your specialty." Nuru laughed, and Varian grinned, easing up a bit. Yong giggled.

"That's my thing!" He said, and a crimson flame appeared in his hand.

"I'll bet his specialty has something to do with helping people, since he's always so eager to help others." Hugo smirked, crossing his arms. Varian's eyes widened, and Nuru glanced at Hugo.

"But if it isn't, that's fine, too." She said, in a warning tone. Hugo blinked. Oops.

"I can try it, though, right?" Varian looked a bit like Yong now, wiggling in anticipation. It was adorable, Hugo thought, grinning. Nuru sighed.

"Maybe try the other elementals first? It can be difficult to focus your energy on healing, and potentially harmful if you give too much. It would be better to wear you down a bit so you can't give too much at once." She said, and Varian nodded solemnly. 

Varian went through different types of magic, slowly looking more and more exhausted. When he got to plants, though, something was different. Vines began to grow rapidly, and Nuru had to stop him. He collapsed to the floor, utterly spent. Hugo tilted his head thoguhtfully.

"So it is helpful." He said. "Huh."

"Is it?" Varian blinked owlishly up at him.

"Well, yeah. I'm sure you can help grow crops, right? Or maybe plants out of nothing, even!" Hugo shrugged. "Pretty ironic that you figure out your specialty is plants in the kingdom where there's no plants, though, isn't it?" He chuckled. 

"Maybe I can help regrow the Dark Kingdom!" Varian exclaimed, looking around the room. He made another vine grow. 

And promptly passed out. 

"Oh, stars above, Hugo. You just can't keep your mouth shut, can you?" Nuru huffed, glaring at him as she knelt beside Varian. 

"Sorry." Hugo winced, kneeling on the other side of Varian. "I'll carry him to bed." He offered, and Nuru nodded.

"I could heal him, but there's really not much to heal. He just needs rest." She informed him, and Hugo sighed, scooping Varian up bridal style and walking out of the training room. 

"Um... Does anyone know how to navigate this palace?" He asked, turning.

Nuru groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it may not seem like the best specialty magic to some people... but I was going off of the fact that specialty magics are a bit based off of your personality. So, Varian always likes to help people. And he was raised on a farm. And yet, he's not really a 'stay in the back of a fight and heal my friends who do all the work' kind of guy. So, thinking about Mathews and how he could fight with plants, and how plants could also be helpful, I was like, hey! Why not make Varian's specialty plants? And so, instead of Moon Varian, you have plant Varian, but with blue magic. Cuz why not.


	67. Writer's block... Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have to take a day to think.

So, yeah. I say writer's block, but I have a vague idea of the next chapter, I'm just not sure how to write it. So, a quick break for one day. Thanks for reading, if you still are!


	68. To Be Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group plans for the Dark Kingdom Trial, and Hugo and Yong have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is basically Hugo feeling left out because he's the only one without magic. And some sweet stuff from our favorite innocent Firecracker.

For the next few days, Varian practiced his specialty magic, and a few other magic types. And Hugo continued to sit in frustration. To his credit, Varian never tried to offer any tips to Hugo unless he asked, knowing that he just unlocked his own magic and was 'unqualified' in his own words. For this, Hugo was grateful. However, as Varian's magic grew, and the dead, barren landscape of the Dark Kingdom slowly grew greener, Hugo felt his annoyance growing. Nuru assured him he would get it eventually, but her eyes didn't match her words. Finally, the group sat together and discussed the Dark Kingdom Trial, a break that Hugo was relieved to have.

"So, the Trial in the Dark Kingdom is unique because it's in the actual castle, in an easily accessible area. Actually, it's where the Moonstone used to be, in the chasm below the bridge." Varian explained, looking at his journal. Hugo nodded.

"Do you know how far down it is?" He asked, and Varian frowned.

"It says it's at the bottom, but I don't know how far it is to the bottom." He shrugged.

"We could use magic to levitate down there, but that sort of spell takes intense concentration, and even if we get down there, there's no telling how much of my magic reserves it'll take, which means we could be stuck down there. And I don't think either of you are ready to use that kind of magic." Nuru sighed.

"I could try to grow a vine for us to climb on." Varian offered, and Nuru brightened a bit.

"Great idea! And if you run out of magic, we can wait up top for you to rejuvenate, and then you can continue later!" She exclaimed.

"Or we could use a rope." Hugo muttered, but no one seemed to hear him, already getting up and walking to the door to head for the empty Moonstone chamber. 

After a moment, he got up and followed, sighing.

"--Ways down. I don't know if I can do it all in one go." Varian was saying as Hugo walked in. 

"That's fine, just do your best. We don't need to go today, we all need a break from the road." Nuru replied, and Varian's irises glowed blue, his hands held in front of him, palms down, fingers curling and uncurling slightly as he, quite literally, worked his magic. It didn't seem like anything happened, though, which led Hugo to believe the bottom was VERY far away.

"I think..." Varian panted, beads of sweat rolling down his face. 

"You're done." Nuru declared, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and helping him out of the room. "Don't overdo it. We don't need you passing out again. You did great." 

"It didn't seem like anything happened?" Yong whispered to Hugo as they disappeared down the hall. 

"Maybe not that we could see. It's probably too far down for us to tell right now." Hugo explained to the boy, who nodded solemnly. 

"I wonder what the Dark Kingdom Trial will be..." Yong wondered aloud.

"I can ask Varian. He didn't tell us much about the trial itself, just where it was." Hugo offered, and Yong nodded, innocently slipping his hand into Hugo's. Hugo looked down, startled, but Yong wasn't even looking at him, simply walking down the hallway. Hugo felt his heart swell.

"You're smart, Hugo." Yong commented, and glanced up at Hugo, an adoring grin on his face.

"Thank you, Firecracker. You, too." Hugo smiled fondly back down at him.

"I want to be just like you when I grow up!" Yong decided, bouncing a little at his revelation, swinging Hugo's hand. Hugo swallowed, thinking about Donella and his betrayal.

"No, you don't." He replied, and Yong blinked up at him, confused. He continued before the kid could say anything. "You should be just like you. You're kind, and smart, and you always see the world through a lense of good. You always see the best in people, and you're a sweet kid. You should be just like you, not like me. You can't be me, so don't try to be. Only try to be the best you that you can be." Hugo didn't say the words that he was thinking of, the words screaming in his mind.

Don't be like me. Please, don't.

"Okay..." Yong replied, thoughtfully. "Well, you're smart, too. And you act like you don't care sometimes, but I know you do, so you're kind, too. You may not always see the best in people, but that doesn't mean you don't look for it. And just because you see bad things too, that's not bad. That just means you can prepare if things do go bad. I'm not so good at realizing when things are bad, and neither is Varian. And Nuru isn't that experienced with anything outside of her kingdom. But that's why it's good that you're here with us! You can help protect us from things that we don't realize are bad!" Yong stared intensely into Hugo's eyes, and Hugo resisted the urge to flinch away from his gaze. "You don't need magic to help us, Hugo. We like you just the way you are. We need you, magic or no." And with that, Yong gave his hand a squeeze and dashed ahead to open Varian's door for Nuru, who was helping Varian walk.

"Thanks, kid." Hugo murmured, under his breath, stopping mid-stride. 

We need you, magic or no.

We NEED you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They need you, Hugo. 
> 
> THEY FREAKING NEED YOU!
> 
> Listen to the beeby with wisdom beyond his years!


	69. A Trial of Loss and Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group completes the Dark Kingdom trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to do this chapter as best I could, but parts of it still seemed a bit rushed to me, so I apologize for that. I just wasn't sure how to fix that.

It was official. This was the most annoying, longest, deep dark chasm in the history of chasms. Hugo huffed and looked over at Varian in the dim glow of his green glowing vial. He seemed to be doing alright, if a bit disappointed. Nuru had told him to save his magic for the trial in case they needed it, and so instead of casting a light or shrinking the vines to bring them down to the bottom, they were climbing down. It had taken one more session of magic vine-growing to reach the bridge, and after resting and preparing bags, they had started down. 

After a half hour of climbing (and sliding), Hugo wasn't certain anymore that there was a bottom, and Varian hadn't just grown the vines out of the side of some rock that was on the side of the chasm. But eventually, he heard a grunt of surprise from Nuru below him, and then a whoop. He looked down at her magenta light, a bit of her dress illuminated in it, but barely making a dent in the consuming darkness. The Dark Kingdom, indeed.

"Found the bottom!" She called, and Hugo slid the rest of the way down. 

"Goodie. Now to find the trial." He said, and Varian came up next to him, his staff glowing on his back. 

"Remember, guys, the journal said this is a trial of loss. We'll have to give up something, but I don't know what it is yet." Varian reminded them, and Yong hummed nervously beside Hugo, clutching the magenta vial Hugo had given him like a lifeline. He had been forbidden from using fire too close to Varian's vine, since it could (and probably would) end up with the absence of a vine. 

"Where's the trial, though?" Nuru wondered.

"We could go to that ominous blue light in the distance." Hugo offered, using his green vial to point at a glowing blue pool of light on the ground. It rippled and swirled like water, but was obviously magic. 

"You... didn't think to... tell us about that?" Varian stammered, in disbelief. Hugo shrugged, then remembered they couldn't see him.

"It's not a threat." He replied, nonchalantly.

"How do you know?" Nuru asked, sounding more curious than mad. Hugo paused. It felt like the familiar tingle of magic, but it didn't FEEL dangerous. It was hard to describe, but he just knew that it wouldn't hurt them, despite the way it glowed and shined ominously. 

"I just do." He settled on, frustrated with how cryptic he sounded. Nuru simply hummed thoughtfully, and her magenta light bobbed towards the blue pool. The others followed.

"So... what now?" Yong piped up. They all stared at the pool.

"I'm gonna poke it." Hugo declared, kneeling next to the pool.

"Don't poke the magic water, Hugo." Varian warned, sounding exasperated.

Hugo poked it. Despite the cool blue color, it wasn't cold. And it wasn't really a liquid, either. It felt a bit like pushing through a barrier, he knew it was there, it required a bit of force to get through, but it didn't really feel like anything. He exhaled forcefully.

"I poked it." He said, feeling (and sounding) extremely proud of himself. 

"Of course you poked the strange glowing magic pool in a trial that focuses on loss. Did you lose your finger?" Varian sighed. Hugo looked down at his intact finger.

"Nope. I'm all here." He reassured Varian, and Nuru snorted.

"Except for your common sense." She retorted, and Hugo tutted.

"Now, I think it's been established that I take unnecessary risks no matter what, implying that I never had common sense. I can't lose something I never had, can I?" The logic checked out. Nuru snorted.

"I suppose not." She agreed. 

"Welp. Speaking of unnecessary risks... I'm gonna jump in." Hugo said, and Varian yelped, diving for him. His hand grasped Hugo's shirt as he rolled forward, not even bothering to stand up, and they both went tumbling into the pool of magic. 

For a brief moment, the two were floating or falling or flying, and it was impossible to tell which one it was. Varian's fist bunched around the back of Hugo's shirt, and Hugo was about to open his mouth to tell him to let go when he felt the ground slam into him, and the breath was knocked out of him. Beside him, Varian gasped for breath as well, releasing his shirt to steady himself on the dusty stone floor. They panted there for a moment, kneeling on their hands and knees, before Hugo shakily climbed to his feet and looked around. They were in a circular stone room, with the only entrance or exit being the swirling pool of magic high above them. In the center of the room, there was a small, circular podium, with words engraved on the top. Nuru fell through the portal a moment later, and Hugo caught her in his arms. She blinked up at him, and he unceremoniously dropped her on the floor. She glared up at him and climbed to her feet, but said nothing. 

"Where's the kid?" Hugo asked. 

"Keeping guard." Nuru replied, eyeing the podium. Hugo nodded as Varian stepped up to read the words.

"The inscription says, 'Life and death are a delicate balance. To restore life to the kingdom, one must sacrifice their magic to pass the trial.' I think we have to blast it with magic?" Varian said, nervously. 

"Wait!" Nuru cried, despite the fact that no one had moved. "I don't think it means just... a blast of magic. I think it means we have to give up our magic... permanently. It will make the Dark Kingdom grow again, and we'll pass the trial... but whoever does it won't have magic anymore." She explained, and the silence was deafening. No one wanted to give up their magic.

"I should do it." Varian offered, finally. Nuru looked at him, her lips pursed. "My specialty magic is plants. It could help better."

"Hairstripe..." Hugo began, but his voice trailed off. "Are you sure?" He asked, finally. Varian nodded.

"I've always been more of an alchemist anyways. I've lived my whole life without magic, I'm used to it. Your magic isn't awakened yet, and Nuru needs her magic for her kingdom. It makes sense that it should be me." Varian explained, but despite his brave front, it was obvious he was scared and dejected.

But no one said anything to protest.

Heaving a sigh, Varian brushed his hands over the words on the podium. Hugo understood why it looked this way now. A trial of loss and sacrifice. Varian was giving up his magic on a sacrificial podium. Varian's eyes glowed blue, and Hugo clenched his jaw as the magic flowed through him and into the stone. It flowed into the words, making them light up blue, and through the podium into the cracks in the stone around the room. And Hugo watched, stoic, not saying a word, as it did. He watched, silent, as Varian's magic slipped away. And then Varian's magic faded in the cracks of the room, draining away as if it had never been, and Varian collapsed. Beside them, the podium cracked in half, revealing a piece of metal. Hugo didn't care, instead catching Varian, eyes wide, shaking the still boy in his arms. 

And Hugo understood. Magic was the life essence of a person. And Varian had just given his away, and Hugo had stood there and. Done. Nothing. Something inside Hugo snapped, and he opened his mouth, not really registering the agonizing scream that tore through his throat as he gripped Varian in his arms. Everything seemed to happen in a blur from that point on. Nuru rushed in with healing magic, but it didn't seem to help. And then, a burst of energy ignited inside Hugo, and he felt all the magic surrounding him. 

Varian's magic seeped into the earth around the Dark Kingdom, amplified a thousand times over by the trial, growing life into the world. And Hugo could feel it all. He reached out, gripping at the tendrils of energy, pulling them back towards Varian. And around them, Varian's magic obeyed Hugo's command. It swirled towards Varian, lodging itself in his chest and restoring the color to his paling cheeks, burning like a fire inside his soul. Hugo returned the magic to Varian, slumping slightly as exhaustion hit him. And, for a long, agonzing moment, nothing happened. 

And then Varian's eyes fluttered open, and everything was okay again. 

"Hugo?" He mumbled, weakly.

"Don't EVER do that again, Varian." Hugo ordered, and Varian's eyes lit up in recognition, a smile gracing his face.

"You called me by my name." He murmured, breathlessly. Hugo felt his cheeks redden, and he managed a wry smile at Varian.

"Yeah, cuz I only say it when I REALLY mean something." He chuckled, and Varian snorted.

"I'll try not to die again." He replied, and Hugo hummed, planting a kiss on Varian's lips. Beside them, Nuru coughed awkwardly, and Hugo pulled away reluctantly, allowing Varian to sit up fully.

"We should get going." She said, grabbing the totem as the two boys stood. She levitated them up through the blue portal-like barrier, and they came up beside a very anxious Yong.

"You're okay!" He exclaimed, and Hugo chuckled.

"You bet we are." He replied, glancing at the unspoken agreement on Nuru and Varian's faces to never mention this to Yong. 

"I think I can levitate us out." Nuru offered, and a purple glow surrounded each of them, lifting them through the air. When they arrived on the bridge, Adira, Hector, and King Edmund were waiting for them, eyes wide. 

"What'd you guys do?" Hector asked, breaking the silence as they stared at one another.

"Sorry... Varian gave his magic to restore the kingdom, but I made the kingdom give it back." Hugo explained, and Adira raised an eyebrow.

"Well, he may have his magic back, but the results of his magic..." King Edmund cleared his throat. "Perhaps it's better if we show you." He rushed out of the room, followed by Adira and Hector, and after a pause to look at one another, the four of them followed.

Only to be greeted by emerald green grass everywhere, trees full of fruit dotting the landscape ever so often, and various types of bushes, flowers, and ferns around the kingdom as far as the eye could see. 

"I think you're gonna have to change your kingdom from the Dark Kingdom to the Green Kingdom." Hugo said, finally breaking the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a rollercoaster of emotions, huh?


	70. A Wise King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo is exhausted due to magic overuse, and he and King Edmund have a long overdue talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple notes on manipulation in this chapter. I apologize if I didn't get the representation correct, please correct me if I'm wrong in the comments! I hope you enjoy this chapter, though!

Hugo soon discovered that directing someone else's magic took a toll on his own. After the group had finished admiring the plants outside, Hugo could no longer hold back the waves of exhaustion from his face. He excused himself to go rest, and walked through the corridors to get to his room, hoping he wouldn't get lost again. As he stumbled through the dark hallways, the walls around him seemed to blur and tilt. Then he realized HE was the one tilting, and caught himself, bracing his palms against the wall and panting for breath. His limbs felt shaky, and he blinked darkness from the corners of his vision. Turning so his back was against the wall, he slid against the cool stone to sit down on the floor. The cold wall was nice through his shirt. He turned slightly, resting his cheek against it. Oh.

Oh. That was nice.

He tried to hum in content, but all that escaped his throat was a barely audible exhale. He realized his eyelids had slid shut-- when had they done that?-- but he didn't really care, did he? This would make it easier to sleep. Ah, yes. He was going to go to bed to rest, that's why he was here. Man, his bed was cold. But he didn't really mind, it felt kind of nice... A distant warbling cry of a bird reached his ears, his brain registering the calls but losing the thoughts that might've come with it. Noises seemed faded, muffled, distant. 

And then strong, muscular arms were scooping him up and he was cradled in them, pressed protectively against someone's chest, and he drifted in a space that wasn't quite unconscious or conscious, his mind aware of things vaguely but free of thoughts, dreams, unable to really process the sensations his body registered. He didn't realize when he slipped away fully into a deep, dreamless sleep. 

Waking up, his bearings came to him slowly. First, the absence of sound. Then the feeling of warmth, of blankets and soft sheets laid across his body, pulled up almost to his neck, but not quite. Then the dryness of his throat, the way it was so dry he couldn't swallow and his throat hurt when he tried. Then the dull ache of his head, which grew increasingly worse when he opened his eyes. Squinting slightly, he forced himself to move his head to the left side. The curtains were drawn on the window, but it was night. Nothing else of note. He turned his head to the right, to see none other than King Edmund, asleep in an armchair next to his bed. The king's pet crow shifted, its eyes peering at Hugo, assessing him. Hugo blinked, and the crow ruffled its feathers and squawked. The King started awake, sitting up fully and looking at Hugo. He offered a smile, looking relieved but still somehow guarded. 

"Ah! You're awake!" He said, and Hugo managed a mix between a grunt and a groan, blinking tiredly. King Edmund hummed, standing slowly. His smile turned kinder, a bit sympathetic. "Yes, using magic tends to be exhausting the first time. It didn't help that you pushed yourself past your physical limits and continued to push on even afterwards." He sighed, putting a hand to Hugo's forehead, then dabbed a cool, wet cloth against it. "I should've seen it, really. Varian told me what you did, and I went to find you... You got a bit lost from your room, but luckily, Hamuel here found you and led me to you. I found you passed out on the floor against the wall!" He chuckled slightly at this, then his expression turned serious as he sat back down. "I'm not really sure how much of this you can hear and will remember, but I wanted to say thank you. I know you're not a bad person, Hugo. I know you're mixed up with some bad people, but that doesn't make you a bad person."

Hugo's breath hitched. 

"Yes, that's right. I know about Donella." The King seemed to take notice of his alarm. "But don't worry; Adira and Hector don't know." He paused, as if weighing his next words in his mind. "I don't think you're a bad person. I know you can change, and I know you care about Varian. You wouldn't have done what you did if you didn't care. I don't know what Donella told you, and I know that she probably manipulated you to some extent. And the hard part about manipulating people is that they know exactly how much truth to include in a lie, exactly how to back someone in a corner so you think it's impossible to escape, to live without them. How to make their victims think they don't have a choice. They'll say and do things, and then shrug it off like it was a joke, or they didn't mean it one way, but it's still wrong. And I don't know what she told you. I don't. But I'll tell you what I DO know. You don't have to do this alone. You have people that care about you, that can help you, if you just tell them what's going on. You just have to let them help you. You are strong, and you are brave, and you have people to help you when the bravest and strongest action is showing just how broken and weak you feel. Letting people in isn't weak. Letting people you trust and care about see all your cracks, see how afraid and broken you are; that's true bravery. Acting even though you're afraid is bravery, and sometimes action means showing people that you can't do everything alone. People are always stronger together, and if you let your friends help you, I know that you can do the right thing; together. I'm sure you've realized by now the extent of what Hamuel and I can do. I can see through Hamuel's eyes using animal magic." King Edmund stroked the crow beside him fondly and continued. "But I'm not going to spy on you, Hugo, to force you to do the right thing outside my kingdom. I will admit, I've been keeping an eye on you while you're here. But I think I've seen and heard enough. I'm trusting you, Hugo. I'm trusting that you'll make the right choice. I'm trusting that you'll use this magic that you have to help Varian and his friends, and protect innocent people. I'm trusting that the next time you see Donella, you'll know the right thing to do, and you'll do it. I believe in you, Hugo. You can do it." The king smiled down at Hugo, still petting his crow, his eyes kind and filled with a wisdom that came from years of experience. Hugo fought to keep his eyes open, still exhausted, but the king's words didn't slip past him. "Get some rest, Hugo. You deserve it." The king assured him, a knowing, understanding look on his face. "I know you need it." 

At his permission and a long, last glance to be sure he wasn't being rude, Hugo let himself slip back into sleep. The last few thoughts he had before his mind went blank and he fell asleep fully were, 

'A king trusts me... I don't want to let him down.' And then, 'I understand Adira and Hector's loyalty now.'

Apparently, having such a powerful yet kind person trust you made you want to prove that their trust wasn't misplaced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. Hamuel (the crow) can spy on people, and the King uses magic to see through his eyes. And yes, the king knew for awhile now.


	71. Hey Guys...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No update today... oof.

Hey guys I'm not feeling so hot... Slept most of today and I'm gonna take a break. Thanks for sticking with me through this whole mess of a story!


	72. A Gamble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bunch of Hugo's thoughts. Very brief chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, after a much-needed hiatus (is that a hiatus? I took a week or so off) I'm feeling much better! Thanks for reading! This chapter is pretty short, but it's kinda setting the stage for the next few chapters, and it's pretty loaded. It's also a bit of a work-up to get writing again. I appreciate your constant support and just overall reading this! It's been an awesome experience, writing this, and I want to thank everyone for reading and those who commented for your support! I love this fandom, it's amazing how the internet can come together and make so many things for a show that doesn't even exist!

After 2 days of recuperation, the gang was good to go. Varian was slightly conflicted, wanting to get on the road as soon as possible to 'explore the new foliage' (or to leave behind the place he'd died at), but he didn't want to leave his Aunt and Uncle. In the end, he convinced Aunt Adira to walk with them to the edge of the Dark Kingdom, which Hugo had taken to calling the Plant Kingdom now. To Hugo's relief (and Varian's disappointment) Hector didn't want to travel with them. Unfortunately, Adira was... well.

Hugo had to admit, he was a bit scared of Hector. Okay, more than a bit. Adira was a good warrior, but she wasn't as prone to violence as Hector, so he wasn't as afraid of her. If he got on her bad side, he imagined he'd have trouble, but for now, she didn't seem to hold any ill intent towards him. However, she was annoying as all get out. She didn't talk nearly as much as Yong, but quite a bit more than Hector. But she always seemed to rub Hugo the wrong way, irking him in such a way that he knew she intended to do, but it still somehow always worked. It didn't help that Yong thought the world of her.

But there was an unseen perk to having Adira travel with them to the edge of the Plant Kingdom. Adira often disappeared at night, and Hugo could never really figure out where she went. He tried using his magic to sense her, but he realized after one try that she didn't use magic. It wasn't even awakened. She must've been hard to win against in hide and seek. But since he didn't know where she was or if she was watching or not, he couldn't very well seek Donella or Cyrus out. And she didn't seek him out for a report. Which meant he had at least a week to think about the talk King Edmund had given him and what to do. 

He didn't want to let the King down. And he didn't want to let Varian down, either. As the weeks went on, the two exchanging meaningful glances, occassional kisses, and learning about one another, he realized something. He was doing all of this for Varian. He had started doing it for Donella, and when it had morphed into doing it for Varian. He didn't want Varian to die. He didn't want Varian to get trapped in the library. But maybe, Varian didn't have to die. He had the upper hand. If this was a chess game, he had a match to burn the wooden pieces away. All he had to do was make sure his team wasn't in the way of the flames. 

Donella had no doubt realized by now that Hugo's magic was awakened. And if she didn't know he could direct and, as a result, steal other's magics? Well, he would be sure to let her know. And since the last time he had directed magic was to bring someone back to life, she knew he was powerful. What she didn't know was that his magic had been greatly amplified by the trial. And she didn't need to know. All he had to do was not use his magic too much so she didn't figure out the extent of his powers. The only problem with that, was that he himself didn't know the extent of his powers. And Nuru wasn't happy with that.

Eventually, he settled on telling Nuru he'd rather not use magic in a fight because Varian's morals were rubbing off on him and stealing someone's magic wasn't his deal. He would much rather stick to fighting with daggers and fists and such, thank you very much. Apparently, he wasn't too convincing, but Nuru didn't question his sudden growth of a conscience. Thank the heavens. But even as the anxiety of not having to deal with magic or Donella wore off, a new anxiety grew.

Adira couldn't stay with them throughout the Iron Kingdom. And Donella's turf was the Iron Kingdom. She practically owned the entire kingdom, all the cities-- especially the capital city, Turngan, which happened to be where the trial was. And where they were headed. And as the group grew ever closer to Turngan, Hugo grew more and more desperate. He needed a plan for the eventual report she would no doubt demand from him. She always saw through everyone's lies, even his. He had vowed to roll with the punches, but when it came down to it, would he be able to take a hit? And if he couldn't, what would be his backup plan? He longed to say it was Cyrus, but he wasn't willing to drag Cyrus into his mess. And would Cyrus back up not just him, but an entire team of kids? He was fairly certain Cyrus would help him out, but he wasn't doing this for just himself anymore. He was doing it for Varian, and as a result, Nuru and Yong. 

He couldn't lie to Donella, there was too much at stake if she saw through his lies. He could try to keep his report brief, which seemed the best plan. But at the same time, he didn't want to keep playing Donella's game. If she didn't have him as a piece to play anymore, it would take a while for her to adjust her plan. Right now, there was an awful lot resting on him. Which meant... 

It was a gamble, Hugo knew that. But then again, Hugo never played by the rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yong: I didn't have any lines in this episode!  
> Nuru: We didn't, either.  
> Varian: *coughs awkwardly*  
> Hugo: Hey, don't blame me! It's from my perspective, and I didn't even say anything!  
> Adira: I've had like, 7 lines in this whole story.
> 
> *Everyone looks at me*
> 
> Me: Oh, dear.


	73. When Lies Tumble Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn about the Stacked City, and about the Iron Kingdom Trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... I know. Late. 
> 
> But I was reading the first chapters, and marveling at how different my writing is just from the beginning of this story to the latest chapters. It may not seem that obvious to others, but to me, it's like... Wow. I've really grown as an author throughout the journey of writing this story, and it's quite honestly thrilling and baffling to me at the same time. Your constant support as readers has been a blessing, and I really wanted to thank you all, because I think it's you all that have helped me keep going, and as a result, keep growing. So, thanks!
> 
> Enjoy this chapter! YAY!

The group had almost reached the Industrial Kingdom, the tall, grey buildings visible amidst a haze of smog in the near distance. As everyone else's noses scrunched up and the others looked like they wanted to gag, Hugo couldn't help but inhale deeply. This was home to him. The sour stench of exhaust, smoke, and the occassional coppery tang of blood from the frequent brawls. This was home. The city of Turngan was set up in layers, social classes separated by the buildings themselves. The poorest classes lived on the outskirts of the city, with huts and tents, and then built up to one story buildings that were often crowded and overrun with vermin. The farther in the city you went, the taller the buildings got, and the less rats you saw, vermin and street rats. That's not to say they didn't exist. They just hid themselves better. 

Turngan was known as the Stacked City. A tourist might think it was simply because of the buildings, stacked high into the sky and proudly dubbed skyscrapers by the nobles and rich folks who owned them. But everyone in the city knew better, even the rich knew of this fact. They just chose to ignore it. Below the Stacked City, there was a network of tunnels and steam-powered carriages, known technically as trains but affectionately named the Steam Boxes. The Steam Boxes carried its passengers throughout the entire city, even to the slums, dropping them off at stations. But below the Steam Box tunnels, there was another system of tunnels, where the waste of the city flowed and was deposited off far away from Turngan. The sewer system; the bottom of the stacked city, for more reasons than one.

The sewer system was where many of the street rats, the bottom of the city in another sense, hid. Connecting to every building and street via pipes clearly labeled, it was a way to walk around the entire city and know exactly where you were all without being seen. As a street rat and a skilled thief, Hugo was well acquainted to using the sewers to get around. The smell was horrible, but he had grown accustomed to even that after so many jobs. And with the help of alchemy, he had even created a chemical to erase any traces of the scent from him and his clothes, making it easier to sneak in someplace. 

Not that he would likely need to use the sewer system to break into somewhere, he thought, looking at his companions.

Adira had excused herself from the group, opting to start heading back once the Industrial Kingdom was in sight. Once, there had been stones set into the ground to mark the border, but now, with the plants growing so freely, vines, moss and shrubbery had covered it up completely, and Adira had to report that to King Edmund anyways. Varian had seemed a bit forlorn about her departure, but Hugo could tell he was trying his best to cover it up with a smile. He stood and walked over to the fire, plopping himself down in front of Varian, who was sitting on a log, reading the journal. He leaned against Varian's legs when he got no reaction, and Varian huffed slightly. Hugo grinned at him from over his shoulder.

"I'm bored." He stated, bluntly, and Varian raised an eyebrow. "Entertain me."

"It's not my job to entertain you." Varian replied, shifting his legs against Hugo's back. 

"But Goggles!" Hugo pleaded. "You have that cursed diary, and Princess has her star books, and Firecracker can play with the fire and dangerous animals in the dark forest, but what do I have? Nothin'. Nothing at all. And I'm bored, and you're here, and everyone else is doing something, and so we're all that's left. And I'm bored, and..." Hugo's voice trailed off, trying to come up with a good reason to annoy Varian and settling on, "And you're REALLY fun to annoy." Varian coughed, which Hugo was fairly certain was meant to cover up a laugh or a scoff, or both. Either way, he was winning. 

"Okay, first of all, my journal isn't cursed. Second of all, Yong shouldn't do any of the things you just mentioned, because of obvious reasons." Hugo shrugged, unable to deny his logic, and Varian continued. "Thirdly, if you're so bored, you should do something productive, instead of annoying me. Also, I'm not that fun to annoy." Varian finished, and Hugo grinned.

"But see, the very fact that you have to tell me that you're not that fun to annoy proves that you're VERY fun to annoy, and therefore, it's very entertaining for me. Which makes it productive to annoy you." Hugo bumped against Varian's legs, shoving him slightly off-balance, but it was just enough for Varian to tumble off the log and onto the ground, knees hooked over the log where he had previously been sitting.

"Hugo!" Varian scolded. 

"Goggles!" Hugo retorted. Varian grumbled to himself inaudibly as he shifted himself, trying to get up, and Hugo sat on his feet, reaching back and grabbing the journal that Varian had dropped. Varian let out a noise of protest, sitting himself up and wrenching his feet out from under Hugo, who chuckled as he flipped through the pages. 

"Huh... Is this... The sun?" Hugo asked, pointing to a blob with random lines poking out of it. Clearly, Varian was not an artist.

"It's supposed to be a peach. From the plant kingdom." Varian grumbled, snatching the journal from Hugo. Hugo couldn't prevent a smile from reaching his face, but to be fair, he managed to stop his laugh.

"That... Is epic, Goggles." Hugo managed, and a chuckle escaped his lips. Varian huffed indignantly.

"Don't laugh!" He whined. 

"Alright, sorry." Hugo took a breath, and Varian sighed.

"Anyways, I did have to talk to you guys about the Industrial Trial. Apparently, it's all about cleansing the soul and mind. And in my mother's notes, she said part of that meant having an open mind to your companions. Basically, we're going to have telepathic communication. I don't know how far that will reach, or what all we'll be able to hear of each other's thoughts, but I know we all have pasts and secrets that we'd rather keep hidden. So I thought I'd warn everyone, give us the chance to back out. I'll talk to Yong and Nuru, too, and we can all discuss it together, but I just haven't gotten the chance yet." Varian said, and Hugo's playful mood disappeared. He felt his stomach drop.

"So... we're all going to be able to read each other's thoughts?" He asked, trying to keep his voice filled with confusion, trying to hide the dread that was creeping up on him faster and faster. 

"Yeah. But I don't know if it's only thoughts we send, or only certain thoughts, or how that works. But if none of us have anything to hide, we can't be surprised by anything, right?" Varian's tone was a desperate attempt to find a bright side that didn't exist in Hugo's mind.

They were going to find out that he was working with Donella. All his lies were coming tumbling down, and in the Stacked City, no less. 

Oh, this was bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did the title give you a heart attack? I hope not, but at the same time, it was meant to induce a little bit of panic. So... *coughs awkwardly* Have a nice day!


	74. Embracing Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A much-needed conversation is had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are NOT ready for this!

The group arrived in Turngan in silence, everyone lost in their own thoughts for once. Varian had informed the group about the nature of the Trial, and everyone was busy thinking of their past mistakes, each wanting to inform the group so they could get it out of the way before the actual trial. But Hugo was none too keen on sharing, even as they arrived in the city and rented two rooms, one for Yong and Nuru and one for Hugo and Varian once again.

"I'd rather share my past on my own terms than think about it and have people judging me in a moment of crisis in the Trial." Nuru had said, and everyone had agreed quietly, lapsing into a heavy silence. Now, Hugo and Varian sat in their room, Varian glaring at his journal by the window, the late afternoon sun shining in and illuminating tiny flecks of dust around his hair, making Varian look even more magical than usual.

"I'm gonna take a walk. I need a bit to work out some stuff on my own. I'll be back before sunset, no later." Hugo said, and Varian looked up, offering a tight smile and nodding. Hugo saw the relief in his eyes, knowing that everyone needed a bit of space right now.

Hugo left the room, heading for Donella's hideout. He had said he would be back before sunset, but somehow, he knew he probably wouldn't be. It was just like Varian had said. If none of them have anything to hide, nothing would be surprising. And now, Hugo was going to guarantee that none of them had anything to hide. A brave move, or a foolish one? But so often, the line between the two of them were blurred, and Hugo had danced on that line most of his life, kicking dust over it so it was impossible to tell now. Although, he had a sneaking suspicion that what he was about to do was more foolishness than bravery. But maybe luck was on his side today, because he ran into Cyrus before Donella.

"Cyrus." Hugo's voice was steady, despite the fact that he was shaking on the inside. 

"Hugo. Report?" Cyrus' face was unusually grim, his eyes steely.

"I'm taking my report directly to Donella." Hugo said, and Cyrus heaved a sigh, closing his eyes as he did so, and opening them as he exhaled.

"Hugo. I know what you're doing." Cyrus said, and Hugo stiffened. Cyrus held up a hand. "Listen to me. Just this once, please." Cyrus watched Hugo carefully, as if expecting him to run away. Honestly, Hugo was debating it. But something else in Cyrus' eyes held him still, kept him from running. 

Genuine fear. For Hugo.

"Alright." Hugo's voice was quiet, but he nodded, and that seemed to satisfy Cyrus. 

"Donella will never give up. Not on you, not on the library, and she will never stop hunting you if you leave her. She'll send her men after you, and order them to kill you... or worse." Cyrus paused, watching Hugo, staring straight into his eyes. He took a breath and kneeled down so they were face to face, placing his hands on Hugo's shoulders. "I won't do that. But when the opportunity arises, I need you to take it. I need you to run. Say what you need to say to Donella. I won't stop you." Cyrus chuckled a bit, but his face was still serious. "I can't stop you. I'll do what I can to help you, to buy you time. But I can only do so much, and I can only buy you so much time. Do your friends know where you are right now?" 

"No. But they know I should be back before sunset." Hugo said, and Cyrus nodded thoughtfully.

"Good. Be alert. Once you do this, there's no going back. You know that, right?" Cyrus' eyes held an unspoken plea, begging him silently not to do this, even as they both knew he had to.

"Yeah. I know." Hugo nodded, swallowing. "But I have to do this." Cyrus nodded, sadly.

"I know."

"Hey, Cyrus?" Hugo asked, nervously, looking away.

"Yeah?" Cyrus asked, concerned.

"Thank you. You've always been like a dad to me. I... I love you." Hugo whispered, his voice catching on the last sentence. He dragged his eyes to Cyrus', which were filled with tears. A soft smile was on his face, and he looked more proud, more full of love, than Hugo thought anyone had ever looked at him, maybe aside from Varian. But this wasn't the same kind of love. It was the love of a father.

"I love you too, son." Cyrus replied, a single tear escaping to run down his cheek. 

And for the first time, father and son embraced one another at the same time. Not a counter attack anymore, but an act of love between father and son. 

And off in the shadows of the streets, a wise woman watched, a small smile on her face as she turned and walked the direction of the hotel where Hugo's friends were staying at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope cliff hangers aren't illegal, cuz... *chuckles lightly* I'm in danger.


	75. Switching Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo confronts Donella and switches sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit later today, but I made up for it (hopefully) with a longer chapter, so...

Hugo would be lying if he said he wasn't relieved by the silence of the hideout. Donella wasn't waiting behind the familiar doors to kill him right away. But as he walked through the empty corridors to her lab, the silence grew unnerving. No guards laughing or joking in the break room. Nothing. Of course, they could just be on vacation. All at once. Yeah, that was probably it. Hugo's and Cyrus' footsteps echoed around them both, reminding Hugo of the catacombs. He swallowed, finding himself before the lab door much too soon. He turned a bit, looking at Cyrus, whose face had reverted back to the impenetrable mask it always was. Then he raised a fist and knocked on the door.

"Come in, Hugo." Donella's voice was calm, cool. She knew it was him. She had known he was coming.

It was terrifying. 

Hugo opened the door, walking into the small room, wishing they could have this confrontation in the library instead. At least it was bigger, with more room to run and duck and hide. Maybe that's why she wasn't in there. She knew his preferred fighting style involved dashing in and out, hitting quick, calculated blows and retreating to regain stamina. He inhaled silently, watching Donella, who stood up from her stool. She towered over him, her cold blue eyes sizing him up, her black hair brought back in a messy braid. One eyebrow quirked upwards, and her lips tugged upwards almost imperceptively before returning to a nuetral expression, as if she found him amusing. Her gaze stopped to rest on his eyes. The silence had stretched to awkwardness, now.

"What can I do for you, Hugo?" Donella asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I quit." The words tumbled out of Hugo's mouth before he could stop them. He had meant to say something along the lines of, 'leave my friends alone' or, 'If you ever mess with me or the ones I care about ever again, you'll regret it'. Something cool, or something that made him seem dangerous, more mature than he really felt. But all that had come out was...

"You quit?" Donella's voice hadn't changed. Her expression hadn't changed. The only thing about her that had changed was her eyes, wild and dangerous and dark and cold all at the same time. 

"Yes." Hugo nodded briefly, catching the way Cyrus' stance shifted slightly from the corner of his eye, looking between Hugo and Donella as if torn, although he showed no emotion, even though Hugo knew he had already made up his mind. Hugo took a breath, feeling the need to explain himself. "I'm not going to steal the totems from Varian, and I'm not going to let you hurt my friends. Not Varian, not anyone."

"Hm." Donella raised an eyebrow, tilting her head thoughtfully, her gaze somewhere far off now, even though it rested on Hugo's own eyes. Hugo wasn't sure even she knew what she was looking at. He watched as she sat down on the stool, and he took a half-step back, unsure as to why she was reacting so well to this.

"So, I'm not going to be reporting to you anymore. And if you try to hurt my friends, or me, I will not hesitate to defend myself or them." Hugo declared, knowing he was rambling a bit. Waiting for Donella to strike. 

"I see." Donella's voice was thoughtful, and she tilted her head, her eyes still on Hugo's. "Hugo, may I ask what you hope to gain with this?" She waved her hand vaguely, and Hugo realized that sometime in the short moment he had lost his composure, Donella had become aware again, her eyes focused back on Hugo. 'Sloppy!' his mind screamed at him. 

"A family. Friends. A new beginning." Hugo answered honestly.

"And a boyfriend." Donella's lips quirked up into a knowing smile, one she didn't try to hide this time. Hugo didn't answer, his eyes darting from her smile to her eyes. Donella exhaled, long and hard. "Hugo, what will your boyfriend say when he finds out your past?"

"He's forgiving. I think we'll both manage." Hugo's reply was swift, surprising even him. Donella's eyebrows shot up.

"I see. Well, you know I'm not one to give up on a challenge easily?" Donella asked, but it wasn't a threat. Hugo could tell that much. It was a question, an offer, a way for him to back out of this betrayal. The unspoken words that lingered there; 'You do realize that if you do this, there's no going back?'

"I know." Hugo said, nodding. His face was determined, ready, his body tense, ready for a fight. 

"Then I suppose you know I'm not going to give up the totems so easily." Donella was giving him another chance. Hugo nodded.

"I know." He repeated.

"Then it seems we're on opposing sides now." Donella sighed, but she didn't move to stand, to fight. She didn't even seem angry. She just seemed... sad.

"It would seem so." Hugo affirmed.

"Hugo, I don't want to hurt you. But if you get in my way, I will not hesitate to fight for what I want, whether it be you or your friends. And since you wish to defend your friends, and your friends want what I want, it would seem we will have a confrontation in the future. So, I'm warning you now. From this point forward, if you seek to stop me from getting the totems or entering the Library, or if you or anyone you travel with attacks me, I will not hold back." Donella said, and Hugo nodded, tense.

"I know." His throat was dry. Was that the only thing he could say? It felt pathetic. 

"Then I suggest you look in your room for anything you might need." Donella nodded, an obvious dismissal. 

"Yes. I'll do that." Hugo wasn't sure if he should be thanking her for not attacking, or for allowing him to gather his things. It didn't feel right. So, instead, he turned, coldly, his gaze briefly lingering on Donella's blue eyes for a moment before he turned his back and walked away. Half hoping she'd ask him to stop, the other half feeling free as he walked away for the first time, yet mixed with disbelief. It couldn't be this easy.

He walked to his room without Donella stopping him, Cyrus following a moment later. Stared at the near-empty room, at the items he'd left. There wasn't much. A few alchemy supplies, a few random papers with ideas scribbled on them in code, nothing really of note. His bed, the blankets and sheets tucked neatly on the thin mattress. Hugo turned to see Cyrus holding a small duffel, turned so he wasn't quite facing Hugo, but not quite looking away, either. Guarding. Hugo took the duffel without a word and put his alchemical supplies inside. He took a breath, glanced around the room, and walked past Cyrus into the hallway, Cyrus falling into step behind him. 

They left the hideout, and Hugo still felt tense, expecting Donella to attack. But she didn't. There was no ear-piercing shriek, no explosion, no burst of magic ripping the sky apart. And as the two walked down the streets, Hugo realized that Cyrus was leaving, too. He stopped so abruptly Cyrus bumped into him.

"You... You're coming with me?" Hugo cringed internally at how hopeful, even clingy, his voice sounded. 

"I'm going to walk you back to your friends. Then I'm going to check on my wife, Mona." Cyrus replied, and Hugo nodded as he continued. "I need to make sure she's safe. I quit. But... if you'd like, you and your friends can stay with us. I'm sure she wouldn't mind. Explain us however you'd like, we'll go along with it."

"I'll just tell them you and I met a long time ago, and you helped me out." Hugo said, and Cyrus nodded. 

"The truth, I suppose, more or less." He said, approvingly. 

"You should go. I'll be fine from here." Hugo said, and Cyrus nodded, walking away, neither one of them too eager to stay out in the open. Hugo scurried off towards the inn, casting a cautionary glance at the sky, where the sun was creeping ever-closer to the horizon. 

Only when he was safe inside the inn did he manage to breathe freely, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He had never felt so free before. A giddy smile lit up his face, and remained there, even as he walked into the room. 

This was by far the most terrifying and wonderful day of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if that was disappointing or not. No fight, which is probably what a lot of you were expecting? Maybe? So... yeah. Sorry.


	76. Varian Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VERY short chapter of Varian's POV. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter today, I'm at a bit of a writer's block, just trying to work it out. But I've found a new perspective helps you out of that, so I'm trying it.

Varian wasn't sure he'd ever seen Hugo look this happy. Hugo had explained that he had some friends in the city and they had invited the group to stay with them, but Varian got the feeling it was more than that. As they huddled in front of the doorway, Hugo stepped up to knock, obvious anxiety spiking inside him. Varian put a comforting hand on his shoulder silently, and the door swung open. 

Well, Varian wasn't sure what he was expecting, but somehow it wasn't this.

A short, plump woman smiled at them, looking over Hugo with an expression of fond love and pure, unfiltered joy. She ushered the group in, and the smell of cookies hit Varian full-blast. The warmth of the house was comforting, and Hugo looked around the same as Varian did, which gave him the sense that he hadn't been here often, if at all. The woman (who instructed them to call her just Mona, no formalities), didn't seem to mind their curious glancing. She brought a plate of cookies over to them and had them sit down on the couch and chairs before the fireplace. Not even a moment afterwards, she pulled Hugo to his feet and wrapped him in a hug, spinning the young man around to 'get a good look at how you've grown' and 'did the clothes still fit'. 

Varian knew Hugo was an orphan, and that his life had been hard, but aside from that, he didn't know much about Hugo. He figured Hugo had done some questionable things to survive, and it honestly hadn't occurred to him that there had been a kind lady to help him out when he needed it. It made sense, a child couldn't provide everything for themselves. He was grateful, of course, that Hugo hadn't been completely alone, but he felt a spike of shame at the fact that he hadn't even considered this. Over the past few weeks, the two had been getting to know one another better, but Hugo still strayed from questions from his past, though, so maybe if he even had asked, he wouldn't have gotten an answer.

Hugo seemed mildly embarressed by Mona's fussing, but he didn't shake her off, and he answered her questions in stride, although his responses were mumbled a bit. And when Mona's husband, Cyrus, came into the room, Varian was surprised once again. The tall, muscular man with broad shoulders towered over everyone else in the room, his face a mask. He broke his mask into an awkward smile for Hugo, which was a bit sweet, but resumed his mask afterwards. Varian was no stranger to indimidating figures, however, his father being a former warrior, and Lance was a bit tall and strong, as well. Both of them had hearts of gold, and Varian assumed this was the case for Cyrus. 

And yet, as he looked at Cyrus, he couldn't help but wonder what had happened to give the man such a distant, weathered look in his eyes. He had been through something, and Varian knew it. But it wasn't his place to pry. But looking at Hugo and the way his boyfriend lit up a little when he saw Cyrus, even though he tried to hide it... Varian knew they had a bond. They had been through something together, probably more than one thing. He only hoped Hugo was alright after whatever had happened. But, settling into the couch and smiling as Yong wrapped his arms around Mona in gratitude for the cookies, recieving a chuckle and more cookies in return, Varian was happy Hugo had people as nice as Mona and Cyrus to lean on through the hard times in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, you know that moment when your thief orphan boyfriend introduces you to his stand in parents, one of which he's only met once, and you and your friends get cookies as his father stands threateningly by without smiling at you because he doesn't really know how to smile? Yeah, good times, good times. 
> 
> Also, Yong is innocent beeby that must be protected at all costs.


End file.
